That's Not What I Expected!
by CarlieCullenBlack
Summary: Jake sends Bella away in New Moon after he first phases and Quil finds her crying and upset.  The two connect over the loss of their friend in an unexpected way. What will happen when someone unexpected returns to Bella's life alone & in need of a friend?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

_**A/N The first chapter was an entry for the Just a Kiss Contest and I've decided to continue the story. I just wanted to let you know that I will be changing the pairing though. When I originally thought about continuing the story I thought I would just go until Quil imprints on Claire but I feel a different direction coming from this story so I will be bringing a Cullen back into Bella's life. So for now I will change this to a Bella story since we will have Quil, Jacob and a mystery Cullen. I'm not even sure where this will go so please join me for the ride and feel free to share any and all comments and suggestions.**_

That's Not What I Expected!

The rain came down hard as I sped away from Jacob's house, tears streaming down my cheeks. How could he turn his back on me like this…I thought we were friends…I thought he loved me. Sam. The Cullen's. What did it all mean and why couldn't Jake still be my friend? My breathing became labored as I started to have a panic attack. I pulled my truck to the side of the road and laid my head on the steering wheel. I could feel the hole in my chest ripping open at the thought of the Cullen's. As I gasped for air I felt another hole being ripped open in my chest…Jacob…gone.

Time became nonexistent as I sat there full of holes with tears streaming down my cheeks. Memories flooded my mind…Jacob in his garage smiling at me…Edward kissing me goodnight…Jacob holding my hand at the movies…Edward holding me close while I slept…Jacobs eyes when he told me we couldn't be friends anymore…Jacob looking at Sam for guidance…Jacobs black eyes full of anger.

Tap-tap-tap.

My head snapped up towards the window where I saw Quil standing there looking at me. I rolled my window down without really thinking. My mind was still focused on the shards of my shattered heart but his kind eyes reminded me of my Jacob, and his warm eyes.

"Bella are you okay?"

I shook my head automatically not really even registering what he was saying. He frowned and sighed quietly, opening the door.

"Move over." he said gently.

I slid over enough for him to get behind the wheel not really sure why or where we were going. All I could think about was Jacob. Quil looked at me with sad brown eyes as I clutched my knees to my chest trying desperately to hold myself together. He moved the truck back onto the road and headed towards First Beach. When he'd parked the truck in the lot he finally looked over at me again. I could see him scrutinizing me, calculating what he wanted to say. I hugged my knees closer to my chest and turned my eyes down.

He sighed quietly and stretched his arm over the back of the seat. I looked at him tentatively as he motioned for me to move closer. I slid into the spot next to him as his arm squeezed my shoulders gently. I relaxed my body into his and let his warmth envelope me as I laid my head against his chest. My eyes closed automatically as I inhaled his scent, it was like being deep in the woods after a hard rain. The warmth of his breath in my hair made me sigh lightly as I felt his lips gently kiss the top of my head. For just an instant I felt unbroken; I felt free for the first time in so long.

I opened my eyes and turned my face up to his questioningly. His eyes still held so much pain and sorrow and I longed to make it go away, to see the light that was there when we'd first met in Jacob's garage. My hand moved without thought to touch him. I let my fingers trail slowly down his cheek and I felt his body relax as his eyes closed briefly.

"What are we doing here Quil?" I asked quietly as I let my hand fall back to my knees. He exhaled deeply and ran his other hand through his hair looking out to the ocean.

"When I got home Grandpa asked what was wrong, and I told him about seeing Jake and Embry this morning and trying to follow them." He turned his eyes back to me and they were filled with anger and frustration.

"He said I needed to stay away from them for now and that soon enough things would get back to normal…NORMAL!" He spit angrily, than closed his eyes breathing deeply to calm down.

"I'm sorry Bella." He said quietly looking down into my eyes sorrowfully.

He ran his fingers gently down my cheek pushing a strand of hair behind my ear letting his hand linger there. I tilted my head into his hand closing my eyes so I could focus on the feel of his touch. Again the pain was gone momentarily and I exhaled a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I turned my head slightly and let my lips brush the palm of his hand. I heard his breath catch. I turned away from his hand looking into his eyes as he pulled his hand back and looked out to the ocean.

"Um…I stormed out of the house and was headed to the beach when I saw your truck on the side of the road. I'm sorry I didn't stop you from going to Jake's. I guess I hoped that since he loves you maybe you'd get the answers that I couldn't." He looked back at me.

"I'm sorry if he hurt you Bella." he said quietly. I tried to smile at him but images of Jake's face as he told me to leave and never come back filled my head. Tears began streaming down my cheeks again as I let my head drop and the grief overtake me.

Quil's arm tightened around my shoulders as his hand ran up and down my arm tenderly. His breath was warm in my hair as he kissed my head softly and whispered sweetly. "It's okay Bella…I'm right here…I won't let you go sweetheart…let it all out…it's okay."

I don't know how long we sat there, but when my tears began to subside Quil placed a finger under my chin, lifting my face to his. His thumb wiped at my cheeks tenderly and I smiled shyly. The tenderness and concern in his eyes overwhelmed me and again my heart stopped hurting.

"Hey do you want to take a walk on the beach? I'm a really good listener if you want to talk." He said quietly, smiling at me sweetly. I wasn't sure if my voice would even work, so I just nodded in agreement.

He opened the door and got out of the truck holding his hand out to help me. After closing the door he led me towards the beach still holding my hand gently. I smiled a little to myself thinking about how comfortable I felt with Quil. It was comforting in a way that reminded me how safe I felt with Jacob. As we walked down the beach towards the cliffs in silence I couldn't help but look at Quil out of the corner of my eye. His well-defined features were different from Jacobs, but still breathtaking. His face was rounder, his lips were fuller and his hair was shorter yet the skin and eye color matched Jacobs almost perfectly.

When we reached the base of the cliffs he led me to some flat rocks where he sat leaning against the cliff. He stretched his legs out and spread them apart indicating I could sit there. I hesitated momentarily and he tugged gently on my hand with a warm smile on his lips. I couldn't help but smile back and situate myself between his legs facing the ocean. His arms wrapped gently around my waist as I let my body relax into his.

"I come here a lot when I need time to think and be alone. The sound of the surf against the rocks is relaxing to me." He said quietly at my ear.

"It's beautiful." I whispered as I inhaled the sweet smell of the ocean and closed my eyes.

"Jacob said everything that's going on with him and Embry and the others is because of the Cullen's. What do you think he meant?" I asked quietly.

"The Cullen's left didn't they?" He asked. I nodded, in reply; the hole in my chest opening again, releasing the pain I'd been holding in. My breathing became staggered and I tightened my grip on Quil's arms around my waist trying to hold myself together.

"Bella…I'm sorry." He whispered running the tip of his nose along the shell of my ear as he spoke. I squeezed my eyes closed trying to focus on his breath on my neck searching for the comfort I'd felt earlier. Almost like he knew what I needed his lips brushed down my neck slowly. The hole began to close slowly so I tilted my head to the side opening my neck to his touch. His lips pressed firmly against my neck as he kissed from my ear down to my collar bone and back.

"Better?" He whispered as my body relaxed against him. I nodded, releasing the breath I'd been holding.

"Thank you Quil." I breathed. We sat quietly staring out at the ocean for several minutes before I spoke again.

"Yes the Cullen's have left but Jacob said things had already been set in motion and no one could change it now. I don't understand how they could have anything to do with Sam and his cult. They've never even been to the reservation." I sighed in exasperation.

"I don't know Bella." He whispered shaking his head. The silence between us was comfortable and the sound of the surf relaxing.

"Bella…do you still love Edward…or has Jacob taken his place?" Quil asked hesitantly looking at my profile for a reaction. I inhaled deeply and sighed keeping my eyes forward not wanting him to see the pain his question brought me.

"I don't know…yes to both. I think I still love Edward, it still hurts to think about him and I still want to be with him." I paused for a minute trying to put my thoughts in order.

"Jacob helped me start to feel whole again. He's been a good friend…" I cut off as the second hole in my chest ripped open. I tightened my arms reflexively and squinted to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"He's crazy in love with you Bella. I don't know what's going on but I know he still loves you." Quil whispered in my ear holding me tight against his chest.

"I know Quil but I don't have anything left to give now. Edward took all of my love…Jacob's taken what was left…there's nothing now, just holes." I finished in a whisper. The sun was setting on the horizon as a light drizzle began. Quil buried his face in my hair breathing deeply. The rise and fall of his chest was comforting to me as I relaxed against him.

"You should probably head home before the rain gets too bad." he said quietly preparing to stand up. I held tighter to his arms not wanting to let go yet…afraid of falling apart again.

He stood up lifting me with him and turned me around in his arms. I buried my face in his chest and inhaled his scent while his hands trailed up and down my back lightly. He pulled back slightly to look down into my eyes. The concern and compassion I saw there made me drop my eyes from his intense gaze.

"Don't hide your eyes Bella…I promise I won't hurt you...I won't leave you." Quil gently assured me.

I tilted my head to look back at him and my heart stuttered in my chest. His fingers grazed my cheek leaving a trail of warmth I wasn't used to as he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. Before I even realized what was happening his full, tender lips where pressed gently against mine and just as quickly they were gone. My breath caught in my throat as his dark eyes held mine captive. He smiled slightly as his thumb ran down my cheek one more time before he took my hand and helped me off the rocks.

Our walk back to my truck was silent as my mind replayed the tender kiss we'd just shared. The feel of his strong arms wrapped around my waist; the hurt and desperation that was still evident in his eyes. Each image and touch burned into my mind like a hot iron.

The rain picked up slightly as we walked. Quil opened the driver's door for me and stepped back for me to get in. I stopped in front of him still holding his hand and looked up into his eyes.

"I don't want to be alone tonight." I whispered.

"What about Charlie?" He asked studying my face. I looked down for a minute trying to decide exactly what I was asking and what I wanted.

"It's still kind of early…you could have dinner with us…then take my truck home later tonight and bring it back to me in the morning." I offered hopefully. A beautiful smile spread across his face as he looked down at me.

"That sounds great Bella. Let's go!" He said helping me into the truck and sliding in after me to drive. I stayed close by his side with his arm around my shoulders the whole ride home. I was surprised Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway when we got to the house.

Quil helped me out of the truck again and I led the way to the house unlocking the door quickly. We kicked our shoes off by the front door and I went to the kitchen hoping Charlie had left a note. Sure enough when I turned on the light I saw the notepad on the table. I picked up the note and read it quickly. My shoulders dropped as the realization of the note hit me. I felt Quil's arms snake around my waist gently as he whispered in my ear.

"What's wrong Bella?" I sighed lightly holding the note up for him to see.

"Charlie had to go to Seattle unexpectedly and won't be back until tomorrow night…something to do with these strange animal sightings and missing campers." I said sadly thinking about the long night ahead.

"I could stay if you want me to." He suggested. My breath caught in my chest at the thought and my voice refused to work.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." He exhaled, pulling away from me. I held tightly onto his arms.

"No…I'd like that…very much." I blushed feeling my cheeks heat up. I turned towards him and looked into his eyes.

"I could use a friend tonight." I said quietly searching his eyes for understanding.

"Me too." He replied, slowly leaning towards me our eyes locked together. My eyes drifted closed as his hand cupped my face and his lips brushed mine gently. I could feel the electricity pass between us and I slipped my hands around his neck. His lips came back to mine firmly this time as his tongue traced my bottom lip. An uncomfortable knot formed in my stomach as a shiver of desire ran through my body. I hesitated slightly which caused Quil to pull away and drop his hand from my face.

"I'm sorry Bella." He said searching my eyes for forgiveness.

"Don't Quil. I'm not…I just wasn't expecting it that's all." I smiled shyly and dropped my head turning away to make dinner.

I retrieved some things out of the refrigerator and began working at the stove preparing spaghetti. My mind was running a mile a minute. I needed Quil tonight there was no doubt about that. Every whisper, every touch, every kiss drove my messed up life a million miles away. _One night…after all the pain of the past months and everything with Jacob today…just one night to forget._ I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice Quil standing next to me until he reached out and touched my hand.

"Bella…" He cut off as I looked up at him.

"Tell me about your life Quil." I said smiling reassuringly. He hesitated before stealing a piece of the green pepper I was chopping for the sauce and popped it into his mouth.

"Well I've been on the reservation my whole life. It's always been me, Embry and Jake. We've done everything together, shared everything." He smiled in remembrance.

"I remember the first time you came to visit for the summer. Jake complained for the whole first week about having an extra girl around the house. He said it was bad enough with Rachel and Rebecca picking on him, now there was someone else he didn't even know picking on him." He grinned and shook his head.

"It took Embry and me two days to talk him into letting us come over to his house so we could see you. When we did finally come over you guys never came out of the bedroom. We sat in the living room for hours listening to the three of you giggle over something you were looking at." He chuckled to himself at the memory.

"By the second week we still hadn't seen you and Jacob had suddenly stopped talking about you. When Embry asked him if you'd gone home he said no, but refused to talk about it. Two more days of torture and we found out why he'd gotten so quiet." He paused and looked over at me as I was rinsing the noodles for dinner. I looked at him curiously waiting for him to speak.

"Why?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" He asked curiously. I stopped and thought for a minute back to the first summer I'd spent at Billy's. My breath caught, I remembered. I looked at Quil with acknowledgement.

"Rachel and Rebecca talked me into playing truth or dare with them…I'd never played before. They thought it would be funny if I kissed Jacob so they dared me to sneak into his room after he'd gone to sleep." My heart ached at the memory and I paused trying to compose myself.

"They said it wouldn't count if the kiss didn't last for at least fifteen seconds so they followed me with a stop watch. He was asleep when we entered the room…at least I thought he was. I snuck over to the bed and kissed him. As soon as our lips touched his eyes flew open and he stared at me the whole time. I knew I'd never forget those deep, dark eyes." I smiled sadly thinking about how innocent Jacob's eyes had been that night. I set the table and started putting the food out while Quil spoke.

"He finally told us what'd happened and that he was in love with you. We spent the rest of the summer avoiding you and his sisters because every time he'd see you his sisters would start laughing at him. They teased him for months after you left that summer." He chuckled more to himself then anything and continued.

"He finally convinced himself he didn't like you anymore and things were pretty quiet for a couple of months…then you came back the next summer. From the first day you got back he was a lost cause. He tried all summer to get you to notice him and every summer after that until you stopped coming back." He paused and looked at me intently.

"You never knew how he felt?" He asked still searching my face for something but I wasn't sure what. I shook my head sadly.

"I've never been one to attract a guy's attention. When I was with Rachel and Rebecca they were always the center of attention and I just followed along." I answered quietly looking down at the table I'd just set.

I felt Quil next to me before his finger gently lifted my chin forcing me to look at him. His eyes were burning with desire as they locked onto mine. He pushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear, never taking his eyes off of me. His hand moved behind my neck as he drew me closer.

"You've always been the most beautiful girl Bella…always." He whispered as he leaned in to kiss me.

My heart fluttered when his lips gently began moving against mine. This time when his tongue moved along my lower lip I opened my mouth slightly allowing him the access he wanted. His arms tightened around me crushing my body to his as I wound my fingers into his hair. The feel of his tongue as it slipped between my lips sent a shiver of excitement down my spine. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth for just a second before he pulled away and looked into my eyes. For a brief second I saw something other than desire flash in his eyes but before I could comprehend what it was he placed a gentle kiss on my lips and turned away from me. My body ached from the loss of his touch and my knees almost gave out beneath me.

"Dinner looks great Bella. Thanks for inviting me over tonight." He said cheerfully as he took a seat across the table. I stood dazed for a second before smiling and sitting down across from him.

"Thanks, I hope you like spaghetti." I replied softly still a little dizzy from our kiss.

We ate quietly as I let my mind wander down memory lane. I thought about all the summers I'd spent here with Charlie, and Quil's admission that Jake had liked me from the beginning. I thought about our first meeting when I'd come back this time, the legends he told me that led me to the truth about Edward. I couldn't help but wonder if Jacob's comments about the Cullen's had something to do with the old legends. As I sat there, not really eating my food, I felt a warm hand on mine. I looked up to see Quil's concerned eyes watching me. I tried to smile but apparently failed when he frowned at me.

"Bella what's wrong?" He asked quietly. I shook my head and stood to take my plate to the sink. The holes in my chest began festering at the memories and thoughts I was having. I gripped the side of the sink to keep myself upright as my legs shook beneath me.

"Nothing Quil, I'm fine, just a little tired I guess." My voice broke at the end. I turned and smiled at him before putting my things in the sink. He came up behind me as I was filling the sink and set his plate on the counter.

"Let me help." He said wrapping his arms around my waist holding me close to him. My arms closed reflexively over his as he placed a kiss on the top of my head. His nose slid down along my temple to my ear where his lips gently brushed against the shell.

"I'm here for you Bella…always." He whispered squeezing me gently until my body relaxed against his.

"Thank you." I breathed almost silently, closing my eyes letting the pain fall away for a little while.

When I finally felt in control of my body and voice I patted his hand and smiled up at him. His warm and understanding smile enveloped me like the bandage I'd needed for so long.

"Let me help you with the dishes." Quil said releasing me.

"You don't have to; it'll only take a second." I smiled up at him. He sighed and walked back to the table and began gathering the leftovers and setting them on the counter for me.

"Can I ask you a question Bella?" He hesitated.

"Sure anything," I answered.

"What happened between you and Edward? I mean I understand if you don't want to talk about it but I don't get how he could cause you to fall apart so completely." He finished quietly.

I worked quietly gathering my thoughts as I finished the dishes and put away the leftovers from the counter. Within a few minutes I was done and I wiped my hands on a towel, hung it up and turned to where he sat at the kitchen table. I sat across from him and looked into his dark eyes wondering if just his gaze could hold me together while I answered his question

"I'm not sure if I have the right words to describe my relationship with Edward. I'd never been noticed by boys in Phoenix and when I came here I couldn't seem to get away from them." I hesitated at the thought of my first days in school here.

"I knew from the first time I saw Edward he was different. We had a rocky start…some days he acted like he hated me and other days he seemed really interested in me. After he saved my life…the first time…he started to consume my thoughts. I couldn't figure him out and I wanted to…like one of those mind bender puzzles where once you know the secret it makes perfect sense." I sighed heavily and looked into Quil's still curious and confused eyes.

"After he saved my life the second time we became almost inseparable. He told me I was a danger magnet. Not long after that I figured out what was different about him…that's when I became totally consumed. He was my air, my life, my destiny, my future…everything I thought I wanted and needed to be happy." I finished quietly.

"So he saved your life twice and you basically walked away from everything else in your life to focus on him?" He asked hesitantly. I thought about his words and nodded slowly feeling the hole in my chest burn slightly. He took my hands in his and held them firmly while he spoke.

"Why did he leave Bella? The truth…not what everyone says." He asked. I inhaled and looked into his eyes.

"Quil…Edward and his family aren't like the rest of us. I can't tell you about them, but I can tell you why they left." I paused to gather my courage.

"Edward saved my life more than twice. His sister, Alice, planned a party for me with their family for my birthday and there was an accident during the party. I got hurt and Edward blamed himself. He withdrew from me then. A couple of days later he told me he was tired of pretending to be something he wasn't. He told me he didn't want me anymore…that he didn't love me anymore." My voice broke as the pain of that night raged through me and I crumpled in my seat. The tears flowed unbidden down my cheeks as I struggled to catch my breath.

Quil lifted me gently in his arms and carried me to the living room. He sat on the couch and held me in his lap rubbing small, soothing circles up and down my back. I curled into his chest and focused on breathing in his scent and the feel of his fingers on my back. After a while my breathing evened out and the tears retreated yet again. I turned my head up into Quil's neck and placed a soft kiss at the base of his throat. His fingers stopped moving and his breath caught in his chest. The hole in my chest closed slightly with the kiss and I felt relief from my pain. I continued to place small kisses up his neck, stretching against his body as I went, moving my hand to twist in his hair. When I reached his ear I let my lips brush against his earlobe and took it into my mouth for just a second. The taste of his skin was so sweet against my tongue I closed my eyes to savor it. His hands tightened on my waist as a soft moan escaped his lips. When I looked at him his eyes were closed and a peaceful look spread across his face. I laid my head on his shoulder and snuggled into his neck continuing to let his scent consume me.

"Bella…" His voice cracked as he spoke my name.

"Thank you…I'm sorry that caused you so much pain." He whispered letting his fingers run up and down my spine.

I sat up and gave him the warmest smile I could. My fingers found their way to the side of his face and trailed down his cheek. He leaned his head into my touch and I smiled again.

"What would you like to do now?" I asked trying to sound upbeat, pushing the pain of my life away.

Quil looked at me with furrowed brows studying my face. I began to fidget under his scrutiny and dropped my eyes from his gaze. I knew he was waiting for me to look at him again before he would speak. When I finally worked up enough courage to look at him again my heart nearly broke. The anguish I saw in his eyes clawed at my heart and threatened to rip me apart.

"Bella…neither one of us is okay tonight, let's not pretend…please." His words were soft and pleading as his hands gripped my waist. His eyes bore into mine begging for me to be honest with him.

"It's just too much Quil…" My voice broke as a tear streamed down my cheek.

"Then talk to me, let me help…because you're not the only one feeling abandoned right now…I lost both of my best friends." He whispered. My heart ached because of his pain, and I tried to smile as I let my thumb trace over his lips.

"Everything disappears for a while when you're near me Quil…the pain…the hurt…the loss." I dropped my eyes from his face as I continued, too embarrassed to see his reaction.

"No one's ever held me or kissed me the way you do." I whispered. He sighed lightly and wrapped his arms around me pulling our bodies together. He held me quietly for a minute before speaking.

"Are you tired? Would you like to go to bed Bella?" I nodded against his chest and he released me, running his thumb down my cheek. He lifted me off his lap and stood up following me to the stairs.

"Good night Bella. I'll see you in the morning." he smiled weakly and turned back towards the living room. I stopped on the first step looking back at him.

"Quil…" I called reaching for his hand as he walked away. He stopped and looked at my hand reaching for him before looking into my eyes. The sorrow and longing in his eyes confirmed my actions.

"Bella…are you sure?" he asked softly. I smiled and nodded knowing I needed him tonight.

"I have nightmares almost every night since Edward left, and they've gotten worse this past week since Jacob's been ignoring me. Maybe I'll be able to sleep tonight if you're next to me." I said shyly, avoiding his eyes as I led him upstairs to my room. I dropped his hand to gather my things for bed. He stood still just inside the door watching me. I smiled reassuringly as I walked past him towards the bathroom.

I sighed heavily to myself as I looked in the bathroom mirror, the image staring back almost unrecognizable. I changed quickly, brushing my hair and teeth carefully before going back to my bedroom. Quil had settled himself into my rocking chair and was watching me carefully as I put my things away. I pulled the blankets back on my small bed and climbed in facing Quil.

"You can sleep here if you'd like." I offered patting the spot next to me. He smiled widely getting out of the chair and taking his shirt off before climbing into the bed. I had to force my mouth to stay closed as I took in his toned chest and abs. Thoughts of Jacob came flooding back into my mind. Why had he pushed me away when he knew how much I needed him? I shook my head to dislodge the thoughts. Quil was here with me now; I wouldn't let thoughts of Jake hurt me anymore. We lay on our sides looking at each other for a long time before he spoke.

"I don't understand how anyone could ever walk away from your love Bella." He whispered as he brushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"You're so beautiful…" His fingers trailed down my cheek.

"You're so giving and kind…" His fingers moved tenderly down my arm and back up.

"You don't deserve to be hurt…" His fingers lifted my chin slightly and all I could see were his full, tender lips moving towards me. The knot in my stomach returned as a rush of heat flooded my body.

His eyes stayed locked on me as his lips pressed firmly against mine. My heart beat uncontrollably as his hand moved to my back, his fingers finding the exposed flesh there, pulling me closer to him. The heat from his body consumed me as we pressed closer together. His fingers left a trail of heat as they ran over my bare flesh. His tongue again searched my lips for access which I willingly gave him. He pushed me gently to the bed with his body as his tongue searched eagerly for mine. I closed my eyes and let the desire take over and control my actions. My tongue found his and the taste was like sea spray on a stormy day. My mind lost all sense of focus as desire coursed through my veins sending waves of heat through my body.

My lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen but the desire to feel his lips on mine was too strong for me to pull away. Almost as if he could read my mind Quil pulled back, moving his lips up my jaw line to my ear. His teeth scraped lightly at my earlobe as I struggled to calm my ragged breathing. A low moan escaped my lips as he whispered in my ear.

"You're an amazing woman Bella." My heart began beating frantically again as his lips continued to move down my neck and across my shoulder. I let my hand travel up his arm feeling every muscle under his smooth skin.

"Quil…" I breathed out quietly.

His lips came back to mine instantly as his arm wrapped around my waist pulling me even closer to his body. I let my tongue trace his bottom lip this time before sucking it into my mouth momentarily. I tangled my fingers in his hair holding him closer as our lips moved eagerly together and our tongues danced passionately. I pulled away slightly moving my lips down his neck eagerly placing opened mouth kisses down to his breastbone.

"Bella…" He moaned pulling me yet closer as he tried to catch his breath. I trailed my tongue back up his neck to his ear where I sucked gently until he pulled away suddenly. I looked up in shock before turning my face away from him and closing my eyes to hold back the tears threatening to fall. I inhaled deeply trying to calm my ragged breathing.

"Bella…" Quil said softly turning my face back to him. I kept my eyes closed not wanting to see the rejection in his eyes…I just couldn't face it again.

"Bella…look at me sweetheart." He said firmly. I opened my eyes slowly and saw his warm brown eyes were full of desire and compassion, not rejection and hate. He brushed my hair away from my face as he spoke.

"Bella, I don't want to take advantage of you, and if we don't stop I'm afraid things will get out of hand." He said quietly stroking my cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I want this…I want you…but now is not the right time…not because we feel alone…not because we need to forget…" He leaned down and let his lips press firmly yet gently against mine. "If it happens, I want it to be because we want to be together…just us…no Edward…no Jacob."

I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair and down his cheek pausing to touch his soft lips. I gave him an understanding smile before dropping my hand to the bed between us.

"You look tired. Can I hold you tonight?" He asked softly. I nodded and smiled while snuggling close to his chest. His arms moved around my waist securely while I fit my body as close to his as I could.

"Thank you Quil." I whispered into his chest as he stroked my hair gently.

"Anything for you Bella…anything." He whispered back as I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Confrontation

2. Confrontation

QPOV

"You look tired. Can I hold you tonight?" I asked softly. She nodded and smiled while snuggling close to my chest. My arms moved around her waist securely while she fit her body as close to mine as she could.

"Thank you Quil." She whispered into my chest as I stroked her hair gently.

"Anything for you Bella…anything," I whispered back as she drifted off to sleep.

I laid there watching her sleep. What am I doing here? What have I done? I let the afternoon replay in my head as I looked at Bella's beautiful face. She looked so content and peaceful, a look I hadn't seen all day.

When she picked me up on the street this morning and gave me a ride home, I knew I should have stopped her from going to see Jake. I didn't though because I selfishly hoped she'd be able to get the answers I couldn't about what was happening to my friends. _Friends_. Yeah, I thought Embry and Jake were my friends, but not anymore. I still couldn't believe they'd just leave me and follow Sam like they have, and what Jake did to Bella today…so _wrong_. Images of her sitting in her truck on the side of the road filled my mind. How could Jake claim to love her and then treat her like this? He knew how messed up she was from the Cullen's leaving. I shouldn't have stopped but I couldn't help it.

I closed my eyes for a moment and inhaled her scent again, so intoxicating. I could see why Jake loved her so much…or used to anyway. She was so gentle and kind and trusting. Her eyes held so much emotion and depth that when she'd looked at me standing by her truck I forgot everything else. My heart was so torn from being abandoned by my friends and then having my grandpa tell me to just leave them alone, I needed her as much as she needed me.

When I put my arm around her while she cried I didn't feel so alone. When she touched my face I felt the whole world disappear. I hadn't realized how hurt she really was until she told me what Jake had said about everything happening now having to do with the Cullen's. I thought about the way she'd held onto me when she talked about it like she was going to fall off a cliff if she let go. I could almost feel her pain as she gripped my arms and all I wanted was to make her feel better. It was so easy to let my lips run up and down her neck like a caress. When she tilted her head for me I couldn't resist the urge to kiss her neck gently. I knew I shouldn't, but I could feel her relaxing under my touch and I had to take away her pain. She didn't deserve it.

I sighed and looked back down at the beautiful girl sleeping so soundly next to me. How did I get here? She'd told me she still loved Edward and how hurt she was by Jake since he'd been such a good friend to her. Even when I told her that I was sure Jake still loved her she never said she loved him. It didn't really matter though I knew he loved her. He was supposed to be my best friend and here I was lying in bed with the girl he loves. Did it matter that he'd walked away from us both? Didn't we have the right to find some comfort from the pain? Was I wrong to accept her offer of comfort tonight? She said she didn't want to be alone and neither did I. I was tired of being alone. First Embry left us, then Jake was so wrapped up in Bella I hardly ever saw him anyway. At least he still talked to me though and now he'd stopped doing that too.

I couldn't feel guilty for coming here especially since Charlie had been called out of town unexpectedly anyway. I exhaled slowly as I thought about the look in her eyes when I offered to stay. My body thought before my mind did and when I touched the side of her face and her eyes drifted closed I couldn't stop myself. Her lips were so soft and sweet. When I felt her body tense I knew I'd screwed up but even then I couldn't be sorry for kissing her. She wasn't mad though, it was like she understood my intentions that I didn't want to hurt her, just comfort her.

We talked so easily while she made spaghetti. She seemed to enjoy the stories about when we were kids. I was surprised to learn that she hadn't known all those years that Jake was in love with her. Ugh! The guilt was back again. Jake still loved her and here I was holding her while she slept. No! I won't feel guilty for tonight, not after how he hurt her today. Her lips though…so soft, so warm, so sweet…I had to stop thinking about her lips. If Jake found out about this he'd kill me. Well, at least he's not speaking to either of us so maybe he won't find out.

Bella mumbled something and snuggled closer to me. Her body was shaking slightly and I began to rub small circles up and down her back trying to calm her restless sleep. So warm, so soft, so sweet. I understood now why Jake had fallen so completely for this beautiful, trusting girl. I sighed and closed my eyes trying to clear my mind for sleep.

Bella and I both jumped at the sudden scraping sound. Our eyes met with a questioning stare then we both turned quickly towards the window. A high pitched scraping again sounded through the room as something moved outside her window. I quickly jumped from the bed and went to the window looking back at Bella shaking on the bed. I slowly opened the window but before I could look out to see what caused the noise a pair of legs came through the opening. I stepped quickly back towards Bella unsure of who was coming through her window.

Bella and I both gasped as we saw Jake standing before us. He looked as confused as we were but he came to his senses quicker than we did.

"What are you doing here Ateara?" He spat angrily, clenching his fists at his side.

"I was invited. What are you doing here Black?" I spat back. Jacob's eyes flicked from me to Bella who was still laying half covered in bed. I could see his arms begin to shake as he continued to glare between the two of us in silence.

"Jake, it's not what you think." Bella said finally gaining her composure as she slid to the side of the bed and stood up. His eyes flashed angrily at her and she stepped back with a gasp. I instinctively stepped closer to her in a protective stance. Jacob looked back at me again letting a low growl escape his lips.

"Explain" Jacob said curtly. I looked down at Bella who had tears in her eyes. I reached back for her hand which she gave me willingly. After a gentle squeeze I looked back at Jake and spoke.

"I found Bella crying in her truck by the side of the road today, after you turned her away and broke her heart, so I stopped to talk to her. She invited me over for supper and found a note from Charlie saying he had to leave unexpectedly, so she asked me to stay. She didn't feel like being alone after being abandoned, _again_." I replied smugly hoping he'd understand how angry I was at him for hurting her.

"Leave Ateara and don't come back here again." He said forcefully while glaring at me.

"No." I said, "I won't leave unless Bella asks me to."

Jake's eyes darted down to our intertwined hands and back to Bella. Guilt washed over me as I saw the look of anguish and despair in his eyes. I dropped Bella's hand and stepped away from her. She didn't even look my way; her eyes were locked with Jake's. I watched as he took a step towards Bella and reached his hand out for her. Her eyes darted from his hand to his face and suddenly Bella's stance changed.

"Seriously Jake? What are you even doing here? You made yourself very clear this afternoon that you no longer wanted anything to do with me. Quil was invited…you weren't." She yelled at him trying to contain her pain and tears. She stepped closer to me all the while keeping her eyes locked with Jake's.

"I'm trying to keep my promise to you Bella. I'm sorry about today. I never meant to hurt you." He whispered.

"You never meant to hurt me! You knew how much you meant to me yet you sent me away and followed Sam." She yelled.

"Now I'm supposed to believe you never meant to hurt me. You tore out everything that was left of me Jake." Her voice trembled and I could tell she was losing control. I placed my hands on her hips to keep her steady as she continued to glare at Jake. His eyes looked down at my hands and then closed. I could tell he was trying to control his anger but all I could think about was comforting Bella. He'd already hurt her so much today.

"Bella…" He began.

"What Jake? Unless you have one hell of an excuse for what you've done to me I really don't want to hear it. I'm tired and I just want to go back to sleep." She said cutting him off and giving him a tired look. Jake sighed deeply.

"I can't tell you what's going on but you already know. If you think about our first talk when you moved back here you'll figure it out." He spoke quietly not looking at either of us.

"Bella I love you and that will never change. I hope you figure this out and I hope you'll forgive me when you do." He said defeated. He looked at Bella and I could see how much he was hurt by this situation. He inhaled deeply and put a hard mask on his face before turning back towards the window to leave.

"Do me a favor…when you figure it out at least call to let me know. I'll understand if you don't ever want to see me again." He said bitterly then paused before whispering, "Take care of her Quil…I'm sorry."

"Jake don't be foolish use the door before you break a leg or something." Bella said calmly. He turned and gave each of us another hard look before leaving through the door. I held my breath listening for the front door to close. When I heard the door close I exhaled and turned Bella towards me.

"Are you okay?" I whispered into her hair pulling her close to me. Her hands wrapped around my neck and she began to sob quietly. My heart felt like it would never be whole again as I listened to her cry and felt her shaking in my arms. How her pain could break my heart so completely was beyond me. I'd never felt so helpless in my life. I stroked her hair gently until she regained control of herself.

"I'm really tired. Could we go back to bed?" She whispered quietly.

"Are you sure you want me to stay?" I asked as I released my hands from her waist. Her head snapped up and she looked me in the eye. We stared at each other for a long moment searching for some sign in the others' eyes. She slowly reached her hand up and touched my cheek gently. I let my eyes close as I leaned into her soft touch. She slid her hand around my neck and pulled me down towards her as she lifted herself up on her toes. I opened my eyes and slid my hand to the back of her neck pulling her closer as our lips met. My whole body reacted to her touch and her kiss and I couldn't get enough. I held tightly to my self-control as she parted her lips and tasted me with her tongue. I moaned softly into her mouth as our tongues tasted each other. I sucked her lower lip into my mouth briefly eliciting a low moan from Bella. She pulled away briefly to catch her breath while I continued to kiss her neck and ear.

"Quil, please don't go. Stay with me tonight…I need you." She whispered as my lips moved down her neck and across her shoulder. I sighed deeply and pulled away to look in her eyes.

"Bella…I want to stay with you…I want to be with you…but you know we can't do anything, right?" I whispered as I held her face between my hands. Her eyes closed as she too sighed quietly.

"I know Quil…can you just hold me please?" She asked placing her hands on top of mine. I smiled and placed one last gentle kiss on her lips before letting her go.

She climbed back into bed and I followed wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her close to me. Her arms rested on top of mine as I inhaled her wonderful strawberry scent and let my eyes drift closed.

"Good night Quil." She whispered.

"Good night Bella." I whispered back. We laid in silence for a few minutes before she spoke again.

"Quil what do you think Jake was trying to tell me tonight? He said I already knew what was going on, I just needed to think about it." She asked quietly.

"I don't know Bella. I wasn't there when Jake first saw you after you moved back this time. I guess you'll have to try to remember your first conversation with him. I think that would be better left for tomorrow though…you've had a long day…we both have. Sleep now sweet Bella and we'll talk in the morning." I whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek and closing my eyes again.

She snuggled closer to me and soon she was sound asleep. I followed shortly after unable to resist the peace and comfort I felt just having her close to me.

JPOV

As soon as I closed the front door of Bella's house I stripped off my shorts, phased and ran. I didn't care where I went; I just needed to get away. How could she do this to me? How could he do this to me? I thought he was my best friend. Hell I thought she was too.

_Sorry Jake but you were pretty mean to her today_. Embry broke into my thoughts.

Stupid pack mind. Couldn't I have any privacy!

_Don't defend them Embry. Quil knows how I feel about her. He shouldn't be there_. I thought angrily.

_You shouldn't have gone there Jacob. You know it's not safe for you to be around her and you can't tell her about us…she's not your imprint. _Sam thought sourly.

_Jacob, go home and get some sleep. You're on patrol in six hours. Embry focus on your patrol and leave Jacob alone_. Sam ordered.

I turned around and began my run back to La Push. I couldn't believe this was happening. Quil and Bella…no way. I had to believe that neither of them would hurt me like that no matter how big of a jerk I'd been to them. It's not like I choose this life…if you could call changing into a giant wolf a life. I ran out of the trees behind my house and phased, dressing quickly as I walked in the back door.

Dad was already asleep so I grabbed a soda from the fridge and a bag a chips from the cabinet and went to my room. I leaned against the headboard and put my head on the wall. How did things get this messed up? Two weeks ago I was happy; Bella was with me and smiling. Now I'm here alone unable to see her and my supposed best friend has stepped in to take my place. Ugh! That's not even true! I've never stayed overnight with her and definitely not in her bed. At least they both still had clothes on…did they still have their clothes on?

NO! I banged my head against the wall. I'm not going to think about this. I opened my soda and chips and began eating. How am I going to fix this? Sam didn't command me not to see her again but he did remind me that it's not safe and that she can't know about us. I hope she can figure out what's happened. My heart feels like it's been torn to shreds…I really need Bella here…with me. I need her beautiful smile and deep chocolate eyes looking at me. I need her soft, creamy skin next to mine. I need the scent of her long, dark hair. She's so perfect…I love her so much. I slid down into bed and let my eyes close while thinking about her.

A tear fell from my closed eyes as I remembered the look on her face today when I sent her away. Images of the confrontation in her room replayed in my mind as I tried to fall asleep. No matter what I did or said the scenes never changed. In the end she always ended up in his arms while I walked silently away. My limbs began to tremble as I forced myself to push those thoughts away and fall asleep.


	3. The Beginning of Realization

3. The Beginning of Realization

BPOV

I felt strong arms around me as I began to wake up and smiled. I remembered Quil was here with me and sighed lightly. I thought back over everything that happened yesterday as I laid there with my eyes closed, not ready to wake up just yet. Why had Jake even come over last night? He was trying to keep his promise not to hurt me but it was a little too late for that. Did I even want to know what his secret was? I mean if he couldn't just come out and tell me should I even bother trying to figure it out? I felt Quil stir behind me as he kissed the back of my head.

Quil…what was going on with us? I enjoyed his touch and his kiss but this was Jake's best friend. I thought of Jake's face when he found us last night, had he thought we'd slept together? No, Jake wouldn't think that. He knew me better than that, didn't he? I sighed again as I thought of the look of discouragement on Jake's face when he left last night. He walked away from me though, not the other way around, and I deserved some comfort and peace didn't I?

"Good morning." Quil whispered into my ear. I felt a smile take over my face as his breath touched my ear.

"Good morning to you." I said turning my head towards him.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

"I didn't have any nightmares which is a first in a long time, so good I guess. Thank you for staying with me last night," I whispered.

"That's what friends are for right?" He smiled.

"Yeah, friends," I paused.

"Quil about last night and everything…"

"Bella, don't say anything. I would never try to take you away from Jake. I know you're not ready for any kind of relationship anyway, neither am I. I just like being with you. You make me feel better. I feel like I can talk to you and you'll understand." Quil had cut me off and paused.

"As much as I enjoy kissing you, I don't think that's a good idea." He finished with a grin.

I smiled in response, he was right. I didn't love Jake as more than a friend. I knew I didn't love Quil either, we were both just lonely. He was a good guy and we were comfortable together. So what if we were physically attracted to each other? It's not like I was going to sleep with him or anything.

"You're right it's definitely not a good idea for us to kiss." I said turning towards him and pressing my lips lightly to his.

"Bella…" He moaned.

"Sorry Quil I just needed one more. I'll be good now I promise." I said smiling shyly at him. He sighed and smiled back.

"So what would you like to do today? Charlie won't be back until later tonight so we have the whole day." He said enthusiastically.

"Well first I need to take a shower and make breakfast for us. We can decide over breakfast how's that?" I said getting out of bed. When he didn't answer right away I turned back to look at him. I couldn't contain the giggles as I looked at Quil lying in my bed with a pillow over his shorts and his eyes squeezed shut.

He sighed heavily at my laughter and shook his head. If I didn't know any better I would swear that he was blushing.

"What's wrong Quil don't you want breakfast?" I asked innocently. He sat up and threw the pillow at me with a murderous glare.

"Bella just go take a shower please," He said in a rough voice. I giggled again as I grabbed my clothes and walked out of the room.

Half an hour later Quil was in the shower and I was in the kitchen making pancakes for breakfast. My mind wandered back to Jacob and his appearance in my room last night. What was he trying to tell me? Was he really sorry for hurting me or just guilty? I jumped when I felt Quil's hands on my hips and his lips on my neck.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. You just looked so beautiful standing here daydreaming." He whispered in my ear before pulling away from me. I sighed lightly and turned to look at him.

"Don't worry about it I was just thinking about what we should do today." I lied, turning back to the pancakes I was cooking.

"Bella, don't lie to me. You were thinking about Jacob weren't you?" He asked. I kept my eyes down and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm not sure I want to talk about it yet though." I answered quietly putting the last of the pancakes on a platter and turning towards the table.

"No problem, let's just enjoy our day and we'll deal with Jake and everything else later when you feel like talking okay." He smiled and ran the back of his hand gently down my cheek. I reached up and placed my hand on his.

"You're a good friend Quil. Let's eat and figure out what we're going to do today." I said sitting down at the table and making my plate.

Before I could finish the phone rang. I jumped up and answered it quickly.

"Hello" I said.

"Bella, sweetheart, did you get my note last night?"

"Yea Dad, is everything okay?"

"No, I was hoping to be back later tonight but I'm getting the run around up here. Will you be okay for one more night?"

"Sure Dad I understand and don't worry about me I'll be fine."

"If you need anything you know you can always call Billy, right?"

"Yeah Dad I know. Please don't worry everything is fine here. Please be safe and I'll see you tomorrow night. I love you Dad."

"I love you too sweetheart. See you tomorrow night."

I hung up the phone and turned back to the table.

"Charlie's stuck in Seattle for another day. He'll be home tomorrow night." I sighed and sat back down to finish my breakfast. Quil reached over and placed his hand on mine and waited for me to look at him.

"I can stay again if you'd like me to Bella. You don't have to be alone unless you want to be," He said quietly. I smiled sincerely at him and nodded.

"Okay then what should we do today?" He asked finishing his pancakes.

"Let's go to the harbor in Port Angeles." I suggested between bites of pancake.

"That sounds like fun. I haven't been to the pier in a while," He said enthusiastically. We finished eating in silence and then cleared the table. Quil helped me with the dishes and before long we were out the door on our way to Port Angeles.

I found out that despite his outgoing personality, Quil was a very private person and very insecure. He didn't have a problem talking to girls, but he did get nervous when it came to actual physical interaction with them. I was surprised to find out that he'd never kissed a girl before me. I was also surprised to find that we got along really well. We laughed together easily and shared things about our lives like we'd known each other forever. I felt like I could tell Quil anything and he wouldn't judge me or be hurt by what I said. He'd just listen and try to understand. Why was this so different from my relationship with Jake? He was supposed to be my best friend, yet I couldn't be this honest with him.

When we got to Port Angeles we parked by the pier and went for a walk on the beach. We laughed and talked for hours just getting to know each other and forgetting our problems in La Push. I bought sandwiches from a deli on the boardwalk and we headed down the pier to find a bench where we could sit and eat. The pier was almost empty so we had plenty of privacy. I couldn't keep my mind off of Jake any longer.

"Quil, why do you think it's easier for me to talk to you then it is for me to talk to Jake? Please don't get me wrong. Jake's been a great friend, he always seems to know what I need, but I always feel guarded around him." I asked quietly not sure if I was really ready for this conversation. Quil sighed slightly and finished chewing his sandwich.

"I think there is more to your relationship with Jake then you want to believe. You know he loves you. Even though you're not ready for a relationship right now you know he's waiting for that." He looked at me sincerely and reached over to hold my hand.

"Bella how do you really feel about Jake?" He asked quietly. I sighed and looked down the pier towards the water.

"He's comfortable, Quil. When I'm with him my heart doesn't hurt so much from Edward leaving. Sometimes I even forget about Edward completely. He always seems to know what I need or how I feel. He's always doing everything for me. He tries so hard to make me happy. He says he'll be my friend forever as long as he gets to be part of my life." I finished quietly.

"Those are all things Jake does for you Bella. How do you_ feel_ about him?" Quil asked again. I thought for a few minutes before I spoke.

"I feel safe with him. I don't worry as much when we're together. I like being with him and there is never uncomfortable silence. It doesn't matter if we're talking or just together I'm always content. He makes me smile." I smiled a little as I thought about Jake being my sun.

"Are you attracted to him physically?" He asked quietly. I could feel my face blush as I thought about the day Jacob took me to the hospital after my first motorcycle accident; his beautiful russet skin, his long, lean muscles.

"I guess I've never taken too much time to think of Jake that way. I usually see him as family but yes he is very handsome." I said a little embarrassed. We sat quietly for a few minutes each of us lost in our own thoughts.

"Bella, I don't know what's going on with Jake right now or what secret he wants you to figure out. I do think that when all of this mess is straightened out you need to take a step back and reevaluate your relationships. Maybe you should try to look at Jake as a lover not a brother and see what your feelings are then." Quil looked at me with sincere eyes trying to reassure me that he wasn't being pushy just offering friendly advice.

I sighed lightly and looked down the pier again. A figure I'd seen earlier caught my eye standing perfectly still in the exact same spot. I strained to see more clearly but it was just too far away. Although I couldn't tell who it was I knew what he was. My heart skipped a beat, my hands got sweaty and I couldn't breathe.

"Bella are you okay? What's wrong?" Quil asked shaking me slightly to get my attention. I couldn't speak. All I could do was point down the pier to the figure. I stood up on shaky legs and began walking down the pier. Quil stayed right next to me trying to figure out what I was doing and what I was looking at. I couldn't tell him I was looking at a vampire.

As I got closer to the figure I was able to make out his hair color and exact build. My breath caught as I looked at the back of someone I knew very well and would recognize anywhere even from this distance. I stopped dead in my tracks and just stared not sure what to do. What did this mean and why was he here?

"Bella who are you looking at?" Quil whispered from his spot next to me.

"A Cullen." I breathed. The man's head snapped around and we were looking into each other's eyes from across the pier. That's not what I expected.


	4. A Light Returns

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

4. A Light Returns

?POV

I have no idea why I'm here…on this pier. The water is beautiful, the boardwalk is almost empty and I'm as lost as I've ever been. I guess I know why I'm back here though, this is the only place I've ever been truly happy. I had no idea where I was going when I left Canada, just that I needed to go.

_I was standing on the balcony looking at the stars when she wrapped her arms around my waist. "Come on to bed baby you know I need you," she whispered. I sighed heavily and removed her arms from my waist, "Not tonight Rose." She grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to face her. "I said NOW! Let's go Em." She grabbed my hand and tried to pull me inside. I could feel the anger building inside._

_"I said, __not tonight__." My jaw clenched as I tried to control the anger rising within me. She turned quickly, mere inches from my face "I saved you Emmett. You do what I want, when I want you to do it." She stepped back and looked at me for just a second before continuing her tirade. She huffed as her eyes became hard as steel, "You're thinking about her again aren't you?" She spat angrily. I dropped my eyes to the ground and kept quiet. I wasn't in the mood to do this again. I was tired of fighting. I was tired of being controlled._

_She grabbed my face and pulled it up so I was looking directly at her. "You're so pathetic! I can't believe you're standing out here thinking about HER when you should be in there…" she spat pointing towards our bedroom, "…pleasuring me. I'm sick of this Emmett. That little whore…" I grabbed her arms and threw her against the wall before she could finish her sentence. "THAT'S ENOUGH ROSE! I will not listen to you spew those lies about Bella anymore. She's been a good friend to this family and she's like a little sister to me. We shouldn't have left her the way we did. Even if Edward doesn't love her anymore she's still part of the family," I roared stalking past her to the bedroom. I began throwing things into a duffle bag while she stood speechless in the doorway._

_"I'm finished with you Rosalie. You've never loved me…I've never been good enough for you," I finished with a whisper as I walked out of the bedroom. I stopped at the top of the stairs. "Don't come after me. I need to find my own way and be alone for a while." I turned and ran out of the house not looking at or acknowledging any of the other family members._

"_A Cullen_." The whispered voice brought me out of my reverie and my head snapped around to look for her. I would know that voice anywhere, even whispered on the wind…Bella. My mind is so foggy I don't even think I just flash to her and wrap my arms around her in a bear hug like I've always done. The feel of her soft body in my arms helps to clear my mind and focus on one of the reasons I was so happy here…Bella. She's always brought joy into my life, since the first day she moved to Forks. Her loyalty, compassion and trust endeared her to the whole family. Although it was her clumsiness, and the ease in which I could make her blush has brought her close to my heart…so sweet, so innocent. I've missed her so much.

I set her down still holding onto her while she gained her balance, not quite ready to let her out of my arms yet. Looking down at her, my smile fades quickly when I see the tears streaming down her cheeks. I cup my hands on either side of her face and begin to wipe them away with my thumbs. She shouldn't be crying. Edward said a clean break would be easiest for her. Why is she crying? I slide my hands down to her arms and step back to look at her. She's too skinny; she's lost weight…a lot of it. Her eyes are too dark, the circles underneath too heavy. She looks like a shell of the Bella I know and love.

"Oh Bella…" I whispered as my hand stroked her hair. How did this happen to her? Did we do this to her? If I had a heart it would have shattered at the sight of this beautiful girl so broken before me. I stepped back, my gaze never leaving hers. Her eyes held so much pain; I longed to take away.

"I've missed you little sis…" I paused momentarily unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry…about everything. I shouldn't have left you without saying goodbye," I shook my head sadly remembering the fight that occurred after her birthday party. Alice and I begged Edward to let us say goodbye. He wouldn't hear of it. He insisted it would be better for her if we all left quietly. Our world was too dangerous for her…_we_ were too dangerous for her. He promised he would tell her how sorry we were and how much we loved her. Rose was so angry with me when she saw me begging Edward for permission to say goodbye to Bella. She'd been mad at me plenty of times but I'd never seen her as caustic as she was that night.

"I shouldn't have left you at all," I whispered wiping the last of the tears from her cheeks. She grasped my hand with both of hers and squeezed with what I'm sure was all her strength. I watched as she opened and closed her mouth several times obviously wanting to say something but unable to.

"Hi, I'm Quil Ateara." I looked over at the young Quileute man standing next to Bella holding his hand out to me. My mind took off in several directions at once. Who was this guy and why was he with Bella? Did he know about me, what I was? What were his intentions with Bella? I looked between him and her quickly before extending my hand to him.

"Hey Quil, I'm Emmett, nice to meet you. I'm sorry I didn't realize Bella was with someone." I looked back at Bella and cocked my eyebrow questioningly. "Quil is a friend of mine from the reservation…the only one I seem to have now." Bella smiled up at me sadly. What did she mean the only friend she has now? What in the hell has been going on here the past few months? I really needed to get to the bottom of this and talk to her but before I could speak she did.

"There're so many things I want to ask…to know." She looked at me longingly begging me to stay and answer her questions, and then she dropped her head. I could hear her soft sobs and noticed Quil rubbing her back soothingly.

"Um…maybe I should head back to the rez and let you guys catch up," Quil said hesitantly. The way Bella looked at him, so desperately, made me wonder if maybe there was something more than friendship between them.

"Are you sure Bella?" He asked apparently answering some unspoken request she'd made. I felt like an outsider as she nodded slightly to him and smiled. Maybe I shouldn't have come back here. I felt like I was interfering with her life.

"Maybe we could go back to my house…" Bella started, bringing me out of my reverie again. She looked at me hesitantly and I saw a flash of uncertainty and fear cross her face.

"Um…Emmett…" Her eyes bore into mine and I could see the questions there. What was she scared of? All of the sudden it dawned on me, her weight loss, her sad demeanor, the fear and uncertainty. We devastated her and she was afraid of seeing us again…seeing _him_ again.

"I'm here alone Bella…I'm sorry." I looked at her regretfully and dropped my head. There were no words to tell her how sorry I was for what we'd done to her. She grabbed my hand and tugged on it apparently wanting me to follow her. I looked up into her eyes questioningly and saw the smile on her face. Was it possible that she wasn't mad at me?

"Please…" She whispered. A wide smile spread across my face as I stepped in beside her and went to her truck.

"Quil, would you drive please?" Bella asked him giving me a knowing smirk. I was a little confused by her look and then it hit me. I laughed lightly and shook my head. She was worried that my driving would give me away…so he didn't know about me. I smiled down at her as she slid into the center of the truck and I followed. I laid my arm along the back of the seat and Bella leaned into my side.

As we began the drive back to Forks there was an uncomfortable silence in the truck. Quil glanced between Bella and I several times and opened his mouth like he had something to say but never did get any words out. Bella seemed to be lost in her own thoughts and I wondered what she was thinking.

"So what were you two doing down at the pier today?" I asked breaking the silence. Bella smiled at Quil before looking at me. "We were just trying to forget," she said quietly. I raised a questioning eyebrow at her and she sighed heavily. "A lot has changed since you left Em," she whispered quietly. "I'm not the same girl I was before. I'm just trying to figure it all out and get an idea of what my life is now. I'm glad you're here though," she finished, laying her hand on my knee and smiling at me.

"I guess we have lots to talk about then, huh?" I asked. "Yea, Quil's trying to help me figure some things out too. Maybe together we can make some sense of my messed up life," she laughed sadly. I squeezed her shoulders gently and kissed the top of her head. "You know I'll be here for you. I won't make the same mistake twice…I promise Bella." I smiled down reassuringly at her.

"So Quil…you been taking care of my little sis here or what?" I looked at him curiously still unsure of what his relationship with Bella was. He glanced at me then at Bella before answering. "She's only just recently needed me around, but I'm doing what I can," he said uncertainly. Hmm, what exactly has been going on around here the past few months? I got a sinking feeling that we had a lot to catch up on.

**Thanks for reading! PLEASE take time to review and let me know what you think. I can't write without reviews. Thanks!**


	5. Some Answers Equal More Questions

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

**Sorry for the delay :(**

(5) Some Answers Equal More Questions

**EmPOV**

The ride back to Bella's house was quiet. I guess we all knew there were some serious questions to be dealt with still. The house was the same as I remembered it though so at least that hadn't changed. Bella led the way into the house with me and Quil following silently.

"Why don't you guys have a seat in the living room and I'll get some drinks," Bella said as she kicked her shoes off next to the door. She walked into the kitchen as I followed Quil into the living room. He paused for a second apparently trying to decide where to sit before taking a seat on the far end of the couch. I looked between the couch and the recliner momentarily before sitting on the opposite end of the couch.

"So is your brother coming back?" Quil asked me suddenly. My head snapped up at his question as a feeling of defensiveness overcame me. I wasn't sure why he was asking but his tone didn't sit well with me and my guard was instantly up.

"If you're talking about Edward, no, he's not coming back as far as I know. Not that it's any of your business," I finished under my breath. He glared at me before speaking again quickly and quietly.

"Bella is my business and I won't let you or anyone else in your family hurt her again. She's had enough pain the past few months. She needs to heal, so if you're planning on leaving again you better go now. Don't get her hopes up and then break her again or I'll kill you," he spit fiercely.

I held back a chuckle at the thought of him trying to hurt me. Even though we were similarly built he was still just a human. Before I could respond to his idle threat Bella walked back into the room with a couple of bottles of water. She looked between the two of us before she handed each of us a bottle and sat in the recliner.

"So why are you back, Emmett?" she asked looking me in the eye. I immediately got lost in her deep, chocolate eyes and had to shake my head quickly to focus on what she'd asked. _Why had I come back?_ I wasn't even sure I knew the answer to that one.

"I wish I could tell you Bells but I really don't know why I'm here." I paused for a second to organize my thoughts unsure of exactly what I wanted her to know.

"It's really a long story that I'd rather not get into right now if that's okay with you. I guess I just need some time to figure that out before I can give you an honest answer. I can tell you though that no one knows I'm here, it wasn't really a conscious decision to come back." I smiled at her hoping she'd accept that answer. She nodded as I spoke again.

"Bella why don't you tell me what's been going on around here since we left…you look like hell," I finished with a grin. She really was beautiful even with the weight loss and sad eyes. She dropped her head and sighed heavily. Quil got up and moved to the arm of the recliner and began rubbing her back. A tinge of jealousy flashed through me as I watched him touch her so easily. There had to be something more than friendship going on between the two of them…why did that bother me…isn't that what Edward wanted…the reason we left?

"I'm sorry I couldn't be in perfect condition for your return. It's not like I ever expected to see any of you again," she practically yelled at me. "Forgive me for not eagerly wanting my heart ripped out again and my world turned upside down," she spit venomously. My mouth fell open in shock at the anger rolling off of her.

Quil moved his hands to her shoulders and began whispering quietly in her ear, "I'm here babe. I won't let him hurt you again." My heart nearly broke as she began to calm at his words. How was I supposed to fix this?

"Bells I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry…" I said unsure of how to continue.

"You're sorry…SORRY! What exactly are you sorry for Emmett? Are you sorry for ever meeting me? Are you sorry for being my friend? Are you sorry because Edward doesn't want me anymore? Are you sorry because you left without saying goodbye? Or are you just sorry you came back?" she yelled before she buried her face in Quil's chest and began to cry.

I walked over to the recliner and kneeled in front of it placing my hand gently on her knee. "Bella, the only thing I'm sorry for is leaving you without saying goodbye and for any pain I've caused you with my return. I could never be sorry that you came into my life or that I'm here now. As far as Edward goes I have no idea what you're talking about because as far as I know he is still madly in love with you," I finished in a whisper hoping she wouldn't get upset with me again.

She turned her face towards me as she roughly wiped the tears from her face. I reached over and moved the hair that was sticking to her cheeks behind her ear. I let my hand cup her cheek tenderly wiping the last of the tears from her face. She sniffed a few times as she looked into my eyes searching for some kind of answer I wasn't sure I could give.

"I don't understand Em…then why did all of you leave me? Edward said I wasn't good for him…that he didn't want me anymore…how could you say he still loves me?" she questioned with a trembling voice. I stared blankly at her for a moment processing what she'd said. Edward lied to her when we left. He never told her he was just trying to protect her, to keep her safe. She thought we no longer loved her, that we no longer wanted her. How could he be so cold and cruel? He destroyed her and walked away.

"Oh Bells…" I whispered as I pulled her into my arms. She began sobbing again only this time her face was buried in my neck. I let my fingers trail up and down her spine trying to comfort her as best as I could.

"She actually looks pretty good now compared to when I first saw her six weeks ago. She was totally lifeless then but Jake's done wonders for her…until the other day," Quil finished in a whisper. I looked up and saw his eyes focused on Bella and the emotions reflected there were numerous…love, compassion, sorrow, pain, hurt, pity, tenderness. He loved Bella. I couldn't tell if he was in love with her but he definitely wanted to protect and care for her.

"Who's Jake?" I asked curiously. "Jake…" Bella whispered against my neck and began sobbing again. I looked into Quil's suddenly hard eyes and waited for an answer. "Jacob Black, his dad and Charlie are old friends. Bella started coming down to La Push mid-January and hanging out with Jake. He rebuilt some old motorcycles for her and taught her how to ride. They've spent almost every day together since then…until two weeks ago. Bella had been doing really well before that, she smiled and laughed and had even put on some weight." Quil stopped speaking and stared at the wall lost in thought.

"What happened two weeks ago?" I asked, bringing him out of his reverie. He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts before speaking. "I'm not sure exactly. He got sick or something and missed some school and then started hanging out with a new group of guys. He started completely ignoring me and refused to talk to Bella until yesterday. She went down to his house to confront him. He basically told her to leave him alone that they couldn't be friends anymore and walked away from her." Quil paused and ran his hands through his hair and I noticed Bella had stopped crying. She sat up and sniffled a few more times while wiping the tears from her face with the back of her hand.

She reached over and took Quil's hand in both of hers before speaking. "Quil found me parked on the side of the road, a complete and total wreck. I couldn't hold it together. I felt like it was September all over again and I wasn't sure if there was anything left inside of me worth fixing anymore." She paused, still keeping her eyes on Quil, and sighed deeply before looking at me.

"Quil helped me talk through some of my feelings. He stayed with me last night so I wouldn't be alone, thankfully. Jake showed up sometime after midnight and climbed through my window. He wasn't happy that Quil was here to say the least but he wanted to tell me something. He felt guilty about the way he'd talked to me and wanted me to figure out the secret he's keeping. I don't even know if I want to know anymore. I'm tired of getting hurt…there's nothing left to give, I'm empty." She leaned her head against Quil's chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.

What was going on between these two? First they seem like they're just friends but the way they're touching now seems more like they're lovers. I dropped my eyes to the floor feeling the need to give them this private moment. I stood up and went back to the couch lost in my own thoughts.

**QPOV**

I continued to run my fingers through Bella's soft hair as she leaned on me. How did I end up in this position with this wonderfully, beautiful woman? I knew we couldn't be more than friends but my heart didn't seem to be listening. All I wanted was to carry her upstairs, curl up next to her small body and ravish her with kisses anywhere and everywhere she'd let me. _STOP IT QUIL!_ I berated myself mentally. I had to keep this under control she was too vulnerable right now.

I caught movement out of the corner of my eye and looked up to see Emmett sit on the couch. I'd forgotten he was still here. Why was he here? What were his intentions with Bella? Oh, I hope she doesn't fall for this over muscled douche bag.

"So how long are you staying in Forks Emmett?" I asked obviously interrupting his thoughts. He looked up and smiled slightly as he looked between me and Bella. "I'm not sure yet Quil. I guess that depends on Bella and how long she wants me around. I think I'll stay until she tells me to leave if that's okay with you?" he asked almost arrogantly like it didn't really matter what I wanted. I shrugged nonchalantly not letting him see that it affected me.

He was here for Bella than but why? He had referred to her as his little sister earlier so it couldn't be that he was attracted to her. He obviously cared a great deal for her and maybe he could answer some of the questions she still had about Edward. As long as he played nice I would too.

Bella turned in my arms to face him. A sudden banging on the front door made her jump. She looked up at me with worry in her eyes as she tried to control her now ragged breathing. Emmett moved to get up but she stopped him. "No, I'll get it," she whispered. She walked slowly to the door as the banging continued.

"Open up Bella I know he's here," the voice shouted from the other side of the door, Jacob. I immediately got up and followed as Bella opened the door. I felt Emmett right behind me and I swear I heard him growl when she opened the door. Jacob looked past her, barely glancing at me and glared at Emmett. I saw Jacob's nose crinkle like he smelled a dead fish and his arms were practically vibrating at his side.

"Get out! You are not welcome here anymore leech!" Jacob spit at Emmett. Bella immediately tensed at Jake's words, anger flowing freely from her body.

"Jacob Black! You do NOT have the right to say who is and is not welcomed in my home. Just like Quil, Emmett has been invited and again you have not. I'm tired of your games Jake. I don't care what your secret is and I don't care who your friends are because obviously Quil and I don't measure up to your new standards. Get off my porch and leave me alone!" she practically screamed as she slammed the door closed. Jacob's face had fallen completely and he reminded me of the lost boy he had been; following Bella around summer after summer wishing she'd notice him.

"Bella, he still loves you and he's just trying to protect you from getting hurt again," I whispered as I began rubbing her shoulders. She turned into me, burying her head in my chest and began sobbing again. "If…he…loves me…why…is…he hurting…me…like this?" she stuttered between sobs. I held her, silently trying to ease her pain and placed a gentle kiss on her head. I looked up as Emmett opened the door and stepped out.

"Take care of her until I get back," he whispered as he shut the door. The look on his face was almost as pained as the look on Jacob's when Bella had closed the door on him. I suddenly felt a pain in my chest as I realized that even though I was the one holding this beautiful girl right now I was not the only one who loved her. I was sure in that moment that at least two other men loved her. They'd loved her longer than I had and more than likely they loved her more than I did and that thought hurt like hell. How could I compete with that?

**I really enjoy writing this story but I haven't heard if anyone likes readying it :( Please hit the button below and let me know what you think!**


	6. Truce

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

6. Truce

**JPOV**

I felt like my heart had been literally ripped out of my chest when Bella yelled at me and slammed the door in my face. My arms were shaking uncontrollably and I knew I couldn't hold it together much longer. I jumped off the porch and sprinted towards the tree line ready to phase when I heard the door click shut behind me.

The smell of leech assaulted my nose and I spun on my heel to face him. I knew for a fact this wasn't Edward. What had Bella called him….Edmund…Em something…Emmett that was his name. My body wanted to tear him to shreds but I was on a mission. Sam had sent me to find out how many were back and for how long.

"Are the others coming back too?" I spit angrily at him. He stopped a few yards away from me as we sized each other up. Yea he was bigger than the other one but I knew I could take him if I needed to. He seemed to be considering what to say so I stood silently waiting for an answer.

"No," he answered still taking me in. "Are they coming back anytime soon?" I asked starting to get annoyed that I had to play twenty questions.

"They don't know I'm here and as far as I know they have no intentions of returning." Emmett answered. I considered his response for a moment and noticed the pained look in his eyes. Why was he here then? Why was he with Bella? The questions swam around in my head fighting to get out.

"How long are you staying?" I asked sure I didn't really want the answer. He shook his head like he couldn't believe I'd asked the question. "What is it with you and your friend so worried about how long I'll be here? I tell you what I told him. I'll be here as long as Bella wants me here…until she tells me to leave." He answered with an irritated yet smug smile on his face.

I couldn't contain the growl that erupted from my mouth. My arms began to shake violently, my fists clenched tightly and I shook my head vigorously trying to calm myself down. I knew Sam would be pissed if I phased and took this guy out. "Bella doesn't need you here. We're more than capable of keeping her safe," I spit back at him.

He stood quietly for a minute before speaking again and I could see the questions in his eyes before he even spoke. "So when did the wolves return to La Push and what exactly do you think you have to keep her safe from?" he asked curiously. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair shaking my head in disgust at having to have this conversation with this leech.

"It doesn't matter when we returned. We're here now and Bella is perfectly safe with us," I spit back at him. He laughed lightly. "You didn't answer my question. What do you think Bella needs protection from besides a bunch of unstable, teenage wolves? Is there something else going on that you're not telling me?" he demanded.

I exhaled sharply and he spoke again. "Jacob, I don't know what you're relationship with Bella was but from what I've gathered you helped her a lot when we left. I am very grateful for that. I'm guessing this secret you're keeping from her, the reason you've abandoned her like Edward did, is that you're a wolf. I understand you're trying to protect her but that is exactly what Edward was trying to do too. Please tell me what's going on that you think she needs protection from now?" Emmett spoke softly yet firmly and I could hear the protectiveness in his voice.

"We've picked up the scent of two leeches snooping around lately. We took one down in the forest just before he attacked Bella but we can't seem to corner the other one. We've been patrolling La Push and Forks to protect her. I was concerned they'd follow your brothers scent to her house…it still reeks of leech even though you've been gone for a while," I finished spitefully.

"I'd like to help. I don't want to see Bella hurt either. What can you tell me about the one you took down and the one that is still out there?" he asked. I couldn't believe this, I actually believed him. "The one in the forest was a male with dark hair. The one still on the loose is a tall female with red hair. She's quick and seems to be playing with us. She gets just close enough for us to catch her scent then she's gone." I finished irritated at the whole situation.

He stood quiet for a minute apparently thinking. "It sounds like the one you killed was Laurent but he's supposed to be in Alaska." Emmett paused with a confused look on his face. "The other is Victoria but why would she be here? What would bring her back here especially with Laurent? I thought Edward tracked her to South America." He spoke more to himself then me.

"Something is strange here Jacob. I need to figure some things out before I can be of any help. How many of you are there?" he asked sincerely. I sighed, feeling like a traitor. "Five including myself but we think Quil will be changing soon too," I whispered. He stood quietly processing what I'd said before speaking again.

"I don't know if Bella plans on forgiving you or even speaking to you anytime soon. I will stick close to her and keep an eye on Quil and look out for any other unexpected visitors. I know the treaty says you're not allowed on our territory but since I'm the only one here I don't care what you do or where you go as long as Bella is safe." Emmett looked at me waiting for an acknowledgement to his words. I nodded and turned to leave. "Oh and Jacob…let Bella come to you. You're only making this harder on her by showing up here angry and demanding," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Please keep her safe…I do love her." I whispered with my back to him as I stepped into the forest to phase.

**EmPOV**

As Jacob Black walked away from me my mind swam with everything he'd told me. Wolves back in La Push, Laurent dead, Victoria sneaking around, and he's trying to protect Bella because he loves her. This is not what I expected when I came back that's for sure.

I turned and went back into the house noting how quiet it was. Quil was standing in the living room looking out the window. He turned and looked at me as I walked in. "What's Jake's problem?" he asked with clenched teeth. I could tell he was angry and immediately noticed his arms shaking at his sides.

"Quil, you need to calm down…for Bella, please," I replied calmly. "Don't worry about Jacob. He won't be coming back here…not without Bella's permission anyway. Speaking of Bella, where is she?" I asked curiously. Quil sighed heavily and his body visibly relaxed.

"She's upstairs taking a shower. She's been through a lot the last two days and is emotionally exhausted. I told her she needed to get some sleep," he smiled, turning to stare out the window obviously lost in thought. My stomach clenched slightly when I thought about what he might be thinking about.

"Charlie is stuck in Seattle until sometime tomorrow so I promised Bella I'd stay with her so she doesn't have to be alone." He paused and looked over at me assessing my reaction. "I don't think she'd mind if you slept on the couch…if you're planning on staying here that is," he finished quietly. His eyes bore into mine as he waited for me to respond.

"I'll get Bella tucked into bed and then I need to go out for a while but I'll be back by morning," I paused for a second. "Quil, I know things were pretty heavy today. I also know there are more things that Bella needs to deal with…Jacob being the first one. It's obvious you care about Bella a great deal…so does Jacob. She's family to me though and I won't let her get hurt any more than she already has been." I held his gaze until he looked away before I turned to go upstairs to Bella.

"I don't want to hurt her either Emmett. I've never felt like this before. She's just so amazing," he whispered as I turned away. "I know she is Quil…one of a kind," I replied smiling at just how true that was. I'd never met anyone like Bella in all of my years on this earth. She was fiercely loyal and compassionate and totally lacking in self-preservation. I had to chuckle to myself as I walked up the stairs thinking about our idiocy in this situation. We leave Bella to protect her from what we are and she ends up in the arms of an unpredictable, teenage wolf.

I'd heard Bella get out of the shower while I was talking to Quil so I knew she was already in her room. I knocked gently and waited for her response. "Come in," she called softly. I opened the door slowly and stepped inside before closing it completely. I froze momentarily when I saw her. Her long, dark hair hung loosely down her back. She turned towards me as I took in the tank top and boy shorts she was wearing. I'd never seen her look so innocent and yet so beautiful at the same time…absolutely amazing. I shook my head slightly to clear the unexpected thoughts now swimming there and smiled at her.

"Hey, I see you're ready for bed," I said. She nodded her head and I could tell she wanted to say something but stopped herself. I stepped closer to her as I spoke. "Quil told me he'd be staying with you tonight," her head dropped as I spoke. "I should probably hunt anyway so I told him I'd tuck you in and head out till morning. Is that okay with you Bells?" I asked as I lifted her chin so I could see her eyes. She smiled bashfully, her cheeks slightly pink.

"Why are you embarrassed?" I asked curiously. She shrugged her shoulders before speaking. "I guess it's just sort of weird having you here and knowing that Quil is staying overnight with me. I don't want you to think badly of me," she finished in a whisper. I closed the gap between us and wrapped her in a bear hug. "Bells I could never think badly of you. What you do is your business, not mine but he better not hurt you, got it?" I said looking down into her dark eyes grinning. I pulled away and motioned for her to get in bed so I could tuck her in.

I pulled the blankets up to her neck and tucked the edges all around her grinning the whole time. I kissed her forehead and stood up pulling my wallet out. "Sleep well Bella…" I chuckled lightly. "…just in case," I said tossing a couple of condoms on her nightstand. Her face flamed red and I couldn't contain my laughter. "That's my girl!" I said as I turned to walk out. "Emmett I won't need those you big oaf!" she practically yelled at me. I turned around when I got to the door, "Better safe than sorry, lit-" I cut off unable to call her little sis. "…Bells." I grinned at her before leaving the room and closing the door behind me.

I walked slowly down the steps still laughing to myself at her embarrassment. I saw Quil standing at the bottom of the steps and my stomach clenched tightly at what I'd just implied to Bella. I shook my head slightly to clear the now unwanted thoughts that were there. "Take care of her Quil," I said clapping him on the shoulder as I walked out of the house without looking back. If vampires could get nauseous I knew I would be right now.

I could smell wet dog the minute I stepped onto the porch. I hadn't seen Jacob's wolf form so I wasn't sure who the wolf was I saw in the tree line. I walked slowly over to the trees and spoke, "I'm heading out to hunt. Quil is with her and I'll be back in a couple of hours." I turned to walk away and stopped again, "Thank you for watching out for her." I looked over my shoulder to see the giant wolf nod.

It felt good to run through the familiar forest in search of my meal. I scented a herd of deer near the stream but passed by them in search of something with a little fight to it. My perseverance was rewarded when I scented a grizzly bear not too much later. I'd always preferred the challenge of prey that could fight back, somehow it felt more satisfying. The bear and I circled each other and we each got a few good swipes in before my mind wandered back to Bella. I suddenly didn't want to be here hunting anymore. I wanted to be back at her house with her, something felt wrong. I snapped the bear's neck and drank quickly getting my fill.

As I ran back to Forks totally focused on where I was going the tightening in my stomach grew worse. Something was definitely wrong but I didn't know what. For the first time in my existence I was on my own with no idea what anyone else was thinking or what was going to happen next. I'd always relied and Edward and Alice's gifts and the family to make decisions. As these thoughts ran around my head I suddenly realized I wasn't alone. My natural defenses kicked in as it occurred to me that I was now the prey.

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts so please review!**


	7. Team Work

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

7. Team Work

**EmPOV**

_My natural defenses kicked in as it occurred to me that I was now the prey._ My muscles tensed as I let my senses focus on my predator. Two…both behind me but close…Victoria and…an unknown. I hit a clearing and immediately turned in a crouch awaiting my stalkers.

I watched as Victoria and a young, dark haired boy halted at the edge of the clearing. "Well, well a Cullen…not the one I expected though. Tell me where is your brother? I had really hoped he'd be here to see me destroy his mate the way he destroyed mine," she spat angrily as she continued to step closer to me. A growl erupted from my lips as my mind processed her words. She was here to kill Bella because we'd killed James. How did we not know they were mates? Shouldn't Alice have seen that, or Edward have heard it?

"I don't know where my brother is but he doesn't have a mate," I stated flatly hoping she would accept my words and leave Bella alone. Her laughter echoed through the forest as the dark haired boy stepped closer to me, ready to attack. "Oh, you are funny. You don't think I actually believe that human is not his mate do you?" She said with a smile. The boy continued to step closer to me as I answered. "He left her Victoria. She was just a toy that he got bored with. If he loved her, he'd be here with her instead of off sightseeing in South America." I said trying to keep my voice even and the concern hidden.

A slight nod of her head was all it took for the boy to lunge at me. I ducked and grabbed him around the waist but he knocked me over. Before I could move he had me pinned to the ground…newborn, I should have known. There was no way I was dying today. Bella was going to need protection. As my mind ran back through all of my fights with Jasper I suddenly remembered a move he'd taught me after pinning me in much the same way.

I placed both of my feet flat on the ground and with all the strength I had flipped my body up to a standing position. This caused the boy to lose his grip just long enough for me to spin him around and take his right arm off. He spun back around to face me as I tossed his arm into the trees behind me. The wind changed and I caught the scent of wet dog. I smiled as four large wolves stepped into the clearing surrounding us.

Victoria hissed as the boy retreated to her side. "This is not over. I will kill her and there is nothing any of you can do to stop me," Victoria screeched as she launched herself into the trees and took off. Three of the wolves took off after her as I lunged at the boy who was distracted momentarily by Victoria's quick retreat.

I took his left leg off and tossed it in the direction I'd thrown his arm. The russet wolf stood next to me growling at the boy who now lay trembling in fear below us. "Shall we question him or kill him?" I asked the wolf with a chuckle. He sat back on his haunches and waited. I nodded my head and stood silently next to him.

After only a few minutes the other three wolves stepped back into the clearing obviously unhappy. I looked around at them as the russet wolf and the large black wolf backed into the forest. Seconds later Jacob appeared at my side again with another tall Quileute man coming across the clearing. His eyes were focused on mine as he approached. He nodded at Jacob while still looking at me.

"Emmett this is our Alpha, Sam," Jacob said. I nodded at Sam in acknowledgement. "Did you get Victoria?" I asked hopefully. Growls erupted around me momentarily before Sam held up his hand. "No, she made it to the cliffs and into the water before we could stop her," he answered. The growl was coming from me now as I blindly ripped the boys left leg off and threw it into the forest.

"We will get her Emmett. Bella will be safe," Jacob said assuredly. I inhaled an unneeded breath and let it out with a whoosh as I ran my fingers through my hair. I looked down at the boy, "How old are you? When were you created?" I spat angrily. "I was created ten months ago," he answered with a shaky voice.

"By Victoria?" I demanded. "The female?" he whimpered. I nodded. "Yes I think but I'd never seen her until this morning," he answered quietly. "Explain," Sam said flatly. The boy's eyes darted to Sam before he spoke. "I met Riley in an alley in Seattle. He took me to a dark house outside the city to meet his boss…I was looking for a job." The boy paused obviously trying to remember the night of his change. "I heard her voice once before I felt the pain in my neck. I don't remember much except a fire in my body that wouldn't go away," he whimpered again. "When I woke up Riley was the only one there and I was in a different house," the boy finished.

"Why were you here today?" I asked. His eyes darted back to me. "Riley said the boss had a special job and needed someone with good control." He grinned slightly, "I have more control than the others and Riley trusts me." My mouth dropped open for a second before Sam spoke. "How many of you are there?" Sam demanded. The boy looked back to Sam, "When I left this morning there were twelve others besides Riley and myself…it changes constantly though." The boy looked back to me waiting for another question.

"What was this job you were supposed to do today?" I asked still holding his gaze. "She said that when the dogs approached I was to lead them away from her towards the cliffs. She didn't tell me why just that I was to keep them far away from her…" his words cut off as he looked back at Sam briefly. "What happened then?" I asked. He looked back to me. "You showed up," he said flatly. I glared at him waiting for further explanation.

"When she caught your scent she told me we needed to destroy you because you were going to take our special meal and kill us." His answer dripped with hatred and contempt. I looked between Sam and Jacob unsure what to say or do next. What is going on here? She wants Bella but hasn't been able to get to her because of the wolves. First she sends Laurent and now this one, less than a year old…maybe distractions so she can get to Bella? Who is this Riley and are the other twelve younger than this one? Sam nodded to Jacob who disappeared into the woods momentarily and returned with two legs and an arm tossing them into a pile.

"Did I hear the red head correctly that she was here to kill Bella?" Sam asked. I nodded silently. "This is personal then…something about a mate?" He asked harshly. I snapped out of my thoughts at his tone and turned to face him. "Yes Sam, last year a vampire named James chased Bella to Phoenix trying to kill her. We got there before he could succeed and killed him. We didn't know they were mated and thought it was over once he was destroyed." I answered shortly. "Now she wants revenge…mate for mate, except she wouldn't believe me when I told her Bella was not Edward's mate. She won't give up," I finished quietly. Jacob had built a pyre and was just starting the fire when I looked down at the boy one more time.

"Are the others younger than you?" I asked the boy before Jacob could pick him up. The boy nodded but didn't speak. Why is she creating newborns? Is she looking for trouble from the Volturi? Could this all be about Bella? The questions ran unending through my mind and I couldn't answer even one of them. I turned in frustration and anger punching a large tree behind me. It fell to the ground with a deafening thud and I grabbed my hair again. My mind barely registered the shrieking of the boy being tossed into the fire behind me.

Bella. I took off towards her house as quickly as I could. I was very aware of the footsteps behind me and knew that Jacob and Sam were following me but I couldn't stop. When I burst into the clearing behind Bella's house I stopped, listening for the sound I needed to hear. There it was…her steady heartbeat and soft breathing. I recognized Quil's scent and the wet dog but no vamps, thank goodness. I sighed heavily realizing how worried I'd been. Jacob and Sam came through the trees behind me and stopped at my side.

"She's fine. Quil is still with her. They're both sleeping," I finished quietly as Jake let out a low growl. "Jacob said you don't expect the rest of your family to return and that we have permission to continue our patrols without repercussion." Sam stated matter-of-factly. I nodded and turned to face him so we could talk.

"Look Sam, I don't know what she's planning other than that she wants to kill Bella. She may be planning on using these newborns as a distraction so she can get to Bella. I don't know why she's waited this long to come after her but she's here now and she won't give up easily. We may have bought some time by capturing her 'friend' tonight but this won't be over until she gets what she wants or she's dead." I looked Sam in the eye awaiting his acknowledgement. He nodded and sighed heavily.

"We'll keep patrolling and let you know when we come across something," he paused before looking sharply from Jacob to me. "Bella knows what you are?" He asked. I nodded but stayed silent. "Bella and Quil cannot know about us. I'm sure Quil will be changing soon, especially with you so close to him. It would be better if he was not around either of you when he changed the first time, especially Bella. I don't know exactly what's been going on here the last two days with those two but if he's staying you'll need to watch him very closely and be ready to act quickly." Sam finished. I nodded again.

"We'll keep our distance but we won't be far." Sam said as he turned to walk away. I looked pointedly at Jacob who dropped his head and sighed. "Sam," I called before he reached the tree line. He turned and waited for me to continue. "What can I do to help?" I asked.

"Bella's on spring break this week if you could keep her and Quil out of trouble then we can focus on patrols." Sam answered wearily. "No problem Sam. Thanks…for taking care of Bella after we left. I'm sorry for the trouble we've caused here," I said trying to convey my sincerity. He nodded and left without another word.

I turned back to Jacob who was watching me carefully. "Will you be calling your family now so they can come back too?" He asked cautiously. I ran my fingers through my hair again before answering.

"Jacob I don't even know what I'm doing here…so no, I don't think so, not yet anyway. I left the family for a reason and I'm not ready to deal with them yet." I answered as honestly as I could. I still needed some time away to figure out what I wanted out of this life. As long as the wolves were willing to help protect Bella I would accept that and stay here on my own. I watched as Jacob continued to stare at me looking for some kind of answer I wasn't sure I could give him. He nodded curtly and walked away into the trees leaving me alone in the yard.

Bella's breathing was still steady indicating she was still sleeping soundly. Before I could even think about it I was up the side of the house and standing in her room. My stomach clenched at the sight before me. Bella was curled up on her side next to a shirtless Quil with her arm over his chest. I jumped back out the window quickly and shook my head. Why did that bother me? I knew Quil wouldn't hurt her and I wanted her to be happy. Was I just lonely and missed Rose?

I walked around the house and let myself in the front door. I sat down on the couch, closed my eyes and began the meditation techniques Jasper had taught me years ago. I'd never used them or felt I needed them before but I was grateful now that I knew them.

_Focus_

_Breath in…1…2…3_

_Breath out…1…2…3_

_Focus_

_Breath in…1…2…3_

_Breath out…1…2…3_

**Please review and let me know what you think. For those of you who are concerned about this being a BXEm story remember Quil is still too involved with Bella and everything that is going on with Jake. Also remember Em just left Rose and hasn't yet come to terms with that. Don't worry though Bella and Emmett will be helping each other come to terms with the loves they've lost and the love they're looking for!**


	8. Realization Hits

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

8. Realization Hits

**BPOV**

_"If…he…loves me…why…is…he hurting…me…like this?" I stuttered between sobs._ My face was buried in Quil's chest as he tried to comfort me. Questions ran through my mind faster than I could process them. How did Jacob even know Emmett was here? Why did he call Emmett a leech? Could Jacob have found out what Emmett is? As my crying subsided Quil whispered in my ear.

"It's been a tough couple of days sweetie, why don't you go take a shower and try to get some sleep?" He said. I looked up and smiled at the warm eyes looking back at me. I knew he wouldn't leave me tonight. Quil helped me to my feet as I looked around for Emmett.

"He stepped outside for a minute. He'll be right back, don't worry. Now go take your shower and I'll be up in a little bit okay?" Quil said placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. His hand cupped the side of my face and I held it there feeling his warmth. My stomach ached slightly as I thought about a different hand on my cheek...a _colder_ one. I turned and headed up the stairs to get ready for bed.

The hot shower relaxed my muscles, and helped to clear my head of the events of the past two days. There were still so many questions I had yet to find answers for….. What was Jacob's secret? What exactly had happened between Emmett and Rose that would make him leave the family? Where was Edward? Would Quil leave me like Jacob had? Would Emmett leave me like Edward had? My mind was spinning in all directions and I was quickly becoming overwhelmed. I shut off the water and quickly brushed my hair and teeth before slipping into my room to dress.

A soft knock sounded on my door as I pulled a tank top over my head. "Come in," I called softly, turning to see who it was. My body froze as images of Edward flashed through my mind. I shook my head to clear it and smiled as I really looked at Emmett for the first time. My stomach clenched as his eyes roamed back up my body to meet mine and he smiled back.

"Hey, I see you're ready for bed," Emmett said. I nodded and tried to speak but the words were stuck somewhere inside of me, and wouldn't come out. "Quil told me he'd be staying with you tonight," he began and I dropped my head. I could feel my face flush with embarrassment. I didn't want to look at him in case he was disappointed in me. Would he think I'd forgotten about Edward already and moved on with Quil?

"I should probably hunt anyway, so I told him I'd tuck you in and head out till morning. Is that okay with you Bells?" He asked as he tilted my chin to see my eyes. I could feel the blush coloring my cheeks as I tried to smile at him.

"Why are you embarrassed?" Emmett asked me curiously. Why was I embarrassed? Was he serious? My ex-boyfriends brother is standing before me with the knowledge that another man is staying the night with me, and he wants to know why I'm embarrassed. I shrugged my shoulders and tried to answer as honestly as I could. "I guess it's just sort of weird having you here and knowing that Quil is staying overnight with me. I don't want you to think badly of me," I finished in a whisper.

He stepped closer to me and wrapped me in an Emmett style bear hug. "Bells, I could never think badly of you. What you do is your business, not mine, but he better not hurt you, got it?" He said looking down into my eyes with a wide grin. He stepped back and motioned for me to get into bed so I did.

In true Emmett form he pulled the blankets all the way up to my chin and tucked them securely around my body. I felt like a mummy and was sure I wouldn't be able to move until Quil came in to release me. My breath caught in my throat when he leaned down and kissed my forehead. His cold lips on my skin sent a shiver through my body that I was sure had nothing to do with the temperature. Before I could even bring my mind back to focus on him I noticed he was taking something out of his wallet. "Sleep well Bella…" he laughed lightly before continuing. "…just in case," he said as he tossed some condoms on my nightstand.

The rush of blood to my face almost made me dizzy as I stared wide-eyed at the condoms. Emmett was laughing as he spoke, "That's my girl!" and turned towards the door. I found my voice just as he reached the door. "Emmett, I won't need those you big oaf!" I yelled at him. He turned around before speaking, "Better safe than sorry, lit" he cut off quickly, "…Bells." Before I could even think of a witty comeback he was out the door.

I wiggled around trying to loosen the comforter he'd tucked around me so I could remove the condoms from my nightstand. The last thing I needed was Quil noticing them there. I was finally able to free my hands as I heard Quil coming up the stairs. I quickly grabbed the condoms and tossed them in the drawer. Why in the world would he even have condoms? It's not like he needed them with Rose. Could he even get someone pregnant? My face flushed again at the thought of Emmett having sex. I shook my head trying to erase the images from my head. How could I even think about that? Wasn't Emmett like a brother to me? His lips were so gentle on my forehead though…STOP BELLA! I could not think about Emmett like that…he just reminded me of Edward, right? A soft knock on the door brought me out of my reverie.

"Come in Quil," I said praying Emmett had already left the house to go hunting. Quil opened the door slowly and came in. "Hey you doin' okay?" He asked quietly. I smiled and patted the bed next to me.

"Yea, I'm okay. I just can't figure out how things got so messed up," I whispered as he removed his shirt and climbed into bed next to me. I curled into his chest and while his warmth was a comfort to me I couldn't help the longing I felt in my chest for something different…someone different. I sighed as Quil stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head, "Good night sweetie," he whispered. "Good night Quil," I said as I closed my eyes and begged for sleep.

_**The same forest…always the same forest. I could see so clearly this time as I stepped into the clearing. Where was Edward? He was always here. I stepped further into the clearing when I heard the low growls and suddenly saw Emmett crouched in front of me. I tried to reach for him but froze when a flash of red caught my eye.**_

_**Her…I stared in horror as the tall, redhead stepped out of the trees in front of me. Victoria. What was she doing here? Her menacing smile sent chills through my body as I tried to find my voice. As she stalked closer to me Emmett's growls grew louder and more terrifying.**_

_**Suddenly the large, russet wolf from the clearing last week stepped out. He looked at me with the most innocent brown eyes I'd only ever seen on one person…Jacob. Victoria spit at him angrily as he lunged for her. In the same instant he was flying through the air hitting a large tree with a sickening crack that sounded like hundreds of sticks being broken at once. I looked on in horror as the wolf landed with a heavy thud at the base of the tree. Before I could even blink I saw the wolf transform into a man…not just any man but Jacob….my Jacob.**_

_**Emmett held me behind him as I screamed and struggled to get to Jacob's lifeless body. "NO-O-O-O NOT JACOB! NO-O-O-O PLEASE NOT JACOB! PLEASE HELP HIM!" I screamed over and over. Descended from wolves…the cold ones…natural enemies…werewolves…treaty…Cullen's.**_

"Bella, Bella wake up sweetie," I could hear Quil's voice but I couldn't escape the woods. Suddenly I felt cold hands cup my face. "Bells open your eyes it's only a dream," Emmett said quietly yet firmly. My breathing evened out as I fought to open my eyes. "Come on Bells…come back to me baby," Emmett whispered as I grabbed his hands and held them to my face. I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful golden eyes staring back at me.

"Emmett…" I threw myself into his arms and began sobbing desperately. I could feel him hesitate before he wrapped his arms around me and held me. "Quil, could you go get Bella a glass of water?" Emmett asked quietly. I didn't look up but I felt the bed shift and heard the door close. Emmett lifted me up and put me on his lap as he sat on the bed.

"Bells…" Emmett said softly. "What happened?" He asked. I took several deep breaths to help stop my crying as I clung to him. I heard Quil come back in and looked up as he handed me a glass of water. "Thank you," I whispered as I took a long sip out of the glass. I inhaled deeply and sighed before answering.

"It was a nightmare…you…Victoria…Jacob. I know Jacob's secret," I whispered as I looked from Quil to Emmett. My eyes locked with Emmett's and I could tell he already knew. "Bella maybe now is not the time to deal with this. You should try to get some more sleep and then in the morning we can talk," Emmett suggested anxiously.

"What do you think his secret is?" Quil asked eagerly from his spot on the floor in front of me. I stared at Emmett for another second before turning to Quil. I could tell by the look in his eyes he was hoping for an explanation that would bring his friend back to him. I looked back to Emmett and noticed the slight shake of his head as he closed his eyes.

"Maybe Emmett is right, I am still pretty tired. I'd like to go back to sleep and deal with this when I wake up." I said quietly looking back to Quil. He rubbed his hands over his face and stood up looking at me in Emmett's lap. I went to reach for him and he took my hand in his and smiled.

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to go back to sleep just yet so I'm gonna go down stairs and take the couch if you don't mind." Quil said dropping my hand and turning towards the door. I watched him walk to the door where he stopped and looked back at me for just a second before leaving. I recognized the look on his face before he walked out the door and my heart broke. He had the same look on his face that I had the day Edward left me in the woods. Unbelief, devastation, betrayal and hurt passed over his features in that moment when our eyes met.

I moved to get up from Emmett's lap but his arms wrapped gently around my waist holding me in place. "Let him go Bella," Emmett whispered in my ear. I sighed and fell back against Emmett's chest. "Why is everything so messed up? Why does everyone have to hurt like this? This isn't fair Em! It's like a chain reaction…Edward hurt me…Rose hurt you…I hurt Quil…Jacob hurt both of us…" I trailed off as I buried my face in his chest and began sobbing again.

Emmett stroked my hair and rubbed gentle circles along my spine. I cried until there were no tears left and my eyes drifted shut. As my mind began to drift into unconsciousness, I thought I heard Emmett whisper in my ear, "I won't ever hurt you Bells."

**Reviews help me write faster so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review *drops to her knees desperately begging***


	9. A NIght in My Own Head

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

9. A Night in My Own Head

**QPOV**

_"I'm not sure if I'll be able to go back to sleep just yet, so I'm gonna go down stairs and take the couch if you don't mind."_ I said as I let go of Bella's hand; I felt as if I was letting go of any chance I had to ever really love her. I walked to the door but couldn't resist looking back one last time.

I recognized the look on Emmett's face immediately…it was the same look Jake always had on his face when Bella was near. My heart ached because I knew he wanted nothing more than to protect Bella and be close to her. Those were the same things I wanted, so why was she in his arms and not mine? Oh yeah because of the look on her face…she wanted to be in his arms. The regret in her face mirrored the regret I'd seen on Jacob's face just nights ago when he'd come to talk to Bella and found us together.

I closed the door silently behind me and walked down the stairs to the living room. I flopped down onto the couch and ran my hands over my face. What was going on with me? I knew Bella had a history with the Cullen's so why was I so upset that she chose his comfort over mine? Oh yeah because his family left her. I felt my arms begin to tremble at the memory of the first time I'd seen Bella in Jake's garage. She was beautiful then too but it was obvious she'd been hurt by someone. When Jake told Embry and I later what that jerk Edward had done to her we offered to help him kick Edward's ass.

My mind became fuzzy as my body continued to tremble. I felt almost like my body was going to explode. I couldn't tell exactly why I was angry but I knew I wanted to destroy something. Then images of Bella crying in her truck by the side of the road because of Jacob flashed through my mind and I was off the couch and out the door in seconds. The anger was boiling over and I couldn't seem to get a grasp on it. My body shook violently as I fell to my knees, closed my eyes and begged the only person I could for help, "Bella."

As soon as her name left my lips I could smell her sweet scent all around me, feel her soft body in my arms, her tender lips pressed firmly to mine. I opened my eyes slowly and sighed heavily when I realized she wasn't actually there with me. My body was back to normal but my heart still ached. She had me wrapped around her little finger and she didn't even know it. There is nothing I wouldn't do for her, I thought to myself as I walked back into the house. I looked around the quiet room and felt my eyes getting heavy. Enough fighting with myself tonight, I needed some sleep. As I stretched out on the sofa I let my mind fill with images of me and Bella over the past two days and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**EmPOV**

As I held Bella in my arms and let her cry out her frustrations her words kept replaying in my head. _"Why does everyone have to hurt like this? This isn't fair Em! It's like a chain reaction…Edward hurt me…Rose hurt you…I hurt Quil."_ It was like a chain reaction.

If Edward had never decided to leave Bella where would we be today? Bella wouldn't have been hurt and turned to Jacob, who in turn hurt her again pushing her into Quil's arms. I never would have stood up to Rose because I'd still be watching Edward slowly turn Bella into a human puppet. I never would have acknowledged that her relationship was exactly like my own. We'd both still be living in blissful misery.

As Bella's sobs began to cease and her breathing became steady I sighed lightly. She was so broken right now and I couldn't for the life of me figure out how to fix her. I'd never been in this position before and it scared me a little. I stroked her hair and whispered the only words I could think of, "I won't ever leave you Bells."

They say hind sight is 20/20 but for a vampire there is so much hind sight you tend to only look forward. Why relive the past when you have perfect recall and can't change it anyway. As I sat there holding this fragile girl in my arms I let my mind wander over my life with the Cullen's and Rose. I never questioned anything they told me. Rose gave me everything I'd ever wanted…and she was good at it too. I sighed as my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I knew it wouldn't be too long before someone tried to contact me and convince me to come back.

I settled Bella on the bed next to me and covered her with the blanket before getting up and walking to the window. I looked down at my phone and saw Alice's number. Of all people I would not have expected her to be the one to call me. She never talked to me other than to give me grief about taking up Jasper's time with video games or messing up my clothes while hunting.

No one in the family had ever taken me seriously least of all Alice. Yea I loved my video games. Yea I loved being Rose's sex toy. I even loved being the practical joker, but I spent a lot of time over the years observing the others too. I'd spent countless hours watching Carlisle study his medical journals and listening to him talk history with Jasper. I had listened to Rose and Edward playing the piano for countless hours and knew every note by heart. All of the grunt work I had done for Esme during her remodeling projects had given me plenty of opportunity to study architecture and design. I had even picked up some sense of fashion from Alice even though she never paid attention to it. Jasper was my closest friend but even our relationship was superficial.

I sighed as the phone began to vibrate again pulling me out of my reverie. "Yea Alice," I answered quietly. _"Em, I know you wanted time away from the family to get things figured out, but I've been having visions,"_ she paused waiting for me to respond. I hadn't made any real decisions so this couldn't be about me…then why was she calling me? Was the family okay? Had something happened to Edward? We hadn't heard from him in a while.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked trying to keep the panic out of my voice. "_Rose left to go see Tanya…"_ Alice began. "So why should I care what Rose is doing Alice? Tell me this is not why you called?" I spat angrily.

_"No Em, please just listen to me. I'm only getting flashes but they all revolve around Rose and Victoria…"_ she began to say. "Victoria? What would Rose be doing with Victoria?" I cut in.

_"That's just it Emmett I don't know. I can't see more than flashes so I don't know if it's intentional, or if she's in trouble. I'm worried Rose may do something foolish. She's been very upset since you left and she won't answer anyone's calls. Carlisle talked to Eleazar so we know she is still in Alaska with Tanya. Eleazar has promised he'll call us when she leaves, but for now she won't talk to anyone but Tanya, and Tanya refuses to betray her trust."_ Alice paused for a second before continuing in an almost pained tone.

_"Edward refuses to come home…then you leave….now Rose is acting strange. I just want my family back, Emmett and I'm scared. My visions have never been this vague. Bella has been blurry for a while now and…I haven't been able to see you for the past few days either."_ Alice finished quietly.

"What do you want from me Alice? I have no desire to help Rose right now, she's a big girl. We both know she is more than capable of handling herself, even against Victoria." I paused before continuing. "Ally, I love you guys and I miss you but I can't live the lie anymore. I'm done being Rose's toy…she's never really loved me. It's time for me to find my happiness…my true love." I finished quietly.

_"I'm sorry Emmett. Jasper's told me many times over the years that you weren't truly happy with Rose. He's never felt the two of you were really mates. I guess I just never paid attention…please forgive me."_ Alice begged softly.

"Ally, don't do this. I don't hold anyone responsible except myself. Don't worry about Rose or Edward either. We'll each get things figured out in our own time and before you know it we'll be back together…one big happy family." I laughed lightly trying to make her feel better.

_"Thanks Em…can I call you again if I get another vision?"_ She asked tentatively. I sighed, "Yea if it makes you feel better. Please don't expect too much from me though…not now."

"_Thanks Emmett…I love you."_ Alice said before hanging up the phone. I saw movement in the tree line outside Bella's window as I hung up the phone. I stood completely still waiting to see what was out there. After a few minutes Jacob stepped out of the forest in his wolf form and nodded at me. I returned his nod and he stepped back into the tree line and disappeared.

"No…please don't take him…please…he's all I have left…no…not him…not Em." Bella whispered as she tossed back and forth in her bed. My stomach clenched at her words as I moved to her side. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat that caused some of her hair to stick to her cheeks. I gently brushed the hair off her face and she stilled at my touch. A sigh escaped her lips and I couldn't help but smile.

I had always wondered what brought Edward here every night. As much pleasure as I got out of seeing how clumsy and easily embarrassed Bella could be I had never thought watching her sleep would be any fun. But here I was staring at this fragile human wanting nothing more than to watch her sleep and listen to her dream.

I pulled the rocking chair to the side of the bed and sat down to watch over her for the remainder of the night. As I sat down I noticed the condoms I'd thrown on her nightstand were gone and curiosity got the better of me. I quietly opened the nightstand drawer and noticed all three of the condoms tossed haphazardly inside. I smiled to myself, "That's my girl!" I whispered closing the drawer.

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	10. Legend or Truth

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

**Big thanks to my awesome beta Roslyn Grey for keeping me focused and encouraging me in this crazy story. Thanks to all of you that review also you're the best.**

10. Legend or Truth

**BPOV**

I sighed contentedly as I felt cool fingers stroking my cheek. I could feel the sun coming through my bedroom window, but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. For the first time in months I felt a spark of happiness and let a smile form on my lips.

"Why do I get the feeling you're taking advantage of my touch B?" Emmett's voice whispered in my ear. My stomach clenched at the feel of his breath on my skin. I opened my eyes slowly and saw him grinning at me from the rocker next to my bed. I rolled my eyes at him and propped myself up on my elbow.

"Now Em, what makes you think I would ever take advantage of you?" I said in the sweetest, most innocent voice I could. He chuckled and rolled his eyes at me as I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Before he could respond further the phone began ringing.

I ran down the stairs to grab the phone and ran into Quil coming out of the living room rubbing his eyes. I stumbled backwards and his arms slid around my waist catching me before I could hit the floor. I smiled sheepishly at him and quickly stepped away to answer the phone.

"Hello," I said breathlessly.

**"Hey Bells is everything okay you sound out of breath?"** my Dad said from the other end. I suppressed a giggle and rolled my eyes at the two guys watching me.

"Yes Dad everything is fine. I was still upstairs and just ran down to grab the phone. Is everything okay on your end?" I asked anxiously.

**"Yea, I've got a meeting in an hour with the chief up here and then I'll be headed home. I should be home by supper if I don't get stuck in traffic."** He laughed lightly. I smiled at the sound knowing how much Charlie hated the big city and the traffic there.

"Don't worry about me, Dad. Just be safe and I'll have supper waiting when you get here," I said.

**"Okay sweetheart, see you tonight."** He said before I heard the click of the line being disconnected.

I sighed lightly as I hung up the phone and looked at the two guys standing in front of me. "So is anyone hungry? I could make some pancakes or eggs." I offered giving Emmett a cheeky grin. He shook his head imperceptibly before speaking. "No thanks B I'm not hungry. You guys go ahead I'm going to go take a shower and change," Emmett said wagging his eyebrows at me.

"Don't go to any trouble Bella…" Quil started to say. "Quil it's no trouble. I love to cook, so sit down and keep me company," I said cutting off his protests. I turned and began getting things ready so I could make pancakes. I heard the legs of the chair scrape the floor as he sat down. When I glanced over my shoulder at him the sight before me made my heart ache. Quil was sitting with his face in his hands and his shoulders sagging. He looked like he'd lost his best friend I thought. Then the events of last night and my dream came back to me…I knew Jacob's secret.

My hands shook as I mixed the pancake batter and began cooking. "How's your Grandfather? Have you tried to call him since you left? Does he even know where you are?" I asked trying to avoid the topic I knew he would want to discuss. He sighed heavily as I looked at him over my shoulder.

"I haven't talked to him but I'm sure he knows where I am. He talks to Billy every day, and I'm sure Jacob didn't keep the fact that I've been here both times he's shown up to himself." Quil finished dejectedly. I set plates and silverware on the table and put my hand on his arm.

"Quil, I'm sure everything will work out. You need to talk to your grandfather though, let him know you're okay." I said rubbing his arm gently. He looked up at me at the same time he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. "I just feel so lost Bella," he whispered running his nose along the shell of my ear. I sighed quietly and wrapped my arms around his neck trying to comfort him.

As I began to pull back so I could finish breakfast he turned his head and caught my lips with his. My breath hitched as he began to move his lips against mine letting his tongue trace my bottom lip. His hand ran up my back and tangled into my hair before my mind could catch up with what was happening. I pulled away and quickly stood up, going back to the counter without a word.

I couldn't bring myself to look at him as I replayed what had just happened in my head. I had just flipped the last of the pancakes onto a plate and shut off the griddle when I felt a body behind me. I stilled at the feel of his breath in my hair and knew it was Quil. "Quil…" I whispered and closed my eyes briefly.

"I'm not sorry Bella…I know I shouldn't feel this way, but it just feels right when you're in my arms," he said quietly while running his fingers through the ends of my hair. "I don't expect you to feel the same but I can't deny it either," he whispered placing his hands on my hips and pulling me into him. "Just the thought of you calms me when I feel like I'm losing control," he finished placing a soft kiss on my neck.

"Quil…I'm sorry…" I couldn't find the words to say what I needed to as the tears began to burn my eyes. I turned quickly and ran out the back door to the edge of the forest as the tears began to stream down my cheeks. What was wrong with me? I'm not good enough for Edward to love. I'm not worthy enough for Jacob to be honest with me. Now I have this wonderfully, sweet guy that wants to be close to me and I run away from him. Why did all my relationships have to be so complicated?

"B, are you okay?" Emmett asked. I wiped my face with the bottom of my t-shirt and took a cleansing breath before turning around. "Yea I'm okay Em. Let's go back inside," I said keeping my head down as I took a step past him. His hand was cool and firm on my arm as he stopped me.

"Bella you can talk to me. You don't have to deal with everything on your own," he whispered. I nodded, "Thanks Em…I just need some time." I tried to smile but the look on his face told me I didn't do a very good job of it. "I'll kick his ass if you want me to," Emmett said nudging me with his elbow causing me to lose my balance and trip. I couldn't stop my laugh as Emmett caught my arm and smiled down at me. "That's my girl!" He said chuckling to himself. We walked quietly back into the kitchen where Quil was finishing a stack of pancakes, but I couldn't look at him. I went to the sink and began washing dishes.

"Must be good pancakes," Emmett said as he sat down at the table. I heard Quil mumble something before his chair slid across the floor. I felt him behind me and held my breath momentarily. He set his plate on the counter without looking at me. "Thanks for breakfast Bella," he said quietly but not moving away.

I sighed lightly not sure exactly what to say or do. "You're welcome Quil," I answered just as quietly. I kept my head down and focused on the dishes in front of me. "I was hoping you'd tell me what you figured out about Jacob but I'll understand if you'd rather I just left." His words were quiet but pleading and I couldn't help but look up into his eyes. The sincerity and love that I saw almost started the tears flowing again.

How could I hurt him? How could I let him in? There were so few pieces left I just couldn't let them go. I dropped my head and closed my eyes letting the regret wash over me. Regret for letting Edward break me the way he did. Regret for being so selfish in my relationship with Jacob. Regret for not being able to return the love Quil was trying to give me. I heard his retreating footsteps but couldn't find my voice or the right words to fix this.

"Hey it was nice to meet you Emmett. I hope you enjoy your visit with Bella." Quil said hesitantly. "Yea man it was good to meet you too. Take care of yourself, Quil." Emmett replied sincerely. I could feel the weight of his eyes on me as I struggled with myself.

"Quil…wait," I called as I turned around to see him stop in the doorway. "Let's talk about Jacob before you go…" I began. "B that may not be a great idea right now," Emmett cut me off quickly. My head snapped towards Emmett as anger began building inside of me.

"You're welcome to leave Emmett, but Quil has the right to know what's going on with his friends," I said trying to control the anger in my voice. Emmett was out of his seat and in front of me before I could even blink. "Bella," he whispered nodding towards Quil's shaking form in the doorway. "He's not supposed to know yet. I need to get him outside. I think you should call Jacob and tell him to get over here," Emmett finished still whispering. I nodded dumbly and took a step towards the phone.

"Bella…" Quil looked desperately at me. His whole body seemed to be shaking and his eyes held nothing but confusion and fear. He reminded me so much of Jacob in that moment I couldn't stop myself. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and began whispering words of encouragement to him. He was burning up and his arms where shaking violently at his sides. After what seemed like forever but really was only minutes his hands slowly settled on my hips and the shaking subsided.

I felt Emmett's cool hand on my shoulder gently trying to pull me away. "B let's go out back and talk there," Emmett said quietly. I nodded and stepped away from Quil. "Quil why don't you go out back with Em and I'll be right there," I said patting his arm as I turned towards the phone to call Jacob. The phone rang three times before Billy answered.

**"Hello,"** Billy answered.

"Billy it's Bella, I need to talk to Jacob please," I stated firmly. I could hear his sigh on the other end of the phone.

**"Bella, Jacob's sleeping right now. I'll be sure to tell him you called though,"** Billy said callously.

"Go wake him up Billy and tell him to get over here right now. I know his little secret. Quil's here with me and as soon as I hang up this phone I'm going to share what I know with him. He's shaking pretty bad though and is burning up, so Emmett thought I should let Jacob know first," I finished bitterly.

**"Bella I don't know what you're talking about but I don't think it's a good idea for you to fill Quil's head with misconceptions. You really should send Quil home and let his grandfather handle this. He misses him terribly,"** Billy finished quietly.

"I'm done playing games Billy just give Jake the message…he's the one who wanted me to figure this out," my voice trailed off at the end as I hung up the phone and walked outside.

Emmett was standing in the middle of the yard with Quil pacing back and forth between him and the woods. "I called Jake's and left a message with Billy," I whispered knowing Emmett would hear me from my place on the deck. He turned and smiled before nodding towards Quil.

I strode confidently across the yard and stopped in front of Quil placing my hands on his trembling arms. He looked down at me hopefully. "Is Jake coming here to give us some answers?" He asked. I shook my head and led him to the deck stairs. "I left a message with Billy, so I'm sure Jake will be here I just don't know when," I said quietly as I sat down on the top step.

Emmett kept his place in the yard while Quil sat just below me so we were almost eye to eye. "Do you remember any of your tribe's old legends?" I asked Quil. I could see his confusion at my question so I continued. "The night Jake came into my window and found you with me, he said I already knew what was going on. He said I had to remember the first conversation I had with him after I came back to Forks. I had gone down to First Beach with some friends for a bon fire and Jake was there with some of his friends…where you there that night?" I asked curiously.

A small grin spread across Quil's face, "Yea I remember that. Jake talked about that night and you for weeks. He never told us what the two of you talked about though. He only said he told you some old stories trying to scare you." Quil continued to smile at the memory and his trembling had stopped completely.

"I had asked Jacob why the Cullen's weren't allowed on the reservation, and he answered by telling me some of the Quileute legends." I looked at Quil wanting him to figure it out for himself. He sat quietly, deep in thought before a look of recollection crossed his face. He looked over at Emmett and then back at me several times before he spoke.

"The cold ones…no way…are you telling me the Cullen's are vampires?" He looked at me incredulously. "No Quil I would never tell you that. Do you remember the rest of the legend, the part about your ancestors?" I asked hopefully. He looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"They were werewolves, men that changed into wolves. They had to transform to defeat the cold ones and protect our people. Werewolves are the natural enemy of vampires and can kill them easily." Quil looked up at Emmett who was trying to conceal an unsubtle guffaw. Quil looked back at me with confusion written all over his face. I nodded my head slightly trying to confirm what I knew was going on in his head. As the realization of what I was implying hit him he shook his head.

"You think Jake is a werewolf! But there wouldn't be a need for them to be werewolves unless the Cullen's really are vampires," he glanced at Emmett who was still standing in the middle of the yard with a big grin on his face. "Bella I'm sorry but I think you've lost your mind. Those are just old legends…they're not real. Jake and Embry are not werewolves." Quil stood up and looked between Emmett and I one more time before shaking his head in disbelief.

"I really should be getting home. I'm still not sorry about earlier but I hope you can forgive me…I'd like to see you again." Quil said dropping his eyes from mine. "I'd like to think that maybe we're still friends," he whispered. I stood up and put my hand on his arm. "Of course we're friends Quil…always will be," I said quietly.

He looked up and smiled warmly at me. "I guess we'll just have to give Jake some time and hope he comes around huh?" He said pulling me into a light embrace before turning to Emmett. "Would you mind giving me a ride back to the reservation?" Quil asked him. My heart froze momentarily until I heard a car pull into the drive. I looked at my watch and noticed that it was still way too early for Charlie to be home.

Just as I was going to walk to the front and see who was here, Jacob came around the side of the house. He looked between me, Quil, and Emmett, nodding at Emmett before looking back to me. I had to wonder if they'd come to some kind of agreement since Emmett's arrival, and Jake's appearance at my door the other day.

"Billy said you might need a ride home," Jake said looking at Quil. I could tell by the stern look on Quil's face he hadn't forgiven Jacob for abandoning him but he was willing to listen if Jake chose to talk. Quil looked back at me once more before nodding an acknowledgement to Jake. Quil took my hand and leaned into my ear before whispering to me. "Please don't shut me out Bella…I'll call you later," he said placing a soft kiss on my cheek and turning back to Jake.

A low growl escaped Jake's lips at the same time an almost silent hiss sounded from behind me. My eyes fixed on Jacob as he watched Quil step away from me and head to the front of the house. "Quil…" he called tossing him the keys. "I'll be there in a second," he said nodding towards the front of the house. Quil caught the keys and rounded the corner of the house.

Jacob closed the distance between us with two long strides and looked down into my eyes. A small grin began to form on his lips as he reached his fingers up to push a strand of hair behind my ear. "I knew you'd figure it out," he said quietly. His smile turned sad as he searched my face for some answer he wanted. His fingers lingered on my cheek as I gave him a small smile.

"A wolf, huh?" I said nonchalantly. "Yea…I'm sorry I couldn't tell you Bells. No one outside the pack is supposed to know." His eyes locked with mine begging me for understanding. "I get it Jake. Quil didn't believe me so you don't have to worry about him…"I let my voice trail off as I thought about losing Quil too. "He's going to change too isn't he?" I whispered. Jacob let his hand fall to his side and nodded.

"We're not sure when but he's close…we were more concerned because he's been so close to the leech there," he said nodding towards Emmett. Emmett chuckled softly. "He promised to watch out for both of you though, so I guess he's not so bad," Jake finished quietly. I looked up as Jake exhaled deeply. The pain and regret that washed over his face almost brought me to my knees. All he'd ever wanted was to love me and have my love in return. Why was I so selfish that I couldn't give him that?

As I looked into Jacob's dark eyes I couldn't help but want to comfort him. I reached up and laid my hand on the side of his face letting my thumb caress his cheek. Everything happened so fast I wasn't even sure of what I was seeing. Jacob's lips crashed down on mine as his arms pulled me firmly to his body. In the same instant I heard a feral growl from one side and an angry hiss from the other side. A huge chocolate brown wolf caught my attention coming straight towards us from the front of the house. Then it was as if I was flying through the air. I couldn't make sense of anything except the cold arms that held me and the sound of fierce growls and howling in the distance.

**Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep sending the love and hit REVIEW!**


	11. Not My Little Sister

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

11. Not My Little Sister

**EmPOV**

I could tell the minute Bella awoke from her sleep, even though she refused to open her eyes. I'd been stroking her cheek trying to wake her as gently as I could. Happiness, contentment…confusion, those were just some of the feelings I felt when I saw the smile spread across her face. Why did that smile bring me such joy? I couldn't help but tease her a little. The eye roll she gave me at my teasing was perfect and I couldn't help the laughter that followed.

When the phone began ringing, I followed her downstairs and listened as she talked with her dad. I actually felt a little sad that he would be returning tonight, and I wouldn't be able to have as much uninterrupted time with Bella as I wanted. I was really beginning to enjoy just being with her, no pretenses, no interference, and no family; just two friends who needed each other.

When she smirked at me as she offered to make breakfast, I held back my laughter and excused myself to take a shower. I showered quickly and changed into the clothes I'd grabbed from the house yesterday. I could hear Quil talking as I opened the bathroom door and his words brought me to a standstill.

_"I'm not sorry Bella…I know I shouldn't feel this way, but it just feels right when you're in my arms. I don't expect you to feel the same, but I can't deny it either. Just the thought of you calms me when I feel like I'm losing control."_

If my dead heart could beat it would have stopped at that moment. I could tell he had feelings for her but I thought they were just friends. Did she feel the same about him? If she did would it bother me? Why was I worried about Bella's love life? I was just trying to protect her from getting hurt…right?

_"Quil…I'm sorry…"_ I heard Bella say just before the back door opened and slammed shut. I walked quickly down the stairs to find Quil standing by the sink looking out the window into the back yard.

"What happened, Quil?" I asked trying to fill in the blanks that had started the conversation I'd overheard. He sighed heavily but wouldn't turn and look at me. "I screwed up Emmett…I kissed her…again. We'd decided to just be friends but I couldn't help it." Quil sighed again watching Bella standing by the edge of the forest. I wasn't sure exactly what to say to him. Did I really want to encourage him in his pursuit of Bella?

I clasped his shoulder trying to comfort him. "I'll go talk to her. Don't worry it'll all work out Quil. Bella's pretty smart…she'll figure out what she wants. Just give her some time," I said as I walked out the back door to Bella. I could hear her crying and my dead heart broke just a little. How much grief would this poor girl have to go through? Every time she turned around someone was asking her for more than she was ready to give. I hated seeing her so torn up over not being able to make everyone happy.

I wasn't surprised she didn't want my comfort. She was so used to taking care of those around her I didn't think she knew how to let someone else care for her. At least when I bumped her with my elbow causing her to trip over her own feet she smiled. If nothing else I could still make her smile through all of this junk she was facing.

We hadn't had a chance to even discuss what conclusions she had come to concerning Jacob Black and his secret, when she offered to tell Quil what she thought. I knew it was her way of apologizing to him for her reaction to his kiss, but I also knew this couldn't end well. I tried to protest but Bella wouldn't hear of it. At least she acknowledged Quil's trembling arms and agreed to call Jacob while I escorted Quil outback.

"Why does she need to call Jake? He's the one who caused this screwed up situation. What's taking her so long?" Quil said pacing back and forth in the yard. "Quil you need to calm down man. B will be out in a minute, so just relax," I said reassuringly. I heard Bella come outside, but kept my focus on Quil until she said she'd gotten a hold of Billy. I turned and smiled at her as she walked towards us.

Bella led Quil over to the stairs while I stayed in the yard to give them the appearance of privacy. I kept my eyes focused on Quil's arms and his demeanor. I knew from Jacob that when the trembling started in his arms, he would phase if he couldn't calm down. I listened intently as Bella talked to Quil about the Quileute legends, hoping he would come to the same conclusions she had. She really was very observant. I should've known she'd figure out what was happening with Jacob. I had to hold in my laugh when he began looking between me and Bella and asked if I was a vampire. Bella recovered quickly and was able to keep our secret while still being honest with him. When he finally came to the conclusion she had, that Jacob was a wolf, he laughed.

I chuckled at the shocked look on Bella's face. She couldn't believe he didn't believe her. She shook her head in disbelief as he basically told her she was crazy. I shrugged my shoulders slightly when she looked to me for guidance as to what to do. Bella composed herself quickly when Quil said he was going to head home. I tried not to watch as he embraced her and whispered to her. I could see the desire in his eyes as he looked at her and the resignation in her eyes as she spoke to him.

I averted my eyes before Quil turned towards me and caught me watching them. "Would you mind giving me a ride back to the reservation?" He asked me. My eyes darted to Bella unsure of what to do. He didn't believe her story and I couldn't cross the treaty line. Yet there was no way to tell him that without confirming everything Bella had been trying to make him see. Before I had to answer I heard a car stop in front of the house and I said a silent prayer that it was Jacob.

I sighed in relief when I saw Jacob walk around the corner of the house. He looked from Bella to Quil and finally at me. I shook my head to let him know that Quil didn't know yet, and he gave me a nod of understanding. He told Quil Billy thought he needed a ride home and thankfully Quil bought the story. I was shocked when a low hiss escaped my lips accompanied by a menacing growl from Jacob as Quil kissed Bella's cheek. Bella's eyes locked on Jacob and I thanked whatever god was watching over me that she didn't seem to hear me. What was that about anyway? Why did I care who kissed Bella? _Oh because you want to be the only one to kiss her you idiot!_ I shook my head. Where in the hell did that thought come from?

I focused back on the yard in front of me and watched Quil walk towards the front of the house while Jacob moved quickly to Bella's side. I kept my eyes focused on the ground at my feet and listened at their quiet exchange. I couldn't help but laugh when Jacob referred to me as a leech. I guess I'll have to remind him what happens to puppies that aren't house broken. We'd come to an understanding since my first night back here and then the run in with Victoria. I was surprised by the reappearance of the wolves but glad that they were at least willing to work with me in protecting Bella.

Things spiraled out of control so quickly that if I wasn't a vampire I would have missed all of it. I saw Quil come around the corner of the house at the same time that Jacob decided to pull Bella into a close embrace, and crush his lips against hers. Quil instantly burst into a huge chocolate brown wolf and charged straight for Bella and Jacob, growling fiercely. I didn't hold back the hiss that burst from my chest at the sight of not only Jacob kissing Bella but Quil in wolf form heading straight for her.

I used my vampire speed to pull Bella from Jacob's arms and run straight for the Cullen house. I assumed that Jacob phased also since I heard two sets of growls coming from Bella's yard as I ran. I looked down at the scared girl in my arms and knew that there was nothing in this world that I wouldn't do to protect her. As I ran I thought about the fight between Jacob and Quil that would, no doubt, last well into the night._ What was it about this girl that not only attracted supernatural monsters but also caused them to fall in love with her_, I wondered.

When we got to the house I stopped and set Bella down in front of me. In classic Bella form she stumbled forward and fell into my arms. As she grabbed a hold of my biceps my hands gripped her waist to steady her. When I looked down into her scared, confused eyes I wanted nothing more than to make her happy. "I knew you only wanted my body B," I chuckled teasing her. She lightly smacked my arm and stepped away from me with a grin playing on her lips. "You know me so well Em," she laughed lightly but the action didn't quite reach her eyes.

"What happened, Emmett?" She asked quietly not meeting my gaze. I put my arm around her shoulders and led her towards the house. "Come on Belly Bean. Let's go inside and I'll tell you what I saw." I grinned down at her hoping to make her smile with the nickname. She gave me a sad smile and laid her head against me as we walked. I could feel the warmth from her skin through my shirt and sighed_. Where did that come from?_ I thought to myself. Why was Bella bringing out all of these possessive, protective feelings in me? This is definitely not what I expected when I came back to Forks.

We walked into the house and I led Bella to the living room motioning for her to sit on the sofa. I sat a few feet away facing her so I could gauge her reactions to my words. "B, I didn't come here to interfere with your life, so if I say or do something wrong, please tell me," I said sincerely hoping she'd see I was being honest. She nodded, "Emmett I've missed you so much. Don't ever think you're interfering in anything. I want you in my life." I gave her my biggest grin before recounting what happened at her house.

"Jacob and the pack have been waiting for Quil to phase for a while now. I think Quil would have been fine if he'd stayed in the car but he didn't. When he walked around that corner and saw Jacob so close to you, he got angry and began shaking. Before I could even process what was happening with him, which took just a fraction of a second, Jacob kissed you and Quil lost it. He wasn't trying to hurt you but I'm pretty sure he wanted to kill Jacob. That's why I grabbed you from Jacob's arms and ran. I knew Jacob would be phasing to help Quil, and I didn't want you to get hurt." I finished quietly awaiting her response.

I watched as she thought about everything I'd said. "Thank you Emmett," she whispered still not making eye contact with me. I couldn't stand it anymore I needed to see her eyes. "B…" I said lifting her face towards me. She had tears in her eyes that I could tell she was trying to keep in. "Oh Belly Bean," I whispered pulling her into my side and wrapping my arm around her. I felt her hot tears begin to wet my shirt and closed my eyes_. I should just take her away from all of this…some place where it's just the two of us…no outside influences._ Whoa! I can't just run away with Bella…it's not like that between us. My stomach clenched at that thought. _Did I really want it to be like that between us?_ I shook my head slightly to clear my thoughts and looked down at the fragile girl next to me.

I stroked her hair lightly. _Amazingly soft!_ I thought to myself and just as quickly pushed the thought out of my head. "Hey B, what do you say we forget about this whole mess and go do something fun today? Your Dad won't be home until later, right?" I said trying to sound enthusiastic. I lifted her chin towards me and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks with my thumbs. _So soft…so beautiful!_ I pulled my hands back quickly. What was going on with me? _Stop, stop, stop you idiot! This is Bella…little sis…definitely NOT my little sis._ I groaned to myself.

I jumped up off the couch and pulled Bella up with me. "Okay this is not up for discussion. Let's go B! I'm taking you kayaking," I stated firmly. "What! No way Emmett! I can't even walk without tripping over air. I am NOT going kayaking!" She practically shouted at me while trying, unsuccessfully, to pull away from me. I dropped her hand and looked down into her eyes. "Belly Bean, have I ever let anything bad happen to you?" I asked with a smirk. She shook her head fiercely and I gave her my best puppy dog eyes and pouty lip.

"Fine, but I swear Emmett if I catch pneumonia or drown, I'll never speak to you again," she spat vehemently. My laughter rumbled throughout the room at her attempt to threaten me. "That's my girl! I knew this would be fun!" I said leading her out to the garage. She looked up at me questioningly when she saw my jeep parked there. I shrugged my shoulders, "I guess I knew I'd be back here at some point." I had never wanted to leave to begin with so leaving my jeep was just a way to ensure that at some point I'd be able to come back. There was no way I was going to tell her how angry I was at Edward the night of her party when he told us we had to leave Forks. Leaving my jeep was my own silent protest to his decision.

She smiled down at me as I helped her into the jeep. "Thanks Em. You always seem to know how to cheer me up," she said just before placing a quick kiss on my cheek. I froze momentarily as the feel of her warm lips on my cheek flowed through my cold dead body settling in my groin. _That's definitely not what I was expecting!_

**Thanks for reading and sending awesome reviews. I'm so glad to see I'm not the only one in love with this story! REVIEW PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! (I guess I'm not above begging *hangs head in shame*)**


	12. Brothers

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

**A/N I'M SO SORRY! For everyone who reviewed I'm sorry you didn't get a response. Apparently I had my PM disabled so I never got the reviews. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! **

**FYI: This story started when Bella went to see Jake after he first phased and played sick so he has not yet asserted his Alpha status that is still Sam's job. **

12. Brothers

**QPOV**

"Billy said you might need a ride home," Jake said as he looked at me. I couldn't help but glare at him. _How dare he come here pretending to be my friend when he hasn't so much as spoken to me in weeks?_ I wanted to be angry at him, and yell at him, but maybe this was his way of apologizing. I nodded my acceptance and turned to say good-bye to Bella. "Please don't shut me out Bella…I'll call you later," I said placing a soft kiss on her cheek and turning back to Jake.

A low growl escaped Jake's lips at the same time an almost silent hiss sounded from behind her. _What the hell was that_, I thought turning to glare at Jacob before I started toward the front of the house. "Quil…" He called tossing me the keys to his car. "I'll be there in a second," he said nodding towards the front of the house. I caught the keys and continued around the corner of the house to wait for him.

I was almost to the car when I thought about what Bella had said about Jake and Embry being wolves. If Jacob was going to give us answers, maybe now would be the time to confront him while Bella and I were together. I turned around and headed to the back yard again. As soon as I turned the corner I saw Jake pull Bella into a close embrace and my arms began to shake uncontrollably. _Get your hands off of her!_ I screamed in my head.

Before I could even speak his lips were pressed against hers and I lost it. My body exploded into a million pieces and I couldn't see anything but my anger towards Jacob. My mind felt fuzzy as I locked my eyes on the object of my hatred. I could hear voices but all I wanted was to destroy my so called friend. Everything looked different, and I couldn't even process why until I saw Jacob change right in front of me. I stopped dead in my tracks, my head spinning with so many new smells and sounds and thoughts.

_Where did Jacob go? Why am I looking at this big, ugly wolf? Who keeps growling? What is that awful smell? Where is Bella?_ The questions were running through my brain faster than I could process them.

_**Quil…I'm standing in front of you dick weed and you're not so good looking either. As far as the growling that's you idiot. The awful smell is leech…Emmett to be exact, and he's taken Bella away so she doesn't get hurt.**_ I heard Jake's voice but it seemed to be coming from my own head which brought a whole other round of questions.

_Why does everything look so different…like I've taken off sunglasses or something? Why do I have paws and fur? I was really starting to freak out now. What was going on with me?_

_**You're a wolf Quil, now calm down. Your vision has improved, as well as your sense of smell, and your speed.**_ Jacob said in answer to my questions.

_**Hey, it's about time Quil. We've missed you man.**_ Embry's voice sounded in my head.

_Why are you both in my head?_ I asked quickly.

_**It's a pack thing dude. Don't worry you'll get used to it. What set you off finally man?**_ Embry asked. I thought for a minute about what exactly had set me off.

_Jacob!_ I thought and charged straight towards him as images of him kissing Bella flooded my mind.

_**No way! You've got a thing for Bella now too! You kissed her man…not cool!**_ Embry ranted in my head. Just as I was about to latch onto Jacob's neck a voice sounded that brought me to a screeching halt.

_**Quil stop, now!**_ I didn't recognize the voice but for some reason I couldn't ignore it either.

_**You will stop this fighting now! I'm Sam Uley, your alpha. I know this is all very confusing for you right now, but your anger will only make it worse. You must focus on controlling your anger so you can phase back to human form. I know you have many questions and they will all be answered. Jacob, we need to talk, now! Embry please stay with Quil. Get him out into the forest and begin explaining things to him. As soon as he's able to phase back bring him to my house.**_ Sam commanded each of us.

Suddenly I was no longer looking at the large, russet wolf that I had been about to attack, but I was looking at Jacob. I couldn't believe my eyes. The way he transformed from wolf to man seemed so easy, so natural. I watched him walk away from me towards the front of Bella's house at the same time a large, thin, grey wolf with dark spots on his back emerged from the forest next to me.

_**Don't freak Quil it's just me. I can't believe you've kissed Bella…more than once. Didn't you know Jake would be pissed dude?**_ Embry said as he came to stand next to me.

_Why should I care what Jake thinks? He just left her…no explanation, nothing. She was broken again Embry. I couldn't just leave her. Besides, it's not like I planned it._ I said knowing my words really didn't matter now. Jacob didn't have a choice when he walked away from her but at least he tried to make it right. Now it was my turn but I was not going to walk away. She knew now so I could still see her. Jake kissed her though, so obviously he still loves her. How does she feel about him now that she knows his secret? Would she take him back or would she choose me? What if she didn't want either of us?

_**Quil you need to relax man. There are more important things right now than who's gonna get the girl. I need to give you a crash course on pack life and help you figure out how to phase back into your human form. Let's go for a run and talk.**_ Embry said. I nodded and followed without another word.

**JPOV**

_God she was so beautiful!_ I couldn't believe she was standing here in front of me and she'd figured out my secret. Not only had she figured it out but she didn't seem to care. I looked down into her eyes searching for her true feelings for me…forgiveness, friendship, love…something. I couldn't find a clue as to how she was feeling about me right now and then she asked about Quil. My heart broke in two. Was she in love with Quil now? Were my actions just too much that I'd finally pushed her into another man's arms? I let my hand drop from her cheek and continued to look into her eyes.

When she finally reached up and touched my cheek I knew this was the only shot I was going to get. I pulled her body into mine and crashed my lips to hers, no waiting, no questions. I could have kicked myself for not realizing Quil was standing there watching us. As soon as he phased I knew there would be trouble. I've never been as thankful for a leech as I was when Emmett snatched Bella out of my arms and ran allowing me to phase without hurting her.

I knew Quil was angry with me for kissing her but I couldn't understand why. Then I saw the last three days in his mind and the time he'd spent with her…holding her in bed, kissing her on the beach, in the kitchen. My anger took over just as he was lunging for me and I prepared to take him down. Before I could even get to him Sam issued the command to stop. It was directed at Quil but I knew he meant me too.

I sighed as I sat back and listened to what Sam said. I saw the image of Bella telling Quil about the legends, and that they were true, and I knew I was in trouble. He ordered me straight to his house so we could talk which meant I was going to get a lecture and then a command of some sort. I shook my head in disgust. I hated following him some times. He always thought he knew best even when he didn't. Bella was important. I couldn't just walk away from her, not again.

I phased back to human form and walked back to my car trying to sort out what exactly my punishment might be. I was at least looking forward to the twenty minute drive I had back to La Push. Sometimes I hated the pack mind. Yea it was great while on patrols and in battle but I didn't want everyone knowing my secrets. I definitely did not want images of Quil and Bella kissing in my head either.

Far too soon I was parking in front of Sam and Emily's. I shut off the car and sat for a minute gathering my thoughts and my defense. As soon as I walked into the house I was assaulted with the wonderful smell of Emily's chocolate chip cookies.

"Hey Jacob…cookie?" Emily asked holding a tray out to me. I smiled and grabbed three from the plate. "Thanks Emily, where is he?" I asked. "Out back…I'm sure you had a good reason Jake so just be honest with him okay," Emily said trying to encourage me. I gave her a weak smile before heading out the back door to see Sam.

He was standing on the deck with his back to me when I walked out. I kept silent determined to make him speak first as I stood next to him. He didn't disappoint me by making me wait long. He ran his fingers through his hair and continued to stare out into the forest. "Jacob, what were you thinking? How could you tell her? You know the rules…do you have to be defiant all the time? You know if you want to be Alpha I'll gladly step down and let you take your rightful place." He turned to look me in the eye, "Please explain this to me." I sighed and focused back on the forest.

"I was a stupid kid Sam. Do you remember the night of that bonfire with the kids from Forks? Someone mentioned the Cullen's and you said they weren't allowed on the reservation. Well Bella asked me to go for a walk on the beach with her and we started talking. I was trying to impress her, so when she asked why you'd said that I told her the story of the cold ones. I thought they were just stories, not reality." I paused with a heavy sigh and shoved a cookie in my mouth.

"He broke her Sam…when he left. You remember what she was like that night you found her in the woods. I helped put her back together. I promised her I'd never leave her…that I'd always be there for her. Then I phased and everything went to hell. She already knew the truth about them…about us. I just had to remind her. I couldn't be the one to break her again and leave her like he did," I finished quietly. This time Sam let out a deep sigh, took a cookie from my hand and shoved it into his mouth.

"I understand the how and the why and I even understand that you love her. I guess with her knowing about the Cullen's it only would have been a matter of time before she figured the rest out on her own. I'm not mad at you Jacob, but I have to know I can trust you to follow my commands and do what the pack needs you to do." Sam said determinedly.

"I will follow your commands Sam. I don't want to be Alpha…I'm not ready." I said reassuringly. "Okay, now what are we going to do about you and Quil. Obviously there are some hard feelings and personal issues that need to be resolved." He eyed me carefully.

"Let me deal with Quil. Him and I will get things worked out once he's able to control his phasing so we don't have to discuss it with everyone else's input. I know he feels like I abandoned both of them and that he was protecting her. I don't know how to feel right now. When all is said and done the only thing that really matters is what Bella feels and what she wants," I finished half-heartedly. Sam smiled at me and patted me on the back, "You're right Jacob and brothers need to stick together no matter what."

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I've fixed the PM problem so I PROMISE I will reply to your reviews! Thanks!**


	13. Kayaking and Questions

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

13. Kayaking and Questions

**BPOV**

_I can't believe Emmett talked me into going kayaking! Am I really that insane_? I thought as we walked to the garage. My eyes practically bugged out of my head when I saw his jeep parked there in front of me. I looked up at him questioningly_. Why would his jeep be here?_ He shrugged his shoulders at my quizzical look. "I guess I knew I'd be back here at some point," he said nonchalantly. I couldn't help but smile at the thought that he'd planned on coming back since the night they left me. "Thanks Em. You always seem to know how to cheer me up," I said and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. My heart stuttered and my stomach clenched as my lips touched his cheek. The warmth that spread through me was a shock. _That's definitely not what I was expecting!_

Our drive out to the ocean was fairly quiet as I was at a loss for what to say. As I watched the scenery rushing by all I could think about was the way my body reacted to the innocent kiss I gave Emmett. _Was it the cool skin that caused those feelings? Did it really matter what caused them? As long as it didn't happen again right? Emmett was like a brother to me…wasn't he? _After what seemed like a very long time in my own head I felt the jeep stop. I focused on the scenery outside the window and noticed we were in the parking lot of a kayaking outfitters place.

"You ready B?" Emmett asked opening my door and holding out his hand to help me down. I smiled nervously at him as I got out of the jeep. "Are you sure about this Em? I'll probably tip the boat over or fall off and drown," I said exasperatedly hoping he'd change his mind. He shook his head determinedly. "No way Belly Bean! You are not getting out of this. We are going to have a great time….I promise," he said grabbing my hand and leading me inside. Even though I knew it was an innocent gesture, just like my kiss, I couldn't help but enjoy the feel of his large hand enveloping mine so completely.

"Hello, how are you two doing this morning? Are you planning on going out on the water today?" A cheerful blonde asked as she bounced towards us in her too short khaki shorts and too tight employee t-shirt. I couldn't help but grimace as she unashamedly checked Emmett out. Her eyes fell to our connected hands causing me to feel very uncomfortable. I let go of Emmett's hand and stepped slightly away from him. He glanced down at me with what I would've sworn was a hurt expression before returning his focus to the bouncy blonde in front of us.

"Yea, we'd like to rent a kayak for the afternoon. She'll need a wetsuit also," Emmett replied. "Sure thing, would you like a guide today?" She asked grabbing Emmett's hand and leading him to the counter. I followed and watched as she began to fill out paper work for the rental flirting with Emmett the whole time. She glanced up at me, "The wetsuits are over on that wall." She pointed to the far wall and returned her focus to Emmett. As I turned to walk over to where she'd pointed Emmett grabbed my arm.

"Excuse me, but I think you'll need to help her find the right one….unless you'd like us to take our business elsewhere?" Emmett said coldly glaring at her. She stuttered briefly before leading me to the wetsuits and giving me the one I'd need. She kept her eyes on the ground as she went back to the desk and continued with the paperwork. "Hey you better get a bathing suit to put on under that unless you plan on going commando," Emmett whispered in my ear chuckling and wagging his eyebrows. I slapped his arm and walked over to the swimsuit rack and grabbed the first one in my size I could find. He paid for our purchases and led me back out the front door. He nodded to the restrooms on the side of the building handing me my stuff.

Soon we were standing out by the water looking over the gentle waves of the ocean. "Let's go B!" He said helping me into the front of the kayak before climbing into the seat behind me. My breath caught and I grabbed the sides for dear life as the boat rocked dangerously back and forth. I was frozen in place until I heard Emmett chuckling behind me. "You jerk!" I shouted over my shoulder as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Stupid prank playing vampires," I mumbled under my breath.

"Aw B, don't be that way. You know you still love me…right?" He said as I sat stoically ignoring him. "Right B? You do still love me don't you?" He practically begged. I sighed dramatically. "Fine…" I pretend pouted. "I still love you Emmy Bear. Don't whine," I said teasingly. I gasped as the cold water splashed me from the side. "Don't call me that," Emmett barked roughly. I wiped the water from my face and giggled at the look on his face. "Oh Em, don't be that way. You know you still love me," I burst out laughing.

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride Belly Bean," he said as he paddled us away from the shore. I let myself relax and enjoy the scenery along the shore as we moved swiftly through the water. I couldn't stop the thoughts that flowed freely through my brain_. The first time Edward ran with me through the woods…the feel of the wind on my face…the afternoon he said goodbye to me behind my house…the rain falling through the trees as I searched for him…the pain in my chest as I called for him to come back…the first time Jacob showed me how to ride my motorcycle…the days spent with Jacob on First Beach…the afternoon Jacob walked away from me to follow Sam…the emptiness as he left me standing in the rain outside his house…the feel of Quil's arms comforting me as we watched the waves crash on the rocks…the shock of seeing Emmett standing on the pier…the pain in his eyes when said he was here alone._ "Em…" I whispered as I wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Yea B."

"What happened with you and Rosalie?" I asked quietly not daring to look at him over my shoulder. I heard him sigh as he guided the boat to the rocky shore next to us. He jumped out and pulled the boat onto the rocks. I kept my eyes away from him unsure if I should've asked about Rosalie or not. "Come on B, hop out," he said holding his hand out to me. I took it and let him lead me to a large flat rock next to the water. I watched as he stretched out on the rock and looked up to the sky.

I lowered myself down next to him mimicking his position. "I guess I finally came to my senses B. I've spent my whole existence as a vampire following Rose around like a lap dog thinking she really loved me. I finally realized I was just her kick dog." He paused for a minute before turning his body to face me. "When Edward first saved you from Tyler's van we all thought he was crazy. Risking exposure for a human! When he first brought you to the house though I could tell there was something special about you. You changed him, and at first we all thought it was for the better." Emmett stopped as I clutched my knees to my chest. The memories came flooding back and the hole he'd left in me was again ripped wide open. I knew I was shaking but I couldn't stop it. Emmett lifted me into his lap and began gently rubbing my back. "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't realize how broken he'd left you," he whispered. We sat like that for a long time not speaking.

"We better start heading back. I'm sure your dad will be home soon," Emmett said lifting me up and setting me back inside the kayak. I nodded but stayed silent until we'd reached the jeep. Emmett helped me in and climbed into the driver's seat before speaking. "Bella….I'm sorry," he whispered as he started the jeep. I reached over and touched his hand, "Em it's okay. I thought I was doing better…getting over him. I guess with everything that's happened with Jacob and Quil I'm not doing as good as I thought." I sighed lightly and turned to watch the passing scenery in silence.

Before I knew it we were pulling into my driveway. Thankfully Charlie wasn't home yet. Emmett shut off the jeep but made no move to get out. I kept my eyes down not sure what to say but knowing I didn't want him to leave yet. He turned towards me before he spoke. "Bella…you are an amazing young woman. You are stronger than you think. You deserve someone who will treat you like an equal not a pet to be trained and controlled. I don't want to hurt you by mentioning the past. I do want you to realize how much you've helped me though. Thank you," he finished in a whisper. I let his words sink in before making a move to get out of the jeep.

"You coming inside?" I asked as my feet touched the ground. I didn't wait for a response just closed the door and walked toward the house. I let myself in and Emmett followed silently behind me. I went to the kitchen and began to prepare supper for Charlie. Emmett stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Hey, why don't you give me a hand and chop these vegetables," I said motioning to a bowl of veggies I'd set out. He gave me a broad Emmett grin and flashed to my side. "Stupid vampire speed," I mumbled under my breath. Emmett's laughter echoed through the house as he hip bumped me and I giggled in response.

Within minutes he had all of the veggies perfectly chopped and was staring at me. "What?" I asked curiously. "Nothing…I was just thinking about how much things have changed in the past few months," he said quietly. I raised my eyebrows questioningly. Emmett chuckled lightly. "You caused such a change in our family…from day one we all began to change. You taught us about loyalty, devotion, unconditional love and trust B. We all loved each other, but honestly vampires are very selfish creatures and you changed that in us. We began to look at the world differently." Emmett paused and I looked up from the pot I was stirring to see him again watching me. I smiled reassuringly and nodded for him to continue.

"B, when we left here it was like our whole world was turned upside down. Each one of us began scrambling to figure out who exactly we were now that you weren't a part of our family. When I saw you earlier…holding yourself together like you'd fall apart if you didn't…I couldn't help but remember those first days after we left Forks." I had turned completely towards Emmett and was looking him in the eye as he spoke. "I talked with Jasper and Carlisle because I thought something was wrong with me. They confirmed that most of the family was struggling with the same thing. It was like the sun had been taken out of our lives…we felt incomplete." Emmett reached up and brushed a piece of hair off my face.

"You are very special Bella. I'm sorry Edward hurt you, but I'm not sorry he left you. You will be so much better without him…I promise. He wasn't good for you," Emmett let his voice trail off as he dropped his eyes to the ground. He stiffened suddenly and looked up again. "Charlie's almost here. I should go now," he smiled halfheartedly. He turned to leave through the back door before I could speak. "Emmett…" I called before he could close the door behind him. He stopped and turned to face me. "Could you…stay…with me tonight?" I stuttered quietly. "I mean, I understand if you can't. I was just sort of hoping maybe we could talk some more." I dropped my eyes to the ground. "Of course B, I'll meet you upstairs," he answered with a grin and flashed out the back door as Charlie came in the front door.

"Hey Dad, did everything go okay?" I asked turning back to the pot on the stove. "Yea Bells, sorry about being gone all weekend. No problems here I see," he said walking into the kitchen. "No everything was quiet," I said smiling to myself at the thought of everything that had happened this weekend. _Let's see Dad, Jake said he couldn't be my friend any more so Quil spent the night comforting me. Oh, but then Jake climbed through my bedroom window and got mad because Quil was with me, even though we only kissed. He then told me I already knew some big secret he was keeping from me but I had to figure it out for myself. So Quil and I went to Port Angeles to get away from the whole situation and guess what? Emmett Cullen is back…by himself. So he came home with Quil and I. As if things couldn't get any stranger than having two guys staying with me I figured out Jake's big secret! Jake's a wolf Dad. But wait, now its Quil's secret too because Jake kissed me and Quil got so mad he turned into a big wolf too._

I sighed lightly as I plated our supper and sat Charlie's plate in front of him on the table. We sat quietly while we ate and soon Charlie was pushing himself back from the table. "That was great as usual kiddo, thanks," Charlie said as he stood up and grabbed a beer from the fridge. "I'm gonna go watch the game and relax," he said as he walked out of the kitchen. I smiled to myself at how easily we always fell back into our routine. I cleaned the kitchen quickly knowing Emmett was waiting for me upstairs. I couldn't help but wonder what he meant when he said I'd been good for Edward in the beginning. I also wondered why, if everyone was so sad because of leaving me, they hadn't come back. I said goodnight to Charlie and walked quietly up the stairs to get ready for bed.


	14. Man Am I in Trouble!

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

14. Man Am I in Trouble!

**EmPOV**

I flashed out of the kitchen as Charlie was coming in the front door, and headed straight for the woods behind Bella's house. A quick hunt would probably do me some good since I was feeling a little strange after my day with Bella. After our morning with Quil and Jacob, I was sure we'd spend most of the afternoon talking about the pack and what was happening with her friends. I couldn't believe she asked about what happened between me and Rose. My heart would've stopped had it been beating.

I knew she wasn't ready to hear everything that'd caused me to leave Rose and the family. I still wasn't sure how she was dealing with the whole Edward situation either. He left the family so quickly after our departure from Forks that nobody really knew what had happened between the two of them. My mind wandered back to our conversation this afternoon.

_"I guess I finally came to my senses B. I've spent my whole existence as a vampire following Rose around like a lap dog thinking she really loved me. I finally realized I was just her kick dog." I paused for a minute before turning to face her. "When Edward first saved you from Tyler's van we all thought he was crazy. Risking exposure for a human! When he first brought you to the house though I could tell there was something special about you. You changed him, and at first we all thought it was for the better." I watched as she clutched her knees to her chest and began shaking. What had Edward done to her? She looked so broken and lifeless. I lifted her into my lap and began gently rubbing her back. "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't realize how broken he'd left you," I whispered._

The smell of wet dog assaulted my nose and brought me out of my reverie. I stopped and turned to face Jacob. "Everything okay with Quil now?" I asked curiously. He ran his fingers through his hair as he leaned against a tree. "Not really but at least he's phased and knows what's going on now," Jacob paused and looked up at me. "I wanted to thank you for protecting Bella today. Things could've gotten bad if you hadn't been there, so thanks." I looked at the boy standing in front of me with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Jacob, don't worry about it. Everything will work out like it's supposed to. We just have to be patient," I said as I clapped him on the shoulder. "How is Quil taking the whole wolf thing?" I asked. Jacob shook his head and grinned. "He loves being a wolf but he's angry with me for kissing Bella," Jacob's voice trailed off as he cocked his head and looked at me.

"I'm a little curious about something though," he said. I nodded waiting for him to continue. "Why exactly did you come back here?" Jacob asked_. What was I supposed to say? I honestly had no idea why I'd come back to Forks but I knew it was where I was supposed to be._ I shrugged my shoulders, "I honestly don't know Jacob. I told you that before and it hasn't changed. I know this is where I'm supposed to be though…it feels right." I looked into his eyes hoping to find some hint as to what he was thinking.

"Let me know when you figure it out okay?" He said turning to leave. I watched as he took off into the woods towards La Push. I couldn't help but wonder if either of them would be coming around to visit Bella this week while she was on break. The thought bothered me a little bit. Part of me felt bad for Bella having to choose between two friends that obviously were both in love with her. The other part of me prayed neither of them would show up this week so I could have Bella to myself. _Whoa! More of those mixed feelings about Bella! This has got to stop. I can't think about her like that!_

My mind began to wander again to our afternoon on the water. _She was so cute when I teased her about going commando under her wetsuit. She had blushed four shades of red and practically ran to the swimming suit rack._ I chuckled at the memory. _I was fascinated by the way the wind blew her long locks around her face as we cruised through the water. She really was beautiful._ I shook my head to dislodge all these thoughts I was having about Bella.

What was that look on Jacob's face when he asked about my reason for being here? It was like the thought came to him while we were talking about this morning's events. He mentioned the kiss he gave Bella…._NO! Did he hear me hiss when he kissed her? Or when Quil kissed her? I don't even know where that had come from! He can't seriously think I'm here because I'm in love with Bella…can he? Oh No! I can't be falling for Bella…can I? No, no, no! Focus Emmett it's time to hunt._ Stop. Inhale. Deer three o'clock. _Yes, back on track!_

I pulled myself out of my own head and took down two large deer before going back to Bella's house. I stood outside the house and listened to see where she was. I could hear a baseball game on the T.V., probably Charlie. Water running…upstairs…shower. Okay Bella was in the shower_. Wet hair…soapy body…full lips…_STOP! I CANNOT think about Bella like this. Apparently being away from Rose isn't affecting my libido, but it is causing me to be very frustrated. I'm going to have to figure something out because I cannot let Bella be the object of my sexual frustrations.

I leaned against the side of the house waiting for Bella to get out of the shower and dress before sneaking into her room. She probably wouldn't appreciate coming out of the shower to find me sitting in her room. I put my head back and tried to clear my thoughts. I was hoping to relieve the problem I was currently having with my jeans being too tight._ Okay this isn't working and I cannot go into her room like this! _Think, think, think…oh, got it! I'll think about some of the good times I've had with Rose, that should help me relieve this problem_. _I let my mind wander back through my years with Rose and all of our escapades together. When I focused on Rose my problem would disappear. _Wow! Thoughts of Rose usually got me more aroused not completely turned off! _As I stood in the shadows pondering this new revelation yet glad to be rid of my previous problem a thought hit me. _If thoughts of Rose didn't turn me on anymore did that mean we'd never truly been mates? Shouldn't you always be excited by thoughts of your mate even if you're separated?_

I heard the water in the shower turn off. Suddenly my problem was back in full force as I was assaulted with more images of a naked, wet Bella_. Rose, Rose, Rose….thank goodness_! I sighed as my mind cleared again and things went back to normal. I inhaled another deep breath of fresh air before focusing on the noises above me_. Drawers opening and closing…bedsprings sagging…pages turning_. I scaled the side of the house to find the window wide open. I slid inside silently and noticed Bella on her bed with a book_. She really is beautiful…_I cut off my thoughts and cleared my throat.

I tried to contain my chuckle as she jumped off the bed and almost fell over. "Stupid, quiet vampires," she huffed under her breath. I grinned wickedly at her before striding across the room coming to a stop next to her bed. "I didn't think you wanted Charlie to know I was here. I can always go to the front door and introduce myself if you'd prefer," I let my voice trail off at the look of horror on her face. I laughed lightly as she tried to smack my arm. "Emmett you know you scared me and you did it on purpose," she ranted trying to act mad.

I placed my hands on either side of her face and looked down into her eyes. "I'm sorry Belly Bean. Would you please forgive me for scaring you even though you were the one who invited me over?" I said giving her the best puppy dog eyes I could. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine just sit down already," she said exasperatedly. I grabbed the rocking chair from the corner of the room and moved it closer to the bed before sitting down.

"So what's up B?" I asked watching her settle back onto her bed. She sighed again and looked down at her hands. I waited patiently for her to speak never taking my eyes off of her. "Sorry Em…I guess I just didn't like the thought of being here alone tonight. I've had company all weekend and I guess I won't be seeing Quil again for a while…" she let her voice trail off as she looked up at me.

"Hey Belly Bean, are you worried about Jacob and Quil?" I asked quietly. She nodded her head but didn't speak. "There's nothing for you to worry about. Jacob is fine, and Quil likes being a wolf so he'll be fine too," I said as her look turned quizzical. I chuckled at her confusion. "I ran into Jacob when I was out. He said Quil is fine so there is nothing for you to worry about. I'm sure you'll hear from them soon enough," I encouraged her. She smiled up at me and my dead heart came alive for just a moment as she held my gaze.

I shook my head slightly to clear my thoughts before I had another issue with my jeans. "So you have the whole week off right?" I asked and she nodded. "What do you want to do? Did you have plans already?" I questioned hesitantly. She blushed slightly and I wondered why. "No, I didn't really have any plans I guess," she said quietly keeping her eyes averted. "I don't want to be alone this week," she whispered. She looked so fragile I knew I couldn't deny her anything she asked.

I reached over and lifted her chin so she was looking at me. "B, I'm here till you tell me to go okay? Anything you want…all you have to do is say the word." I gave her my award winning grin and she giggled lightly. Her face became serious before she spoke again. "You said earlier that the family thought I was good for Edward in the beginning. What did I do to make them think I wasn't good for him anymore? Is that why everyone left?" She asked quietly. _What did he say to her when he left to make her feel like this was her fault?_

"B, you didn't do anything!" I placed my hand on her cheek so she had to look at me. "I don't know how to say this without hurting you. I know it's hard for you to think about him and what happened," I let my voice trail off as I watched her for any signs of withdraw. She nodded for me to continue so I did. "B, do you remember what it was like when you first met us?" She nodded. "Edward treated you like a china doll then. He was so fascinated with you. You were a mystery to him since he couldn't read your thoughts. He was always worried that you'd get hurt though, either because of us or your own clumsiness," I couldn't help but chuckle. "He was happy, like a kid on Christmas morning. He always talked about the things he wanted to show you, the places he wanted to take you," I shook my head sadly at the memory. I looked deep into Bella's eyes before continuing.

"Bella, he loved you in the beginning but then he changed. The night in the baseball field, remember?" I asked softly. She nodded but stayed silent. "Once he realized James was after you he freaked out. I'd never seen him so worried…almost to the point of insanity. He felt lost and helpless to protect you," I paused trying to organize my words. I didn't want to hurt this precious woman more than we already had. "I think when he rushed into that ballet studio and saw you broken on the ground, something inside him snapped. Then he sucked the venom out of your wrist instead of changing you like we all knew you wanted him to. From that moment on his was a totally different person towards you. He became overly protective. In the beginning we accepted that it was just a reaction to what had happened, but I saw the differences. He wasn't just being over protective he was becoming possessive and obsessive." I searched Bella's eyes for some sign that she wanted me to stop but all I could see was a determination to hear more…to understand.

"If anyone of us wanted to talk to you or spend time with you he would make sure he was around or knew exactly what we had planned. He hardly ever left your side. He made all of your decisions for you…prom…where you went…what you did…who you talked to. I know he made it seem like you had a say in it but you never did. He began manipulating you and the others helped…unknowingly of course. Edward was the golden boy B. He had everyone convinced he loved you and that we were responsible for your wellbeing." I smiled weakly at her as she inhaled deeply and sighed.

"I felt the change in our relationship, but I just thought he knew things I didn't. I felt like I couldn't protect myself and I needed him to do it for me." She sighed again and looked into my eyes. "I spent my whole life caring for my mom that it was nice to have someone caring for me for a change. I gave in to everything he wanted and never stood up for anything I wanted." A single tear slid down her cheek as she dropped her eyes to her hands. "I don't even know who Isabella Swan is anymore," she whispered as the tears began to fall freely. I couldn't stop the ache in my chest for this beautiful, fragile young woman in front of me. I lifted her off the bed and cradled her in my arms as I rocked the chair slowly. She buried her face in my neck and I rubbed her back gently.

"Bella, he can't hurt you anymore if you don't let him. You're still in there. We just have to find you is all," I said trying to lighten the mood a little. She sat up and wiped her eyes smiling at me. "Thanks Emmett. You're a really good friend," she said placing her hand on my cheek. A warm shiver ran through my body as my eyes fell to her soft, full lips._ God I want to kiss those lips…just one taste…_STOP! I tore my eyes away from her lips quickly and set her back on the bed. "Um, you should probably get some sleep. It's been a crazy day for you I'm sure," I said standing up and putting the rocking chair back in the corner of the room.

When I turned around to say goodnight I froze at the look of terror on Bella's face. "What's wrong B?" I asked urgently. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. I took the three steps back to her bedside and knelt down waiting for her to say something. She dropped her eyes to the floor as she spoke. "I thought you were going to stay with me," she breathed quietly. I sighed lightly in relief. I lifted her chin so I could see her eyes. "Is that what you want B? For me to stay her all night with you?" I questioned. She nodded as a blush crept up her neck and colored her cheeks slightly. I smiled, "Okay B." I stood and moved to get the chair again when her small hand grabbed my wrist. I turned to see her patting the bed beside her. "Are you sure Bella?" I asked my voice cracking slightly. She only nodded and moved over to give me room_. What am I doing? How did I get into this? I can't say no to her…not tonight…maybe not ever. _I sighed as I slid into the bed next to her and wrapped my arms around her. She cuddled into my chest and I couldn't help but think about how perfectly she fit there. Before long the room was silent except for the even sounds of her breathing._ This is definitely not where I expected to be!_

**Please Review and let me know what you think and what you'd like to see! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!**


	15. What Will Tomorrow Hold?

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy! Thanks to my wonderful beta Roslyn Grey! **

15. What Will Tomorrow Hold?

**BPOV**

"Is that what you want B? For me to stay here all night with you?" Emmett asked. I nodded as I felt my cheeks blush. Emmett smiled and my heart fluttered lightly. "Okay B," he said quietly. He stood and moved to get the chair again. _No!_ I reached out and grabbed his wrist. He turned and I patted the bed beside me. _What am I doing?_ "Are you sure Bella?" He asked. His voice cracked slightly, and I wondered if he was feeling as weird about this as I was… I nodded and he slid into bed next to me. I curled into his cold chest as his arms wrapped around me. I was so confused by his answer to my question and the emotions it brought up. I'd always thought I wasn't good enough for Edward, and that was why I believed him when he said he didn't love me anymore. I figured the family saw it too and that's why they left with him.

_They didn't see me that way though…they thought I was part of the family._ My heart felt like it was being torn in half yet again. On one hand, I was relieved to know I hadn't misread the families feelings for me, but on the other hand I was disappointed in myself that I'd let Edward control so much of me. _If I'd stood up to him more maybe I wouldn't have been so hurt when he left me. Did he ever really love me, or was it always just my blood and silent mind he loved?_ I sighed lightly as I let my eyes drift closed. I couldn't escape the complete comfort I felt in this moment…wrapped in Emmett's arms_. I can't think about him like this!_ _He has Rosalie and she's perfect! I definitely can't compete with that._ The thoughts flooded my mind as I began to fall asleep.

_Why had Emmett thanked me earlier? He said I'd helped him see things clearly. What was that supposed to mean?_ "Sleep tight Bella," Emmett whispered as I fell into unconsciousness.

_**The sound of the waves pounding on the rocks filled my ears. My skin prickled from the cold air blowing off the ocean as I walked along First Beach. I could sense I wasn't alone but I couldn't see anyone around. My stomach twisted uncomfortably. I've never been on the beach before, it's always been the forest. I looked around frantically trying to figure out what to do when I heard my name on the wind. "Bella…" I searched for the source of the voice that I couldn't make out. "Choose me Bella…" I heard the voice again but it was different this time. I began running down the beach trying to get closer to the voices. "Bella I'll always love you…." a third voice called out to me. I recognized this one…Edward. I stopped dead in my tracks and spun around. There he was, standing on a large rock by the water, sparkling in the sun. My body froze as I took in his demeanor. "Come to me Bella…I'll always protect you," he called to me as he stretched his hand out toward me. "No Bella, he left you. I put you back together. Choose me Bella…" I recognized the voice this time…Jacob. I turned around and saw Jake standing, bare chested, on the beach grinning from ear to ear. He held his arms open to me, welcoming me in. "Bella…I never left you. I can love you without leaving," Quil's voice sounded behind me. I turned and saw him standing in the surf nervously shifting from foot to foot.**_

_**I turned back to Edward who was still watching me intently. "Bells I promise we never have to be apart again. I can give you everything you need," Jacob pleaded. Quil growled from the surf, "You left her just like he did. I was there…she welcomed my arms…my lips…" Jacob growled viciously at Quil's words and burst into a giant russet wolf before my eyes. Before I could even move I was on top of a rock with Edward's arms around my waist. "See love I'll always protect you. I'm the only one you can depend on…" his voice trailed off as I watched the two wolves circling each other on the beach. "Stop fighting," I said shaking my head as Edward's words filtered through my mind. "No…you left me…you don't love me…you broke me…" I spat as I tried to pull away from him, but his hands held firmly to my waist as he kissed up my neck. "I never really left you Bella. You can never really be free of me…" He whispered in my ear. My body began to tremble as I looked across the beach. Jacob and Quil were gone and Rosalie and Emmett were walking towards us. As they got closer I could see Rosalie was dragging Emmett along with a leash. "You got your pet back too I see. Isn't it nice to have things back to normal Edward? I don't know why they thought they could ever leave us," she remarked snidely. I could feel the smile on Edward's lips as she spoke. "Yes darling I believe things will go back to normal soon enough. They may need to be taught a lesson though about loyalty and respect," he finished with an evil smirk. Rosalie laughed wickedly.**_

_**"Em…" I whispered. He looked up at me with broken eyes. "It's your choice," he whispered back. I shook my head in confusion. "What do you mean it's my choice? I can't compete with her…I'll never be good enough…" my voice trailed off as tears began to stream down my cheeks. "I'll never be good enough…I'll never be smart enough…I'll never be pretty enough…I'll never be enough for you…never enough for you…" The tears were falling as I shook my head in despair. "…never enough for you…not for you Em…never enough…"**_

I felt cool hands on my shoulders shaking me gently. "Bella, wake up ….B, come on…Isabella wake up…please baby…please," his voice was pleading with me. I opened my eyes slowly trying to figure out where I was. The sound of the surf and wind had died away. I shook my head a little trying to clear the dream away. I saw his golden eyes searching mine as he cupped my face in his hands. "Hey, are you okay Belly Bean?" I smiled as everything clicked into place. _Emmett was here with me. It was just a dream. Edward wasn't really back._

I wrapped my arms around Emmett's neck and pulled myself closer to him. His arms wrapped around my waist as his hands began rubbing up and down my back soothingly. The tears flowed freely as he held me and I remembered my dream_. My choice_. He'd said it was my choice. _My choice for what though? For him to be with Rosalie? For me to go back to Edward? To break away and be my own person?_ The thoughts moved quickly through my mind as I melted into the strong arms around me.

"You want to talk about it?" He whispered into my hair. I shook my head. I wasn't even sure what the dream was supposed to mean. How could I talk about it? "I'm not sure what I was even dreaming about Em…it was all so confusing. Thanks though…I'm glad you stayed with me," I whispered. I looked up into his eyes and they looked just as broken as they did in my dream. My hand unconsciously reached up to touch his cheek. My thumb brushed over the dark circle under his eye. "Why do you look so sad Em?" I asked quietly. His eyes closed as a small sigh escaped his lips.

"I was just concerned about you. Don't worry B. I'm a big boy," he laughed but it didn't hold quite the same sound as it usually did. I grimaced and he dropped his eyes from mine. "You really should try to go back to sleep. I'm sorry you had a bad dream, B. I promised I'd always be here though so you don't have to worry about that okay?" He said reassuringly as he moved me back to a lying position next to him. "I know. I trust you," I whispered as I fit myself back into the crook in his arm and closed my eyes again.

**EmPOV**

I let the day replay in my head as Bella fell off to sleep. I couldn't remember the last time I'd enjoyed myself so much. Guilt started to creep in as I thought about that. Rose and I never did things like kayaking or even just talking. Anything I did outdoors I did with my brothers or alone. I'd always enjoyed being outdoors, hiking, hunting, and fishing. _What else do I like to do?_ My mind began to wander to my early days as a vampire. I used to spend time reading and even writing. I chuckled to myself as I remembered the first poem I wrote for Rose after I'd been changed.

_I was praying for love_

_But I found a bear._

_In the middle of the forest_

_I didn't know you were there._

_Your dead heart began to beat_

_When you saw my demise._

_I burned for three days_

_Before I looked into your eyes._

_You told me you loved me_

_Together forever we'd be._

_I never knew love_

_Until you chose me._

I was so proud of writing that for her. Esme had written it out in beautiful calligraphy and helped me frame it. I planned a romantic walk through the woods. I'd wrapped the frame and hid it and a blanket out by a waterfall that was near our house.

_**"Hey Rosie, want to go for a hunt with me?" I asked her nervously. She was sitting on our bed looking through a magazine. She looked up at me annoyed. "Can't you see I'm busy looking at the new fall fashions," she rolled her eyes at me. I dropped my head in embarrassment, "Sorry Rosie. I was just hoping maybe we could go for a walk out to the waterfall…I have something for you." I had kept my head down knowing she was already upset with me. "Well why didn't you say you had a present for me? Of course we can go out to the waterfall!" She jumped up off the bed and took off out the door. I couldn't contain my excitement at making her happy. I followed her out of the house and chased her through the woods to the waterfall. My excitement evaporated a little as she ran without stopping. I had hoped to spend some time talking as we walked there. She stopped next to the waterfall and closed her eyes. I smiled at the look of anticipation on her face. She held her hands out and I laid the wrapped frame in her hands. Her face lit up as she tore into the wrapping paper but fell just as quickly when she looked at the frame. "Um…you wrote this?" She asked looking questioningly at me. I nodded shyly. "I wanted to tell you how happy I am here with you," I whispered. "Oh…this is great Emmett. Um…thanks," she said. "Can we go back to the house now?" She asked hopefully. "Sure," I said. I watched as she ran back to the house. If my heart hadn't been dead already, she would have crushed it in that moment. I walked back to the house alone thinking about what I'd done wrong.**_

_**When I arrived back at the house Esme met me at the back door. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry Emmett. Rosalie is just a materialistic girl I guess. Carlisle is in his study if you'd like to speak to him," she said quietly. I nodded, "Thanks mom." I heard the shower in our bathroom running as I walked past our room. I stopped and poked my head inside the room and glanced quickly around. There on the floor, on top of a pile of unread books I'd given Rose, lay the framed poem. I walked to Carlisle's study broken. I never picked up another book or wrote another word.**_

Bella stirred next to me in her sleep. There was a light sheen of sweat on her forehead and her expression was pained and confused. **"Stop fighting,"** she mumbled. **"No…you left me…you don't love me…you broke me…"** She continued as she began to thrash about on the bed. I placed my hand on her arm trying to calm her down. **"Em…What do you mean it's my choice? I can't compete with her…I'll never be good enough…"** I froze as I heard her words. _What was she dreaming about?_ Tears began to stream down her cheeks. **"I'll never be good enough…I'll never be smart enough…I'll never be pretty enough…I'll never be enough for you…never enough for you…"** She continued to cry and shake her head back and forth. _Was she dreaming of Edward? Was she justifying why he left her?_ I wiped the tears from her cheeks with my thumb hoping to comfort her**. "…never enough for you…not for you Em…never enough**_**…"**__ ME? She was dreaming of me?_ I began to shake her gently, "Bella, wake up ….B, come on…Isabella wake up…please baby…please." As Bella opened her eyes I could see the confusion and hurt there. The strength she used to cling to me was surprising, but her unwillingness to talk about her dream was not. I gently stroked her back as she cried before laying her back in the bed and encouraging her to sleep again_. What will tomorrow hold? Can I really give her the help she needs in finding herself again? Can I find myself again?_

**Thanks for all the great reviews! Please let me know what you think and REVIEW! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!**


	16. Hands Off!

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy! **

**Give a big thanks to Roslyn Grey my extrodinary beta for getting this chapter back to me before I left town so I could get it posted. It's a little longer than normal so I hope it can tide you over until I get back home and write some more!**

16. Hands Off!

**BPOV**

I woke up with the light streaming through my partially opened window, and my bed empty. My heart sank a little as I realized Emmett had left me. I had to wonder if I'd been talking in my sleep again_. What did I say? That dream was so real I could've said anything._ I sighed heavily and rolled over to see the empty spot next to me. Without even thinking I pulled the pillow next to me to my nose and inhaled deeply…moss…apple…and…pine. "Mmmm…" _What am I doing?_ I tossed the pillow back down and shook my head_. Emmett is not mine! I still love Edward…don't I?_ My mind wandered back to my talk with Emmett…_he was becoming possessive and obsessive…. he hardly ever left your side…he made all of your decisions for you…prom…where you went…what you did…who you talked to._

_Rosalie treated Emmett the same way! _I sat up shocked at my own conclusion. _Emmett saw himself in my relationship with Edward._ "Hey Belly Bean you're awake! I brought pancakes and orange juice," Emmett exclaimed as he walked through my door carrying a tray full of food. My heart sped up and I let out a sigh of relief_. He didn't leave me…he was making me breakfast…watching out for me._ I smiled at my own thoughts and realizations. "Thanks Em," I grinned as he sat the tray down on my lap. My stomach let out a low grumble as I inhaled the wonderful smell. "You know I'll never be able to eat all of this, right?" I giggled as I scanned the tray before me but stopped when I saw the small bud vase with a beautiful orange rose. "It's beautiful Em," I whispered letting my fingers graze the petals. "It's nothing. I needed to change clothes and you know Esme loved her roses," he said quietly trying to brush it off. Our eyes met for a brief minute and the intensity of his stare made my heart stutter._ Wow he has amazing eyes…so deep and full of life_. I dropped my gaze, "Thanks for breakfast Em." I shoved a piece of pancake in my mouth and kept my eyes on my plate.

"Did you get enough sleep last night?" He asked as I finished eating my third pancake. I took a drink of orange juice before looking up to meet his watchful gaze. "Um…yea I think so," I paused for a second not really sure if I should ask about last night. I looked away again, "Was I talking in my sleep again?" I asked quietly. He was silent for a few minutes so I looked up at him to see if he was going to answer. He had the same intent look in his eyes that he'd had last night. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked instead of answering my question. _Ok did I really want to talk about it? I hadn't really spent much time thinking about it yet so maybe it wasn't a good idea to talk about it_. "Um…I'm not sure I really remember it…very well," I stuttered a little trying not to fidget as I spoke. Emmett chuckled, "B you're still a terrible liar. It's okay though I understand if you don't want to talk about it." I smiled.

"Hey what time is it anyway?" I asked curiously glancing out the window for some clue. "It's almost noon B. Was there anything special you wanted to do today?" He asked. I thought for a minute about what we could do today. "Well I can't go too far because I have to make supper for Charlie in a few hours," I said as I contemplated our options. I noticed Emmett become unusually still and couldn't help but wonder what he was keeping from me. "What's wrong Em?" I asked seriously. He kept his gaze on his hands while he spoke. "Charlie got a phone call early this morning and left pretty quickly after that. It was a male voice and he told Charlie that someone named Harry had a heart attack late last night. Do you know who that is?" Emmett asked in a concerned tone. I nodded silently_. Harry was dead? Charlie must be devastated._ As I sat lost in my own thoughts Emmett took the tray off my lap and nudged my leg.

"B, you might want to get up and get dressed Jacob and Quil are getting close," he sniffed the breeze coming through my window again. "Correction, they're in the woods now. Let's go! I'll answer the door okay," he said taking the breakfast tray and heading towards the door. I nodded numbly after him, my head still swimming with thoughts of Harry's death and Charlie's current state of mind. I heard the knock on the door and Jacob and Quil greeting Emmett before I jumped off the bed and grabbed some clothes out of the closet. I changed quickly and ran to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth before heading down stairs to see what was going on.

When I walked into the living room, Quil and Jake were sitting on the couch across from Emmett who was in my dad's chair. The TV was showing some kind of sports game and the guys were all talking about who was going to win like they were old friends. I looked around dumbfounded that they were all getting along so well. "Hey Bells rough night?" Jake teased. "No…" I stopped not really knowing how to respond. He chuckled at my confusion before patting the seat next to him on the couch. I looked at the empty seat between Jake and Quil and then over at Emmett who was watching me out of the corner of his eye. I opted to head for the kitchen and some coffee instead of the lion's den in the living room. I hadn't seen Jake or Quil since the fight in my backyard and I wasn't really sure where we all stood yet.

As I got the coffee pot ready to brew I felt a cool hand on my back. "You okay B?" Emmett asked quietly. I nodded but kept my eyes on the task in front of me. "Do you want me to get rid of them?" He asked more concerned this time. I shook my head and then turned to face him. "What are they doing here?" I spat out. Emmett gave me a sad smile, "Charlie is down at the reservation helping with the plans for the funeral. He asked Jacob to come over and keep you company since he won't be home until very late tonight. Quil wouldn't let Jacob come alone so he tagged along." Emmett finished matter-of-factly and I sighed.

"No it's fine. What are we going to do for the rest of the day though?" I asked more to myself than of Emmett. He waggled his eyebrows, "I can always think of ways to pass the time. I am a vampire you know. King of how to pass the time," he said flexing his muscles playfully. _Goodness those biceps are amazing…and those pecs…so hot!_ I shook my head and focused my eyes back on the coffee pot fighting the sudden urge to run my hands down his chest_. STOP ISABELLA! This is Emmett not some random hottie!_ "Well king, I hope you have some good ideas because I really don't want a repeat of yesterday," I said sarcastically. I turned to get the cream out of the fridge and a cup out of the cabinet. Emmett just stood by and watched me with an amused expression on his face. Every glance I stole sent shivers down my spine.

"So what Belly Bean, are you worried about making a choice? Because it seems to me that sooner or later you're going to have to decide which one of those guys you want to be with, and let the other one go. I mean I understand if you're into the whole two on one thing but they don't seem like the kind of guys to really be into that…unless the pack really does share everything," he said wagging his eyebrows. I looked up from my coffee cup in shock, "EMMETT!" I swatted his arm lightly. I could feel the blush coloring my face as Emmett chuckled. _Where is a black hole when you need one!_

"Hey…" He said quietly turning my face towards his. I reluctantly raised my eyes to meet his. My breath caught at the conflicting emotions shown in the depths of his eyes. His thumb brushed lightly down my cheek making my stomach clench uncontrollably. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his intense gaze. _Has anyone ever looked at me like this before? Just a few inches and I could touch those full, sweet lips…ISABELLA!_ I silently berated myself for my thoughts as I stepped away from his touch. "Sorry…" He mumbled almost too low for me to hear. I turned back to my coffee cup taking a sip so my hands and mouth would be occupied with anything other than talking to or touching or kissing Emmett_. This is insane Bella! You can't go from one vampire to another just because…. because why? Does he remind me of Edward? No…Do I have an obsession with marble, sparkly skin? I don't think so…Am I just looking for another relationship? Definitely not…for crying out loud I've got two guys in the other room that both want me…. What is it about Emmett that's making me have these insane thoughts and feeling? And that crazy dream last night…what was up with that?_

"You guys coming back to watch the game or are we interrupting something?" Jacob's voice brought me out of my silent musings. I turned around, coffee cup in hand, avoiding Emmett's gaze. "Game it is," I said in the most upbeat voice I could muster. I obviously failed because Jacob looked between me and Emmett with a strange expression on his face before following me into the living room. Quil looked at me expectantly when I entered and I knew he wanted me to sit by him. I could feel Jacob right behind me waiting just as anxiously to see where I'd sit. I sighed heavily and plopped down in my dad's recliner avoiding eye contact with either of them. I was so focused on the TV in front of me and avoiding Jake and Quil that I hadn't even noticed that Emmett had not come back into the room.

"Emmett's back," Jake announced. "Where'd he go? I didn't know he'd left," my heart sank a little at the fact that it bothered me. "He ran back to his house to get some movies or whatever. He said something about needing to get out of the house for a minute," Jake sounded a little annoyed at my question or maybe it was my reaction in general. I looked over at Jake curiously but he wouldn't meet my eyes. _I'd hurt him again…unknowingly but still hurt the same_. I sighed again_. Okay this is getting out of control! We're just a bunch of friends hanging out right? No reason to be all mopey and weird._

"Okay peeps, we're not just gonna sit around and mope all day are we? Let's have some fun!" Emmett bellowed as he walked into the room with a bag full of who knows what. All three of us looked at him expectantly. A mischievous grin spread across his face as he pulled a deck of cards from the bag. As he flipped the deck between his fingers he asked, "Strip poker anyone?" Jacob and Quil practically jumped off the couch, identical grins spread across their faces. "NO WAY Emmett! I don't even know how to play poker," I spat vehemently. His face fell like a child that had just been scolded for something he didn't do. "We'd explain the rules and could even play a couple of practice hands until you got the hang of it B. It's not like we'd take advantage of you or anything," he whined. I almost gave in until I saw the wicked glint in his eyes. I stood putting my hands on my hips and glaring at the three 'innocent' looking guys staring at me. "Yea right, I can see it now_. 'Sorry Bella you lost again. I guess poker isn't your game.'_ As I sit at a table naked with you three. NEVER gonna happen guys," I said determinedly. All three faces fell in unison and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Next…" I said looking at Emmett for another idea. His cocky grin appeared again as he pulled a package containing a small blow up pool out of the bag. Jacob, Quil and I looked at him with confusion written clearly on our faces. "Mud wrestling," he said flatly. Quil and Jake's eyes again got as huge as saucers and I could tell they were imagining the possibilities_. Two can play at this game._ I thought evilly. "Mmmm…that sounds like a great idea," I smirked at the surprised looks on the guy's faces. "I'd love to sit out back and watch a couple of hot guys roll around in the mud. Oh…can you wrestle in just your underwear!" I asked with mock enthusiasm wagging my eyebrows at the guys before bursting into laughter. "Shut up Bella!" Jake barked grumpily.

"What?" I asked innocently. "Oh…it's okay for you three to think of ways to get me naked but I can't do the same huh? And you," I said stabbing my finger into Emmett's hard chest. "Why would you encourage them?" I glared at him as I spoke. "Oh come on B! You know I'm just having some fun," I turned my face away from him in a mock pout crossing my arms firmly over my chest. "B…don't be that way…come on…please Belly Bean," he pleaded tickling my side lightly. "Fine," I squealed pulling away from his fingers.

"What's next on your list of suggestions for the day almighty King?" I teased. "Well…I brought some condoms in case you agreed to an o-" I smacked his arm cutting him off. "Okay, okay," he said raising his hands in surrender. "In case you didn't like any of my other ideas I brought some movies," he said taking several obvious guy flicks out of the bag. "Awesome I've wanted to see this one," Quil said excitedly grabbing a movie out of Emmett's hand. "Fine, movies it is," I said quietly rolling my eyes.

"Well if you don't want to watch the movie we could always go upstairs and make out," Jacob whispered in my ear seductively. I swore I heard a low growl come from Quil and an angry hiss from Emmett but when I looked at them their faces were blank_. What the hell was that?_ I thought. Jake chuckled a little before stepping away from my side. "We could always play truth or dare…Cullen style," Emmett chimed in breaking the awkward silence that had just settled over the room. Three pairs of eyes settled questioningly on me. "Ugh…fine but I will not get naked!" I huffed. "Topless?" Emmett said wagging his eyebrows. "EMMETT!" I screeched through gritted teeth. "Bottomless?" Jacob questioned smirking. "JACOB BLACK!" I squealed as I swatted his arm. "Guys have some sense of decency…"Quil began smiling at me. "Thank you Quil, at least someone here is not sex starved," I said gratefully. "…a bikini works just as well," he finished easily as all three guys wagged their eyebrows at me and laughed. "UGH! Forget it!" I groaned storming up the stairs and slamming the door to my bedroom.

I flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. _What is going on with those three?_ I wondered_. I get Jake and Quil. I know they both like me but why is Emmett egging them on? Why did the thought of Emmett seeing me topless send shivers down my spine? With Jake and Quil it was more of an uncomfortable, like your dad seeing you naked, feeling. UGH!_ A quiet knock on the door brought me out of my silent tirade. "Come in," I sighed. My heart sped up when Emmett entered the room and closed the door behind him. He shuffled his feet nervously by the door. "Jake and Quil ran to the store to get some snacks for the movies," he paused but kept his eyes on the floor. "You'll come down and watch with us won't you B?" He looked up at me anxiously. "Please don't be mad at me…I was just having fun…I wasn't trying to upset you," he pleaded softly. I sighed and patted the bed next to me.

He crossed the room in three easy strides and sat down next to me. I pulled one leg up on the bed and turned to face him. "I know you weren't trying to upset me and I know you were just teasing," I paused for a minute to collect my thoughts. "If it had been just you and I…I probably wouldn't have gotten upset," I looked up into his eyes. "Jake and Quil though…things are just a little awkward with them right now, especially after what happened yesterday morning. It's not that I'm afraid to choose…I just know that with Jake it'll never go past friendship. Quil is a great guy. Physically I'm somewhat attracted to him but I don't want to be in a relationship with him. I don't feel about either of them the way I felt about Edward, you know?" I asked hoping he understood what I was trying to say.

"Yea I get it B. They both want more than you're willing to give, and my jokes gave them ideas they probably shouldn't have huh?" He gave me a sad smile. "I'm sorry about that. I guess I wasn't thinking about all of that…would you forgive me?" He asked softly. I couldn't resist his big, warm eyes, "Of course Em. I could never stay mad at you." I patted his hand and smiled at him. His eyes caught mine like they had earlier in the kitchen and my breathing hitched. Emmett lifted his hand and gently brushed a piece of hair out of my face letting his fingers linger on my cheek. I unconsciously tilted my head into his touch as his eyes fell to my lips. My heart sped up as I tried to keep my eyes from drifting down to his lips too. _Don't look…don't look…who am I kidding!_ My eyes fell to his full, smooth lips. _Do I really want to kiss Emmett?_ He faced moved slowly towards mine and our lips were just inches apart. _Oh god yes…I definitely want to kiss Emmett._ My heart was racing in my chest when….the front door slammed shut. _NO! Not right now!_ Emmett and I both jumped a little and moved quickly apart. Emmett let out a sharp breath and ran his fingers through his hair. I inhaled deeply trying to slow my heart rate. Both of us kept our eyes averted as Jacob called from downstairs.

"We're back guys. Let's go! Quit moping Bella and get your butt down here," he hollered up the stairs. I sighed lightly. "I guess we better get down there," I trailed off. Emmett stood up silently and opened the bedroom door for me. I glanced quickly at his eyes before walking past him to the stairs_. Confusion…and…disappointment? Confusion I understood because I was feeling that a lot with him lately. Disappointment though…why? Because we'd been interrupted…or because he'd made a mistake._ I was so lost in my own thoughts I stumbled down the last two steps and braced myself for impact. Two cool hands circled my waist and caught me before letting go. "Thanks," I mumbled. "No problem B," Emmett said with a chuckle.

"So what do you guys want to watch?" Quil asked from the living room. "Thor…The Green Hornet…Predators…what is this Emmett? Vampires Suck…Vampiro…Vampegeddon…you really watch these?" We all broke out in laughter as Emmett shrugged his shoulders. "They're actually quite funny. If you can't laugh at yourself you shouldn't laugh at others. Look I brought a couple just for you and Jake too," Emmett said taking the bag from Quil's hand and reaching inside. We all burst into another fit of laughter when he held up Red Riding Hood and Wolf Moon with a grin. "Hey I get to pick. I want to watch Red Riding Hood," I said grabbing the movie from Emmett's hand and heading to the DVD player.

"You want anything Bells," Jake asked, his hands full of sodas and snacks. "No thanks Jake. I'm fine," I said turning back to the room. Jake and Quil were on opposite ends of the sofa again looking hopefully at me. I looked over to Charlie's chair and noticed Emmett was sitting on the floor in front of it grinning. _Thanks_, I mouthed to him as I took the seat. I glanced at the couch and noticed the defeated look on both Jacob's and Quil's face. I sighed in frustration as I turned my focus to the TV. As hard as I tried to keep up with the movie my mind kept wandering back to my almost kiss with Emmett. It wasn't until I felt his head rest on my knee that I realized I was absentmindedly running my fingers through his hair. I froze for just a second causing Emmett to lift his head and straighten his posture as I pulled my hand back into my lap. My heart was racing again and I knew all three guys could hear the change which only made it worse.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid…_I repeated to myself as I thought about what had just happened. _Okay, just pretend nothing weird happened. Act normal!_ I berated myself silently. "Oh yeah…I'd do that," Quil said enthusiastically as Jacob and Emmett echoed their agreement. I turned my focus back to the movie in time to see the steamy make out scene they were gawking at. "Great," I mumbled. "I thought this was supposed to be a horror movie not a sex show," I grumbled under my breath as I got up and went to the kitchen. I stood in front of the refrigerator staring blankly inside when I felt a cool hand pull my hair back off my neck. "Sometimes there's a fine line between fear and lust," Emmett's silky smooth voice whispered in my ear as his hands rested on my hips. My heart felt like it would beat out of my chest as my stomach clenched in anticipation.

"I wouldn't know," I breathed out. He chuckled lightly and I could feel the vibrations of his body so close to mine. _This feels way too good_…my mind went momentarily blank when he stepped away from me_. I have got to get these hormones under control!_ I took in a deep breath and grabbed a coke out of the fridge before closing the door. I could feel his eyes still on me which caused me to blush a deep red. I wasn't sure what to do, where to look, or what to say so I just stood there playing with the tab on my can. "B…," he said quietly. I looked over to where he stood leaning against the counter unable to look him in the eye. I knew my body was betraying me and I didn't understand why. I'd never had feelings like this for Emmett before. We've always been so comfortable around each other…even when he'd tease me. "B…," he said again taking a step towards me. His cool finger pressed against my chin forcing me to look at him. "Maybe we should go for a walk…so we can talk," he said seriously. I nodded my agreement and let him lead me out the back door towards the woods.

**Thanks for reading! If you LOVED it REVIEW! If you HATED it REVIEW! If you READ it REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! I'm stuck in the woods with only my cell phone and may not make it home without some REVIEWS to keep me going! (YES I'M BEGGING)**


	17. Walk With Me?

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

17. Walk With Me?

**EmPOV**

"Great," Bella mumbled. "I thought this was supposed to be a horror movie not a sex show," she grumbled under her breath as she got up_. Did she forget about the superior hearing in this room?_ I chuckled quietly to myself and shook my head. I felt a strange emptiness in my chest when she walked out of the room that confused me. _Man that's been the norm lately…Bella and confusion…what an understatement!_

I got up and walked into the kitchen to make sure Bella was okay. She'd been struggling with her feelings a lot today and I didn't seem to be helping with that. My mind wandered back to her bedroom earlier as I stood in the doorway of the kitchen_. I'd been so close to kissing those soft pink lips._ I couldn't help myself; it was like two magnets being drawn together. _Why did I keep losing my senses around her? We've always had an easy, comfortable relationship and now...god she's so sexy!_ I watched her as she stood in front of the refrigerator staring blankly inside. I moved quietly across the room to stand behind her. My fingers twitched as I thought about how badly I wanted to touch her. I reached up and moved her hair off of her neck exposing her creamy white skin. The venom pooled in my mouth as I watched her delicate pulse point throbbing in time with her heart rate which had increased with my touch. "Sometimes there's a fine line between fear and lust," I whispered in her ear as my hands rested on her hips. _This felt so right…just a slight pull would bring her body flush to mine…my lips on her neck…her ear…her shoulder…STOP! This is Bella…yes, this is Bella, and god she's beautiful and soft and…_

"I wouldn't know," she breathed out. _Oh I can show you…there is so much I could show you_. I chuckled lightly but brought myself back under control and stepped away from her. Bella took in a deep breath and grabbed a coke out of the fridge before closing the door. I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she stood in the middle of the kitchen awkwardly…._but man was she sexy as that amazing red blush moved up her neck and settled in her cheeks. What I wouldn't give to see exactly where that blush starts! _I kicked myself mentally. "B…," I said quietly. She looked over to where I was standing against the counter but didn't make eye contact_. Oh man! I've made her uncomfortable again. Okay this is crazy we've got to talk about this. _"B…," I said again taking a step towards her. I lifted her chin forcing her to look at me. "Maybe we should go for a walk…so we can talk," I said seriously. She nodded her agreement so I took her hand and led her out the back door towards the woods. "We'll be back in a little while Jacob. Bella needs to get out for a minute," I said so quietly I was sure only the wolves heard me.

We stepped off the back deck and walked silently into the forest behind her house. After a few minutes we came to a spot on the trail with some downed trees. I stopped and took a seat on one motioning for Bella to sit next to me. We sat facing each other as she fidgeted with the hem of her jeans. "Emmett, can I ask you a question?" She asked me nervously. "Of course B," I answered. "Okay let me rephrase that. If I ask you something will you be completely honest with me?" She asked. I thought for a minute. _What could she ask that I wouldn't be honest about? I have no idea!_ "If you'll be completely honest with me about something," I offered. She thought for a minute before answering. "Okay," she reluctantly agreed. "Shoot then," I said.

"You know I'd always noticed how demanding of you Rose was. I never saw my relationship with Edward that way, but I always felt sorry for you. Don't get me wrong you always seemed happy, but she pushed you around a lot and I never thought it was fair. You always did whatever she wanted. I guess I'm curious if your relationship with Rosalie has always been like that?" She paused for a second but I could see there was something more important she wanted to ask. She sighed when I didn't speak or take my eyes off of her. "What I really want to know is do you still love her? Will you try to work this out?"

Now it was my turn to sigh. I ran my fingers through my hair. _Honest…just be honest, Emmett._ "B, Rose was my first love in this life. She's all I've ever known as a vampire. Love is an interesting concept though. There are things Rose can do to me that I love, but I'm not in love with her. Even when she's pleasing me it's always about her. She gave me this life. She saved me. I've always felt I owed her for that. What guy would turn her down?" I paused for a moment trying to decide how much I should share. I took her hand in mine as I looked in her eyes. "B, I always knew what Rose and I shared was more physical than emotional. Our relationship was never like Carlisle and Esme's, or even Alice and Japser's. I guess I never thought much about it until you came along. After Phoenix when Edward started treating you more like a possession than a person, I began to see Rose's actions towards me in the same light. After a little while I began to push her on purpose to see if I was right or not. It didn't take long for me to see I was right. So no, I don't love Rose any more. No, I don't want to work thing out with her. I've tried but she's just not interested. I'll always care about her but I've got an eternity ahead of me. It's time I find out who I am and find someone who will love me for me," I finished quietly. I could see the look of awe in Bella's eyes. She dropped her gaze to the forest floor deep in thought_. Should I tell her about these strange…no, unexpected feelings I'm having towards her?_

"Em, how'd you do it?" She whispered so softly that if it wasn't for my vampire hearing I'd have missed it. "How'd I leave Rose?" I clarified. She nodded, "You're not a wreck like I am, why?" Her eyes were begging me for something…anything to help her make sense of what she was going through. "Bella, I've spent the past few months sifting through my feelings for Rosalie. I analyzed our relationship, tested it, I begged her to change for me…for us." I sighed sadly. "She refused. She told me I'd never find anyone else like her. Which could actually be a good thing," I chuckled trying to lighten the somber mood. "She said I'd spend the rest of my existence alone…" I trailed off as I refocused on Bella's eyes. "I realized our relationship wasn't healthy B. I decided that I was in control of my own life and happiness, not Rosalie Hale. I said goodbye and I left. I'll never look back on my leaving as anything other than my new beginning. I'm not totally happy right now, but I can see a future. I have forever to figure it out. Plus I get to do it for myself without someone else telling me what to do, or think, or say, or even how to act," I shrugged my shoulders. We both sat quietly for a few minutes before I smelled salt water and heard her mumble again. "I never got to say goodbye. I don't have forever…" her voice trailed off and when I looked over at her the sight I saw made my chest ache. Bella was staring off into the trees with tears streaming down her cheeks_. Oh, beautiful girl I'll give you forever…just ask._

I moved next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder pulling her to me. "He said he never loved me, I was just a distraction. He didn't give me a choice Em. He just decided what was best for me and left. I never got to say goodbye…to anyone," her voice trailed off again. She took in a deep breath before speaking again. "I don't want to feel this way anymore. I want my life back too," she looked up at me with pleading eyes. I wiped her tears away with my thumb and cupped the side of her face. I could hear her heart rate increase with my touch_. God I want to kiss her!_ I thought as my eyes drifted to her beautiful, soft lips. "What's happening Em?" She breathed quietly. I let out a slow breath and dropped my hand from her cheek. My chest ached with the loss of her warm skin beneath my hand. I looked away from her intense gaze, overwhelmed with guilt.

"Bella, I want to help you with whatever you need. I can try to be the kind of friend you need right now. I can try to give you advice or just listen…" My voice trailed off as she wrapped both of her small hands around my large one. "Tell me why you sound like you're saying goodbye," she asked with a shaky voice. I took a deep, unneeded breath and looked into her eyes. "I don't know what to say B," I answered. "I'm not saying goodbye…I won't go anywhere unless you tell me to. I want to be honest with you, but I'm really confused. I don't want to make you uncomfortable because I really like being here…being with you," I finished quietly. Her heart rate increased slightly. She looked at me nervously as I waited for some sign I should continue. "I think I'm having the same problem," she breathed as her face flushed slightly. Her heart rate increased even more as we looked at each other. Her eyes fell to my lips as mine darted between her deep, dark eyes and her sweet, smooth lips. _Does she want me to kiss her? Does she want to kiss me? Is she having feelings for me? Get a grip man and just ask!_ I fought with myself. "Can I kiss you B?" I whispered unsure if I really wanted her to hear me or not. Her heart was beating so fast I began to worry it would give out from the overexertion. She nodded her head so minutely if I wasn't a vampire watching for an answer I would've missed it. I touched her chin gently tilting her head up towards me. As I moved slowly closing the gap between us my cell phone rang.

I closed my eyes in frustration as I moved away from her. I opened my eyes to see her disappointed brown orbs staring intently at me. I gave her a half smile as I flipped my phone open and continued to hold her gaze. "Hello," I barked into the phone not sure who was even calling.

_**"Emmett…baby I miss you. When are you coming back to me sexy? You know no one else can please me like you can."**_

A low growl escaped my lips. Every fiber of my body wanted to move away from Bella just to keep Rose away from her but I couldn't. Bella needed to hear for herself that I had no plans to leave her or go back to Rose. "Hello to you too Rosalie," I saw Bella's body tense at the realization of who was on the phone. "In answer to your question I'm not coming back to you…ever. You know as well as I do that we're not mates. I'm tired of pretending, so just leave me alone Rose," I said keeping my eyes locked with Bella's.

_**"Where are you Emmett?"**_

Bella dropped her eyes to the ground as Rose spoke. I knew she couldn't hear Rose but I could tell she was worried about what Rose was saying. I lifted her chin so she was again looking at me. "My location is none of your business Rose. I'm exactly where I want to be right now. Maybe I'm hunting grizzlies in Canada or maybe I'm enjoying bigger game across the ocean…"

_**"Or maybe you're back in Forks with your little human obsession! You're as bad as Edward with that…thing. I don't know what you two see in…"**_

"That's enough Rosalie!" I spat angrily before regaining my composure. "You don't really think I'd be stupid enough to return to Forks do you? Here I'd always thought you knew how smart I really am," I replied in a sickly sweet tone.

_**CLICK**_

The line disconnected and I closed my phone with a grin.

"Sorry B," I said quietly searching her eyes for some sign of her thoughts or feelings. "I guess we should head back to the house," Bella said hesitantly_. Am I EVER going to be able to kiss her?_ I thought in frustration as I continued to gaze at her. _So innocent…so sweet_. I sighed lightly. "Yea, that's probably a good idea," I said giving her a reassuring smile. I stood up and took her hand. _Maybe this isn't meant to be. Why else would we continue to be interrupted every time?_ We walked silently through the trees back to Bella's house. My mind was racing with thoughts about what had just happened with Bella and the strange phone call from Rose. _Rose is planning something. Why else would she call me? What does she want? Wait! I never got my answers from Bella._

We walked through the last of the trees into her backyard. "Hey wait a sec B! I never got to ask you what I wanted…I think you intentionally tried to distract me," I accused playfully. She looked up at me innocently but I could see the mischief in her eyes_. She had remembered our deal, that sly little creature!_ I led her to the picnic table and sat down next to her. She looked at me anxiously. "Don't freak out Belly Bean," I said playfully. "I was just wondering what your dream was about last night. You seemed pretty upset about it and I was a little concerned," I said. "Remember you promised complete honesty," I admonished. She sighed heavily and kept her eyes on the ground as she spoke.

"It was so different from the other dreams I've been having. I wasn't in the forest this time. I was on First Beach when I heard someone call my name. Then I heard a different voice call my name. Then I heard Edward speaking to me. I looked around and I saw him standing on a rock overlooking the beach. The voices started speaking again and I recognized Jacob's voice calling to me from the beach. Quil's voice came from the shore. They were all calling to me and each one was begging me to choose them. Suddenly I was on the rock next to Edward with a collar and leash on watching Quil and Jacob fight on the beach. Their wolves were viscously growling and snapping at each other. Before I could call out for them to stop I saw Rosalie walking down the beach towards us. As she got closer the wolves disappeared and I saw she was leading you by a leash down the beach. She and Edward talked about how good it was to have their pets back. My mind was reeling with everything I was seeing. Edward said we'd have to be taught a lesson about loyalty and respect. I cringed at the tone of his words and I looked to you for some kind of explanation. You told me it was my choice. I didn't understand what you meant though. I didn't know what choice to make," she finished quietly.

I thought about the dream she'd had as she explained it to me. _Something's missing…I thought_. "B, is that all?" I asked quietly. She nodded her head but I could sense her hesitancy. She hadn't yet explained the words she'd been mumbling. _What did they mean?_ I waited for her to say more but she didn't. "We're friends right Bella?" I asked sincerely. Her head snapped up as her eyes darted to my face, a look of shock evident. "Why would you ask that Em?" She whispered. I reached over and took her hands in mine. "I know you're struggling with a lot of different feelings right now. Edward's abandonment, Jacob and Quil's feelings for you, and whatever is going on here," I said motioning between the two of us.

"You were talking in your sleep last night B. You told Jacob and Quil to stop fighting. You accused Edward of leaving you. You asked me what I meant about it being your choice," I paused for a second. "None of that really concerned me though. What did concern me was that you seemed to be putting yourself down. You were saying you couldn't compete with her. I'm assuming you were talking about Rose. You also said you'd never be good enough, which I didn't understand but you said it more than once. That really bothers me B. You are an amazing young woman. Anyone who can't see how good you are is blind." I lifted her face so she was looking at me. "You are good, and you are smart, and you are very pretty…your beautiful Bella," I whispered as I stared into her eyes.

"The thing that bothered me the most though…" I paused to make sure I had her full attention. "If I had a heart it would have broken B. Right before you woke up you just kept repeating that you'd never be enough and my name." She closed her eyes at my words and I knew she remembered that part of her dream. I waited for her to say something, open her eyes, yell at me, anything but she didn't. "Bella…tell me please. Why were you saying those terrible things about yourself? Do I make you feel like that? Did I do something in your dream to make you feel that way? Please Bella I have to know," I begged. A tear escaped from the corner of her closed eye. "I'm sorry B. We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to. I shouldn't have pushed. Please forgive me…please don't be mad at me. I don't know if I could stand it if I lost your friendship," I could feel the now familiar ache in my chest as I saw tears running freely down her cheeks now. She pulled her hands from mine and wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt.

Bella took several cleansing breathes before she spoke. "I never felt good enough for Edward or your family. I didn't have Rosalie's looks, or Alice's fashion sense, or Jasper's knowledge, or even your charisma. I'm just plain, frumpy, clumsy, average Bella Swan. I could never understand how he could love me when he was so perfect. From the very beginning I was always waiting for him to realize just how much better than me he was and change his mind." Venom began to pool in my mouth at her words. I was so angry my hands began to tremble. She laid her small hands on mine and looked at me with pleading eyes. I nodded for her to continue. "When he finally left and took all of you with him it confirmed all of my fears that I wasn't good enough. Jacob and Quil both have helped me to see that maybe I am worth something. Now you're back in my life…" She paused to wipe another tear from her eye.

"I'm scared I won't be enough to make you stay…that before long you'll realize what Edward realized and leave again…" I pulled her into my lap and wrapped my arms securely around her shoulders. "Bella…Belly Bean…" I cooed into her hair as she curled against my chest. I could feel her warm tears soaking into my shirt. "Isabella, listen to me," I said firmly. "First off, I'm not Edward. Second, you don't have to be anything other than Bella for me. I love your clumsiness, your innocence, your blush…everything that makes you who you are. I was miserable when we left Forks…not because I missed the weather here or because I realized my wife was a controlling witch. I was miserable because you weren't in my life anymore." I pulled her away from my chest brushing the hair out of her face. I tilted her chin up until our eyes met.

"I didn't realize how much you meant to me until you weren't there anymore. I'd find myself wandering the streets looking for pieces of you. Someone with the same color hair or eyes, maybe the same smile. No matter how hard I looked though no one I found was you. I'm here because I want to be here B. I'm not here because I want your blood. I'm not here because of some misguided obligation. I enjoy being around you. You make me laugh. You don't make me feel stupid or inadequate. I feel like I can be myself around you…who ever that turns out to be. You don't judge me." I continued to look into her eyes searching for anything that would tell me I'd said too much. A slow smile spread across her face and I couldn't help but mimic the action.

"You are a really good friend Emmett. I'm glad you're here," she said quietly. _Friend…yea._

**Hope you liked the walk please review and let me know what you think! It's been a little too intense for me so next chapter will be some fun with Jacob, Quil, Em and Bella (maybe some Truth or Dare ?) *waggles eyebrows mischieviously* REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	18. Truth or Dare? Part 1

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

**Sorry this chapter is unbeta'd. My wonderful beta is without internet so all mistakes are mine this time! Enjoy anyway!**

18. Truth or Dare? Part 1

**BPOV**

I looked into those beautiful golden eyes and my heart felt whole for the first time in months as he spoke. "I didn't realize how much you meant to me until you weren't there anymore. I'd find myself wandering the streets looking for pieces of you. Someone with the same color hair or eyes, maybe the same smile. No matter how hard I looked though no one I found was you. I'm here because I want to be here B. I'm not here because I want your blood. I'm not here because of some misguided obligation. I enjoy being around you. You make me laugh. You don't make me feel stupid or inadequate. I feel like I can be myself around you…who ever that turns out to be. You don't judge me." Emmett said softly. A slow smile spread across my face. _He had really missed me! He likes me for me? Is that even possible? Could I really let another vampire into my life…into my already broken heart?_ His smile brought me back from my own musings.

"You are a really good friend Emmett. I'm glad you're here," I said quietly. _Friend…FRIEND? You're not supposed to want to KISS your friends! Well…Jacob kissed me and Quil kissed me…but they both wanted to be more than friends, right? Why does everything have to be so confusing with Emmett? I was never this excited by Edward's touch or the thought of kissing him…_ "Should we go back inside?" he asked standing from the picnic table and offering me his hand. I nodded and followed silently.

"Hey movies over," Jacob said walking into the kitchen as we walked in the back door. "So what'd you think?" Emmett asked with a chuckle. "Totally unrealistic…I was really hoping she'd get it on with the wolf. I could have used a little hope," Jacob mumbled the last part as he glanced at me. I saw the defeated look on his face as his eyes dropped to my hand still held in Emmett's hand. Apparently Emmett noticed too because we both pulled our hands apart at the same time.

"So the movie sucked! What's next? We have the whole night left," Emmett said looking around the room waiting for an answer. My stomach growled rather loudly causing the three guys to laugh at me. "I guess we should order pizza," Quil suggested still chuckling. "I'll do it. Just go back to the living room and figure out what else we're doing tonight," I said motioning for them to get out of my kitchen. "And nothing that involves nudity or sex," I called after them. "…at least not on my part," I whispered as I picked up the phone and called the pizza place. _How do I get myself into these messes?_ I shook my head as I ordered the pizzas.

When I walked into the living room my stomach dropped to my toes. I noticed all three guys had the same smirk on their faces. _This is going to be bad I just know it! _They were all seated on the sofa looking at me expectantly. I sat down in Charlie's recliner and waited for the bomb I was sure they'd be dropping. "Okay B we've decided since you won't play poker with us…" he said questioningly. I shook my head and he continued. "…we're going to play Truth or Dare," Emmett said enthusiastically. I groaned inwardly. _This is really going to be a disaster!_ I sighed dramatically and got ready to state my rules when Jacob spoke.

"We're setting some rules though since we know you have certain…limits. Rule one: anything goes," Jacob said but before I could protest he held up his hand to silence me. "Now you have two options," he continued. "Option one, you can fulfill your truth or dare. Option two," he said lifting a bottle of tequila from the floor and setting it on the table. "…you can take a shot," he finished with a grin. "Wait!" I said holding my hand up to stop any further comments. "Explain to me how this is fair. None of you are even affected by alcohol are you?" I asked. They all started laughing.

"If we decide not to complete our truth or dare we have to take off an item of clothing," Quil said wagging his eyebrows at me. I just shook my head in disbelief. _So their goal is to get me drunk and my goal is supposed to be to get them naked? WOW! This definitely will not turn out well. _I sighed and motioned for them to continue with the rules. "Okay, rule two: you can only choose the same option twice in a row," Emmett said. I looked at him utterly confused. "That means that you can't choose truth all night Belly Bean…only twice then you have to choose a dare," he smirked evilly. "Who made up these stupid rules," I grumbled under my breath causing all three guys to burst into another round of laughter.

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. "Fine let's just get this game going," I said flatly. "I'm not going first though so ask someone else," I said glaring at Emmett. He chuckled, "No problem I'll go first. Dare." I looked between Jacob and Quil while I thought about a good dare for Emmett. "Okay Emmett, I dare you to dress as a drag queen and skip along the treaty line singing 'Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf'," I said mischievously. Jacob and Quil burst into laughter as Emmett narrowed his eyes at me and then grinned. "Not a problem but you have to dress me…in something from your closet," he said smirking. _Why? How? _I huffed and headed up the stairs to my room.

Emmett followed and closed the door quietly behind him. I went straight to the closet, thankful that Alice had bought me a bunch of clothes that I'd never worn or liked. _Okay obviously it has to be stretchy or it won't go over his head let alone his body. _I moved around noisily searching for the perfect outfit. "You know if you wanted to get me naked all you had to do was ask," Emmett whispered into my ear. _Oh god! He's so close I can smell his sweet breath. He can't be naked…can he? _My heart was beating out of my chest as he chuckled and stepped away from me. _I don't think I can turn around. What if he is naked? No…he's just messing with me. _I grabbed a blue spandex skirt and matching top Alice had bought for me to go clubbing in; which I never did so I never wore. I took in a deep breath and turned around trying desperately to keep my eyes on Emmett's face. _TRAITORS! _I shouted at myself as my eyes roamed down his perfectly chiseled hard body, completely naked except for his boxers. _Man was he built! I'd never realized how BIG he actually was. _My eyes lingered just a little too long on his boxers before he cleared his throat dramatically. _Damn, busted! I'll be dreaming of his body tonight for sure. Was Jacob even this big?_

"See something you like Belly Bean?" he asked playfully. I blushed fire engine red as I avoided his eyes and tossed him the clothes. As I began to walk towards the door I looked back over my shoulder, "You'll need to lose the boxers for that outfit." I wagged my eyebrows at him playfully and closed the door behind me to the sound of a low growl. _I've never wanted to be an inanimate object as much as I want to be those clothes right now. _I sighed as I leaned against the closed door waiting for my heart rate to return to normal. I walked quietly down the stairs to wait in the living room with Jacob and Quil.

"So did you find something to fit the big oaf?" Jacob asked as I sat down in Charlie's chair. I grinned wickedly, "He should be dressed any second." There was a brief silence before a deafening sound pierced the air. "BELLLLL-AAAAAA," Emmett yelled from my room. "This barely covers the boys! I can't go out in this!" he whined as he walked into the room. Quil and Jacob burst into laughter while I covered my mouth trying to contain my giggles. Emmett stood in the doorway with the spandex tank top stretched tight across his chest barely covering his nipples. The skirt was even worse. It was stretched so tight it just covered his firm rear end. My mouth dropped open as I noticed his concern. The skirt was so tight and narrow you could see every inch of his manhood which was barely covered. My face flamed red as he spoke, "B you're gonna start catching flies if you don't close your mouth." He chuckled at the look of horror on my face and the suddenly uncomfortable boys sitting across from me.

"Uh…um…you could always take the alternative if you don't want to complete the dare," I stuttered keeping my eyes on the ground in front of me. Emmett snickered from his spot in the door. "No, I think this might be fun. Let's go," he said taking my hand and lifting me out of the chair to follow him. As he stepped off the stairs he swung me easily onto his back. "Wait! What are you doing Em?" I asked suddenly very uncomfortable. _Oh this can't be good! Way too much skin exposed here. What was I thinking? Oh yea embarrass Emmett. Stupid! I should have known I'd be the one getting embarrassed. _"You have to make sure I complete the dare so you get a front row seat," he smirked. I knew he could hear my heart rate increase.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, big bad wolf, big bad wolf?

Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?

Tra la la la la" Emmett sang as he skipped along what I assumed was the treaty line.

I could hear Jacob and Quil running along behind us laughing. No sooner had Emmett started the chorus again I heard growls coming from the trees next to us. I looked over to see two wolves running the line with us. Jacob and Quil's laughter only increased as the growling increased and Emmett sang louder. I was laughing so hard I almost fell off Emmett's back. The large black wolf suddenly changed into a very large, very naked Sam Uley. I gasped and buried my head in Emmett's back.

"What is going on here?" Sam demanded angrily. Jacob and Quil's laughter silenced at the sound of their Alpha's voice. Emmett burst into laughter now as he came to a stop opposite the large man. "Hey Sam, how's it going?" Emmett asked lightly. A low growl erupted from behind Sam causing Emmett to chuckle again. "Calm down. We're just trying to cheer Bella up by playing Truth or Dare. She dared me to dress like a drag queen and skip along the treaty line singing 'Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?' We're just having some fun Sam," Emmett said more seriously this time. Sam shook his head obviously frustrated. "Sorry Sam," I whispered from my perch on Emmett's back still keeping my eyes hidden. He sighed heavily, "It's okay Bella just keep your game in Forks and away from the rez okay?" I nodded against Emmett's back. "B, he can't see you nod from back there," Emmett said with a chuckle.

I huffed loudly. "He's naked! I'm not moving!" I practically shouted. All four guys burst into laughter. "Thanks Bella," Sam said as his laughter subsided. "I needed the laugh tonight and seeing this big oaf dressed as a girl, even if he's barely covered, is a sight we'll be laughing at for a long time to come," Sam finished. I could feel Emmett straighten up a little and put his hands on his hips. "You're just jealous that I rock this outfit Sam," Emmett huffed spinning us around and running back to the house. Loud peals of laughter followed us into the night as we ran back to my house.

Once inside Emmett set me back on my feet. True to form I lost my balance and stumbled towards the stairs. He grabbed me by the waist and steadied me. My heart nearly burst out of my chest at the electricity that flowed through his fingers. _Please don't let him hear my heart racing. Ugh! Why does he do this to me? Stupid beating heart! _"You okay B?" he asked muffling his laughter. "Yes I'm fine," I huffed and stalked up the stairs. "Where you going Bells?" Jacob called as he and Quil walked through the door. I stopped half way up the stairs to answer him. "I'll be back down in a minute," I said quietly. I slipped silently into my room and threw myself down on my bed in frustration.

_Get it together Bella it's just Emmett…big ole teddy bear Emmett. Sex god Emmett is more appropriate,_ I sulked. _You promised no more thinking about Emmett like that tonight! _I berated myself silently. G_o…have a good time…just friends…easy going, laughing, friends…nothing more. _I sat up, took several deep cleansing breathes before getting up and straightening out my clothes. Emmett was leaning against the wall smirking when I opened the door. "So did you enjoy the show B," he asked eyeing me curiously. I flushed red as thoughts of the past fifteen minutes flooded back to me. _Em standing half naked in my room…hard abs…tight ass…huge _"B?" he said chuckling, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Yea," I said absently. "Um…are you about done checking out my goods or should we go into the bedroom?" he asked huskily. _NO! No, no, no…I was not just staring at his…oh god I was! _My face turned seven more shades of red as I threw my hands up to cover my eyes. "Oh god," I groaned.

Emmett chuckled. "Don't fret B. I'm actually quite honored," he said stepping closer to me and placing his lips next to my ear. "I check out your body too…when you're not looking of course."My breath caught in my throat as he stepped around me into my room closing the door behind him. I gathered my senses and walked slowly down the stairs. By the time I was seated in Charlie's chair Emmett was standing in the doorway fully dressed. "Okay Quil, your turn truth or dare?"

"Easy…dare," Quil said cockily. Emmett grinned wickedly. "We have a few minutes before the pizza gets here. I dare you to answer the door in your underwear, proposition the delivery guy and give him a kiss on the lips before paying for the pizzas and slamming the door in his face," Emmett stated flatly. Jacob burst into a fit of laughter as Quil's eyes practically popped out of his head. I muffled my laughter with my hand as I watched. "Fine," Quil said standing and wagging his eyebrows at me. "I'm totally confident in my masculinity Emmett," Quil said as he proceeded to remove his shirt and toss it at me. _Wow! He's almost as chiseled as Emmett._ His eyes locked with mine as he unbuttoned his shorts. "I don't wear underwear though," he said grinning as he dropped his shorts. _Oh my god! _I gasped wide eyed at the now naked boy in front of me. _Not so much boy!_ I thought as I covered my eyes quickly. "QUIL!" I screeched as he chuckled. "Oh come on Bella. We're all friends here right? No reason to be embarrassed. I mean if it makes you uncomfortable you can always take your clothes off too," he trailed off seductively.

"QUIL! Friends don't kiss and friends don't sit around naked together!" I shrieked tossing a blanket at him the best I could with my eyes still covered. Laughter rang out around the room as my face continued to glow bright red. Just when I thought it was safe to uncover my eyes the doorbell rang announcing the arrival of the pizza. As much as I didn't want to see Quil naked I really wanted to see the reaction of the delivery guy. I peeked through my fingers towards the front door. _What is it with these guys and there tight butts? _"That'll be $43.75…what the hell dude!" the surprised delivery guy exclaimed. "Hey sexy," Quil purred. "You wanna come in and help me with these hot balls….I mean boxes," Quil said seductively. "No way dude, just pay me please," the nervous delivery guy begged. Quil huffed dramatically. "Fine…here I've got a special tip for you," Quil cooed as he handed the guy the money and kissed him full on the mouth. Emmett and Jacob burst into laughter as the delivery guy gagged and ran down the porch to his car. "What? Didn't you like my tip?" Quil called after him before closing the door and handing the pizza boxes to Jacob. I closed the slits in my fingers as soon as he turned around still not wanting to see that much of him.

I heard the rustling of his clothes close by but sat stiffly anyway. "All dressed Bella…sorry you missed the show but we can arrange another showing later….when we're alone," Quil breathed into my ear sending chills down my spine. I elbowed him in the ribs instantly regretting the action as pain shot down my arm. "Stupid wolf strength," I mumbled uncovering my eyes and standing up. Quil's big hands grabbed my waist and turned me towards him. I kept my eyes firmly locked on the wall to our side with the best scowl I could muster on my face. "I'm sorry Bella. I was just teasing you," he whispered. "I know I don't have a chance with you but I guess I just don't want to accept that yet. I'm hoping in some weird alternate universe maybe you'll give a guy like me a chance," he said sadly. I turned my face up to his and his sad eyes almost broke my heart. I cupped the side of his face in my hand. "Quil you are a wonderful guy. You're funny and caring and any other girl would be lucky to have your affection. I'm sorry I can't be her though," I said quietly. He smiled down at me as he covered my hand with his. "Friends?" he asked. "Of course," I returned his smile.

"Hey if you guys plan on eating you better get in here before this human vacuum sucks it all down," Emmett called from the kitchen. Quil leaned down and kissed my cheek lightly before leading me to the kitchen for pizza.

**I'd love to see this story at least reach 200 reviews so help me out with that...REVIEW PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE (Yes I'm begging...on my knees and everything)**


	19. Truth or Dare? Part 2

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

19. Truth or Dare? Part 2

**BPOV**

I couldn't help but laugh at the faces Emmett made as he watched Jacob and Quil inhale the pizza. "I sort of wish I could remember what food tastes like. I'm sure I liked eating when I was human…" His voice quietly trailing off as his mind wandered back to his human life. "What else did you like when you were human?" I asked just as quietly aware Jacob and Quil could still hear us. Emmett was quiet for a minute before he spoke again. "Well Quil I think it's time to move this game forward don't you think?" Emmett asked mischievously. Quil looked back and forth between Jacob and me for a few seconds trying to decide what he wanted. "Hmm, do I embarrass Jake, or find out something really personal about Bella…" He said thoughtfully tapping his finger on his chin.

"Hey what makes you think you'll find out something personal about me?" I asked indignantly. All three guys burst into laughter. "Oh Bells," Jacob said shaking his head. "We all know you'll choose truth because there's no way you'd complete a dare from any of us…." He trailed off looking intently at me. "…unless you're feeling frisky…or maybe planning on taking a shot instead," Jacob said holding my gaze as a smirk formed on his lips. "What I wouldn't give to take my turn now," he whispered still searching my eyes. I huffed and looked away from Jacob's intense gaze. "Just decide already Quil," I spat. Quil and Emmett chuckled.

"Okay…" Quil said looking at Jacob. "Bella, truth or dare?" He asked turning to face me. I steeled my expression and glared at Jacob. "Dare," I said flatly then grinned at the shocked expressions around the table. "Uh…um…okay…," Quil stuttered. "We need a conference on this one Quil. You know as well as I do that we'll never get this chance again," Jacob whispered to Quil. I continued to stare at them with a grin plastered on my face. _Crap, crap, crap! What have I gotten myself into! STOP IT ISABELLA! You can do this. You can do this. I can do this. I can do this._ I continued my silent tirade and simultaneous encouragement_. I'm truly going insane!_ I watched as the three guys huddled together in the corner of the room whispering so low I couldn't hear a thing_. Well you can always choose the shot._ I thought hopefully. _Yea right! I don't drink. That's just what I need to be intoxicated while alone with three guys!_ They turned back to the table and my heart sank when I saw the gleam in their eyes. _Holy crow am I in trouble!_

"Okay Bella, I dare you to put on your blue bikini" Quil began. "WAIT! How do you even know that I have a blue bikini?" I looked furiously between the three of them. Emmett grinned as I tried to shoot daggers at him with my eyes. "Alice always liked to show off the clothes she bought you," he said shrugging his shoulders casually. I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest. I'd flat out refused to wear that bathing suit when she bought it for me. There wasn't even enough material on it to consider it a bathing suit in my book. _Well at least you shaved!_ I thought sullenly. "Continue," I said turning my icy glare to Quil.

"So you have to wear your bikini to the liquor store and attempt to buy a bottle of tequila," he finished with a grin. I shook my head dejectedly. "Fine," I sighed. The guys at least had enough self-control to stay quiet until I left the room. As I walked up the stairs I heard their hooting and hollering. _How do I get myself into these messes?_ I closed my bedroom door behind me. _Okay better to get this done quickly…like tearing off a bandage._ I thought as I dug the blue bikini out of my drawer and put it on.

Once I'd tied all the strings I stood in front of the mirror. _Alice always did say I had a nice body._ I thought turning around and examining it from all angles_. Not as nice as Rosalie's!_ My heart sank at the thought. _Oh god! Emmett is going to see me in this! What if he's repulsed by the way I look? Do I really care what he thinks about my body? Do I want him to like my body?_ I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts_. Idiot! Of course you want Emmett to like your body! Just like you want to kiss him!_ It was no use. I was falling for Emmett. What he thought, and what he did mattered to me. I sighed at the realization that Emmett was becoming very important to me. I took one last critical look at myself before sliding on some sandals and walking out the door.

As soon as I opened the bedroom door the three guys appeared at the bottom of the stairs with their mouths hanging open. I felt the sudden need to cover myself as I stood awkwardly at the top of the stairs_. Don't look at Emmett! Don't look at Emmett!_ I repeated to myself. I focused on my unpainted toes until someone cleared their throat. My head snapped up and my eyes met Emmett's. He looked at me like a deer caught in headlights and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I felt my face begin to blush so I looked away quickly and walked down the stairs. Jacob and Quil started whistling and cat-calling as I walked which only intensified my already red face. "Damn Bella, I'm taking you to the beach every day this summer," Jacob said shaking his head and eyeing me up and down. "Down dog," Emmett growled quietly as Jacob shot him an annoyed look. "She's not yours leech," Jacob hissed back.

Their quiet confrontation distracted me and I missed the last step toppling forward. I felt strong arms around me as my body buzzed with electricity. _Please let it be Quil…please let it be Quil._ I chanted as I found my footing and began to pull away from the hard chest my face was buried in._ Moss…apple…pine…oh crap it's not Quil_! "Thanks," I mumbled as I tried to pull away from Emmett's embrace. _His hands feel so good on my skin…wait…why aren't they as cold as Edward's were?_ "Maybe I should carry you to the liquor store so you don't hurt yourself," Emmett whispered in my ear. My heart was beating wildly which caused him to chuckle lightly while Jacob growled.

Quil grabbed my hand, "Come on Bells. I'll drive you over to make sure everything is okay." Emmett released his hold on me and I followed Quil out to my truck. He walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for me. "Thanks Quil," I mumbled as I climbed into the truck. He backed out of the drive leaving Emmett and Jacob still in my house probably having a pissing contest. I couldn't believe they were standing toe to toe like two schoolboys on the playground while Quil drug me out the door.

"You know you're going to have to choose between them right?" Quil stated matter-of-factly while he drove. My head snapped towards him. _What is he talking about? Haven't I heard this already today?_ I stared at him, eyes wide with confusion. He glanced over at me and rolled his eyes. "Bella…you have to know how hot you are, right?" He said. My mouth fell open as he spoke. He sighed heavily and pulled over to the side of the road. He turned towards me as best as he could in the cab of my truck. "I know I'm not in the running anymore, and honestly, I think I'm okay with that because I've seen how Jake feels about you first hand," he continued. "Explain," I demanded.

"It's a wolf thing…it's friggin' awesome Bells. There are so many cool things about being a wolf. My eyesight is a hundred times better…so is my sense of smell," he said excitedly inhaling deeply. He wagged his eyebrows at me before continuing. "You smell amazing Bella. There are so many things about being a wolf I want to tell you about…we can see each other's thoughts when we are wolves. I've seen how Jake feels about you Bella. He thinks about you constantly and most of the time as more than friends…but you knew that already didn't you?" He asks quietly. I nod my head processing what he's told me. "So he knows everything that's happened between us?" I asked quietly. He nodded his head sadly. "Yea he saw it all the first time I phased. Man let me tell you I don't know who was more upset Jake or Embry. Jake sort of accepted it because he saw how I'd found you and in some ways he was grateful that I'd been there for you. I knew then how much he really loves you," Quil looked at me sadly. I shook my head trying to clear my foggy thoughts.

"Okay I get how Jacob feels about me, but Emmett and I are just friends. He just left his wife and is trying to figure himself out right now…" Quil cut me off. "Bella…are you really that blind?" He sighed in exasperation. "If Emmett thinks of you as just his friend then I'm in love with Jake! Bella he can't keep his eyes off of you, and that comment to Jake when you came down the stairs… He was definitely trying to lay claim," Quil laughed lightly as he spoke. His head snapped to the woods across the street. "They've caught up with us. Are you ready to do this?" He asked wagging his eyebrows at me. I slapped his arm playfully. "No I'm not ready for this. I can't believe you'd make me do this. I thought we were friends?" I whined.

Quil laughed. "Bella, I may be your friend but like I said, you're hot," he said before putting the truck in gear and pulling back onto the road. "Besides, once you choose I won't be able to admire the merchandise this openly," he chuckled as two growls came from the woods. Jake and Emmett stepped out onto the street both glaring at Quil. The truck shook for a second as the two of them jumped into the back of the truck as we passed. I didn't even have time to process everything Quil had said let alone what I was feeling when we pulled into the parking lot of the liquor store.

"Let's go Ms. Hottie," Quil said laughing while the other two mumbled. I looked around the parking lot which was completely empty except for my truck. _Well at least I won't have an audience to my humiliation._ Emmett opened my door for me and held out his hand. I took it and let him help me out of the truck. Jacob appeared right behind me and placed his hand on the small of my back causing searing warmth to spread across my skin. "We'll be right outside watching and listening so you don't have anything to worry about Bells," Jacob said as he led me towards the door. I inhaled deeply. _Okay Bella put on your big girl panties and find your sexy…tequila….tequila. I can do this!_

I pushed through the doors glancing at the man behind the counter who didn't even look up. I looked around and grabbed the first bottle of tequila I saw. I took another cleansing breath as I walked to the counter and plastered a smile on my face. The guy behind the counter was actually very handsome. He was probably about twenty-three with sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes. My eyes fell to the tribal tattoo on his well-defined bicep as he folded the paper he was reading and looked up at me for the first time. "Damn," he mumbled as his eyes roamed over my body. "What's the special occasion beautiful?" He asked taking the tequila from my hands. I smiled shyly at him flipping my hair over my shoulder the way I'd seen Lauren do whenever she flirted with a guy. "No special occasion…yet anyway," I said suggestively. I could see him swallow as I pulled my shoulders back a little putting my chest on full display.

"Maybe I could help you find something to celebrate," he said, eyes still focused on my breasts. I leaned into the counter, running my finger suggestively down the back of his hand. "Maybe you could big guy," I said in a low sultry voice. "Um…uh…there's a couch in the back room," he stuttered. I laughed lightly at the hope in his eyes. "How about I take care of this first," I said running my finger down the bottle still in his hand. "Yea…I mean no…" I giggled softly batting my eyes at him. "I mean here it's yours. Let me just shut off the open sign…" He said handing me the bottle and moving around the counter towards the sign by the door. I followed behind him unable to keep my eyes off his ass. _Apparently I'm a butt girl and never knew it because man that's nice!_ I thought to myself as he walked in front of me. I shook the thoughts from my head realizing I had to get out of here. As he turned his attention to shutting off the neon sign I bolted out the door and jumped into the truck.

Quil was already waiting with the truck running and sped out of the parking lot. All three guys were laughing hysterically while I sat in shock trying to calm my racing heart. "That was brilliant Bells!" Quil said as he drove back to my house. "You should have seen his face when he realized you bolted…priceless. I wish I'd had a camera," Quil continued on enthusiastically. I shook my head, "I can't believe I just did that Quil." "Do you see how desirable you are now Bella?" He asked quietly. My eyes dropped to my hands fidgeting in my lap. "I just don't see it Quil…I never have," I whispered more to myself than to him. I shifted my focus to the scenery out the window ignoring the low growls coming from the back of the truck.

I ran straight upstairs when we got home closing my bedroom door securely behind me. I stood looking into the mirror on my closet door_. Why can't I see myself the way everyone else seems to? _I sighed heavily and threw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before heading back downstairs. _Jake's turn!_ I thought as a grin spread across my face. I found all three guys waiting in the living room for me. "Well Jake it's your turn," I said smirking as he groaned quietly. "Please be gentle with me Bella…dare?" He said in a questioning tone. I laughed. "Are you sure Jakey boy?" I asked sweetly. His lips formed a hard line as he glared at me and sat up straighter. "Yes Bellsy, dare please," he said mockingly.

"You Jacob Black will need to remove your shirt, ride your bike through Newton's store with a sign on your back that reads: Mike Newton and I are lovers." I started giggling at the mortified look on Jacob's face. "You've got to be kidding me Bells! Come on!" I smiled wickedly. "Hey all's fair in truth or dare right? You said anything goes. Besides at least I'm letting you keep your shorts on," I replied sweetly. This brought Quil to tears as he clutched his stomach and doubled over in laughter. "Stop it Bells! You know that's a lie," Quil sputtered between fits of laughter. My mouth fell open, "What do you mean Quil? That's not a lie," I said determinedly. "Bells, the only reason you're letting Jake wear his shorts is because you're worried he's commando like me," Quil burst into laughter again as my face flamed red. "Shut up Quil. No one asked you," I spat.

Jake stood up and took his shirt off. "Okay Bells…you make the sign while I go get my bike," he said taking off out the door. I looked back at Quil who was still doubled over in laughter and Emmett who was sitting quietly trying to contain his laughter. I huffed and went to the kitchen to make the sign. I felt him enter the room but kept my eyes focused on gathering the supplies I needed to make the sign. I would not be the first one to speak.

"Quil was right you know?" He said quietly. I could feel him a few feet behind me but continued working. "Yea well, I'd rather not see my best friend naked. Even if he's a jerk sometimes and thinks we should be more," I said flatly. Emmett chuckled lightly. "That's not what I was talking about B," he whispered taking a step closer to me. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as he spoke. My eyes closed and I worked to control my breathing. _Please…_I thought but I didn't know exactly what I was hoping for. "Well I don't know what you're talking about," I mumbled. I felt his fingers ghost down my back over my hair. "I can't keep my eyes off of you and I was trying to make Jacob back off his advances towards you. The thought of anyone else looking at you or touching you makes me crazy," he paused for a minute. I stood frozen by his words_. Oh god now what! How could he feel like this? I'm not even in Rosalie's league. There is no way he'd ever be happy settling for me. I can't…no I won't let this happen._ I argued with myself. _Touch me please…kiss me…NO, NO, NO! I won't let this happen. I won't get another broken heart._ His fingers brushed gently over my shoulder pulling my hair back. My body stiffened automatically with his touch. _So nice…so gentle._ He dropped his hand as soon as he felt me tense.

"I'm sorry B, I've said too much. I'll get out of here. Quil and Jacob can keep you company until Charlie gets home…you don't need me around," he said. I could hear the sadness in his voice and my heart broke all over again_. I did that…I made him sound like this_. "I'm not Rosalie…I'm not enough…" I breathed almost silently as my eyes drifted closed again with the pain of the truth of that statement.

**Review PLEASE!**


	20. Truth or Dare End Game!

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

20. Truth or Dare End Game

**EmPOV**

"I'm not Rosalie…I'm not enough…" She breathed almost silently as I turned to walk away. I stopped in my tracks. My emotions had been all over the charts today. From our almost kiss in the forest, to Rose's interruption, to her dream, to that bikini…I almost grabbed her and ran away with her when she stepped out of the bedroom_. God was she sexy!_ I wanted to touch every inch of skin I could see. I wanted to rip Jacob Black's throat out when he spoke to her…looked at her. I didn't need Dickward's gift to know what Jacob was thinking at that moment because I'm sure his thoughts were the same as mine. Her words echoed back through my mind as I stood staring at her back. I closed my eyes trying to find the right words to make her see how much more than Rose she was.

I took three steps towards her, stopping just inches from her back. I placed my hands on her arms and turned her towards me. I sighed when she kept her head down refusing to look at me. _Just kiss her already! Show her how you feel you big oaf!_ I hated it when I talked to myself like this. "B," I said lifting her chin towards me. As soon as our eyes met and I saw the defeated look, the internal struggle, the pain there, I caved. There was no hesitation, no waiting, and no asking. I leaned down and brushed my lips softly against hers at first. The spark that flowed between our lips at the contact ran through me like wildfire. Without another thought I pulled her body to mine and crushed my lips to hers begging for whatever she'd give me. For a brief second our kiss was perfect…two people lost in each other completely. Suddenly I felt her tiny hands pushing on my chest…_No please Bella don't push me away…please..._I begged in my head. I moved back just enough to release her lips but kept her body pulled close to mine. She dropped her eyes away from me. "You'll see it soon enough…I can't do it again…" Her voice barely above a whisper, trailed off as she turned away from me.

My dead heart nearly broke in two, but I couldn't say anything…I couldn't argue because right at that moment I heard Jacob's motorcycle pull into the driveway. I stepped away from her as she grabbed the sign she'd made and headed for the door. "B…" I choked out as she closed the front door behind her. I stood, alone, in the middle of the kitchen_. What the hell just happened? Didn't I make it clear to her earlier that all I needed was for her to be herself? How do I fix this?_ My mind raced through a million scenarios as I tried to make sense of what had just happened. _Maybe I shouldn't have kissed her. Maybe she does just think of me as a friend. But god that was the best kiss I've ever had!_ I ran my fingers through my hair and tugged lightly in frustration. _Should I stay until they get back or just leave? If I leave Jacob will know something happened and he'll make a move on Bella. Maybe that'd be best for her…_I sighed heavily as I looked around the empty room. _Can I be just friends with her now that I've felt her lips against mine? Too many questions and not enough answers! This is not what I expected!_ I walked out the back door towards the forest.

Clarity…that's what I need. I climbed to the top of a tall tree and perched myself carefully on a branch where I could see the stars and still hear Bella when she came back. I knew the wolves could protect her but they were also distracted by the loss they'd just suffered. I couldn't leave her completely no matter what my brain said. It wasn't long before I heard the motorcycle coming back up the drive. I inhaled deeply searching for Bella's scent to make sure she was indeed okay_. Heavenly_…I thought until the stench of wet dog overpowered her subtle strawberry scent. I sighed as they walked into the house. I heard Bella's light steps go from room to room and I couldn't help but wonder if maybe she was looking for me. I sat up and listened to everything happening inside the house.

**BPOV**

I could feel him move back to me after I spoke and my heart began to race. _Why did I say that? Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ His hands gripped my arms and turned me around to face him. I refuse to look at him though and kept my eyes focused on the kitchen floor. He lifted my chin, "B…" _Why did his eyes have such a hold on me? I can't let this happen! I won't get my heart broken again._ He pulled me into his body. His lips brushed mine softly at first and then more firmly. He was begging me with his lips to let him into my heart. _So good, so perfect…_I thought as an electric current flowed through me. _Broken heart, remember!_ I pushed against his chest as hard as I could. He pulled his lips from mine but kept me close to his body_. NO…more please…._I thought as I dropped my eyes back to the floor. _STOP! I have to be strong. Don't let him in…you'll only get hurt again._ I turned away from him mumbling, "You'll see it soon enough…I can't do it again…" With those words I grabbed the sign I'd made for Jake's dare and brushed past him towards the door. _Don't look back…don't look back_…I chanted to myself. Jacob had just pulled up in front of the house so I hurried outside to where he and Quil were waiting. As I closed the door behind me I could've sworn I heard Emmett call my name.

"Okay Bells you got the sign," Quil asked as I walked down the steps. I held it up while he laughed. "Here you go Jake," I said handing him the sign to put around his neck. "Come on Bells. You can ride on my back so everyone can see Jake's sign while he rides over to Newton's," Quil said laughing. I forced a smile and let him pull me onto his back. I looked back at the house one last time as Quil took off into the woods. _My heart…_a silent tear slipped down my cheek as we followed alongside Jake to Newton's. We had to go right through downtown and since it was spring break there were kids hanging out along the street. I couldn't help but laugh as Jake got stuck behind a slow moving car giving everyone he passed a chance to read the sign on his back. I had used a bright neon marker and big block letters so the sign was easy to read**: MIKE NEWTON AND I ARE LOVERS**. Cat calls and wolf whistles followed him down the street to Newton's front door where Quil and I were waiting to open the doors.

I'd let Jake wear his helmet to keep his identity hidden so he wouldn't get arrested for riding his bike through the sporting goods store. A small group of kids had followed Jake down the street and were behind him as he drove through the doors into the store. Thankfully the store was empty until we got there. The kids followed Jake into the store hooting and hollering at him and Mike as Jake's bike roared up and down the aisles. Mike was beat red when he saw the sign on Jake's back and was chasing him through the store. Finally Mike stopped in front of the group of kids, "I am NOT gay! I don't even know this guy!" His face continued to change shades of red as he yelled above the sound of Jake's bike. In an epic move that I never saw coming Jake rode right past Mike on his way out the door slapping Mike's ass. My heart almost broke from the pained look on Mike's face. I'd known that kind of embarrassment in my life and I almost felt guilty. Then I remembered all the inappropriate comments and moves Mike has made towards me since I moved here. As I held the door for Jake's departure I grinned wickedly at Mike and waved.

Quil tossed me onto his back and took off after Jake who'd found a clear path out of town. Quil and I were laughing so hard as he ran back to my house I'd forgotten for a few minutes about Emmett. As I slid off Quil's back in the front yard my heart began to ache again. _Protect yourself…that's all that matters._ I steeled my expression and locked up my heart as I turned away from the house and towards the guys. "That was freaking awesome dude!" Quil shouted as he pounded Jake on the back. Jake looked at me curiously as he got off the bike. "Yea…that was hysterical," I said trying to sound enthusiastic. "Did you see his face when you smacked his ass on your way out the door?" Quil asked following us into the house.

I walked slowly through each room hoping to see Emmett still waiting for me. _No! This is how it has to be…protect your heart Isabella!_ I berated myself as all of the walls I'd built around my heart began to crumble. "Hey where's Emmett?" Quil called from the living room. I wiped the silent tear from my cheek as I walked into the living room. Jake was putting his shirt back on with a smirk. "Um…he needed to hunt," I said with a shaky voice. I sat down in Charlie's chair keeping my eyes anywhere except on the guys across the room from me. "So…Bella," Jake began smoothly as a grin spread across his face. I looked up at him and my heart sank to my stomach. "Truth or dare?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. I sighed heavily. "This can't be fair! I just went," I pouted. "Yes but the game isn't over until I get my turn and I choose you. So truth or dare?" He continued to grin knowing I wouldn't choose dare again.

"Fine…truth," I sighed. Jacob put his hands together and rested his chin on his fingertips deep in thought. I could see several emotions cross his face as he considered what his question would be. A suddenly serious look overtook his features as he looked into my eyes. "Okay truth. Remember you have to be completely honest," he paused momentarily and locked eyes with me. "After everything that's happened these past few months…everything you've learned…do you still consider becoming one of them?" He asked wearily. I could tell how hard it was for him to ask that question. I could also tell how much he didn't really want to know the answer. He wanted me to say that he was enough…that I didn't need anything else. I sighed as my mind turned the question over and over. _Did I still consider becoming one of them? Would I ever give up my life for one of them? _My mind screamed no but my heart knew better. If I had a chance for true love that could last forever…yes I'd change in a heartbeat. I've always known I wasn't meant for this life. I'm too clumsy…to plain…a danger magnet as Edward liked to call me. "Bella you know we can protect you," Jake whispered. I tried to smile reassuringly at him.

"I would never want to spend an eternity alone without someone who loved me," I said hoping that would be enough of an answer for Jake. He sighed heavily as Quil sat silently watching the two of us. "Bells that's not an answer, yes or no," he said firmly. "I'm sorry but I need to know what I'm up against. I can't give you an eternity Bells. I can only give you the one life I have…and hope it's enough," he said softly. I could hear the pleading in his voice. I dropped my eyes back down to my hands. There was no fighting what I knew inside but I wasn't ready to admit it to myself or Jake…not yet. I stood up from the chair and moved to the coffee table. I settled myself onto the floor as I picked up the bottle of tequila and opened it. Without looking at either guy in front of me I poured a single shot, set the bottle down and recapped it. "That's the only answer I have right now Jake," I closed my eyes to the burn of the amber liquid as I tilted my head back and downed the shot.

Silence continued to press down on the room as I sat there with my eyes still closed. "Um…it's getting late I guess maybe I should head home," Quil said quietly. When I opened my eyes he was looking at me knowingly. I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes. I blinked rapidly trying to hold them back. I wouldn't let Jake see me cry…not tonight…not after what'd happened with Emmett. I stood up and walked towards the front door quickly wiping my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt. Quil wrapped his arms around me as I turned to say goodbye. "It's okay Bells. I'm not going anywhere and neither is Jake…no matter what happens," he whispered into my hair as he hugged me. I smiled reassuringly at him. _He really did know me…maybe better than Jake. Or maybe his vision was no longer clouded by feelings that would never be returned. _"Thanks Quil," I mumbled as he pulled away. He kissed my cheek and walked out the door.

I looked up to see Jake watching me. He shuffled his feet nervously before speaking. "I guess I should go too," he paused looking up at me. "Will you be okay here tonight by yourself…or…?" He started to ask when I looked at him confused. "Billy said Charlie is staying at our place tonight. I guess he's already crashed for the night." Jake paused for a second before continuing. "He caught me when I went for the bike a little while ago. He also said Sam needs Quil and I back on the rez to run patrols…" He trailed off and I could tell there was something else he wanted to say but either couldn't or shouldn't. "Jake, what's happened that you're not telling me?" I asked softly. He sighed heavily. "Harry's heart attack was caused by Leah…" I looked at him in shock. "Whoa it's not what you think. Apparently Leah came home after curfew and when Harry asked her if she was okay she got really angry. She phased in their living room causing his heart attack. Sue freaked out, trying to protect Harry and Seth, and was yelling for Leah to get out of the house. Leah took off through the screen door and Seth ran after her. He was so worried about his sister he was calling out for her to come back. She turned and growled at him. Suddenly he phased too. No one expected it. Quil and I stayed with them trying to calm them down most of the night. Sam says Seth has already phased back but Leah is still too angry and just won't listen to anyone." I could see the strain this put on him. I reached up and ran my fingers down his cheek. "And you're here worried about me?" I stated more than asked. "Jake, stop. I'll be fine here alone tonight. Go…take care of your pack. I've spent plenty of nights here alone…nothing's changed," I said quietly reassuring him. He smiled as he leaned down and placed a kiss on my cheek brushing the hair out of my face. "Harry's funeral is tomorrow at sunset. Will you be coming down with Charlie?" He asked. I nodded unsure if my voice would work. He turned and walked out the door with a small wave as he got on his bike. I watched his back until I couldn't see him anymore then closed and locked the door.

I walked slowly through the house shutting off lights and cleaning things up. My mind ran back through the events of the day as my heart broke. It broke for the Clearwater's, for Charlie, for the pack but mostly it broke for Emmett. The picture of his eyes when I pushed him away after he'd kissed me would be one I'd live with and regret forever. I couldn't help but wonder where he was as I walked to my bedroom and gathered my things for bed. I stared into the bathroom mirror as my fingers ghosted over my lips. I could still feel the spark if I closed my eyes and remembered the moment. _Will he ever come back? Could I resist those lips again?_ _God I wanted him…his lips…his touch…his heart, _tears streamed down my cheeks._ Get a grip Bella! Protect your heart remember. He'll just leave again…they all do._ I sighed and finished getting ready for bed.

When I walked back into my bedroom I noticed my window was closed. _Should I open it just in case? _I walked over to the window and slid it all the way open. The night was calm and the sky was clear. I inhaled the Washington air greedily and just relished in the calm and quiet of the night_. Where is he?_ I thought sadly to myself. "I'm sorry Emmett," I sighed as I spoke quietly into the night air. "Another broken heart would break me beyond repair. I can't let myself hope for something I can never have. You're not mine…I can never be enough…" I trailed off as the tears started again. I turned away from the window and shut the light off before climbing under my covers and crying myself to sleep. "You're already enough B. I could never leave you…not now…not ever," the soft silky voice spoke the last words I heard as I drifted off to sleep.

**Well this was the end of Truth or Dare? How'd you like it? REVIEW let me know what you think. PLEASE PLEASE**

**Let's get this over 200 Reviews PLEASE HIT THE BOTTON!**


	21. Was That A Dream?

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

**FYI****Not to spoil anything but there is a little self-lovin in this chapter and I don't want to offend anyone so you've been warned. (It's not graphic you'll have to use your own imagination)**

21. Was That a Dream?

**BPOV**

"You're already enough B. I could never leave you…not now…not ever," the soft silky voice spoke the last words I heard as I drifted off to sleep.

_**I was walking through the forest behind Edward. Everything was dark and oppressive. The air was heavy, and it was hard to breathe. As my hand touched my throat I realized I was wearing a collar. My eyes snapped up to the man in front of me. He was grinning wickedly as he tugged on a short leash that was attached to the collar making it hard for me to breathe. "Edward," I gasped clutching my throat as I stumbled into a clearing. Rosalie stood in the middle of the clearing with Emmett sitting at her feet. She glared at me as she greeted Edward. "Emmett," I called but he wouldn't look at me. Suddenly a cold breeze blew through the trees and Victoria was standing next to Rosalie grinning evilly. "I told you she wasn't strong enough to take what she wanted. She'll always be a pleaser…never standing up for herself…never thinking she's enough," Rosalie sneered as she spoke to Victoria. Edward laughed menacingly. "She is rather easy to control, isn't she Rosie. Never listening to her instincts…always letting others make decisions for her. She couldn't even decide between me or your pet…how easily she let me win…not even a fight," Edward was laughing maniacally.**_

_**Tears streamed down my cheeks as I watched them laughing at me. "Emmett…please…help me," I begged. His head slowly turned towards me and the same painful look I'd seen in his eyes earlier stared back at me. "You made your choice B….it wasn't me remember?" Emmett whispered. A guttural scream escaped my lips as the realization of my decision hit me. "NOOO-OOOO! It's you I want…I changed my mind….please…." I screamed. Everything became fuzzy and the forest started to fade away as I scrunched my eyes closed.**_

_**My heart began beating faster as I opened my eyes. I was standing in my kitchen, leaning against the counter. Emmett was standing in front of me with his hands on the counter on either side of me. "You came back?" I questioned quietly as I leaned up to kiss him. His body stiffened as he straightened and took a step back. I looked at him confused not understanding why he was moving away from me. "Am I really what you want B? Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly as I stepped towards him. "I'm scared," I whispered reaching my hand out to touch his cheek. "Life is scary. Sometimes there's pain…sometimes there's joy…sometimes there's pleasure," he said locking his jet black eyes on me. He stepped towards me this time and I stepped back. My heart was racing and I couldn't tell what he wanted from me. My lower back hit the edge of the counter as he pressed his body to mine. "I can give you anything you want B…" He said huskily as he held my gaze. "All you have to do is ask." He whispered into my ear as his hands found my hips pulling me even closer to him. My breathing was ragged, "Yes….please."**_

_**He chuckled lightly. "Please, what B? If you chose me than you have to tell me what you want," Emmett said with a smirk as his nose ran up my cheek and into my hair. "Touch me Emmett…anywhere…please Em… everywhere…" I begged through ragged breaths.**_

**EmPOV**

I sat up on the edge of the branch when I heard Jacob ask Bella if she wanted truth or dare. I knew she wouldn't choose dare again and I was curious what the mutt would ask her. "Fine…truth," she answered. I could tell she was upset_. I wonder if he knows that_, I thought. "Okay truth. Remember you have to be completely honest," Jacob paused momentarily. "After everything that's happened these past few months…everything you've learned…do you still consider becoming one of them?" My mouth fell open_. Did he really just ask her if she still wanted to be a vampire?_ Before I could even think about it I was out of the tree and outside the back door. I'd wanted to ask Bella that same question so many times in the past few days. I had to know the answer. I waited anxiously. "Bella you know we can protect you," Jake whispered. _Nice one dog! Try to sway her choice…_my thoughts cut off as she spoke. "I would never want to spend an eternity alone without someone who loved me," she said_. What! That's not an answer B! I love you…WOW! Did I really just think that? _I shook my head and refocused on the conversation inside the house. "Bells that's not an answer, yes or no," Jacob said firmly. "I'm sorry but I need to know what I'm up against. I can't give you an eternity Bells. I can only give you the one life I have…and hope it's enough," he said softly. I could hear the pleading in his voice. I'd give anything to see her face right now. I heard a bottle lid being removed and liquid being poured into a glass. _That can't be Bella. She's not really going to take a shot is she?_ I strained my ears to hear. "That's the only answer I have right now Jake," she said quietly before I heard her swallow and set the glass down.

I ran my fingers through my hair roughly as I stepped off the back deck. The sound of their goodbyes fell to the back of my mind as I thought about what'd just happened. _She didn't say yes, but she didn't say no. Would she still be willing to be turned if she knew I loved her? Would she love me back?_ My mind was reeling as I paced in her backyard. "You better keep her safe tonight," Jacob spat out angrily as he started his bike and took off down the drive. I sighed and continued my pacing knowing she hadn't heard him_. She pushed me away today. She can't love me…not like that. _The sound of her window being opened brought my pacing to a halt. I inhaled deeply making sure I hadn't missed any scents while I was wrapped up in my internal monologue. The air was clear except for her heavenly scent as it drifted down to me.

"I'm sorry Emmett," her soft voice carried out into the night air. "Another broken heart would break me beyond repair. I can't let myself hope for something I can never have. You're not mine…I can never be enough…" Her broken voice trailed off as the scent of salt water hit my nostrils_. She's crying. Oh B_…I saw her light shut off as I scaled the tree outside her window. I listened to her ragged breathing as she cried herself to sleep. As her heart rate slowed I slid inside the window and walked to her sleeping form. "You're already enough B. I could never leave you…not now…not ever," I whispered as my fingers ghosted over her cheek. I couldn't help but stand and watch her sleep. She seemed so edgy still…not peaceful like she'd been in my arms last night.

I sighed as I thought of how she felt in my arms. _Why did she push me away?_ I thought she wanted me to kiss her. My mind was still running around in circles over our kiss earlier and I couldn't make sense of anything that'd happened between us all day. "Edward…" Bella called as her hands clutched at her throat. Her heart rate sped as she began to get restless. I watched helplessly as she mumbled incoherently in her sleep. She's dreaming of him…a guttural scream escaped her lips. "NOOO-OOOO! It's you I want…I changed my mind….please." I let out a breath I'd be holding as my last hopes of her ever caring for me vanished. Her body relaxed against the bed and her breathing returned to normal as I turned to leave the room. _I wouldn't push myself on her and she'd obviously chosen him already….even if she didn't realize it yet._

"You came back?" She asked. I spun around to look at her thinking she'd woken up and seen me. I smiled at the look of joy on her face as she rested peacefully. _Why'd he have to be such a dick to her? She obviously still loves him_. I sighed heavily as I turned back to the window to leave. "I'm scared," she whispered stopping me in my tracks. Her heart rate began to increase again and she began to pant. "Yes…please," she breathed as I turned to look at her one last time and froze. She'd pushed her blankets onto the floor. One hand was fisted into the sheets while the other was cupping her neck as she wiggled on the bed. "Touch me Emmett…anywhere…please Em… everywhere…" She begged through ragged breaths. _Me? She's dreaming of __me_? I stood frozen watching as her hand slid down the front of her body. She began to moan uncontrollably as her fingers slid into her shorts._ This CAN NOT be happening! _My mouth hung open, mind racing as I continued to watch her pleasure herself. "Yes Emmett…right there baby…don't stop," she screamed as her hips bucked off the bed._ I shouldn't be here…watching this….oh god I'm so hard. Damn she's so sexy. I can't believe she's dreaming of me doing that to her…._my mind continued to race as her hips bucked one last time before she settled back onto the bed_. Mhmmm…oh that smell…I can almost taste her. What I wouldn't give to taste her now…_I thought. She rolled onto her side and curled into a ball with a contented sigh_. Cold shower…Rosalie's voice…wrinkled old man…_I sighed as my pants loosened considerably.

_Now what? _I thought as a cool breeze blew through the window. Bella shivered. I walked over and laid her blankets back on top of her so she wouldn't get cold_. Look at that beautiful flush on her cheeks. She got that thinking about me! _I gave myself an internal fist pump before my shoulders sagged with disappointment_. She pushed me away today. Does she want me or not? How am I supposed to figure this out? _I sunk down to the floor and watched her sleep_. I can't be here when she wakes up. What if she remembers the dream? How do I find out what that dream was about…well besides the obvious? _I smirked to myself_. Maybe she just needs some time. I can do that right…give her time? Of course, she'll be going to the rez tonight for the funeral anyway._

Before I knew it the sun had risen and Bella was stirring in her sleep. I jumped out the window and ran to the house so I could get ready for another day.

**BPOV**

I felt the sun warming my face as I stretched out on the bed._ It's quiet. _I thought as I rolled over onto my side to see the clock_. Almost eleven…wow I haven't slept this long in a while_. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up on the edge of the bed. _What_? I thought as I ran my fingers between my legs. _Why are my panties soaked? _I thought_. Oh god what happened! _I began to panic as I looked quickly around the room. _Focus Isabella! What happened last night? _I thought back to opening the window and speaking to Emmett in the hopes he was listening_. Then what? _I cried myself to sleep and heard his soft, silky voice as I drifted off_. Wait! The dream…oh god…_I ran my fingers over my shorts again feeling how wet they were. I sighed and fell back onto the bed._ It was a dream right? It felt so real…obviously my orgasm was or I wouldn't be this wet. Mhmm….the things Emmett did to me in that dream…_my eyes drifted closed as I let that part of my dream replay in my head. My fingers began moving over my shorts as a low moan escaped my lips._ I could smell him…his fingers felt so real…_I thought as my hand moved up to my waistband. My hand slid slowly down the front of my shorts into my panties, "BELLA! Are you up yet sweetie?" My dad called as he slammed the front door of the house. I ripped my hand out of my shorts and groaned as he came up the steps.

"Yea, I'm up. Just getting ready to get in the shower unless you need it," I called before he could come into my room. I heard his footsteps stop outside my door and shift nervously. "No Bells, you go ahead. I'll be heading back down to the reservation in a couple of hours to finish setting up for the funeral. Do you want to ride with me or come down later by yourself?" He asked_. Do I want to go to the rez early? _"Um…I think I'll ride with you if that's okay," I said quickly. "Sure thing Bells, be ready in by one okay?" He called as he walked away towards his room. I sighed heavily getting off the bed and gathering my things for the shower. I couldn't help but stop at the still opened window and look out. _Ugh…I hope I didn't talk in my sleep last night. _I turned back around when I didn't see any sign of life.

_I hope Emmett comes back today. _I thought as the hot water ran down my body. I had a nagging ache I knew wouldn't go away by itself. My head fell lightly against the shower wall as my eyes closed and my hands trailed down my wet body. Thoughts of Emmett and last night's dream filled my head as my fingers found what they were looking for.

**Sorry for the short chapter but some major things will be changing next chapter. REVIEW anyway and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	22. Fate Will Always Win

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

**As always thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! Also thanks to Roslyn Grey for her great beta work! If you like drabble check out her new story It's Always the Quiet Ones.**

22. Fate Will Always Win

**JPOV**

As I walked out of Bella's door I smelled Emmett close by. I knew he wouldn't leave her alone. I sighed heavily. "You better keep her safe tonight," I spat angrily as I started my bike and took off down the drive. _Why was she still so hung up on them? I'd done everything for her since Dickward left her!_ I tried to clear my mind as I raced back to the rez. I couldn't think about Bella anymore there were too many things still to do before the funeral tomorrow. I dropped the bike at the house and ran to the woods phasing as I went.

_Nice of you to finally show up Jake_, Paul sneered.

_Back off dude!_ Quil interrupted.

_That's enough you two. Paul, go home. Quil and Jake have patrols tonight_. Sam ordered as I ran towards Quil so we could begin our patrol.

_Anything new Sam?_ I asked hopefully. I really needed to kill a leech!

_No Jake all is still quiet. You'll be the only ones on tonight. The rest of us will be resting so we can finish up the arrangements for the funeral tomorrow. Leah finally phased back but she's phased three times since so expect to hear her at some point tonight. Don't aggravate her if you can avoid it please._ Sam asked as memories of him and Leah ran through his mind. Quil and I stayed quiet knowing he really didn't want us to see those. He phased without another word as Quil and I began our patrol route.

_So what's up Jake?_

_Nothing._

_Dude relax, Bella's smart. She'll make the right choice just give her some time. She really does care for you Jake. Bella and I came to an agreement tonight to just be friends._ Visions of their talk and then Bella in her bikini flooded his mind as I growled at him.

_Sorry Jake_. He said trying to control his laughter.

_You know she's hot. You can't hold that against me._ I growled again and he took off in the other direction.

_I'll check the southern border_. He thought as he took off.

We ran in silence for most of the night and limited our conversations to pack talk. By sunrise we were both spent and I fell into bed exhausted.

A soft knock on my door brought me out of my Bella dream. As I rolled over the sun coming through my window almost blinded me. _What time is it anyway?_ The knock sounded again. "Yea…come in," I called figuring it was my dad or Sam. I stretched out and folded my arms behind my head as the door opened. A soft gasp brought my attention not only to the door but also to the fact that I hadn't put anything on when I fell into bed this morning. "Bella…" I scrambled grabbing the sheet to cover myself. "Sorry Jake….I…" Her voice was so quiet I almost didn't hear her. I chuckled lightly holding my hand out to her.

"Stop Bells," I said. "Come on over here." She moved slowly into the room unsure of what to do or where to sit. I sat up against the headboard and moved towards the wall so she'd have a place to sit. I patted the bed next to me. She began to blush and fidgeted with her hands while she stood awkwardly by the door. _Damn she's so cute…especially when she blushes._ "Bells…what's the problem?" I asked. "Maybe I should wait in the living room while you get dressed," she stuttered. I couldn't contain my laughter then.

"Bella," I scolded. "Get your butt over here and sit down. I'm not gonna try anything…unless you want me to?" I said wagging my eyebrows at her. Her blush continued to deepen as she stalked towards me and tried to smack my arm. "Jacob Black!" I chuckled again as she sat on the edge of the bed. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her next to me against the headboard. She let out a squeal as I settled her next to me laughing.

"Now Bells, what's going on? What time is it and why are you here? Not that I'm complaining. I absolutely love waking up to the sight of you in my doorway…" I let my voice trail off before I said something I'd regret. "Nothing that I know of…it's almost one thirty and I'm here because Charlie was coming down early so I hitched a ride with him," she finished in one breath. I laughed again as she stared up at me innocently. I let my fingers ghost down her cheek as I pushed a strand of hair out of her face. I sighed as I pulled my hand back and her eyes fell to her lap. "I'm sorry Jake," she whispered.

"Hey don't be sorry Bells. We're friends right?" She nodded. I lifted her chin towards me before I spoke, "I'll take that for now, so don't be sorry." She smiled up at me. "So is pops still here?" I asked. "No, he and Charlie went to Sue's as soon as we got here. I'm supposed to tell you to be down at First Beach by four to help with the last minute stuff," she said. "Well that means we have about two and a half hours. Is there anything special you want to do?" I asked covering a yawn. Before she could answer Quil came busting through the door.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," he called to me before taking Bella's hand. "Beautiful," he said kissing the back of her hand. "Always the smooth talker Quil," she said swatting him playfully. "Just to you baby," he smirked wagging his eyebrows at her. A low growl escaped as I watched the two of them together. "Oh cut it out Jake and get your lazy ass out of bed," he scolded grabbing for the sheet. "NO!" Bella and I both called at the same time he ripped it off me. Bella's hands flew to her eyes while my hands dropped to cover my now naked form. Quil started laughing hysterically. "Sorry dude."

"Just get out Quil!" I shouted as he took Bella by the arm and led her out of the room, her eyes still covered. I sighed shaking my head as the door closed behind them. I climbed out of bed, threw on some shorts and grabbed clean clothes before heading to the shower. I could hear Quil and Bella talking in the kitchen about what she could make for us to eat. I shook my head at how easily the two of them seemed to get along. _Maybe he would be better for her…Stop it Jake. You know you couldn't deal with that_. I sighed as I got into the shower and quickly got ready for the day.

When I walked into the kitchen fifteen minutes later Bella was setting a huge plate of pancakes on the table. Quil immediately began piling them on his plate while I walked past and smacked the back of his head. "Hey what was that for?" He whined. "You could at least say thank you before you start stuffing your face," I scolded him. Bella stood by the sink giggling at our little interaction. "Thanks for making breakfast Bella," I said leaning down and kissing her cheek. She blushed lightly, "Your welcome Jake." I sat down across from Quil and began filling my plate. "Yea thanks Bella. These are really great," Quil said with a half full mouth. We ate mostly in silence.

"So how many people will be at Harry's funeral today," Bella asked curiously. Quil and I gave each other a look. "Um…well…all of our tribe will be there," I began. "Yea and some of the Makah tribe will be here, as well as some of the Hoh tribe. Harry has a large extended family that's married into the other tribes over the years," Quil said matter-of-factly. I could see Bella getting nervous at the number of people that would be here tonight for this funeral. "Bells, don't worry you'll be with us all night okay," I said trying to reassure her with a smile. "Yea, it'll be fine," she mumbled as she cleared the table and started the dishes. "Hey let Jake and I do that since you cooked," Quil said getting up and taking her place at the sink.

I watched her out of the corner of my eye as we washed the dishes. She stood by the counter staring out the window completely lost in thought. "Tell me what it's like?" She asked quietly. Quil and I looked at each other with raised eyebrows and shoulder shrugs. "What what's like Bells?" I asked turning to face her back. "Being a wolf…I spent enough time with the Cullen's I got a pretty good idea of what it's like to be a vampire." She turned to face us, "I was curious what it's like for you guys." I shook my head with a frown while Quil's face lit up. "Oh Bells it's so awesome," Quil gushed as he pulled her into the living room to sit down. I followed half-heartedly and sat down across from Bella with a sigh. Quil rolled his eyes at me and continued talking. "Jake doesn't like it but I think it's awesome. I told you last night about the improved sense of smell and eyesight. We can hear everything and the speed is amazing. The feel of the wind in your face as your feet pound into the ground…it's even better than riding a motorcycle Bells," Quil took a breath grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't forget about the almost uncontrollable rage, the loss of freedom and choice…oh and don't forget the real kicker…imprinting," I grumbled from my spot across from them. Quil sighed heavily while Bella looked at me with sad eyes. "You really hate it that much Jake," she asked quietly. Now it was my turn to sigh. I ran my hands through my hair while I thought about how exactly to answer her. "I love the same things Quil does, but there's so much more to it. I mean we have to do what Sam tells us to whether we want to or not. Sometimes I get angry over stupid stuff and I can't control it. Now we have to deal with Leah…" I trailed off as my head settled in my hands. "What's wrong with Leah?" She asked looking at Quil who in turn looked at me. I just shook my head.

"This is where imprinting comes in Bella. Leah and Sam used to be a couple. Everyone thought they'd get married one day. Then a few months ago Sam left her for her cousin Emily. They live together now," Quil explained. "I'm confused," Bella said. "If they were so in love why did Sam leave her?"

"He didn't have a choice…" I spat angrily as my hands began to tremble. I inhaled deeply trying to calm myself before I continued. "Apparently the spirits get to decide who we spend our lives with…it's called imprinting. Basically once you've phased for the first time, there is a chance that one day you'll meet the person you're supposed to spend your life with…whether you want to or not…whether you love someone else or not," I began shaking again as I worked to control my breathing. "Once you see this person you forget about everyone else and she becomes your whole world. Sam imprinted on Emily when she came down to visit Harry and Sue. Once he saw her it didn't matter how much he loved Leah, all he wanted was to be with Emily," Quil finished explaining for me. Bella sat looking between the two of us with a pained look on her face.

"Leah must be miserable," she said quietly. Suddenly her head snapped up to me and I could see the question forming in her mind. I shook my head and sighed heavily. "No…"I said. She looked at me quizzically. "You were going to ask if I'd imprinted on you weren't you?" I asked keeping my eyes on my hands. I didn't look up and she didn't answer. "Bella…I love you because I want to love you. You make me laugh, you're all I can think about," I paused for a second and then looked up into her eyes. "I've loved you for as long as I can remember. I don't ever want anyone else," I said pleadingly. She moved over to my chair and knelt in front of me. My eyes drifted closed as she cupped my cheek. "Jake, you're my best friend. You always have been. You put me back together when no one else could or would. I will always love you…" Her voice trailed off and I opened my eyes. "I hope you do imprint Jake. You deserve someone that will love you the way you love them…completely. I'm broken Jake…I'll always be broken. The pieces he took from me can never be replaced Jake. You deserve better than me," she said firmly. I closed my eyes as the pain shot through my heart. "I want you…" I breathed as a tear slid down my cheek unbidden.

We sat there, her with her hand on my cheek and me with my eyes closed reveling in her touch. After a while I composed myself enough to open my eyes and smile at her. "I'll never stop loving you Bella, no matter what you say," I stated matter-of-factly. She smiled, "Good because I'll always love you too Jake." I leaned in and kissed her cheek. I wasn't sure if she'd thought about the funeral tonight but Sam had. He'd talked with all of us yesterday about what might happen tonight. Jared had imprinted at school last week which only left myself, Quil, Embry and Paul that had yet to imprint. Sam explained that the chances were pretty good that at least one of us would imprint at the funeral since there'd be so many visitors from the neighboring tribes. None of us were particularly looking forward to imprinting but I was against it the most and he knew that. I kept insisting that I'd fight it because Bella is who I wanted. Sam had pulled me aside and explained that resisting was impossible. He'd tried with Emily…they both had. She didn't want to hurt Leah any more than he did. In the end there was no way around it.

"Hey let's get out of here for a while," Quil said tearing me away from my thoughts. "We could go down to the beach or hike up to the cliff tops," Quil suggested. Bella stood and smiled at Quil. "I'm up for whatever you guys want," she said eagerly. "Sure, sure," I said standing up and following the two of them out of the house. "Let's go down to the beach first and see if they need any help before we take off for the cliffs," Quil suggested. Bella nodded her head and I shrugged following after them. "Hey Bells did Emmett ever come back after his hunt last night?" Quil asked as we walked towards the beach. "Um…no, I haven't seen him since we left for Newton's last night," Bella said hesitantly. _Good at least he stayed outside after I left_, I thought.

"Man I still can't believe you did that dude. I'd give anything to have that on video. The crowd, the look on that Mike kids face…epic," Quil rambled. Bella starting laughing and I just growled. "CLAIRE STOP!" Emily shouted from down the beach as we walked. I looked up to see a toddler running straight for us laughing and holding her hands up in the air like she was playing a game. "What the hell?" I muttered as I watched Emily chase the little girl. Bella grabbed my hand and tugged on it. I pulled my eyes from the toddler and Emily to look down at Bella who was motioning towards Quil. When my eyes landed on him my mouth fell open. "What the hell?" I muttered again as I watched him. He was staring at the little girl with his eyes glazed over and his mouth hanging open slightly like he'd never seen anything so amazing. "Quil…QUIL!" I practically shouted. He completely ignored me.

Emily had snatched the little girl up just a few feet from us and was now staring between Quil and the toddler in her arms. "No….no….NO….SAM….SAM….NO….NO…NO," she shouted as her head continued to shake vigorously, her eyes darting between Quil and the toddler. Sam came running over while Bella and I continued to stand in shock just watching the scene in front of us. "What's wrong Emily?" Sam asked breathlessly as he approached. "Sam, stop him now!" She shouted staring at Quil. Sam looked between Emily, Quil and the toddler before mumbling, "Aw hell! I knew this was gonna happen." He shook his head and began rubbing Emily's back as she mumbled under her breath about wolves and imprinting and family. "She's so cute," Quil murmured as he reached out to touch the little girl who was reaching for him too. "I said NO," Emily shouted moving the little girl out of Quil's reach.

"Did Quil just imprint Jake?" Bella whispered. "I think he did," I answered quietly. "She's just a baby," Bella remarked quizzically. I just shrugged my shoulders unsure of what to say. Quil was still staring at the little girl who was staring just as intently at him. "What's her name?" He asked no one in particular. Sam was still rubbing Emily's back trying to soothe her. "You know it's out of his control babe. He won't hurt her…you know that too," Sam was whispering to Emily as silent tears streamed down her face. "She's just a baby Sam. Why Claire?" Emily asked still glaring at Quil. "I know Emily but it's what the spirits have planned for them. He'll take care of her. You know how much he'll love her…as much as I love you. Don't you want that kind of love for your niece?" Sam was practically begging for Emily's understanding. I looked down to see silent tears streaming down Bella's face as she watched the scene in front of us unfold.

She moved next to Quil and took his hand finally taking his attention from the little girl in front of him. "Quil…" Bella said softly. He looked down at her still awestruck. "Isn't she perfect Bells? Claire…I bet she'd love to build a sand castle," he said enthusiastically. Bella smiled at him, "Yea I bet she'd love to build a sand castle with you Quil. Can Jake and I help?" She asked him as his focus went back to Claire. He held his arms out to her, "Would you like to go build a sand castle Claire? Um…if that's okay?" He looked nervously between Emily and Sam. Sam kept his eyes on Emily while she looked at Claire. The little girl was smiling brightly at Quil holding her hands out towards him. "Me bid Emmy?" Claire said never taking her eyes off of Quil. Emily sighed kissing the girls head before handing her to Quil. "I don't have to tell you to take care of her Quil. I'll be setting up if she needs anything," Emily said quietly as Sam wrapped his arm around her leading her back to where she'd just come from further up the beach.

"Who you?" Claire asked as she patted Quil's cheeks with her chubby hands. He laughed lightly, "I'm Quil and this is Bella and Jake." Quil pointed to each of us but Claire kept her eyes on Quil. He carried her towards an empty area of beach just talking away like he'd known her forever. They sat in the sand and began to build. Bella and I kept back a little ways just watching their interaction. "I've never seen anything like that Jake," Bella said quietly as we sat down in the sand. I shook my head. "That makes two of us," I replied. "He seems so happy Jake," she smiled. I sighed. "Yea I guess, but she's what, two? How is that supposed to work? I mean I know we don't age but come on…" My voice trailed off as Bella's head snapped towards me with a glare. "What do you mean you don't age?" She demanded furiously. I held my hands up defensively. "Hey don't get mad at me. I didn't choose to be some freaky wolf thing," I sighed as she continued to glare at me. "As long as we're phasing, we're don't age. That's why we go through such a growth spurt before we phase. Our bodies are completely matured and will stay the same until we stop phasing."

"Wonderful! I'll be old and gray while my best friend stays buff and sexy. This sucks," she huffed crossing her arms over her chest. I chuckled at her response to what I'd said. "So you think I'm buff and sexy huh?" I said wagging my eyebrows and nudging her shoulder. She swatted at me playfully as our attention was drawn back to Quil and Claire. "Momma wook! Wil hep me!" She said reaching her hands towards a young woman walking with Emily. Bella and I stood up as they approached. Quil was laughing as he helped Claire stand up in the sand and then stood beside her. "Quil this is my sister Evelyn, Claire's mom," Emily said as Quil held his hand out to her politely. "Hi Quil it's nice to meet you. Claire seems to have made a new friend. Emily tells me you'd be willing to help out with her anytime I need it," Evelyn said looking Quil up and down. He didn't even miss a beat as he answered, "Yes…anytime…I'd be happy to help take care of Claire. She's wonderful." His eyes were still a little glazed over as he looked at the little girl that'd stolen his heart. Evelyn laughed at his eager response. "Well if you don't mind I'd really like to help Emily finish the preparations for the funeral. Claire is pretty easy going. She's just full of energy," Evelyn said giving the girl a kiss before handing her back to Quil whose face lit up.

Emily turned towards us to introduce her sister when I noticed a third young woman with her. Standing slightly behind Emily was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Her onyx eyes were penetrating as they locked on mine. Her dark skin looked as smooth as silk next to her long satin black hair. She was just a few inches taller than Emily and lean. I vaguely registered someone hitting me in the side and calling my name but I couldn't pull my eyes from the beauty in front of me. Suddenly I felt a strong hand on my shoulder, "Jacob." Sam's voice broke me out of my trance and I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. The three woman in front of me were laughing but I wasn't sure why. "Jake this is Emily's older sister Evelyn and her younger sister Ellie," Sam said chuckling as I shook their hands. My eyes locked with Ellie's again and she smiled at me. I thought the world had exploded with the brightness of her smile. "Hi Ellie," I stuttered.

"Bella…" Sam called bringing me back to reality again. I turned to see Bella walking quickly away from the beach with Sam right behind her. I glanced at Emily who looked devastated as she watched Bella. "What's wrong Emily?" I said looking at her quizzically. She glanced back at me with a sad look in her eyes that I didn't understand. "Another Leah," she whispered low enough that only I heard. My brain kicked back in as my heart broke in two_. Bella…I love Bella_…my eyes moved back to Ellie who stood looking just as confused as I felt. "I'm sorry…I'll be right back," I said as I took off after Sam and Bella.

Sam had caught her in the parking lot and I could hear them as I approached. "Sam, I'm not mad at Jake. I understand he has no control over this…." I could hear the pain in her voice as she sniffed back her tears. "I just wasn't expecting to lose both of my best friends today," she finished quietly. "Bella…I'm sorry. I wish I could make this easier on you. Give them a few days…" Bella cut him off before he could finish. "Sam, please don't lie to me or make excuses. I know about you and Leah. This is their life…I don't belong here anymore than I belonged with the Cullen's," a sob broke through before she composed herself enough to finish. "Let Charlie know I wasn't feeling well and went home." She turned to walk away before stopping and turning back to Sam. "Do me a favor when you get a chance, let them know I'm not mad at them? They know where to find me if they want to," she said quietly before turning and heading towards my house.

Sam turned around and saw me standing there watching. He walked slowly over to me with a knowing look. "I'm sorry Jake. You knew this could happen though," he said quietly putting his hand on my shoulder. I heard Bella's bike start up and watched as she drove down the road towards Forks. "I…it…Sam?" I stuttered not sure what I wanted to say or ask. "Just go Jake. Your imprint is waiting for you," he said nodding towards where Quil still sat with Claire. Ellie stood off to the side, hair sparkling in the setting sun, nervously fidgeting with her hands. I couldn't help the smile that overtook my face. I'd never felt anything like this…she was everything to me now. I sighed sadly as thoughts of Bella rolled back through my mind. I looked over at Sam, "Maybe now I can be the friend Bella needs?" My tone was hopeful as I looked back at my life standing by the water. "Yea," Sam answered quietly as I walked towards the one I knew I'd love forever…Ellie.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review and let me know what you think. Do you want to see more of Jake and Ellie later on? What'll happen now with Bella? Tell me what you'd like to see. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	23. Spend the Night?

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

**Thanks for the great response to the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one too!**

23. Spend the Night?

**BPOV**

As soon as I was on my bike heading out of La Push the tears began to flow freely. Watching Quil imprint on Claire had been strange but amazing. I was so happy for him, and I could tell he was truly happy with her. Then there was Jake. I caught myself as I took a turn a little too fast. Heart racing I slowed down and straightened out the bike. Jake…I truly was happy for him. He needed to be in love with someone that would love him completely…_I've lost my chance…I've lost my choice. There never was a choice Bella…you could never love Jake like that._ My tears continued as I sped up again relishing in the feel of the wind against my face. "DAMN YOU EDWARD CULLEN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I rode faster.

My mind raced with everything that had been my life for the past year. I wasn't even aware of where I was, or where I was going. I was angry at Edward for leaving me...angry at myself for not letting go of him. Just as quickly as I'd gotten angry I was filled with regret. I regretted not giving Jake a chance to love me…I regretted not letting go of Edward sooner…I regretted pushing Emmett away when he kissed me. _That's my biggest regret_…I sighed wiping the tears from my cheeks as I rode_. I don't want to be alone forever…I've been pushing people away for too long. Maybe it's not too late to fix this…maybe…_my thoughts trailed off as I took note of where I was. _I guess the heart always knows…_I thought as I turned down the long driveway that I hadn't been down in months.

As I approached the house I could hear loud music playing which was a first. As dusk darkened the sky I parked my bike. A couple of deep cleansing breaths later I walked to the door. There was no sign of Emmett as I walked up the steps_. I wonder if the music impairs his hearing._ I quietly opened the door as I let the words of the song register in my brain…Far Away by Nickelback.

_Just one chance, just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know, you know, you know_

I closed the door behind me looking around for some sign of Emmett.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

I walked into the living room expecting to find him but it was empty. I looked out the back windows…no sign of him.

_I keep dreaming_

_You'll be with me and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing_

_If I don't see you anymore_

I walked up the stairs to the one door that was closed.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

The song faded into the background of my thoughts as I heard Emmett's voice from the other side of the door. I froze as I listened. "Oh baby….just like that…yes…that feels so good…" I felt the air rush out of my body as my heart was crushed. _He's gone back to Rose…I pushed him away and he went back to her._ My breathing was ragged as I began to turn away from the door. "Bella….Bella…" I froze again…_he knows I'm here_. My hands began to tremble. "Yes Bella please don't stop baby I love you so much….just like that….YES!" _Oh god!_ My mind ran back to my dream last night_. No way! He couldn't be doing THAT…and thinking about me_…I shook my head to clear my thoughts_. Why not Bella? Didn't you do the same thing…twice_. I felt the flush cover my cheeks at the thought. I turned quickly and headed back to the stairs. _Maybe he doesn't know I'm here…_I thought as I started down the stairs as quickly as I dared.

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

_(Keep breathing)_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

The last words of the song registered in my brain about halfway down the stairs_. No, no, no….please just a little farther._ The house went completely quiet as the song ended. I froze in place, my racing heart the loudest sound in the house. I heard the door open behind me at the top of the stairs. _Busted!_ "Bella…" I didn't dare turn around as the next song started. I ran as fast as I could down the remaining stairs and towards the front door. Silent tears threatened to overflow if I stopped or looked back at him. I knew in my heart I wouldn't outrun him, and sure enough he was standing in front of the door before I got there. I stopped short keeping my eyes on the ground.

"B…what are you doing here? I thought you'd be on the reservation with Jake and Quil all night." His words brought the tears streaming down my cheeks before I could stop them. His arms wrapped around me and I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt but his skin didn't feel very cold to me. He held me while I cried just running his fingers through my hair and rubbing my back. After a few minutes I heard the music change again as my tears subsided. My heart began to race as I recognized the song….Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum. A small gasp escaped my lips.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_I'm caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile_

Emmett pulled away from me just enough to tilt my head up towards him. His black eyes held mine captive as the music surrounded us.

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow_

"Let's take it slow," I whispered as his eyes searched mine, a small smile playing on his lips.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_And I don't want to mess this thing up_

_No, I don't want to push too far_

"I won't push B," he whispered back as my eyes drifted closed. I laid my head against his chest and inhaled his sweet scent. His soft voice was in perfect harmony with the music as he whispered the words in my ear.

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight_

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

_It's never felt so real, no, it's never felt so right_

As the chorus began again I tilted my head up and brushed my lips against his catching him by surprise. His eyes were wide and searching as my arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. "I want to try this…I can't make any promises but…" My words were cut off by his lips crashing against mine as his hands tangled in my hair. Our lips moved together eagerly. Within minutes I was gasping for breath as we broke apart searching each other's eyes. I bit my bottom lip nervously unsure of what he was thinking or feeling. His thumb brushed my bottom lip releasing it from my grip. He leaned down slowly and kissed me gently sighing when he pulled away to look in my eyes again. I smiled encouragingly.

Emmett cupped my cheek in his large hand and just stared at me. I'd never seen or felt as much love from one person as I felt when he looked at me. "That's all I want is a chance B. I promise I won't hurt you," he said softly hugging me close. The music changed to something else as he pulled away and led me to the living room. He shut the stereo off as he led me to the couch. He sat down pulling me down next to him so we were facing each other. My heart was still racing and I knew he could tell how nervous I was.

He reached over and tilted my chin up kissing me softly for just a second. "It's okay if I do that, right?" He asked hesitantly. A silly grin spread across my face as I blushed and nodded. He stroked the side of my cheek lightly with the backs of his fingers before dropping his hand down to mine. He lifted my hand gently in his and intertwined our fingers. "And this?" He asked. I nodded again causing him to smile widely. We sat there in silence for a few minutes just holding hands before he spoke. "Do you want to tell me why you're here instead of at the funeral?" He asked. "Not that I'm complaining….I'm just worried about you, B." I sighed.

"Quil and Jake both imprinted when we got to the beach," I said half-heartedly. I glanced at Emmett unsure if he'd even know what I was talking about. He gave me a sad smile as he rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. "That's like finding their soul mate right?" He asked and I nodded. "I'm sorry baby girl," he said pulling me into his side. "Did you know what was happening?" I nodded silently as the tears pooled in the corners of my eyes again with the memory. "I'd asked what it was like being a wolf and they told me all about it. Jake explained what imprinting was, but he wasn't happy about it. He said…" My voice trailed off as I fought to keep the tears in. "Take your time B. We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to," he whispered. I shook my head and continued.

"He said he never wanted to imprint because he loved me and he always would. When we walked down to the beach this little girl was running towards us playing. As soon as Quil saw her his eyes glazed over, his mouth fell open in awe like he was seeing the sun for the first time. It was amazing to watch. She couldn't take her eyes off of him either. Emily was so mad she called for Sam and told him to make Quil stop. Sam reminded her that Quil had no control over it. Jake and I were both in shock as we watched everything happen but I was happy for him. I've never seen Quil so happy." I took a deep cleansing breath and continued. "A little while later Emily, Sam's imprint, brought Claire's mom over to meet Quil. I guess Claire is Emily's niece. Anyway Emily's younger sister was with them and when she went to introduce them to us Jake's eyes glassed over and his mouth fell open just like Quil's had. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. I tried to get his attention but it was like he couldn't hear me. Sam came over and got Jake's attention and made the introductions. I left," I finished quietly.

"I'm sorry Belly Bean," Emmett said pulling me closer to his side. I snuggled into his chest again realizing he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Don't be. I told Jake I wanted him to imprint…before it happened. I could never love him the way he deserved to be loved," I said shrugging my shoulders. "I just wasn't expecting to have to watch it happen is all." I sighed. "Sam said to give them a few days to adjust to what'd happened. He was sure we could all still be friends," I said as my stomach growled. "When was the last time you ate baby girl," Emmett asked looking down at me with a raised eyebrow. "Um…I had…um….I guess I haven't had anything today," I answered bashfully. "Well, that's just not acceptable," he boomed as he jumped from the couch pulling out his cell phone and walking to the kitchen. I sat looking around the room as reminders of the last time I was here began to hit me. Nothing had changed yet everything had changed. Instead of the pain and regret I'd thought I would feel all I felt was hope and happiness.

"Okay your favorite pizza is on the way and I found these crackers in the cabinet to tide you over." He came back into the room handing me a bottle of water and package of peanut butter crackers. I couldn't help but smile at how excited he seemed to be at finding these for me. My eyes fell to his broad shoulders, his defined biceps, his perfect pecs, and settled on the most defined six pack I'd ever seen. I could feel my face flush as I thought about running my fingers over his chest. I was brought back to reality by the sound of Emmett clearing his throat trying to hide a chuckle. "Shut up," I huffed turning away from him completely embarrassed. I felt the couch dip as he sat down next to me reaching for my hand.

"Should I put a shirt on?" He asked chuckling. "Whatever," I snapped refusing to look at him. He reached for my chin and turned me towards him. "Hey B, there's no reason to be embarrassed. Did you not notice how hard I was checking you out last night in that bikini?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. My face turned seven more shades of red as I remembered his reaction to me in that suit_. I wonder if that's what he was thinking about when he was upstairs. Stop Isabella!_ I silently scolded myself for my thoughts. I let out a shaky sigh and attempted to change the subject.

"So where did you go last night?" I asked figuring he'd actually gone to hunt. He shifted slightly in his seat causing my head to snap towards him. He avoided my gaze as he spoke. "Um…I just needed some fresh air and figured you didn't need the extra company." His answer seemed sincere but something didn't sit right with me. Jake had said last night that he and Quil were needed at the reservation for funeral preparations. _So if the pack was busy with the funeral who watched my house?_ I could feel the color drain from my face. _Oh god please say no, please say no, please say no…. _"Where you watching my house last night?" I kept my eyes firmly closed while I waited for the answer I knew I didn't want. It had been his voice when I fell asleep. _He'd been in my room…oh no, the dream._

After several minutes of no answer I cracked my eye open to see Emmett tugging at his hair nervously. He obviously didn't know what to say. Just as I was going to confront him about what'd happened last night the doorbell rang. "Saved by the bell," he muttered as he rushed out of the room leaving me alone with my embarrassment. In a few minutes he was back with a large pizza box and a plate. I grinned as he opened the box and made my plate before handing it to me. I couldn't help but giggle at the grimace on his face when the smell of the pizza hit him full force. We sat in silence while I ate half the pizza then closed the box and took it to the kitchen along with my plate. I placed the leftover pizza in the fridge and washed my plate while Emmett stood in the doorway watching me. He waited until I'd finished before speaking.

"So I think we should get a couple of things out in the open for honesty's sake," he paused glancing awkwardly at the ground. "Um…it's getting late though so should I take you home…or I mean, do you want to go home, or would you like to stay here?" He glanced around the room before locking eyes with me. _Stay._ I hesitated struggling with my own thoughts. "It's okay B. I told you I wouldn't push. Would you like me to take you home, or do you want to just ride your bike?" He asked trying to sound upbeat. I met his eyes as he took a step towards me and stopped. "I want to stay, but I'm supposed to be sick," I paused looking away nervously. "I guess I should go home before Charlie gets" I was cut off by Emmett talking into his cell phone.

"Hey it's Emmett. Sorry to bother you but I need a favor." He paused listening to the other person. "Bella wants to stay with me tonight, can you keep Charlie from coming home?" My mouth fell open as I listened to him. "No, she's not mad at you guys. She understands. It's just been a lot for her to deal with today." I stared in shock as a grin formed on his face. "Perfect. Let me know if that doesn't work or something changes. Oh and congrats on the imprinting." He laughed at whatever was said. "Yea, I'd like to hear all about it when you guys get some free time. Thanks again man." He flipped his phone shut taking another step towards me. My mouth was opening and closing but nothing was coming out. Emmett put his hands on my waist pulling me closer to him as he chuckled at me.

"That was Quil. He's going to talk to Billy. He thinks Billy will go for having your dad stay the night down there and going fishing in the morning." I continued to stare at him in shock unable to speak. "So we have the rest of the night and most of the day tomorrow to ourselves," he finished quietly as he placed a gentle chaste kiss on my lips. I sighed at the feel of his lips against mine. He pulled back and looked down into my eyes studying me. "When I came out of my room tonight you were already on your way down the stairs." Emmett stated flatly. I waited for him to continue but he didn't. "Was that a question?" I asked hesitantly. He chuckled lightly. "No I guess not. I was outside your house last night. I never left." He said studying my reaction. I tried to keep a straight face but the idea that he heard me was embarrassing. He took a deep breath he didn't need before speaking again.

"I guess maybe we both learned a little more about each other than we really needed to know," he hesitated for just a second before continuing. "Although, I enjoyed my lesson very much," he said wagging his eyebrows. "If only I could have seen what you were dreaming." His breath ghosted across my flesh as he spoke. A low moan escaped my unwilling lips followed by an embarrassed groan. Emmett laughed. "Do you know how beautiful you are when you blush?" He asked pushing the hair out of my face. I looked away from his intense gaze. _He's not Edward….he's not Edward…_I repeated over and over as those familiar feelings of not being enough crept in.

"B what's wrong? What did I say?" Emmett begged bringing my eyes back to his. "It's just hard for me to look at you, hear your compliments, and believe that I could ever be enough." He interrupted before I could continue, "Bella I don't care how long it takes, I will prove to you that you are enough for me. I'll prove to you that I can be enough for you too." His thumb stroked my cheek. "Emmett I have to know something…before this goes any further," I paused trying to prepare myself for the rejection I was sure would come. I looked up into his eyes, "Emmett if this works," I said motioning between the two of us. "What does that mean for our future…my future?" I asked quietly. He hesitated for a minute before answering and I could feel the tears already beginning to pool in my eyes.

"If you decide that you want me…forever….I'll change you. If that's what you want. I can no longer imagine my life without you B." His eyes sparkled with the truth of what he'd just said. "What about Rosalie?" I whispered. He sighed heavily. "Rose and I were never truly mates Bella. We are still married but I've already had the divorce papers sent to Alaska. As soon as that's finalized I'm free to do as I please," he finished with a smirk and a slow kiss on my lips. My body began to tingle and that familiar ache in my stomach spread like wildfire as his tongue brushed my bottom lip_. Let him in….let him in_. I pulled back from the kiss and dropped my eyes.

"I want to try Emmett, but I'm scared…" My voice quivered as I tried to continue. "My body reacts so strongly to your presence…your touch. I don't want our relationship to be based on my raging hormones. Besides I don't think I could take the rejection again," I finished in a whisper remembering the way Edward would always push me away. _It's for your own safety Bella. I could hurt you if I lost control._ His words pierced my brain like an ice pick. "Oh baby girl," Emmett said lifting me onto the counter in front of him so we were eye to eye. One hand cupped the side of my face while the other rested on my hip keeping our bodies close together. "I'm not Prudeward." He leaned in and began whispering in my ear. "I can do anything you want me to do…with you…for you….anything," he pulled back and looked at me with his black lust filled eyes. "I won't take the lead here B. You decide what happens between us and when," he ran his thumb over my lips tenderly. "Just remember you have to tell me what you want. I won't assume anything." He smirked as he gave me another chaste kiss on the lips.

My heart was racing as thoughts of what he'd done to me in my dream flooded my memory. He chuckled lightly. "Do you trust me B?" He asked sincerely. I nodded my head unable to turn away from his stare. "I promise we won't do anything you're not ready for. No matter what your hormonal body says. When you're truly ready you'll know." He lifted me off the counter and led me back into the living room. "Would you like to watch a movie, listen to music, play a game…" He looked at me waiting for a reply. A huge yawn escaped and my attempt to hide it failed as Emmett chuckled. "Okay why don't we get the human to sleep?" He turned and led me upstairs still chuckling to himself. "Hey what do you want for breakfast Belly Bean? I want to make sure you have something to eat when you wake up. There's not really any food left in the house…" He stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at me. "Um…There's a spare room down the hall if you want to sleep there…I'm not sure….um, it might need to be made up…" He trailed off nervously. I giggled and tugged on his big hand.

"Em…" I said waiting for him to look at me. "I'd like to sleep next to you…wherever you're most comfortable." I held his gaze for a minute while he searched my eyes for the truth. He led me into the room at the top of the stairs where he'd been earlier. I felt the blush color my cheeks as we walked through the door and I thought about what I'd heard earlier from this room. I looked around expecting to see signs that this had been his and Rosalie's room, but there was nothing. Everything looked freshly redone and totally Emmett. I laughed to myself as I thought about my day so far. _First I wake up wet thinking about Emmett. Then my two best friends imprint right in front of me. Finally I end up here in a house I'd sworn never to enter again, with a vampire I thought I'd never see again, wanting nothing but to be close to him_. "What are you thinking about B?" Emmett asked as he watched me. I sighed lightly smiling at him. "I was just thinking about everything that's happened today. I'm glad I'm here…even though I never expected to be in this house again." I laughed lightly as he stepped over and wrapped me in his arms. "If you're not comfortable here B, we can go to your house," he said hesitantly. I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed as best as I could. "As long as I'm with you I'm okay," I smiled up at him.

"Um…I don't have any clothes with me though." I looked around nervously. "Come on," he said pulling me back out of the room down the hall. "Let's see if Esme left anything behind that'll fit you." We walked into Carlisle and Esme's room and Emmett led us straight to the closet. "Are you sure she won't mind?" I asked hesitantly. Emmett chuckled, "No she won't mind." We found some jeans and t-shirts that would fit me for the morning and looking through the dresser I found pair of satin shorts and matching tank for bed. Emmett smirked as he looked at the clothes in my hand. I rolled my eyes at him and led the way back to his room. "You should find everything you need in the bathroom," Emmett said motioning me to the door on the far side of the room. I smiled and headed in with my clothes to get ready for bed.

As I looked in the mirror my heart began racing again. _What am I doing here? I'm spending the night with Emmett! We kissed! Oh god….can I really do this?_ I shook my head to clear my thoughts and washed my face. _Edward left. I have to move on_. I closed my eyes against the sight of the plain girl in the mirror unwilling to cry over him anymore. _Emmett said he'd change me if that's what I wanted_. My mind began reeling at that thought. _Maybe then I'd at least be beautiful enough for him_. I sighed opening my eyes and looking at the reflection in the mirror. He already thinks you're beautiful Isabella! His lips are so soft…his arms are so gentle. I smiled as I thought about kissing him again. I brushed out my hair, changed into the pajama's I'd borrowed from Esme, and brushed my teeth before heading back into the bedroom.

My breath caught as I looked at Emmett stretched out, still shirtless, on the bed in basketball shorts. He grinned obviously hearing my racing heart and ragged breathing. "Wow you really know how to take a girl's breath away," I mumbled walking across the room to set my clothes on the chair. "I aim to please," he smirked patting the bed next to him. I climbed onto the bed and sat cross legged facing him. "Can I ask you something?" I asked fidgeting with the blankets underneath me. "Of course baby girl you can always ask me anything you want." He kept his eyes focused on me while I continued to fidget and gather my courage. "Whereyouinmyroomlastnight?" I said so fast the words came out in one gushing breath. Emmett laughed as my face turned bright red and I continued to pick at the blanket. "I think I got that, but would you mind asking one more time a little slower?" He said between chuckles. I huffed. "You obviously heard something because of what you said earlier. I was just wondering if that was all….I mean…I thought I heard your voice before I fell asleep…" I trailed off unable to look at him. "You really are beautiful when your embarrassed B." He said lifting my chin so I was looking at him.

"I heard what you said to me before you went to bed. Then I heard you crying and I didn't know what to do," he smiled sadly. "When I heard your breathing slow I figured you were asleep, so I slipped in to make sure you were okay. Your body was rigid and tense. I waited for a few minutes to see if you'd relax once you fell into R.E.M. sleep. Then you started talking," he glanced away at the memory and I knew I'd said something that upset him. "You called Edward's name, so I figured it was time for me to leave. When I got to the window you said 'You came back?' and I thought you'd woken up and caught me. I turned around but you were still asleep, so I went to leave again when you're heart rate picked up and your breathing became ragged. You said you were scared and when I turned back to look at you before climbing out the window you'd kicked your blankets off." I closed my eyes and groaned knowing exactly where this was going. "Please tell me you left?" I whispered unable to look at him. "I was going to B, but then you were calling my name and I was completely taken by surprise and your hands…" He trailed off as I buried my face in those hands he was talking about.

"I'm sorry Belly Bean. I really didn't mean to watch but god you were so damn sexy and you kept moaning my name. Please don't be mad at me. I swear I didn't see anything you kept everything on…" He trailed off dejectedly. "Oh Em…I'm not mad at you just highly embarrassed." I groaned through my hands which were still covering my face. His fingers gently pulled my hands back and lifted my chin. When our eyes met all of my embarrassment disappeared. His eyes were so full of compassion and understanding. "That's what I was thinking about tonight when you got here. I know you had to have heard me." I nodded shyly. "I'm not embarrassed that you heard me. If we're going to take this slow that's probably how we'll be spending our time alone…either that or lots of cold showers, which get really old after a while." He laughed at the look of horror that crossed my face. "Baby girl don't be embarrassed," he trailed his fingers down my cheek and over my lips. "I love the fact that you were thinking about me and what you want me to do to you. When you're ready I promise to do all of those things to you that you dream about," he finished as his lips moved towards mine slowly. My breath caught as our lips touched. My hands moved into his hair pulling him closer. Our kiss became more heated as I opened my mouth slightly wanting to really kiss him. He pulled me closer as his hand tangled in my hair and his tongue found mine. I moaned lightly as I felt him exploring my mouth, his tongue urging mine to do the same. I complied willingly enjoying his sweet taste. He pulled away giving me a chance to catch my breath as he kissed the side of my mouth and along my jaw. I sighed contentedly as he reached my ear. "I love kissing you Isabella. I would be happy even if I never got to do anything other than kiss you forever." He smiled ghosting his thumb over my lips before pulling away.

"Promise me something Em?" I asked. "Depends," he looked at me curiously. "Promise you'll wake me up if I have another one of those dreams," I asked avoiding his eyes. He laughed, "No way Belly Bean! There is absolutely no way I would wake you up from a wet dream." He continued to laugh while I scowled at him. "B, think about what you're asking me. Do you know how sexually frustrated you'll end up if I wake you up in the middle of a perfectly good sex dream?" He reached over and gently rubbed my cheek with his thumb. "Your body needs that release…it helps to relax you. Do you know you didn't move after your dream last night? No nightmares, no tossing and turning. You were completely rested and peaceful." He smiled reassuringly at me. "I will promise not to watch if you'd prefer…as long as I get to listen," he said wagging his eyebrows. I smacked his arm settling down next to him. "I guess since I'm asleep it really doesn't matter what you do. Can we just not talk about it unless I ask?" I pleaded. He laughed as he pulled me into his side, "Of course B. I promise not to bring up what happens when you sleep unless you ask." I smiled into his chest as I curled up close to his side.

I let my fingers run over his chest noticing how smooth and almost soft he felt. "Em…" I whispered. "Hmm." "Why aren't you as cold to me as Edward was?" I asked curiously. He shifted slightly so he was looking down at me, a look of pure confusion on his face. "Hum…I don't know B. That seems a little strange." He laid back down pulling a blanket over us. I closed my eyes as I snuggled closer to his side letting my hand still on his chest as I drifted off to sleep.

**Send some love hit REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	24. Day Out

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy! As always a big thanks to Roslyn Grey for her beta work and encouragement with this story. If you haven't checked out her work you should!**

24. Day Out

**EmPOV**

_How did I get so lucky?_ I looked down at the beautiful young woman next to me and knew I'd never be able to live without her. This morning I thought I'd never be able to kiss those sweet lips again. Now she's here, in my bed, smiling and peaceful...willing to give us a chance...to give me a chance. I inhaled deeply, letting her scent wash over me, and relax me. She mumbled incoherently and snuggled closer to my side. My arm tightened around her instinctively and I couldn't help but kiss her head. "I love you Isabella Swan," I whispered too low for her to hear. My phone vibrated on the nightstand next to me. I glanced at the display before answering.

"Hello Alice," I muttered.

_"You're with her aren't you?"_ I sighed refusing to answer her.

_"I saw the two of you kissing Emmett. Don't deny it."_

"What do you want Alice?

_"I want to know what's going on! How did this happen? Why didn't I see it earlier? Why are you even with her, she's Edward's?"_ She was practically screaming at me and I was sure Bella would be able to hear her if she woke up.

"Alice, if you want to talk to me, then talk to me. Do not scream at me. You're not Rosalie! I left that controlling bitch for a reason, and I will not tolerate the same behavior from you. You do not control me or my actions. Fate happened and you didn't see it because I didn't want you to. Oh and just so we're clear, she is not Edward's. She is not a possession. She is a person, and he left her. He never really loved her…just like Rose never really loved me. Now I'm done dealing with this. If there is nothing else you need, I'm hanging up." I could hear Jasper snickering in the background and knew I'd gotten through to her.

_"I'm sorry Emmett. You are my brother and you didn't deserve that. You know I hate being left out of things. You're right about Rosalie…and Edward."_ She paused and I waited unwilling to give any more than I already had. I really did not want any of them involved with us…especially now that Bella had finally decided to give me a chance.

_"I was supposed to be her best friend and I didn't stop what was happening. I didn't want to believe Edward could really be like that. I'm sorry Emmett."_

"I forgive you pixie, but you'll need to fix things with Bella yourself…just not now….or anytime soon….please." I was practically begging and I hated it but I didn't want them here.

_"Tell me what's going on Emmett, please?"_

"Who's there with you now?"

_"It's just me and Jasper. We're out hunting. Edward is still in South America and as far as I know Rose is still in Alaska. Carlisle and Esme are at home."_

"Please keep this to yourselves. I'm not ready for a family reunion…we're not ready for that. When I left Rose, I didn't think about where I was going, or what I was doing, I just ran. After a couple of days I found myself on a pier in Port Angeles wondering what the hell I was doing. Then I heard her voice…she saw me. I felt like I'd been released from hell Alice. I grabbed her up in a bear hug and every care I had disappeared. That was just over a week ago. I've been with her every day and most nights since then. I fought my feelings at first. I couldn't understand it. I'd always thought of her as a sister, but I guess when things between her and Dickward starting changing, so did the way I saw her. Alice, he left her here completely broken. Not just broken but alone. Allie she thinks she's worthless…not enough for anyone." I broke off thinking about the past week.

"Anyway I'm trying to help her through this…help her find herself again and be happy with who she finds. I can't be without her Alice."

_"What about Rose?"_

"I filed for divorce and had the papers sent to Alaska…I probably won't hear anything for a week or two. She's not happy with me though. She called yesterday wanting us to get back together and I told her no. I didn't confirm, but she suspects I'm with Bella."

_"She's not making any decisions so I can't see her. I'm sorry about all of this Emmett. I never saw any of it coming and I should have…" _I could hear her silent sobs.

"Alice, stop. None of this is your fault. I'm really happy for the first time in a very, very long time. I'm starting to find myself…my true self, not the one Rose created." I chuckled and heard Jasper doing the same.

"Hey, I need to talk to Jasper real quick."

_"I love you Emmett. Please take care of her…she's still my best friend."_ I smiled at her words knowing how true they were.

_"Hey Bro what's up?"_

"Listen Jasper, I don't want everyone to freak out. Like I told Alice, I'm not ready for a family reunion. I've been working with the wolves since I got back…"

_"Whoa…what? Since when are there wolves in Forks? And what do you mean you're working with them?"_ I chuckled at his confusion.

"Chill dude. Apparently they started changing again a few months ago since we'd moved back to the area. There's eight of them right now, the two newest just phased for the first time two days ago. After we left Bella became really good friends with one of the Quileute's she'd know since she was a kid. Long story short, apparently Victoria has been sneaking around off and on for the past month or so. We almost caught her right after I came back to Forks. She got away but we caught the newborn that was with her. She couldn't give us any real information, and Victoria hasn't been back since. I just can't shake this feeling that she'll be back and it won't be good." I waited for a response from Jasper but he was still silent after a minute and a half.

"Jasper…"

_"Sorry Emmett. I was just thinking back to a call I got a few days ago."_ He paused and I waited to hear what he'd say.

_"Peter called me a few days ago and asked if we were still in Forks. When I told him what had happened and that we'd moved he was relieved. He said it looked to him like something was going on in Seattle and he was concerned that the Volturi would be paying a visit to the area. He'd wanted to give me a heads-up so I could be get away for a while."_

"What's going on in Seattle? Could it be related to Victoria?" I could feel myself getting upset as Bella tensed next to me and groaned in her sleep. "Shhh…it's okay baby girl," I whispered rubbing her back and pulling her closer to me. Jasper's chuckle brought me back to the call I was on. "Shut up!" I spat through the phone causing him to laugh even harder. I hissed at him.

_"Sorry Emmett…"_ He said through his laughter.

"I'll hang up if we're done."

_"No don't."_ He took several deep breathes before he'd controlled his amusement.

_"Listen, I really am sorry Emmett. I'm just not used to hearing you so concerned about someone. Usually it's 'Oh baby just like that….so good…that's it babe…don't stop!' so you see how this is different right? I wish I was there to feel it. You sound really happy."_

"I am Jasper. For the first time in a very long time I'm truly happy." I couldn't help the goofy grin that was plastered on my face.

_"I agree that a family reunion at this point would not be good for either of you. I'd like to ask Peter and Charlotte to come up and check out the situation in Seattle. If it is Victoria and she is creating newborns you're going to need help. A bunch of teenage wolves will not be enough to protect you or Bella."_ I sighed heavily at the thought of Bella being hurt by Victoria or anyone else.

"Thanks bro, I appreciate the help. I'll get a room ready for them. Remind them of our feeding restrictions, especially with the wolves back."

_"We'll keep you posted man."_

"Thanks Japser." I shut my phone and leaned my head back against the headboard closing my eyes.

"Emmett…." Bella said breathlessly as she wiggled against my side. I groaned quietly. Oh what that voice can do to me…my mind began to race. Her body stilled and her breathing returned to normal. _No repeat performance tonight Em_. I sighed in frustration. _Hairy moles…Rosalie's voice…ice cold water…_the tent in my shorts disappeared and I continued to watch Bella sleep.

**BPOV**

"Mhmmm…." I sighed as my fingers began to move over Emmett's chest. _I could wake up like this every day._ "Good morning beautiful," his sweet sexy voice whispered in my ear. "Mhmmm…" I sighed again still refusing to open my eyes. He chuckled lightly. "I've been waiting all night to kiss those sweet lips." His breath was warm on my neck as he whispered causing that familiar tightening in my stomach. "Open your eyes baby girl. I want to look at those beautiful brown orbs when I kiss you." I could feel his lips ghost across my cheek. I opened my eyes staring straight into his golden gaze. His lips found mine instantly as my heart sped out of my chest. My hands found their way into his hair pulling him closer, his body covering mine completely. I moaned as his tongue moved past my lips roaming my mouth freely. "Umm…so good Em," I breathed as his lips moved down my neck suckling and kissing. He buried his face in the bed above my shoulder before moving away from me. My hands fell out of his hair as I saw the defeated look on his face.

He rolled to his side next to me propping himself up on his elbow. "Emmett what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" My voice broke on the last word as tears pooled in my eyes_. Not again..._I thought. His hand immediately stroked my cheek gently. "No baby girl, you didn't do anything wrong. You're…perfect." He smiled reassuringly at me. "Then what's wrong? Why did you pull away from me?" I asked quietly watching his face for some kind of clue. He closed his eyes and sighed before looking at me and answering. "You have no idea what you do to me B. I promised you I'd let you lead. I'm just trying to keep myself in check, that's all." He smiled down at me as he brushed the hair out of my face. _What I do to him? It can't be anything like what he does to me._ I grinned back at him as I leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before heading to the bathroom. Even without vampire hearing I could hear him groan as I closed the bathroom door.

I looked into the mirror barely recognizing the smiling face staring back at me. _Emmett wants me. He thinks I'm perfect._ I couldn't help the stupid grin that was plastered on my face. _I can do this. I can let him in….slowly._ I brushed the tangles out of my hair before taking a quick shower and getting ready for the day. When I stepped out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go, Emmett was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for me_. Goodness is he gorgeous!_ My breath hitched as I looked at the amazing man watching me. I couldn't help but lick my lips as the idea of kissing him again crossed my mind. Before I could even register the action he had me wrapped in his arms with his lips pressed firmly to mine. I moaned softly as his tongue prodded my lips searching for entrance. I twisted my fingers into his dark silky hair as I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss. All too soon I needed air. Pulling away from our kiss caused the cutest pouty face I'd ever seen on Emmett's face. I trailed my fingers down his cheek as he held me close. "The human has to breathe Em," I snickered as my finger gently ran over his bottom pouty lip. With a low growl he had my finger in his mouth sucking on it. "Emmett Cullen," I scolded pulling my finger out of his mouth and smacking his chest lightly.

His face grew serious as he looked down into my eyes. "Um B….," he began nervously. "Emmett what's wrong?" I asked beginning to worry. "I've decided since I'm divorcing Rose and not living with the Cullen's, that maybe I should go back to my own name." He looked down at me like he was going to be sick. I chuckled lightly. "Why do you look so scared Emmett? Do you think I care what name you go by? What is your last name?" I asked each question consecutively not giving him a chance to answer until I'd spit them all out. Now it was his turn to chuckle. "McCarty…Emmett McCarty." He smile lit up the whole room as he brushed a strand of hair from my face. "Well Emmett McCarty, what should we do today?" I asked stealing a quick kiss. "Can we do that all day?" He asked with a seductive grin. I swatted his arm playfully as I tried to pull him out of the room and down the stairs.

"Well if you insist on doing something other than kissing me all day, I was thinking a hike and picnic." He looked quite pleased with himself at the suggestion and I couldn't help but smile at him. My stomach suddenly made its presence known with a loud grumble. Emmett began laughing as he swept me up into his arms and ran me out to his jeep. "First, breakfast in Port Angeles. Then we'll stop at a deli and grab your lunch for later. I know a great hiking trail not far from Port Angeles with an amazing view." He was still talking as he set me in the jeep and buckled me in giving me a chaste kiss on the lips before getting in the driver's seat. I giggled as we took off. "Em you know I can barely walk on flat ground right? You didn't forget how clumsy I am did you?" I asked smirking at his indignant expression. He huffed lightly before speaking. "No I didn't forget Belly Bean. I know exactly how clumsy you are. That's why I was planning on giving you a piggy back ride through the forest." I laughed as we pulled onto the highway towards Port Angeles.

"Okay I'll let you give me a piggy back ride if we can play twenty questions," I said with a smile. "Mhmm that sounds like fun B. Are there any restrictions?" I thought for a minute…_Is there anything I'm not willing to answer? _"Um….no restriction but how about we each get one pass just in case," I said hesitantly. "Sounds fair B," he grinned evilly at me. "Okay I'll start. Emmett you said your real last name is McCarty. What is your middle name?"

"Starting easy huh Belly Bean? My middle name is Dale. Emmett Dale McCarty. Isabella Marie Swan who was the first boy you ever kissed?" He chuckled as I groaned lightly.

"Well the first boy I ever kissed was Edward but the first boy that ever kissed me was Jacob…I was seven." I giggled at the memory. Emmett raised his eyebrow questioningly so I explained.

"It was my first summer visiting Charlie after the divorce. He and Billy had planned a fishing trip for all of us. Rachel and Rebecca hated to fish so they were both lying on the beach sunbathing and reading. Charlie was trying to teach me to fish while Billy and Jacob watched waiting for their lines to get a bite. Charlie had shown me how to cast and was letting me try on my own. I did fine except that I forgot to hang onto the pole and it went flying into the water. Billy snickered but Jacob burst out laughing which embarrassed me. I ran off down the beach crying. A little while later Jacob came down to where I was. His head was hung and his hands were shoved deep in his pockets. I almost felt sorry for him he looked so defeated and lost. He shuffled up to me and mumbled his apology. I tried to keep my eyes on the sand but his voice was so broken. I looked up at the same time he did. Before I knew what was happening he leaned over and kissed me. A quick peck on the lips and then he ran off without saying a word." My cheeks hurt from the smile the memory brought back_. I guess Jacob really has loved me his whole life…until now anyway._ I sighed and looked over at Emmett who was grinning wildly.

"Funny huh? Well do you remember your first kiss? Pre-vamp…" I clarified. I watched as Emmett stared out the windshield deep in thought before chuckling lightly. "I think I do. It's strange, I've never really tried to remember much about my human life. I think I was about eight. Some of my friends were teasing me about liking this new girl whose family had just moved to the area. They double dog dared me to kiss her after church by the woods. I couldn't refuse a double dog dare…" Emmett grinned from ear to ear as the memory played out in his head. _He's so handsome and strong and kind hearted_…I thought as I watched him.

"Okay my turn again, favorite color?"

"Gold," he looked at me quizzically so I explained. "It's the color of your eyes right after you hunt. There's nothing more beautiful," I trailed off quietly.

"Yours?"

"Brown," it was my turn to raise my eyebrow at him. "It reminds me of the earth, outdoors…your eyes." He leaned over and kissed me deeply. I pulled away quickly, "Emmett the road!" I practically screamed at him until I realized we were already parked in the lot at the diner. He just shook his head laughing at me as he got out and came around to help me out of the jeep.

We continued our questions all through breakfast asking about everything from our favorite books, to our best childhood friend, to our favorite music. Emmett and I were both surprised by how much of his human life he was remembering. "You know, no one has ever asked me about half of the things you've asked me about this morning," he said as we walked out of the diner. He pulled me into an embrace and kissed me deeply. When we pulled apart I noticed he seemed to be short of breath also. I couldn't help but giggle at the way our bodies reacted to each other. _No one has ever made feel like this_. I sighed happily as Emmett lifted me into the jeep.

"So Em…where are we headed now?" I asked. "I'll pull over up here at the deli to get you something for later. What would you like?"

"Whatever you get is fine. I'm not picky." I grinned at the curious expression on his face. "Well I'm not picky about food," I clarified. He chuckled as he parked and ran into the deli. I watched through the large front windows of the bakery as Emmett ordered my food. The woman behind the counter was shamelessly flirting with Emmett, but he just ignored her and kept looking back at me. _How could I be this lucky?_ Emmett always made me smile. If Jacob was my personal sun then Emmett was my personal cheerleader. No matter what I was feeling or thinking he was always encouraging me to see myself the way he did, to see myself the way I want to be. I couldn't even count how many times already today he'd given me a compliment. Of course I blushed at each one but I was starting to believe that he really meant everything he said.

"You ready Belly Bean?" He asked handing me the food as he jumped into the jeep. "Thank you Emmett," I said quietly setting the food in the backseat. "Why do I think that's for more than the food in that bag?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. I sighed and looked into his eyes as he drove out of Port Angeles. "No one has ever asked me most of the questions you asked me today either. Edward never even knew half the things you know now. I've never felt like I could be anything special or do anything special." I paused and took his hand in mine before continuing. "You make me feel special, like you want to know me….the real me. I don't feel like I have to pretend with you." My voice trailed off at the end as the familiar ache in my heart changed to a feeling of fullness…_Is this love?_ My eyes drifted to the scenery outside as my mind tried to process these new feelings.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed when I finally realized we were no longer moving but parked. I looked around startled at the realization only to find Emmett staring at me with a knowing smirk. He leaned over and ran the back of his fingers down my cheek before pulling me in for a slow, sweet kiss. _Ummm…I could kiss this man forever!_ I sighed as we pulled apart. "You ready to go?" I nodded still a little light headed from our kiss. He flashed around the jeep, grabbing my food and lifting me onto his back.

"So are we running?" I asked hesitantly. His booming laughed echoed through the forest. "No, I've seen what that does to you. I was thinking a fast walk….or a slow walk, whichever you'd prefer." He smirked at me as he took off into the trees. "Emmett can I ask you a question?" I asked hesitantly. He chuckled at my request. "Haven't you been asking me questions all morning? Of course Belly Bean, you can always ask me anything you want. There's nothing I wouldn't tell you," his voice turned serious. I took a couple of deep breaths trying to get up the courage to ask what I really wanted to know. He stopped, sliding me off his back and setting me on a downed tree. _If you can't ask, then you're not ready, so just ask,_ I berated myself.

"Isabella," he said tilting my chin up so I was looking into his beautiful honey eyes. "I was wondering how many women you've been with," I asked softly dropping my eyes. I could hear his quiet sigh as I stared at my hands fidgeting in my lap. "Look at me please," he asked. _You can do this Isabella…you asked_. I looked up into his eyes questioningly as he searched mine desperately. "I was a virgin when I was changed. I didn't even have a girlfriend at the time and back then you didn't have sex until after you were married. Rosalie was my first but not my only." I could feel my heart being crushed by his words_. I can't do this. I'll only disappoint him_. "For a vampire, especially a newborn vampire, there are really only two things that drive us. Obviously you know the first is our bloodlust. Second to that would be our sexual desires." I tried to turn my head and break away from his eyes but he wouldn't let me. "Isabella, please hear me. Our diet causes us to form stronger human bonds than most vampires. I can tell you that yes I've had sex with many women but I've never loved any of them. There is a big difference between having sex with someone and making love with someone." His eyes were pleading with me to understand his words. "I could never just have sex with you baby girl, you mean too much to me. You've taken my heart, Isabella. I've never, nor will I ever feel about anyone the way I feel about you. So when our time comes I will make beautiful, sweet love to you." His fingers trailed down my cheek and around to the back of my neck pulling me into his sweet, soft lips. My eyes drifted closed as all of the love he was sending me through this kiss wrapped around me. Our lips moved slowly together, never parting, just feeling.

"I think I'm falling in love with you Emmett McCarty," I breathed as our lips parted. A grin spread across his face as he whispered into my lips. "I know I'm in love with you Isabella Swan." Our eyes locked bringing our lips crashing back together more fervently this time. Lips parted, tongues dancing, hands grasping…..breathless.

**Thanks for reading now let me know what you think REVIEW PLEASE!**


	25. Just in Time

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

**A little shorter than the last few but enjoy anyway!**

25. Just in Time

**EmPOV**

_God I love kissing this woman_. I pulled her body as close to mine as I could while we kissed fervently. _Breathe, she has to breathe stupid,_ I scolded myself as I released her lips but kept her close. I trailed feather light kisses along her jaw to her ear and back giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. "We should get going or I won't be able to show you the view," I whispered into her lips before pulling away and standing up. She sighed as I pulled her onto my back and began walking again. She laid her chin on my shoulder taking in the forest as we walked. "B, can I ask you a question…well two actually?" I glanced at her profile to see her reaction. I could see and feel her tense slightly. "Of course," she said trying to sound confident but the hesitation in her voice was obvious. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but I'd really like to know…" she nodded her understanding so I continued. "I know you're still a virgin but would you tell me how far you've actually gone with a guy?" I watched as the blush overtook her face and she buried it in my neck. I could feel her deep breathing against my back before she mumbled her response. "Edward was my first boyfriend and he would only kiss me." I could feel her embarrassment as she spoke. I reached up and rubbed her shoulder lightly.

"Don't be embarrassed baby girl. I was hoping you'd say that." I answered with a smirk as my mind ran through all the things I would show her and teach her_. Mine…only mine,_ I thought. _Shopping….Dickward…Rosalie's voice…hairy old man_…I let out a sigh of relief as the strain against my jeans lessened considerably. "Okay one more question and then we should be at our destination. Have you thought about telling Charlie about me?" _Please say yes, please say yes._ I held my breath waiting for her answer not sure if I really wanted to know. "Of course," she said quickly. I let out a sigh of relief not only at her quick response but also at the answer. "I just don't know what or how to tell him…" her voice trailed off.

"Well since the town thinks I'm away at college you could tell him the truth….or most of it anyway. Tell him I needed a break from college. I had a falling out with the family over their sudden departure from Forks. So I'm back here trying to figure out what I really want to do with my life." I looked out of the corner of my eye to see her reaction to my suggestion. She smiled broadly. "That I can do, I'd like you to come over later tonight after I get a chance to talk to him. Official introductions and all that jazz." She kissed the side of my neck as I stepped through the tree line into the clearing. I'd found this place on one of my runs after we returned from Phoenix, before Rose drug me to Africa.

_**"I said no Bella! It's not up for discussion. I won't have you down their when I can't be with you." Edward was chastening Bella as they walked into the house. "I didn't ask your permission did I? Charlie is going fishing with Billy and Jacob mentioned he'd take me to the beach if I wanted to come down. Why is this such a big deal?" Bella practically shouted at Edward as she plopped down on the couch. "I'm sure Alice wants to take you shopping. You don't want to disappoint her do you?" He cooed into her ear. "Why do you think I want to go to La Push?" She mumbled under her breath. I couldn't help but chuckle causing Rose to slap me on the back of the head. "You have something to say?" She hissed at vampire speed. I clutched the controller a little tighter hoping not to crush it as Alice came bounding into the room. "Yes shopping would be great! You are still in desperate need of summer clothes Bella," Alice chimed as Bella rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll let Charlie know," she sighed. I shook my head in disgust. Why did they do this to her? She could make her own decisions for crying out loud! "Stay out of it Emmett! The little trouble maker needs to be kept on a short leash." Rosalie hissed quietly at me. "Your only concern is making me happy so let's go!" she spat angrily as she stormed up the stairs. NO WAY…not this time! I thought as I dropped the controller and took off out the door. "I'm going out for a hunt," I said as the door closed behind me. "EMMETT if you leave this house we'll be on the next plane to Africa! I won't have you moping over that child anymore!" Rose hissed out as I ran out of the yard.**_

"Oh Emmett…" Bella whispered breathlessly as she took in the sight in front of us. A large grassy clearing overlooked the ocean in front of us while a fifty foot waterfall cascaded down the side of the cliffs into a crystal clear stream on our right. "It's breathtaking," she said sliding down my back and walking towards the edge of the cliff overlooking the ocean. I wrapped my arms around her waist as we looked out over the clear water and surprisingly clear skies. "Emmett I don't understand how or why you love me…I'm weak, indecisive, plain….but you do." I tightened my grip on her waist as her words cut into me. _How do I make her see all she really is?_ A single tear streamed down her cheek as she continued. "I don't want to be that girl anymore…I don't want to be Edward's Bella anymore; always complying, always hiding what I really want. I want you to be proud of me. I want to be strong like you…to stand up for myself…I want to be Emmett's Bella, whoever that is." I listened as her voice trailed off quietly.

"Oh isn't this touching!" A high pitched voice sneered from behind me. I whipped around crouching defensively holding Bella firmly behind me. "Victoria," I spat angrily as she stepped into the clearing with three newborns flanking her sides. The evil smirk on her face would have stopped my heart had it been beating. She looked curiously between me and Bella. "What do we have here? Cheating on your mate? And with his brother at that, how predictably human? One vampire just wasn't good enough for you? What will poor Edward think when he finds out? Where is your mate anyway? I was hoping he'd be here to watch your destruction, but I haven't scented him in months." She continued to walk slowly towards us as she spoke.

"I'm not Edwards mate. He never loved me so there's no reason for you to even be here." Bella spat angrily. I couldn't help but chuckle at her attempt to stand up to Victoria even though her voice was obviously shaking. The three newborns were hissing at Bella as she spoke. Victoria's tinkling laughter pierced my ears. "Isabella as much as I wish dear Edward was here to watch, it makes no difference to me as long as you pay for James' death." A low grumble sounded in my chest as she stopped in the middle of the clearing. _Get Bella out of here! How?_ My mind raced with ideas on how to get us out of this situation. _Victoria I could take but not with three newborns too._ I began slowly moving Bella away from the edge of the cliff towards the rock face by the waterfall. "Tsk, tsk," Victoria said nodding to one of the newborns who moved to block our path. _Bella would never survive the fall to the ocean and it would be harder to protect her in the water against four vampires._

The wind suddenly shifted direction and I caught the scent at the same time Victoria did. With a loud screech she lunged towards Bella and I, but instead jumped straight over us, over the side of the cliff and straight into the water below. Before the three newborns could even react to what she'd done they were surrounded by six large wolves. _Thank you Jake!_ I thought at the sight in front of me. I pulled Bella onto my back and deposited her on a ledge about twenty feet off the ground by the waterfall. As I scanned the scene below I jumped straight into the center of the circle grabbing two of the newborns around the neck and kicking the third towards Sam and Jake. As they began to pull limbs off that one, Paul and Quil were trying to get limbs off one of the newborns I had by the neck. With a quick twist I tossed him to Paul and Quil, who made quick work of dismembering him. Jared and Embry were whining as they eyed the last newborn that was still struggling in my arm. "What you two feeling left out?" I laughed tossing the last newborn their way while I gathered sticks for the pyre. As soon as I had the fire going I began tossing newborn pieces into it while Jake, Quil and Sam phased.

"Great timing guys…" I began when Bella hollered from the ledge. "Get me off this damn cliff Emmett!" I chuckled as Jake and Quil glanced nervously towards her and back down to the ground. You could hear the anger in her voice and I wasn't sure if it was towards the wolves or me. I scaled the cliff quickly and pulled her into my arms. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME EMMETT DALE MCCARTY?" She yelled as she swatted my chest. I grabbed her hands so she wouldn't hurt herself as she crumpled against my chest. I could feel her tears soaking my shirt as she cried. I stroked her hair gently. "Baby girl what's wrong?" I asked totally confused as to why she was mad at me and crying. "You left me here and jumped down right in the middle of those killers. What if they'd hurt you? You promised you wouldn't leave me…" Her voice trailed off as I tried to contain my laughter. I lifted her chin so I could see her red rimmed eyes. "B, did you really think they could hurt me, especially with the six wolves that were surrounding us?" I tried to keep the amusement out of my voice but apparently failed. She pulled away from me turning her back to me.

"Just get me down," she huffed angrily. _If you say so!_ I thought wickedly. I snatched Bella up around the waist and threw her over my shoulder and jumped from the ledge. "EM-M-M-M-E-E-T-T-T!" She screamed as we fell through the air toward the ground. Jake, Sam and Quil were holding their hands over their mouths to muffle their laughter when we landed. I set Bella back on her feet; she wobbled a little as I pulled her to my chest. "Isabella, I will never leave you, and I will never let you get hurt again," I whispered into her ear as I held her still shaking body to mine. "You are my life, my hope, my dream, my future…you're mine." I growled softly as I nipped at her earlobe causing her heart to accelerate and her breathing to hitch. I pulled back to look into her eyes. Her fingers pressed softly against my lips as she searched my eyes for the truth I'd just spoken. "Forever?" She whispered. "Forever baby girl," I said crashing my lips to hers and tangling my fingers in her long hair.

She pulled away when Sam cleared his throat behind her. Jake and Quil burst out laughing when she turned an irritated eye towards Sam. He looked at her incredulously with a raised eyebrow. I chuckled as she huffed and turned to face them. "Fine…thank you for coming to save me _again_. How did you know we were here anyway?" Bella asked curiously. "We didn't" Jake answered. "Embry picked up her scent and followed it to the driveway of the old Cullen house. He noticed her trail followed the road so we figured she was tracking you guys in a car and we followed," Sam added. "Thanks again guys. I'm not sure I could have gotten Bella out of here on my own…not with those three newborns and no distraction anyway." I said patting each guy on the shoulder. "What about the red head?" Quil asked glancing towards the water.

"I'm sure she'll be back. Sam I need to talk to you later. When will you be around?" I asked locking my eyes with his before glancing down at Bella and back hoping he'd get the hint. I really didn't want to talk about my phone call with Jasper in front of her. "I'll make time whenever you need me," he answered. "Great I'm going to get Bella home before Charlie gets there and then I'll call you." I looked down at Bella and noticed she was keeping her eyes everywhere other than on her two best friends. Jake and Quil both looked nervous but would only glance at her. "Thanks for taking care of her Emmett," Jake said quietly causing Bella's head to snap in his direction. Her breathing became heavy and ragged as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry Bells…" Jake whispered as he took a step towards her. She stepped into my side shaking her head vigorously. "Don't Jake, just go…please." She turned to me with pleading eyes. I whisked her up into my arms bridal style and took off back towards the jeep without another word. When I looked down her head was buried in my chest while her eyes were squeezed tightly closed. _Oh B…I wish I could just take you far away from here._ I sighed at the thought.

The ride back to Forks was quiet for a while as I let Bella gather her thoughts. "B I need to ask you something…" I paused watching for her response. She kept her eyes focused on the dashboard and nodded her head. "I hadn't planned on bringing this subject up again, but after getting caught by Victoria today there's something I need to know. If something were to happen to you…you got hurt or something…do you want me to change you, or should I just try to get you medical help?" My dead heart began to break as she sat silently thinking about my question. _It's too soon you idiot! You shouldn't have asked her yet. She's not ready!_ As I opened my mouth to reassure her that it was okay if she didn't want to be changed she spoke. "Do I have to be hurt before you'll change me?" She asked quietly still focusing on the dash in front of her. "Oh baby girl no!" I shook my head while reaching for her hand. "Look at me B." I waited for her eyes to meet mine before I continued. "I love you with everything I am, and I am selfish. There's no eternity for me without you. All you have to do is say the words and I'll change you." I paused to let my words sink in. "Bella, I want you to be ready to spend eternity with me before I change you…no regrets…no questions. I need to know though if something bad happens and you're dying can I change you? Is that what you want?" I looked desperately into her eyes.

"Yes Emmett…I think…I'm not sure…I want…" She paused looking nervously at her hands. "Isabella you are a beautiful, strong, young woman. Don't be afraid to ask for what you want. You did a great job standing up to Victoria today. You need to stand up to Jake too. Tell him…and Quil, how you feel about what happened yesterday. I know you understand, but I also know Jake hurt you however unintentional it was and you need to tell him. People can only walk on you if you don't express yourself and you allow it. I know that's not the Isabella you want to be. Now why don't you tell me what it is you want." I smiled reassuringly at her as she took several cleansing breaths.

"Yes Emmett I want you to change me no matter what. I want to wait until after graduation in two months if that's possible but if not, I want to be a vampire." She smiled at me as she finished her statement. "It feels good to say what you want, express your feelings and be heard doesn't it?" I chuckled. Her bottom lip slid between her teeth bashfully as she nodded. We pulled into her driveway and parked. "What time do you want me to come back?" I asked as I helped her out of the jeep. "Um…" She inhaled deeply. "I want you to come inside with me now. Charlie won't be home for at least another hour or two…" Her voice trailed off as I smiled down at her. "Well I guess I'll come inside for a while then." I smirked as a look of relief flashed across her face. She grabbed my hand and led us into the house.

"I like confident Bella. I love knowing what you want from me." I whispered in her ear as she slid her shoes off. She sighed lightly causing a small chuckle to escape me. I followed her into the living room and watched as she sat in the middle of the sofa nervously. I cocked my head slightly wondering what she was doing. I took the seat on her left and settled back waiting to see what she'd do. She was slowly coming out of her shell today which pleased me. I loved bashful Bella but I really loved confident Bella. I would never again let anyone make her feel like less than the wonderful person she was.

I watched as she gathered her courage to speak. She turned and looked at me several times opening her mouth to speak but never saying a word. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. "B would you like me to kiss you?" I asked with a smirk. She sighed, "Yes." I pulled her into my lap as I placed light kisses along her jaw towards her lips. "Baby steps B….baby steps," I whispered as I brushed my lips across hers. Her hands found their way into my hair as she parted her lips deepening our kiss. My hands roamed up and down her back in slow circles as we kissed. When she turned her head away to breathe I let my lips continue down her neck and across her shoulder. A low moan escaped her lips as she began kissing my neck up to my ear. "I want you to stay with me tonight," she whispered breathlessly as she nipped my earlobe.

**REVIEW PLEASE! I NEED MOTIVATION!**


	26. Meeting the Chief

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

**As always thanks to all of my readers and my awesome beta Roslyn Grey if you haven't read her work check it out.**

26. Meeting the Chief

**BPOV**

Emmet had been encouraging me all day to ask for what I want and stand up for myself. So I knew I could do this. I turned and looked at him several times opening my mouth to speak, but never saying a word. _Why is this so hard? Just spit it out Bella! It's not like he'll say no….Emmett will you kiss me? Easy right? _"B would you like me to kiss you?" He asked with a smirk. I sighed, "Yes_." Why can't I do this?_ Emmett pulled me into his lap and began placing light kisses along my jaw towards my lips. "Baby steps B….baby steps," he whispered as he brushed his lips across mine. _So good…so perfect_. My hands found their way into his hair as I parted my lips deepening our kiss. His hands roamed up and down my back in slow circles as we kissed_. His hands…so strong….so good!_ My mind was becoming blurry as I got lost in his touch and our kiss. When I finally turned my head away to breathe his lips continue down my neck and across my shoulder_. I could die a happy girl now! God Emmett, don't stop!_ A low moan escaped my lips as I began kissing his neck up to his ear. "I want you to stay with me tonight," I whispered breathlessly as I nipped his earlobe. _Um…tastes so good._

"Anything for you…baby girl but….we really should stop…now," he sputtered between ragged breaths as I continued kissing down his neck. I grinned to myself at the effect I was having on him. I huffed as Emmett tried to untangle my arms from around his neck. "Charlie will be home in a little while Belly Bean. Is this how you want him to meet me…groping his daughter on the couch?" He whispered as he kissed my ear gently. "But Em…" I whined, "…you're not groping me we're just kissing." He sighed lightly. "If we don't stop now I'm afraid my hands will be everywhere other than on your back baby girl." I pulled back just enough to look into his dark onyx eyes. My fingers ghosted over his eyelids and under his eyes as he stared at me. "Touch me Emmett," I whispered never taking my eyes off of his. "Oh baby girl," he moaned softly as his hand moved up to the back of my neck pulling me in for a slow, deep kiss.

_Your future is calling….she knows what you're doing…your future is calling…_

Emmett groaned as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He locked his eyes with mine as his thumb gently stroked my cheek. "For someone who can see the future your timing sucks sis."

_"Better me than Charlie right? He'll be home in fifteen minutes and I didn't think you'd want to get caught with your hand up Bella's shirt big brother."_ Jasper was laughing in the back ground as Emmett hissed.

"Thanks Tink." Emmett flipped his phone shut sighing heavily. "Sorry baby girl. I guess you heard that right?" I nodded as I leaned in to give him a chaste kiss. "You'll come back in a couple of hours?" I asked hopefully. "Of course B, I can't wait to officially meet the chief." He kissed me again not attempting to remove me from his lap or stand up. "And you'll stay with me tonight?" I asked breathlessly as we pulled apart. "Anything you want…" He trailed off as his lips met mine again more passionately this time_. Amazing…breathtaking…wonderful…_my mind couldn't find the right word to describe the feelings this man brought out in me.

"I should get going now B," he said standing up with me still in his arms. He carried me to the door placing light kisses on my cheeks, my nose, my forehead and finally my lips as he set me back on my own feet. "I'll be back soon." I watched him flash to his jeep and take off before my breathing had even returned to normal_. Wow!_ I thought as my heart slowed. I closed the door and went to the kitchen to prepare Charlie's supper. My mind replayed the days' events as I pulled leftovers out of the fridge and heated the oven. _I do need to talk to Jake. We could have been in trouble today if the pack hadn't shown up._ I sighed as I thought about Victoria getting away again. As I reached for the fridge door to grab the cheese I noticed the calendar…_Friday….already? Two more days until I have to go back to school…ugh…I wonder if I can graduate early._ My thoughts were interrupted by Charlie coming through the front door.

"Bells…are you here?" He called as he took his coat off. "Yea dad I'm in the kitchen. Supper's almost ready. Did you have a good time with Billy?" I asked as he walked into the kitchen. "Yea…we told Harry stories all day…it was good…." His voice trailed off as his mind obviously wandered. "I'm sorry I had to leave before the funeral yesterday Dad," I trailed off quietly. "Hey, no worries Bells, are you feeling better?" He asked. _Was I feeling better?_ I sighed happily. "Yea I'm doing much better now." I turned and finished preparing our meal. We ate in relative silence.

"Dad…" I paused trying to figure out exactly how to start this conversation. "Um…I ran into someone…" I fidgeted with the plate in front of me as Charlie scrutinized my behavior. "Bells, what's going on? Don't tell me that boy is back." His face began to turn red and I could see the gears turning in his head. "No, no Dad, Edward's not back…"

"Then who Bells?" He asked briskly. "Um…actually his older brother Emmett is back. He's taking a break from college to figure out what he wants to do. He had a falling out with the family over their sudden departure from Forks. He's really upset with Edward for what he did to me and the rest of the family for leaving at all." I rushed the words out before Charlie could start asking too many questions. I looked up from my plate to see the concerned look on his face. "Are the others coming back?" He asked quietly. I shook my head. "No Dad but he'll be spending time here…with me…" I paused letting my words sink in. "Why?" I sighed at his question.

"Dad, Emmett and I were always friends and he needs a friend now. With everything that's happened with his family he needs someone he can count on…plus I like him Dad," I finished in a whisper. Charlie looked at me seriously for a few minutes before speaking again. "When do I get to meet this Emmett? Is that the big one?" He asked looking more concerned than before. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. "Yes Dad, Emmett is the big one and he's coming over tonight to meet you." Charlie let out a deep sigh running his hands over his face. "So you like this one huh?" I nodded at his question unsure if my voice would even work. "Well he better treat you better than that little prick did." He said under his breath as he stood up from the table. I shook my head and followed suit taking the dishes to the sink. Charlie grabbed a beer from the fridge and went to the living room without another word.

As I finished drying the last dish a knock sounded on the front door. My breath hitched as my heart began racing. "I'll get it Dad," I called as I dried my hands and went to answer the door. My knees felt like jelly as I opened the front to see Emmett standing there in low hung dark wash jeans and a fitted black t-shirt. _God is he gorgeous!_ I thought as my eyes ran down the length of his hard body. "See something you like baby girl?" He whispered as his arms wrapped around my waist. "Unhuh," I breathed as his head dipped down to capture my lips with his. _Heaven_! I thought as I fought a moan that was threatening to escape. All too soon he pulled away and straightened up. "We don't want Charlie to get curious about what's taking us so long do we?" He asked with a smirk. I swatted at his chest playfully before grabbing his hand and leading him to the living room.

Charlie stood as we entered the room taking Emmett in. His eyes stopped briefly on our joined hands before continuing up to Emmett's cocky grin. "Good evening Chief Swan. I'm Emmett McCarty," Emmett said extending his hand towards Charlie. "Good to meet you son," Charlie said as he gripped Emmett's hand forcefully. "Have a seat," he said nodding towards the couch.

"Bella tells me you're back in town for a while…some kind of problem with the family," Charlie said looking quizzically at Emmett. "Yes sir, I've taken a break from college to try and figure some things out. I'm not sure how long I'll be here," he glanced down at me as we sat down on the couch. I couldn't help nervously biting my lower lip as he spoke. "I realized everything I was doing was because it's what my family wanted not what I wanted. So I'm back here to figure out what it is I want." Charlie looked between the two of us as if he was trying to solve a puzzle. Cheers from the television took Charlie's attention away from us for a second as he tried to figure out what he'd missed in the game. "Do you like baseball Emmett?" Charlie asked still staring at the T.V. "Of course sir, what red blooded male doesn't?" He asked with a chuckle. "Who's winning?" Charlie shrugged his shoulders as he continued to watch the game.

Emmett settled back in the couch pulling me into his side with one arm around my shoulders. My mind wandered back over the day and what the future might hold as I traced small circles on the back of his hand. Every now and then one of them would make a comment about a play or the game in general, but Emmett's eyes stayed on me the whole time. "What cha' thinking about?" He whispered. "You," I smiled shyly. "Umm…good things I hope." I nodded into his chest as I tried to stifle a yawn that wanted to escape. Charlie looked over at that exact moment, "Bells you getting' tired already?" I nodded, "Guess so Dad. Maybe I should head up to bed a little early." Emmett squeezed my hand gently. "I should probably be getting home anyway," Emmett said standing up. "Charlie, would it be okay if I borrowed Bella for the day tomorrow? I was thinking maybe we could go Port Angeles for the day." Charlie stood up as he thought about Emmett's question. "That's up to Bells but I don't have any problem with her spending the day with you…as long as you take care of her," he finished giving Emmett his best intimidating glare.

Emmett smiled widely at Charlie. "You don't have to worry about that sir. I would never hurt Bella…or allow anyone else to hurt her." He pulled me close to his side and kissed the top of my head. Charlie frowned slightly at Emmett's action. "Well it was good to meet you son," Charlie said a little forcefully while mumbling something under his breath about keeping his distance from me. I shook my head as I pulled Emmett towards the front door. He pulled me into his arms as we stepped out on the porch for our good-bye. "When do you want me to come back?" He asked quietly as he ran the back of his fingers down my cheek. "You don't have to leave at all. Charlie won't check on me once I close my door for the night." I could feel the blush move up my neck as I thought about Emmett spending the night in my room. "Ummm…do you have any idea what that blush does to me baby girl?" He whispered as he leaned in to kiss me. I sighed lightly as our lips met. My hands quickly found their way into his hair as I tried to pull myself up and closer to him. Before I could deepen our kiss he pulled away looking down into my eyes. "Charlie's getting out of his chair," he grinned. I huffed slightly as I untangled my fingers from his hair. "I'll see you in a few minutes?" I asked softly biting my bottom lip nervously. "Of course beautiful," he said giving me a chaste kiss before releasing me to go inside.

As I opened the door Charlie was coming out of the kitchen with another beer. "He seems like a nice enough young man, awfully big." Charlie trailed off as he walked back into the living room. Apparently that was all the approval I would be getting on the matter. I grinned to myself at how easily Charlie and I understood each other as I walked up the stairs to my room. I unlocked and opened my window before grabbing my stuff and heading to the bathroom. As I started the shower I thought about Emmett and our time together before Charlie came home_. What exactly is he expecting tonight? What exactly am I expecting tonight? _A shiver ran down my spine as I thought about being intimate with Emmett. I stepped into the shower letting the hot water relax the now tense muscles in my body_. I'd always wanted more from Edward, and Emmett said he'd give me whatever I wanted. So why is this so hard to think about?_ My inner battle continued while I washed my hair and body. _Maybe because you always knew Edward wouldn't really do anything_…the thought ran through my mind and I quickly pushed it aside.

_Emmett won't hurt me…_I thought as I quickly dried off and dressed in my shorts and tank top. I pushed all thoughts of what would happen tonight out of my head as I brushed my teeth and untangled my hair. I took one last look in the mirror before sighing heavily and walking into my bedroom. All the air rushed out of my lungs as I took in the sight before me. Emmett was stretched out on my bed in a pair of basketball shorts and no shirt grinning mischievously. I closed the door softly behind me and focused on putting my things away. "You okay baby?" Emmett asked as I stood at my dresser unable to turn around or look at him. My heart began to race as his hands slipped around my waist pulling me into his chest. "Why are you nervous B?" He whispered into my ear causing my blush to intensify. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing would come out. He turned me around in his arms tilting my chin up to meet his gaze.

"B talk to me baby. What's bothering you? Why are you so nervous?" The concern in his eyes was overwhelming. I sighed lightly. "I don't know what to expect…I don't know what you expect…" My voice trailed off nervously as I dropped my eyes. He began to walk backwards pulling me with him until he was seated on the edge of the bed with me standing between his knees. "Isabella, I promised you that nothing would happen that you weren't ready for remember? So why are you really so nervous?" His voice was so sure and steady that I couldn't help but acknowledge the real reason for my nerves. I bit my bottom lip as I thought about how to put this into words.

"I never wanted Edward as much as I want you. The thought of your lips on mine, your hands on my body…I want it so bad it scares me," I whispered without looking into his eyes. "I don't know what to do or say or…you have so much more experience," I trailed off again. Emmett sighed lightly as he pulled me down onto his knee. "Do you trust me B?" I nodded. "Do you want me to take the lead?" I nodded again still not making eye contact with him. "You have to promise that you'll tell me if you become uncomfortable, or if I do something you're not ready for." I nodded again. Emmett chuckled lightly. "Oh Belly Bean, you really are amazing do you know that?" I shook my head blushing deeply. "So innocent…so pure," he whispered so softly I was sure the words weren't meant for my ears. "Come on," he said as he settled himself back into the bed pulling me along beside him.

I settled in under his arm with my head on his shoulder. I let my fingers run across his chest as his ran through my hair. _This is easy…this is comfortable_. "Emmett, thank you." I whispered. "For what baby girl?" I smiled into his chest. He had no idea how important he'd become to me. "For making me want to be a better person…a better me. For being patient with me when I get all weird and embarrassed. For just being you and letting me just be me." I traced circles across his chest as I spoke enjoying the smooth feel of his skin beneath my fingers. I turned my face into him and placed feather light kisses across his collar bone. Emmett rolled onto his side so we were facing each other.

"You do the same things for me sweetheart. I've never felt so comfortable around anyone else before…not even my family." Emmett smiled back at me as he brushed the hair out of my face. His eyes were almost black as his fingers trailed down my neck and over my shoulder. "So beautiful." He whispered so quietly I wasn't sure if the words were meant for my ears or not. We unconsciously moved towards each other as his hand found its way down to my hip pulling my body closer to his. Our lips met softly, moving in time together. My fingers ran over his broad shoulders as his hand gripped my hip a little tighter. A low moan escaped my lips as our hands roamed and explored, slowly at first. My mind reeled with the sensations that his touches caused as they became more determined. New feelings, whispered pleas, low moans all consumed us. His gentle guidance gave me confidence as we found each other's pleasure points. "Oh god B…don't stop baby…" Emmett moaned as his body responded to my touches. _That's for me…I caused that_…I thought as my name fell from his lips reverently over and over again. "Em….please…right there…" I pleaded breathlessly. _Only his_…was all I could think as Emmett played my body like an accomplished musician. I continued to tremble breathlessly as he pulled me into his chest, sliding his hand out of my shorts. "I love you Isabella," he whispered as my eyes drifted closed. I pulled his arms tighter around my waist as he kissed my neck. I snuggled into him, "Good night Emmett." _If he can make me feel this good with our clothes on will I ever be able to handle sex with this amazing man?_ I thought as I fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW...Good? Bad? More? PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**


	27. Plans

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

27. Plans

**Peter's POV**

"Pete do you think this has anything to do with that human of Edward's J told us about last year?" Char asked as we ran. I smiled at my beautiful wife. "You know your guess is as good as mine but maybe. I plan on looking her up though while we're in the area. J didn't mention her this time but he did say Edward was off tracking somewhere in South America. Something was off about our last conversation but I can't put my finger on what it was." We ran in silence for a few more hours before my phone rang.

"We just got into Washington J. You wanna tell me why Char and I are going to Seattle if you guys aren't even in the country?" I said flatly after answering my phone.

_"Well hello to you too. You're already in Washington? Why?"_

"Spidey senses remember man. I knew you'd need us here, so we're here. Now answer my question, what's going on?" I chuckled lightly knowing how frustrated he got when I pulled this stuff. He sighed heavily and I could almost see him running his hands heavily over his face.

_"Long story short…remember the human I was telling you about that Edward thought was his mate, and that whole fiasco with that tracker James?"_

"Uh huh."

_"Edward changed his mind, and we left her in Forks. Emmett left Rose a few weeks ago after fighting for the past six months…mostly over the human, Bella. He called and apparently James had a mate, Victoria, who's been sneaking around trying to get close to Bella. Emmett almost caught her a week ago but ended up with the newborn that was with her instead."_

"So is this Bella Edward's mate or not?" I couldn't help but ask the stupid question knowing how immature and spoiled Edward really was.

_"No, but apparently Emmett's got some serious feelings for her now. He can fill you in on the details of what's happened over the past year. He's in Forks with Bella now. I told him I'd have you and Char check into what's going on in Seattle. If it is Victoria creating newborns, which is very likely, he won't be able to handle that himself."_

"No he won't. So when are you and the family coming back?" Something wasn't making sense to me but I couldn't put my finger on it.

_"We're not…not yet anyway. Emmett wants more time with Bella before she has to face the family and their abandonment of her. Alice and I are the only ones who know where Emmett is and what's going on in Forks. I guess Dickward left her alone in the woods after telling her he didn't want her anymore, that she was just a distraction to him."_

"Weasel dick." Char growled next to me.

"Why do I feel like there's something else going on here I don't know about?" Jasper sighed on the other end of the line.

_"Remember when I told you about the Quileute tribe? Well I guess their shape shifters are back and protecting the lands and Bella. So you'll have to hunt out of state…and be careful. There are about eight of them…all teenagers…all new wolves…very volatile."_ I couldn't help but chuckle…wolves…teenage wolves…great.

"So is Emmett staying at the Cullen house?"

_"Yes and he's going to talk to the leader of the wolf pack and let them know you're coming. You shouldn't have any trouble once you get there. If you run into them before you find Emmett just let them know you he asked you to come and help with Bella."_ He paused for a moment before continuing.

_"Thanks Peter. Keep me posted and stay safe."_ I grinned at the now dead phone line and shook my head.

"Well Char looks like we're on human detail and the veggie diet for a while." I couldn't help but chuckle at the disgusted look on her face. "Hey, at least we get Emmett minus Rosaskank." I laughed at her pet name for Rosalie as a small smile spread across her face. "Besides Char, I'm looking forward to meeting this human that has all the Cullen's in a twist."

"Anyone has to be better than Mrs. Stuck-on-herself-Hale," Char quipped as we veered off towards a town just over the state line in Idaho to hunt. "Hey Petey…" Char called in her low seductive voice. I stopped and turned to see my beautiful wife leaning against a tree. "Can I take care of Dickward if he shows up Petey? You know I can't stand a man that takes advantage of an innocent girl." She purred as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt. "Damn Char you know I can't say no to you," I muttered as I stalked towards her ready with lust filled eyes. _Man I love this woman!_

**EmPOV**

_God that woman is going to kill me_! I thought as I jumped into my jeep and sped off before Charlie got home. I flipped open my phone and dialed Sam's number as I drove towards La Push and the treaty line.

_"Yes,"_ Sam answered briskly.

"Sam, it's Emmett. I'm just leaving Bella's. Can you meet me at the treaty line in about ten minutes?"

_"No problem. We'll be there."_

I flipped my phone shut and tossed it on the passenger's seat. The Godfather music began playing from my cell. I chuckled to myself as I flipped it open, "Yea Carlisle what's up?"

_"Are you doing okay Emmett? We haven't heard from you in a while and we were worried."_ I sighed at the heaviness in his voice. I knew he and Esme loved me and this was hard on them. Their family was torn apart and they'd been forced to leave their newest daughter without even a good-bye.

"Yea I'm doing fine, enjoying my freedom."

_"Will you tell me where you are?"_

"I'd rather not…not yet. I just need some more time. Is everyone okay there? Have you heard from Edward?" I tried to keep my voice light and upbeat as we spoke.

_"Everyone here is fine. Esme is almost done with plans to remodel that outbuilding into an art studio. Jasper and Alice are keeping busy with their own things. I heard from Edward a few days ago. I think he's somewhere in South America. He's says he's doing okay but I can tell by his voice that he misses Bella terribly. I couldn't imagine giving up your mate…"_ His voice trailed off as waves of anger washed over me.

"Carlisle I don't think that's even possible…"

_"What?"_

"I don't think he could've walked away from Bella if she was really his mate. Jasper could never leave Alice, and you could never leave Esme. So it doesn't make sense that she was his mate."

_"But you left Rosalie…"_

"Yes I did because we were never truly mates Carlisle! She never loved me the way a mate should. I always did what she wanted, so she gave me what I wanted…marriage of convenience. You can't tell me you honestly thought we were true mates." I sighed not ready to talk about any of this with him.

"_I'm sorry Emmett. I always knew there was something different about the relationship you and Rose had but I never thought that you weren't mated. What will you do now? You're still part of our family and are welcome here anytime you're ready to come home."_

"Listen Carlisle I've got something I need to take care of so I need to cut this call short, sorry."

_"I understand son. I wanted to tell you that Eleazar called this morning."_ My head began to spin momentarily as I thought about what Rose could possibly have done now.

_"He said Tanya, Irina, and Rose have left Alaska. They told him they were going on a girls' trip to do some shopping. I thought you might be interested in how she's doing."_

"Did he say where they were going?"

_"No and I didn't think it was really important. Do you want me to find out?"_

"No, that's okay Carlisle. I filed divorce papers and she should have received them already. I guess I'm a little worried that she'll take her anger out on Bella. Rose blames her for our break-up."

"_Why would Rose blame Bella for your separation?"_

"After we got back from Phoenix did you notice the changes in Edward and Bella's relationship?" I couldn't believe I was asking this. How could he not have noticed…how could anyone not have noticed?

"_I know Edward was more protective of her but that was to be expected after what happened. So I don't know what you're talking about."_

"He wasn't just protective Carlisle he was obsessive and overbearing. She couldn't make a decision on her own. I'm talking little things like when or what she ate and what she wore and who she spoke to. Did you know he forbid her from going to La Push with Charlie? Her own father Carlisle!" I tried to keep my voice in check as I spoke but I was quickly losing my temper.

"_I didn't know you felt so strongly about Bella and Edward's relationship. Why didn't you say anything?" _I ran my hand through my hair.

"I realized Rose treated me the same way. She always controlled everything I did. Rose and Edward both knew how I felt about what was happening. That's why Rose drug me off to Africa. Listen Carlisle, I really need to go now. Thanks for the information about Rose. Send my love to the others and I'll call soon, I promise." I flipped my phone shut without waiting for a response and tossed it onto the seat next to me. I pulled up to the treaty line where Sam, Jacob, Paul, Quil and Embry stood waiting for me. _Time to pull out the Emmett charm,_ I thought as I jumped out of my jeep.

"Hey Sam thanks for meeting with me," I said walking up to the five young men. Quil smirked at me knowingly. "What?" I asked looking at Quil with a raised eyebrow. He chuckled and shook his head. "So you and Bells huh?" My expression hardened at his knowing look. Jacob stepped forward between Quil and I. "He's just joking around man. We just want Bells to be happy. As long as you take care of her and treat her well you won't have any problems with us." Jake held out his hand reassuringly. I softened my stance and grabbed him into a bear hug. "Thanks Jake. I know how important you, Quil and the rest of the tribe are to B. I would hate to come between that. I know what it's like to lose your family and I don't want that for her." I grinned as I set Jake back on his feet and he staggered backwards. Sam and Paul both stifled chuckles at our interaction.

"So you have something we need to discuss?" Sam asked after regaining his composure. "Yea, I talked to my brother Jasper last night. He got a call from a friend of his about some things going on in Seattle. It looks like someone is creating newborns." All five men looked at me questioningly. "Okay vamp basics, a newly created vampire is called a newborn. For the first year a newborn is very strong because of their own blood still being in their systems. The three vamps that were with Victoria yesterday were all newborns, under a year old. They are controlled by their urges so their focus is poor, they're easily distracted." I paused to let them process what I'd said.

"So you think Victoria is the one creating these newborns in Seattle?" Embry asked. I nodded. "After yesterday, yes, I definitely think it's Victoria. If her numbers are small we shouldn't have any problems but I have a feeling yesterday was a test. Now she knows that three newborns won't be a problem for us. I have a feeling when she comes back she'll bring a lot more with her which will be a problem. Jasper is sending his friends, Peter and Charlotte, to Seattle to check things out for us. I expect them here within the week but I'll let you know as soon as I hear a more definite arrival time." I paused trying to figure out how exactly to tell them about Peter and Char's diet. I nervously ran my hands through my hair.

"What else Emmett?" Sam asked as he watched me. "Um…these friends of Jasper's are from his past…before he came to our family. They'll follow our diet while they're here or they'll leave the state to hunt if necessary." I said quickly hoping it wouldn't be a big deal. Paul began to shake angrily as his fists clenched and unclenched at his side. "Paul, stand down," Sam ordered quietly. "You can't really be okay with this Sam?" Paul growled. "Listen Paul I know how much you hate us and I know how important it is for you to protect human life. There is a lot of vampire history you don't know…some horrible stuff. Jasper, Peter and Char have been through hell on earth in their lifetime as vampires. They are the best at not only fighting newborns but strategizing and training too. Peter and Char may feed off humans but they only feed off the degenerate…rapists, murders, drug dealers. What they do may take a human life but think about how many lives are saved because of the trash they eliminate." I kept my eyes locked on Paul's as I spoke so he could feel the intensity of my words. I could see his body visibly relax as I finished.

"I love Forks, I love Bella, and hell, I even like you guys. I would never bring anyone here that I didn't trust with those that I love so much. Peter and Charlotte are coming to help so please treat them as friends." I looked pointedly at each guy ending with Sam. "Of course Emmett, you've proven yourself and your intentions with us. We consider you an ally and we will treat your friends the same. I look forward to meeting them and finding out what's going on in Seattle. If there is nothing else we have patrols to run." I nodded at Sam as my phone began to beep. The guys stopped in their tracks as I flipped my phone open to check the text that had just come in.

**Peter and Char should arrive in Forks by morning. Jasper**

"Peter and Charlotte should be here by morning according to Jasper. You can come by the house anytime you want tomorrow to meet them." Sam nodded his acknowledgement before turning back towards La Push with the others. Jacob held back until the others disappeared into the tree line. "Emmett I really am glad that you're here for Bella. I meant what I said though, you hurt her and I'll kill you." His tone was serious and the threat in his eyes real. I couldn't help but laugh a little. While we were the same height I was twice his mass. "Remember that road works both ways Jake. You may just be her friend now but you could do more damage to her self-esteem right now than I could." His shoulders slumped slightly as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Do you think she'll ever talk to me again?" He asked quietly. I clapped him on the shoulder. "Of course she'll talk to you again…eventually. Just don't push her man. Let her know you're there for her but let her make the first move okay." He smiled, "Thanks Emmett." "Anytime man…just remember she's mine. I won't be leaving her….ever." I dropped my hand from his shoulder and turned back to my jeep. I knew it was time to get back to Bella's and meet the chief.

**RPOV**

"DIVORCE PAPERS! SERIOUSLY!" I screamed as I threw the envelope on the table and then threw the table across the room sending it through the window. "Rose babe, you better calm down before Eleazar gets back." Tanya cooed trying to calm me. All I could see was red. "There is no way he's getting away with this Tanya. I know it's because of that little….UGGGG!" I screamed again tossing a chair against the wall breaking it into pieces. "Rosalie Hale, stop this tantrum now!" Irina shouted as she came into the room with her hand on her hip. "Tanya may coddle you but I'm tired of it. We all know Emmett wasn't really your mate anyway. At least he's still alive even if he's not with you," her voice trailed off as Tanya and I stared slack jawed at her. The pain in her eyes was raw and terrifying. I sunk down to the ground like a scolded child which is what I was. _Laurent's dead?_

"Either get over it and move on with your life…it's not like you can't have any man you want. Or put on your big girl panties and do something about it," Irina scolded with a renewed determination. _Do I really want Emmett back? Yea he's good in the sack but he'd rather play video games than pay attention to me_. "I just don't want that little, worthless human to have him." The venom dripped from my angry words. _Isabella Swan…what was so special about her anyway? It's not like she's really that pretty or anything_. "So what do you want to do then?" Tanya asked hesitantly. I sighed as thoughts of how I wanted to torture the little human that ruined my life ran through my head. "I want her dead. If I can't have Emmett she won't either. Maybe with her out of the picture he'll come back to me." Irina and Tanya looked at me expectantly but I had nothing more to say.

"I got a letter from Laurent a few days ago. It was dated a couple of days after he left here and postmarked in Seattle. He said he needed to help an old friend avenge her mate's death. He also said if for some reason he hasn't contacted my within two days of receiving the letter that he was dead. He begged me not to avenge him if that happened because the one responsible is a ruthless, evasive woman that would kill me." Irina paused as she fingered a letter in her pocket. "I've called and sent texts for the past three days with no response. I don't know who this woman is that he went to help but I plan on finding her and finding out what happened to my mate." The icy tone of her voice left no doubt that she would kill whoever was responsible for Laurent's death.

"I'm in. Forks isn't that far from Seattle…maybe a side trip when we're done?" I asked hopefully. Irena smirked as she nodded her head. "Okay than let's go ladies. I'll leave Eleazar and Carmen a note that we're going on a shopping trip and we'll be gone for a couple of weeks. What about Kate?" Tanya asked. Irina and I looked at each other, silently sharing our concerns. "I don't think we should wait for her. Let's get out of here before any of them come back," Irina said flatly. Tanya and I nodded our agreement before heading to our rooms to quickly pack. _I can't wait to get my hands on that little trouble maker. She'll pay for taking Emmett away from me…maybe…_

**Review let me know what you think! PLEASE!**


	28. No Time to Play

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

28. No Time to Play

**BPOV**

"B…" His strong husky voice whispered into my ear as his lips grazed my neck. His fingertips ran up and down my arm sending fire through my veins, and desire to my core. I moaned contentedly. Emmett chuckled softly behind me as his lips continued down my neck and across my shoulder. "Baby girl you need to get up…" He began before I interrupted him. "That's your job isn't it Em?" I asked innocently as I wiggled my hips against him. His low growl echoed through the quiet room as he flipped me on my back and began tickling me mercilessly. "Stop….Em….st…op….Em…pl…ease…" I begged breathlessly as he held his body over mine. "No way Belly Bean, not until you say, 'Emmett has the best fingers in the universe,'" he said digging his fingers into my sides bringing on another round of uncontrollable laughter and squeals. I panted and gasped for air as his fingers slowed and his body pressed lightly against mine. His golden eyes found mine and slowly turned dark with want as we stared at each other. His fingers stilled as his lips found mine capturing them in a passionate kiss.

"Emmett has the best fingers in the universe," I whispered breathlessly as his lips moved up my jaw. He sighed heavily as his lips stilled next to my ear. "We really need to get out of here B. We have to talk and there's company waiting at the house to meet you." He lifted his body off of mine placing a chaste kiss on my lips before jumping off the bed and pulling me with him. "Go, get showered and dressed, I'll make breakfast," he commanded as he smacked my rear end and pushed me out the door. I couldn't help but laugh as he smirked at me. "Thanks Em," I said as I closed the bathroom door. As the warm water flowed over my body I thought about last night, the way Emmett made me feel, his whispered words of love and devotion. _He really does have the best fingers in the universe_ I thought wistfully. _If it weren't for the visitors waiting at his house he wouldn't have stopped this morning._ I groaned in frustration before my brain caught up with the want in my body. _Visitors? Who could be here to meet me?_ I suddenly felt the urge to rush through my shower and find out what was going on.

As I stepped into the kitchen Emmett was placing a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon on the table for me. "Mhmmm, it smells wonderful baby," I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his back. Emmett stilled momentarily and didn't speak. I dropped my hands wondering what I'd done wrong and stepped back. "What did I do Em?" He turned around to face me with the biggest, goofiest grin on his face. "You called me baby," he smirked. I felt the blush rush to my face as I dropped my eyes from his. He pulled me flush against his body and tilted my chin up so he could see my eyes. "That's the first time you've called me anything other than Emmett or Em…I liked it." He leaned down and kissed me softly. "I love you Isabella," he whispered as he pulled away to look at me. His fingers ran gently down my cheek before he stepped away from me. "If we don't stop, we'll never get out of this house today. That would not be a good idea B." I huffed playfully as I sat in the chair he pulled out for me. My stomach suddenly growled loudly causing Emmett to laugh. "Mhm this is wonderful Emmett. I may keep you around just so I don't have to cook anymore," I said teasingly as I filled my fork again. I looked up as Emmett took the chair across from me. I could tell by the worried look on his face that it was time to talk about whatever was bothering him.

"Just spit it out Emmett. I mean unless you've changed your mind about us there's nothing you can say that is going to upset me," I said putting another bite of eggs in my mouth. When he didn't speak immediately my heart fell and my eyes darted up to see his. "You changed your mind…you don't want me anymore either…" My voice broke as tears began streaming down my cheeks. He flashed out of his seat and had me in his arms in seconds stroking my hair and back. "Oh no B….I could never change my mind about us. You are way too important to me baby girl. All I want is to take you away from all this crap….keep you safe…love you….make you mine." His words continued to flow through my brain as I processed what he was saying. _How could I ever doubt him?_ I let my body relax into his as my tears dried up. Emmett pulled away from me slightly so he could see my face. "Listen B, I'm sorry I hesitated and made you think the worst. I just don't want you to be upset with me or Jasper." I froze when he mentioned Jasper's name. Why would I be mad at Jasper? Oh god please don't tell me the Cullens have come back….I began to panic as my mind wandered to what I'd do if the Cullens were indeed back. My breath became a little erratic as my thoughts overwhelmed me.

"B calm down please. Why are you so upset? I haven't even told you what's going on yet." Emmett's voice brought me back to reality as I searched his eyes frantically trying to find answers. "Please don't tell me they're back. I don't think I'm ready for that Em. I can't face them yet. Please don't make me see them." I practically begged as I clutched onto his strong arms. "Shhhh B they're not here. I promise you don't have to see them until you're ready. Okay I'm just gonna spit this out because you keep jumping to these wrong and crazy conclusions." He pulled back and looked me in the eye. "Isabella…focus on me please. I talked to Jasper the other day. He'd gotten a call from some friends of his who expressed concern about some stuff going on in Seattle. After we talked and I told him about Victoria sneaking around here, he got to thinking that maybe there was something to his friends concerns. Anyway he called his friends and asked them to go to Seattle and check things out. They got in early this morning and are waiting at the house for us. I don't know what they found in Seattle but we need to find out." I visibly relaxed in his arms as his words began to make sense to me. "Okay so there are some friends of Jasper's waiting at the house for us, but the Cullens aren't coming back?" I questioned hopefully. Emmett smiled down at me. "No the Cullens aren't coming back…yet anyway. Depending on what Peter and Char found we may need them to come back B." I inhaled deeply and let out a long sigh before nodding my head. After our run in with Victoria and her friends yesterday I couldn't deny that she could be trouble.

"Okay so let's go meet these friends of Jasper's." I said as enthusiastically as I could. Emmett stood still not releasing me from his grip. "B there is something else I need to tell you," he paused and studied my face for a minute before continuing. "First Peter and Charlotte are good people…I promised I'd never let anyone hurt you and they won't." I smiled up at him wondering why he was so nervous about me meeting some of Jasper's friends. "They don't follow our diet B, but they're very selective in who they feed from and they won't feed within the state while they're here. They're also great fighters which could be very helpful…." I placed my fingers over his lips to slow his speech and calm him down. "Em, I don't care what or who they feed from. If Jasper trusts them then I trust them. I know he'd never let anyone hurt me." I smiled as relief flooded his face. "Oh Belly Bean…" He began pulling me close and burying his face in my hair. "I know you'll love Peter and Char and they'll love you too B." He kissed the top of my head before finally releasing his hold on me. I turned and grabbed my plate so I could clean up. "Let me," Emmett said taking the plate from me and moving at vampire speed to clean the kitchen. I stood in awed silence trying to keep the nausea I felt at bay while he sped around me in a blur.

"Okay let's go," he said enthusiastically as he pulled me towards the door. "Emmett…." I said trying to hold my place. He stopped and looked down at me like I had two heads. I couldn't help but laugh at the confused expression he wore. "Em I need to put on shoes before we go," I laughed pointing at me feet. "Oh," he said before letting out a huge belly laugh and letting go of my arm. I slipped my shoes on and grabbed hold of his arm, "Now we can leave." He chuckled as he swept me up into his arms and carried me to the jeep. Before I knew it we were cruising towards his house and he was practically bouncing in his seat. I couldn't help but be just as excited about the prospect of meeting some of Jasper's friends. "So you know these friends of Jasper's pretty well?" I asked as he drove. "Oh yea! Rose never liked them but I love them. Peter is a lot like Jasper but more outgoing and absolutely hilarious. Charlotte is a lot like Rose which is why I don't think they got along. She's very confident and blunt, but she has a heart of gold….which is really the only difference I guess." I could see the disappointment in his eyes as he mentioned Rose and I knew he was still hurting because of her. I reached over and placed my hand on his which earned me a soft smile as he turned down the Cullen driveway.

As Emmett brought the jeep to a stop in front of the house I was caught breathless by the two beautiful vampires standing on the stairs. Emmett jumped out of the jeep and had the man, I'm assuming was Peter, in a bear hug swinging him around while the woman, Charlotte, stood by laughing before Emmett grabbed her and did the same. "Em-m-ett!" She shouted while he spun her around. I felt my blood begin to boil at the way she so easily wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her breasts against his chest while laughing. "I'm so glad we get to see you minus Rosaskank," she said still giggling. Before I could move to get out of the jeep and put a stop to it my door opened. "Why hello there beautiful," a smooth, deep voice drawled. I was momentarily lost in his brilliant red eyes as he chuckled lightly. "You must be Bella," he said taking my hand and kissing the back of it. I nodded unsure if my voice would even work. "Let me help you darlin'," he said lifting me out of the jeep, sliding my body slowly down his. A low growl sounded behind him as Emmett flashed to my side and pulled me protectively into his side. I looked up at Emmett with a raised eyebrow. "Whoa big guy!" Peter said holding his hands up in defense. "I was just helpin' the pretty lady out of the jeep man," he drawled easily. Emmett growled under his breath, "I know how you like to help Peter." Charlotte was standing off to the side watching the interaction and chuckling. I could see why her and Rose didn't get along. She definitely gave Rose a run for her money in the looks department. "Isn't she cute Peter?" She whispered just loud enough for me to hear. "Yea, so innocent and totally unaware of how sexy she is," Peter drawled slipping his arm around Charlotte's waist. Emmett chuckled and kissed my head as I blushed furiously.

"Bella this is Peter and Charlotte Whitlock, friends of Jasper's." I smiled widely at the two as Peter placed a kiss on Charlotte's cheek. "It's nice to meet you Bella," Charlotte said holding her hand out towards me. I shook her hand as firmly as I could trying to be the confident Bella Emmett liked while my knees shook like jelly. "Relax Sugar I promise to keep Peter in line while we're here," she reassured me with a smile. "I don't think Peter will be a problem. If I can handle Emmett and a bunch of teenage wolves I can handle Peter." I grinned as Emmett huffed playfully. "Hey did I hear someone say something about handling a bunch of teenage wolves?" Quil called as he stepped out of the tree line. I could feel the blush cover my cheeks as Quil stared me down. He walked up to Emmett and gave him a slap on the back before pulling me into a light hug. "You doin' okay Bells?" Quil whispered as he pulled away from me. I nodded and smiled letting him know we were indeed okay. Jacob was right behind him followed by Embry, Sam and Paul. I kept my eyes trained on the ground as they greeted Emmett and formed a semi-circle around us facing our guests. I could feel Jacob's eyes on me but I refused to acknowledge him, not yet.

"Hey guys glad you came by. These are the friends I told you about, Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. Peter, Char this is part of the Quileute pack; Sam, the Alpha, Jacob, Quil, Embry and Paul." Emmett made the introductions effortlessly easing the tension that had settled over us. "Let's go inside. I think Peter and Char have some information for us on Victoria," Emmett said leading us into the house. He sat in one of the chairs and pulled me into his lap while everyone else settled themselves around the room. Before Emmett or Peter could even speak Emmett's phone began ringing with Alice's ringtone. He sighed heavily as he pulled the phone from his pocket and flipped it open.

"Didn't we talk about your timing sis?"

_**"I know Em and I'm sorry but I just got a call from Katie. She's concerned about her sisters."**_

"Half pint I don't have time for this. They're shopping with Rose they can't get in that much trouble and if they do they're all big girls." I could see the irritation in Emmett's face as he listened to Alice.

_**"Listen to me Em. She got home before Eleazar and Carmen the other night and found broken furniture and your divorce papers strewn about the living room. She cleaned it up before Eleazar got home but she doesn't think they went shopping. She said she saw a letter that Irina got almost a week ago postmarked from Seattle. That wouldn't be an issue, but I guess Laurent and Irina were mates, and he still hasn't returned from some errand he had to take care of a few weeks ago. Katie has also noticed the news from Seattle about the rise in murders and missing people. She thinks Laurent has something to do with it and that Irina's gone after him."**_ I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Alice, Laurent is dead. He tried to attack Bella and the wolves killed him a few days before I got here. Listen I'm just sitting down with Peter and Char so let me talk to them and I'll keep you and Jasper updated as necessary. Thanks for calling sis." Emmett sighed and hung up the phone looking at Peter who'd heard the conversation.

"What do you think Pete? What's going on in Seattle?" Emmett asked wearily. "If she's right and Irina has gone to Seattle, she may find his scent but it's going to lead straight to Victoria." I could see the wheels turning in Emmett's head as he processed the situation. "Do you think maybe this Irina will take Victoria out for us?" Sam asked hopefully. Peter shrugged his shoulders. "I guess that depends on how close she gets to Victoria. I think if she does get past Victoria's newborns and actually corners Victoria, she'll get an earful. Victoria is getting desperate to get to Bella. She has been unsuccessful so far and she's grasping at straws trying to figure out what to do next. She'll tell Irina that you killed Laurent not her. If she sees Rose and puts two and two together about you and Rose and Bella she may try to convince them to help her instead of killing her." Peter looked straight at Emmett as he spoke the last words. "Rose doesn't know you're here does she?" Emmett shook his head. "She suspects but I don't think she knows for sure."

"I know Rosalie has never liked me but do you really think she'd go against the rest of the family and try to kill me?" I asked Emmett quietly. He closed his eyes briefly before looking at me. "I promised you no one would ever hurt you again B. Don't worry about Rose okay?" He said rubbing my back gently. I stiffened at his response. "Emmett that's not what I asked." I glared at him searching his eyes for what I already knew to be true…_Rosalie would kill me before looking at me again._ I turned and looked at Peter who was watching us. "Spill…what did you find out in Seattle about Victoria?" I demanded not looking back at Emmett or acknowledging his gentle touches.

"Okay, we found where she's keeping her newborns. She has one that seems to be almost a year that's in charge of the rest. We saw three others that were at least six months and there are currently three in the process of changing now." Peter paused to let the information sink in. "Didn't that one we killed last week say there were twelve?" Sam asked Emmett. Peter looked between Sam and Emmett waiting for clarification. "Yea we caught one of her newborns last week who claimed there were twelve. He was ten months old. Yesterday Victoria caught Bella and I outside of Port Angeles while we were hiking. She had three newborns with her than that the pack helped me dispose of but she jumped the cliff before we could catch her." Emmett's voice was resigned and I could tell he was concerned about me. I knew my attitude wasn't what he needed right now so I leaned back against him and kissed his neck softly. "I'm sorry baby," I whispered in his ear giving him one more kiss on his neck before settling back into his embrace. He sighed lightly holding me just a little tighter.

"Can we go to Seattle and take her down?" Jacob asked hopefully. Peter shook his head. "No the house they're using is too close to the city. I think that's why she's having so much trouble keeping her newborns. She has to keep them locked inside which causes them to get bored and fight. How many of you were there yesterday?" Peter asked Sam. "Six." Peter ran his fingers through his hair before speaking again. "If I were Victoria I wouldn't wait much longer. I would say she'll probably turn at least two or three more tonight, if she hasn't already. That way in three days she'll have ten newborns that will hopefully get here without killing each other. If she doesn't feed them when they wake up but instead convinces them that Bella is what they need to quench their thirst they may make it here without killing each other." Peter dropped his head into his hands. "There are eight of us plus three of you so at least we won't be outnumbered." Paul stated. Char chuckled while Peter sighed.

"It doesn't work that way. Newborns are instinctual. All they want is blood and they'll do whatever to get it. They fight sloppy but they are stronger than even Emmett. If they get their arms around you they'll crush you instantly. They have no idea of how to use their strength which is why they are so dangerous. Char and I worked with newborns for a lot of years so we have the experience. You and Emmett don't, which would be a huge disadvantage because some of you would probably get hurt or die." I jumped out of Emmett's arms like I'd been burned. "NO WAY! I will not allow this. Peter what do we need to do? Can you just take me to her? I won't have anyone here giving their life for me!" I shouted as I glared at Peter pleadingly. Emmett already had his arms around my waist holding me to him and whispering in my ear. "Baby, that's not gonna happen. I just got you. I won't let you hand yourself over to her like that. We'll figure this out. Just give us some time okay?" I fell back against Emmett's chest as tears stung my eyes. He pulled me back down into his lap and began stroking my hair soothingly.

"Bella, Jasper asked us to come here because he knew you'd need our help. We may not know you but if Jasper thinks you're worth protecting, then that's what we intend to do," Char insisted as she patted my knee. I tried to smile back at her but couldn't. "Listen Char and I will keep a close eye on what's going on in Seattle. I think we need to get Jasper here though." Peter looked at Emmett and me. I felt my heart shutter at the thought of seeing him and Alice again. "B are you gonna be okay with that?" Emmett asked quietly. I inhaled deeply before answering. "Yea but can they come without Carlisle and Esme? I'm not ready for a complete family reunion." I asked pleadingly. Peter and Emmett both nodded their agreement. "We'll need to set up some training for you guys Sam. Char and I can teach you some defensive moves that will help when dealing with the newborns and hopefully save your lives." Sam nodded in agreement. "Good we'll start right away this afternoon. Charlotte and I can run back to Seattle at night to get updates. Emmett is that old baseball field still cleared out?" Emmett nodded. "I'll take the pack there now and show them where it's at. We'll all meet out there about two o'clock to start training?" Peter asked looking around the room for confirmation.

With that the pack stood up and followed Peter and Char out of the house leaving Emmett and I alone. He turned me in his lap so we were face to face. "Bella," he sighed heavily as he pushed some stray hair behind my ear. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I knew he was upset with me about my willingness to turn myself over to Victoria. He lifted my chin, "Bella you are my world. Promise me you won't ever consider taking yourself away from me like that again. We can protect you, I promise." I couldn't help the tears that formed in my eyes. I reached up and placed my hand on Emmett's cheek. "I know you can protect me but I couldn't stand it if anyone I love got hurt because of me. Can't we just run away? We can go through Seattle and lead them away from here. You can take me somewhere they'll never find us." I looked hopefully into his eyes. "Baby girl I would love nothing more than to run away with you for the rest of eternity but she won't stop. I know you don't want anyone to get hurt. That's why Peter and Char will train the pack. We'll also get Jasper here to help. He turned Peter and Char and has even more experience than they do. Whether it's Victoria or Rose, or hell even Edward, I promise I will never leave your side. I will never let anyone hurt you baby girl," he finished placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

I suddenly felt like maybe we wouldn't have eternity…or even a month together. My arms wrapped around his neck as I deepened our kiss. Our tongues exploring and relishing every inch they could find. Emmett pulled my body closer to his as his hands moved up and down my back keeping me pinned to his chest. As I turned my head to breathe a thought hit me. "Emmett what if you changed me today? Then I wouldn't be as fragile when we're attacked. I could defend myself." I looked hopefully into his eyes. I could tell by the shadow that crossed his face it wasn't going to happen. "B it doesn't work that way. Yes you'd be through your change by then but you'd be just as distracted and blood thirsty as the newborns Victoria brings. You'd put yourself and the rest of us in more danger because of it. I'm sorry B it's just not a good idea." He stroked my cheek with his fingers before giving a chaste kiss. "I love you Belly Bean. Please just trust me on this. Stick to my side and let me protect you. If after we've destroyed Victoria you want to be changed right away I won't argue. If you still want to wait that's fine too. I'll do anything for you B." His eyes were so sincere and loving I couldn't argue with him. I knew in my heart of hearts that he was right. I'd have to let them protect me one more time before I could start defending myself. I snuggled into his chest as he called Jasper and updated him on what was going on. _This is not what I expected when I woke up this morning!_


	29. No More Talk

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

**Epic fail! I'm so sorry for not responding to reviews from the last chapter please forgive me. Hope this chapter makes up for it.**

29. No More Talk

**JPOV**

I still had to fight back the jealousy I felt whenever I saw Emmett and Bella together. I knew my imprinting is what drove her into his arms. I loved Ellie unconditionally and would do anything for her…she was my imprint. My jealousy stemmed from the fact that, no matter how much I loved Ellie, Bella had always held my heart. I'd loved her since I was a child and seeing her in his arms, kissing him, smiling at him, things I'd always wished she'd do with me…it hurt. Sam and Quil understood my pain but there was nothing any of us could do about it. My heart nearly broke in half when Quil hugged Bella today. I could tell that she'd forgiven him but she wouldn't even look at me. I had to talk to her soon because I couldn't handle this anymore. I missed my friend. I needed her to know that I still loved her but in the way that she wanted me to. I wanted her and Ellie to meet. My heart ached to have both of them in my life.

We followed Peter and Charlotte to a large empty field where he was going to teach us some fighting techniques. Part of me was excited about the possible fight looming in our future while the other part of me wished Bella wasn't the target. _How are we going to keep her safe during the fight?_ My mind began running over everything that had been discussed at the Cullen house. Worst case scenario we'll have to fight ten newborns and possibly four experienced leeches. _Even with the other two they're calling in we'll be outnumbered. _

"I'd like to see what you guys can do already so I can figure out what I need to teach you." Peter said to Sam as we entered the clearing. "Will all eight members of your pack be fightin'?" Charlotte asked Sam. "No, I'll need to leave at least two on the reservation to protect the tribe." Sam answered Charlotte before turning his attention to Peter. "How would you like to do this? We can obviously only communicate with you when we're in our human form." Peter smiled widely at Sam before glancing at his wife and answering. "Go ahead an' change into your wolves an' see what you can do with Char and I. We'll do our best not to hurt you too much. Don't worry about usin' all of your abilities because we can put ourselves back together if necessary." Peter smirked as he winked at Charlotte. Sam nodded before leading us into the tree line to phase.

_So what's the plan? _Paul asked as soon as he'd phased.

_We'll do exactly as he's asked….take them down. Leah and Seth continue your patrols. Jared, join us please. Let's stay focused and work together. _ Sam commanded.

We all nodded in agreement before stepping out into the clearing. I almost laughed at the look on the leeches faces when they saw us. We took advantage of their momentary distraction to surround them. Peter smirked as we began to circle before he jumped straight over us and out of reach. Charlotte performed a similar move in the opposite direction. Sam, Jared and Paul stalked towards Peter while Embry, Quil and I moved towards Charlotte. Sam ran through attack moves in his head silently directing us. Paul was the first to make a lung towards Peter which he easily deflected. I took note of Peter's response and when Embry made a similar move on Charlotte I was ready to catch her counter move. She was slightly surprised as I took a chunk of out of her left leg. That distracted Peter enough that Sam was able to get his right hand. Charlotte and Peter looked at each other briefly before they attacked. Charlotte jumped into the air and twisted around landing on my back before I even realized she'd moved. Her teeth were bared at my neck causing Embry and Quil to howl in frustration. Peter had gone for a more direct approach ramming Sam in the chest and flipping him onto his back. Paul and Jared were just as loud in their protests of the situation.

"Okay why don't you guys phase back and we'll talk before you take off for a while," Peter suggested as he jumped off Sam and moved back towards Charlotte. _What the hell Sam?_ I thought angrily replaying the moves that took us down. Sam just shook his head but remained silent as we stepped into the tree line to phase. Paul and Jared were still pissed while Embry and Quil just kept thinking about how funny it was that Charlotte got the drop on me. I pulled my shorts on and followed Sam back to the clearing ignoring my so called friends and their teasing. "Hey, don't give him a hard time," Charlotte said as she grabbed Quil and Embry in head locks. I couldn't stop the laughter that erupted from my mouth at her quick move and their complete shock. "There are vampires that have lived much longer than any of you that can't touch me, at least got a bite in…which is more than either of you got." She remarked tossing them to the ground and moving back to Peter's side. He stood smirking at the two idiots on the ground as he pulled Charlotte into his side.

"Listen you guys are tough. I know this is what you're made for but you don't have the experience you need for this fight. I can train you on how to handle the newborns but I would recommend you leave any older vampires for us to handle if possible. I know it looks like we may be outnumbered right now and there's nothin' I can say to contradict that until we have more information. Let's just focus on trainin' right now…as hard and as long as you're able to." Peter looked at Sam as he spoke. Sam nodded in agreement. "Sam I'd like to ask a question an' I hope you'll be completely honest with me. I don't know anythin' about your arrangement with the Cullens or your relationship with Bella so I guess I'm playin' stupid right now. Why are you takin' on this battle, besides the obvious protection of your tribe?" Peter asked. Sam ran his fingers through his hair and looked at me from the corner of his eye sighing heavily.

"As you said obviously our first priority is our tribe and our land. As far as our relationship with the Cullens they stay off our land and we've always kept our distance from them. Bella is another story though. She's…an enigma. Her father and one of our elders are best friends so Bella has never been a stranger on the reservation. I found her in the forest when the Cullens left and I'll never forget that image." Sam paused trying to shake the image from his head of the night he'd found Bella. "I've seen her through the thoughts of some of the pack members. I've seen her compassion, her loyalty, her devotion and even her anger and hurt. She deserves our loyalty and our protection…even if she's in love with a leech," he chuckled lightly before looking adamantly into Peter's eyes. "I don't know you or your wife and trusting you goes against every instinct I have. That being said, Emmett has proven himself to us and he trusts you. His love for Bella rivals that of our love for her. He's proven that he'll do anything to protect her, even stand against his own family. Because of this he has shown himself loyal to us as well. We'll fight this battle because we don't abandon family…Bella and Emmett are our family now." Peter and Charlotte nodded their understanding. "Two o'clock than?" Peter said grabbing Charlotte by the hand and leaving the clearing.

"Sam I need to…" I began as he put his hand on my shoulder. "Go Jacob, just make sure you're here at two," he smiled encouragingly before leading the others back towards the reservation. Quil stood by watching me for a second before speaking. "Do you want me to go with you or wait for you?" I shook my head sadly. "No, I need to do this alone. She's already forgiven you." I mumbled. Quil patted me on the shoulder before turning to follow where Sam and the others had disappeared into the forest. I ran my fingers through my hair and scrubbed my face. _Come on Jake grow a set and get over it!_ I berated myself before taking off towards the Cullen mansion and Bella.

"Come on Bella," I heard Emmett whine as I got closer to the house. "You know snow and cold equals hot chocolate and snuggling under a warm blanket…" Emmett was going on as I stepped through the trees. They were lying on a blanket by the river talking. "No way Em! All you want is to get me on skis and that is not going to happen. I can't walk without falling down. There is no way I could ski down a hill and stay vertical." He was obviously pouting as he pushed the hair out of her face and leaned in to kiss her. "No…that is…not…going to…work…lover boy," she was mumbling between kisses trying to push him away. I cleared my throat to get their attention before things went any further. I could see Emmett's sly smile when he looked at me and I tried to smile apologetically. "Um, sorry to interrupt…I was hoping I could talk to Bella for a second." I tried to keep from looking at the anguish on Bella's face as I spoke. Emmett leaned in and whispered in her ear before getting up and walking towards the house. Bella stood up catching my eye and glaring at me. I shuffled nervously unsure of exactly how to start or what to say. It seemed like everything I'd rehearsed for this moment was no longer relevant. The pain and hurt that flashed in her eyes nearly broke my heart.

"You wanted to talk Jake so spit it out," she huffed at me. I took four long strides to stand in front of her and as I reached for her she stepped away from me. "No Jake, you don't get to touch me…you don't get to comfort me. Talk," she spit angrily. "Bells I'm so sorry for hurting you. I know you hate me and I don't blame you but I swear if I could change what happened I would…" my voice was shaking as I tried to apologize. "WHAT!" she screamed at me stepping up to jab her finger in my chest. "You're seriously standing here telling me you would give up your imprint for me! Or are you just saying you wish I hadn't been there when you imprinted to see it first hand? Huh Jake which is it? Because either you love her or you don't." I shook my head silently trying to figure out what exactly I needed to say to make this better. Her voice softened as she lifted my chin so our eyes met. "Do you even know why you're apologizing Jake?" I shook my head again, "Bella, I…" she shook her head and placed her finger over my lips. "No, don't speak Jake just listen. I understand that you can't control imprinting. I also understand that you would never hurt me intentionally." She paused but continued to hold my gaze as she organized her thoughts. "You knew that imprinting was a possibility for you yet you continued to pursue me and declare your love for me." Shame swept over me so strong that I almost fell to my knees. "You made a promise you couldn't keep Jake. What if I had given you my heart? What if I had decided that I did love you the way you loved me? What would have happened when she showed up and you eventually imprinted anyway?" Tears stung my eyes as the realization of exactly what could have happened flashed through my head. I'd seen all of Sam's regrets after he imprinted on Emily. I'd seen all of his pain at how he'd hurt Leah. I'd also seen all of Leah's memories and felt her pain at being kicked to the side because of an imprint. As tears began to stream down my cheeks Bella wiped them away.

"Jake I have always loved you like a brother, you know that. You helped me through the most difficult time I've ever had to face. You reminded me of who I was and helped to put me back together again. I would still be zombie Bella if it wasn't for you Jake. I will always love you…as a brother and a friend. I'm so happy that you've imprinted…Quil too. You guys deserve someone that will love you unconditionally….with their whole heart and being." She ran her fingers down my cheek as she spoke. "You also saved me from having to hurt either of you," her voice trailed off. "You really love him Bells? I mean another leech…are you sure he won't hurt you the way Dickward did?" I couldn't help but ask. I needed to hear it from her mouth. The smile and joy that flooded her face was almost enough for me. "Yes Jake, I do love him. He's nothing like Dickward and I know he'll never leave me. He's willing to change me whenever I'm ready…" I growled at her words but then reigned in my anger. "Sorry Bells. I just still love you so much and the thought of you being changed is hard to accept. Are you sure that's what you want?" I could hear the pleading in my voice and hoped that she would understand and not get angry again. She sighed heavily before stepping away from me.

\

"Jake I understand the whole mortal enemies thing. I even understand your concern but let me ask you something. If you knew that Ellie was going to be hit by a car and killed would you do whatever you could to protect her?" The thought of losing Ellie after just finding her was devastating. "Of course I would do anything to save and protect her." My voice was clearly condescending. "Eventually I'll die Jake. Then Emmett would be without me, except he would be facing eternity not just one lifetime. Could you really ask someone else to face that if you couldn't?" Her words were soft and pleading. "I don't want to be without him Jake…this battle terrifies me because I know the odds as things stand. I'm tired of putting my loved ones in danger to protect me. I need to be able to defend and protect myself…I need to be with Emmett too. Please try to understand Jake. I don't want to lose you or your friendship because of this. If you make me choose though it's no different than what happened on the beach before Harry's funeral. You couldn't have chosen me over her any more than I could choose you over him. He's my everything Jake." I sighed heavily as the truth of her words sank in.

I stepped forward and pulled her into my arms enjoying the feel of her body against mine. "I love you Bella. I will always love you…no matter what you are." I said kissing her forehead before releasing her. "I'd like to introduce you to Ellie sometime. Maybe we could double date or something." I said trying to lighten the mood between us. She giggled at the suggestion, "Yea I'd like that Jake. I'd really like to get to know her. Thank you." I let my fingers trail down her cheek before turning to go back to the reservation.

**BPOV**

I sighed heavily as I watched Jake run into the forest. _I hope he understands how I feel now, _I thought as I stared into the forest where he'd disappeared. "Hey Sug whatcha' doin' out here by yourself?" an unfamiliar voice asked from behind me. My heart stopped suddenly as fear raced through me. I tried desperately to calm my breathing as I turned around to face whoever had spoken. My breath rushed out in a loud whoosh when I recognized Charlotte standing in front of me. I placed my hand over my still racing heart, "Oh god you scared me." She laughed lightly, "Sorry sweetie I didn't mean to scare you." She scanned the area quickly before looking back at me.

"So why are you out here all alone anyway?" she asked again. I smiled, "I wasn't alone a minute ago. Emmett and I were lying by the creek before Jake came to talk to me. Emmett went into the house so we'd have some privacy and Jake just left a minute ago." I watched as Charlotte listened to my explanation. She eyed me curiously like there was something she wanted to ask but didn't. "Is something wrong Charlotte?" I asked. She looked me over one more time before speaking. "Just tryin' to figure out what it is about you that's got the whole Cullen clan in an uproar. Oh and call me Char…all my friends do." I looked questioningly at her. "So what am I one of your friends now?" I asked incredulously. She grinned widely still eyeing me carefully. "Hum, I guess that depends on a couple of things. First, do you plan on stickin' with grizzly man?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. I laughed at her name for Emmett thinking about just how fitting it was. "I don't ever want to be without him." My voice was sure and firm. She nodded approvingly. "Okay than secondly, do you like to shop?" I cringed at her question which she caught easily and laughed. "I think we'll get along just fine Sug," she said wrapping her arm around my shoulder and guiding me back to the house.

Peter and Emmett were playing a video game when we got back to the house. I laughed as Peter threw his remote on the floor smashing it to bits while Emmett chuckled. "What are you laughin' at?" Peter snapped looking at me. Before Emmett could respond I took a step towards Peter and looked him up and down. "I'm not real sure. I thought I was looking at some kind of great warrior vamp but I guess I was mistaken. All I see is a spoiled child that can't stand to lose to someone who's obviously a better man." I smirked as I walked to Emmett and kissed his cheek. Peter stood gaping at me for a fraction of a second before Char and Emmett burst into laughter. "You might want to close your mouth before you start catchin' flies Peter," Char admonished lightly. Peter scowled at her before turning back to me with a smirk. "Looks like we'll get along just fine sweet cheeks," he said grinning broadly. Emmett growled at the name Peter used before I elbowed him lightly in the ribs. "He's just teasing me baby nothing to worry about," I said as I wrapped my arms securely around Emmett's waist. His fingers trailed lazily up and down my back as he sat down, pulling me into his lap as he went.

"Did everything go okay with Jake?" Emmett whispered into my ear leaving small kisses up and down my neck. I shivered with excitement at the feelings his lips caused all over my body. "Yea," I said breathlessly unable to even remember the question as I was consumed with his lips moving over my neck and shoulder. His hands slid around my waist to my stomach sending heat straight through my body. I closed my eyes desperately trying to contain the moan that was begging to escape as his fingers slid beneath the hem of my shirt. Peter chuckled bringing me out of my lust induced coma. "Can I assume you won't be trainin' this afternoon Emmett?" Peter asked still grinning. "No, I don't think so. I had planned on spending the day with B which is what I'm going to do. Jasper and I have had enough wrestling matches that I shouldn't need too much training. He and Alice will be here by tonight anyway. I'll do some training with him tonight when he meets with the wolves." Emmett was moving his fingers in slow circles over my stomach as he spoke which was driving me crazy. My eyes began to roll back in my head as his fingers brushed along the top of my jeans.

"So Bella, why don't you tell Char and I about yourself? Bad habits, likes, dislikes, favorite sexual position…" Peter's voice trailed off as Emmett growled at him. Char nudged him in the ribs playfully but he just continued to grin. I sat up straight in Emmett's lap and looked Peter dead in the eye. "Well Peter let's see. I bite my lip when I'm nervous and twirl my hair around my finger when I'm bored. I love riding my motorcycle and I hate controlling pricks. My favorite sexual position is still undetermined but if you have some you'd like to share…." I trailed off suddenly losing the boldness that had overcome me momentarily. Peter's mouth fell open again while Char giggled and Emmett growled. "Oh Sug we are gonna have so much fun with you around," Char smirked. Peter recovered quickly looking at me with darkening eyes. "If Emmett's willin' to share I'd be more than happy to teach you a few things little girl," Peter growled quietly leaning towards me. Emmett chuckled behind me, "I don't think my B would be into a foursome Pete and I'm definitely not leaving you alone with her." I knew Peter was teasing and Emmett was returning it but the implication was clear. Peter would get nowhere near me.

"Relax grizzly man I'll keep Petey under control. We wouldn't dream of takin' your mates innocence….but we do like to share if you ever change your mind," Char said winking at me. My face flamed as I realized what she was offering. I buried my face in Emmett's chest while the three of them laughed at my easy embarrassment. _I can't do this…he's got a lifetime of experience and I blush at the thought of anyone seeing me naked…what is he doing with me? _I could feel a single tear run down my cheek which I quickly wiped against Emmett's shirt before jumping up and excusing myself to the restroom. I could hear their low voices as I left the room but the tears were stinging my eyes and I needed to get away. As soon as the door was securely shut and locked I sat down heavily on the edge of the tub. _How can I be Emmett's confident Bella one minute and this….this…crying insecure thing the next? Maybe this is really who I am, insecure…plain…nothing. _"How could he really want me?" I mumbled to myself.

A soft knock sounded on the door and I swiped at my cheeks trying to dry them. "Give me a minute," I said my voice obviously shaking. I stood and looked in the mirror examining my features…_plain brown hair, misshaped lips, blotchy pink cheeks, boring brown eyes. _I turned on the water and splashed my face. When I stood back up and looked into the mirror I gasped. "Sorry to scare you B," Emmett whispered gathering my hair behind my shoulders. "Do you know what I see when I look at you Isabella?" he asked quietly as his fingers twisted through the ends of my hair. I shook my head as my stomach sank. "I see the richest, deepest mahogany hair that feels like silk against my fingers and always smells of the sweetest strawberries." He tugged lightly at the ends of my hair for emphasis. " I see the softest, most tender lips I've ever seen just begging to be kissed and sucked and touched…" his voice trailed off as his finger lightly traced my lips. A low growl escaped his lips as he looked longingly at me in the mirror. "I see perfect, creamy skin that sometimes turns the most adorable shade of pink. Pink is my new favorite color…in case I haven't told you that yet." His fingers ghosted over my cheeks and down my neck stopping at the collar of my shirt. "And do you know the one thing that I couldn't live without?" I shook my head. "You're deep, chocolate eyes. Sometimes when you look at me I feel like you're seeing into my soul…into those places no one has ever seen or looked for. Your eyes bring my walls tumbling down and capture my heart like nothing in this life has ever done." He turned me away from the mirror to face him. "Isabella, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen but not just because of the things I've told you so far." He ran the backs of his fingers down my cheek and laid his hand on my chest over my heart. "This Isabella is the reason I love you. You've given me your trust, your companionship, your friendship…your love. You are forgiving to a fault, loyal beyond measure and compassionate above anyone I've ever known. I love you. I will always love you. You are now and will always be more than I deserve but I'm selfish enough to never let you go." His eyes bore into mine as he spoke, the truth of his words evident in his eyes and on his face.

I threw my arms around his neck and crashed my lips to his willing him to never let me go. As our lips moved effortlessly together he lifted me up and set me on the counter. His hands trailed up and down my back as our kiss deepened. I turned my head away to breathe opening my neck to his tender lips. My body responded so easily to his it was hard to remember where we were or anything other than him. I let my fingers move down his chest and back up under his shirt. As I traced the muscles of his stomach and chest his lips moved to my ear. "Baby girl…" he breathed pulling me closer to his body. My legs wrapped around his thighs bringing his hips to mine wantonly. "B…" he mumbled against my neck as his hands slipped under the back of my shirt. The feel of his hands on my skin sent electrical currents through my body straight to my center. "Em…I need you baby. I don't want to wait anymore," I whispered as my lips found his again. Before I could process what was happening he had me in his arms and up in his bedroom with the door closed.

I fisted my hands into his hair as he pushed my back against the wall. "B…" he tried again pulling his face from my neck. Our eyes met and no further words were needed. He laid me on the bed as our hands, arms and legs clung desperately to each other. _ He's so strong….so gentle…so perfect. _ Clothes were discarded and sweet words whispered while low moans and pleas filled the room. "Yes Em….please baby," I moaned softly. Our hands explored, touched and roamed each other's bodies eagerly. Love, devotion, lust, tenderness, excitement swirled around us as the scent of our combined arousals filled the air. I was consumed with his touch and the feel of him everywhere…around me…on top of me…buried within me. His soft kisses and tender hands eased my discomfort as he filled me…completed me. My stomach clenched and coiled as pleasures I'd never before experienced rocked my body. We made love for what seemed like hours until heaving chests, breathless promises and his strong arms wrapped securely around me were the last things I remembered as I drifted off to sleep…safe…satisfied…completed.

**Remember this is T rated so love scenes WON'T be graphic you'll have to use your imaginations. Review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	30. Arrival

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

**All mistakes are mine alone as my amazing Beta has suffered a death...her laptop in no longer among the living...may it rest in peace...**

30. Arrival

**EmPOV**

"Em…I need you baby. I don't want to wait anymore," Bella whispered as her lips found mine again. _She can't be serious can she?_ I thought as I swept her up into my arms and flashed upstairs to my bedroom. She fisted her little hands into my hair as I pushed her back against the wall. "B…" I tried again, pulling my face from her neck to search her eyes. _God I needed to know if she really wants this or not. _I looked into her eyes for confirmation and no further words were needed. I could see her determination, her love, her lust and her confidence there begging me to give her what she wanted. I laid her on the bed as our hands, arms and legs clung desperately to each other. _So soft…so smooth…so perfect, _I thought as I began to remove her clothes. Sweet words were whispered while low moans and pleas filled the room. _Touch her…taste her…love her…pleasure her…_my mind was completely consumed with everything Bella as she lay naked under me. "Yes Em…please baby," she moaned softly in my ear. Our hands explored, touched and roamed each other's bodies eagerly. Love, devotion, lust, tenderness, excitement swirled around us as the scent of our combined arousals filled the air. _Oh she smells so good….she tastes so good….she feels so good. _I was consumed with her touch and the way her fingers and lips moved over my body. As I slid slowly into her my senses seemed to explode. _So hot…so tight…so wet…all mine. _I paused for only a second when I reached her barrier before pushing through. A single tear slid down her cheek as I covered every inch of her I could with slow, sweet kisses. "I love you baby girl…I love you so much….I love you Isabella." I couldn't believe this was happening…._my Bella….my B….MINE._ I could feel her body responding to mine with every movement. As a familiar pleasure coiled within me I felt her orgasm rip through her body. _Pulsing…tight…so good….sweet release. _My mind became fuzzy momentarily as I enjoyed our combined highs. As we laid together both trying to catch our breath, whispering promises of forever I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her soft body to mine. Her heat enveloped me completely as she drifted off to sleep.

As much as I enjoyed watching her sleep, especially naked, I knew Charlie would be expecting her at home when he got there. "Baby girl it's time to wake up," I whispered as I kissed her ear and down her neck. "Mhmm, Em just a little longer….dream's too good," she muttered softly. I couldn't help but chuckle as she snuggled closer to me. "Charlie won't be happy if I don't have you home when he gets there." She huffed and wrinkled her face before slowly opening her eyes. "But my dream was so good baby," she whined. I pushed her hair out of her face before kissing her lips. "Why don't you tell me about it then so you don't forget it…" I trailed off kissing down her neck and across her shoulder. "Mhmm, well it started just like this and ended with us curled around each other naked." She blushed furiously avoiding my eyes. "Sort of like we are right now?" I asked cheekily. She pulled back quickly looking under the covers. "It wasn't a dream? We really….I mean…you and I…" she stuttered still avoiding my eyes. I cupped her cheek tilting her face towards me. "It was very real baby girl. I love you so much," I brushed my thumb over her cheek as I searched her eyes for regret. "You're still here? So I was okay?" she questioned hesitantly. "None of that Isabella, you will not even think those thoughts. You're mine…you're perfect. I've never loved anyone the way I love you," I kept her gaze firmly locked with mine. A grin formed on my face as I replayed our lovemaking in my head. "No one could bring me the kind of pleasure you did baby. I've never had such an intense orgasm in my existence…" I trailed off as a smile formed on her lips. She began walking her fingers up my chest as she spoke, "So maybe I could get a replay…just to make sure I wasn't dreaming?" I groaned softly as her fingers trailed back down my chest and over my stomach. "As much as I would love to give you a replay baby girl I really should get you home. Are you feeling okay…you're not sore are you?" I hesitated hoping I hadn't hurt her.

I watched as she stretched and moved next to me. She shook her head with a smile, "Nope…no pain….no soreness….completely satisfied." I couldn't help the idiotic grin that was plastered on my face. _Thank you, thank you, thank you…I didn't hurt her! _"I love you Belly Bean," I said grabbing her off the bed and swinging her around before kissing her sweet lips. "Em….put me down goofball!" she squealed. I set her on the floor and held her steady as my eyes roamed over her still naked body. _She has to go home…_I shook my head to help me focus. "Baby girl you need to get dressed so I can take you home." She smiled slyly at me before running her fingers down my chest. I grabbed her wrist and shook my head. "Now, now baby girl you don't want Charlie to keep me away because I'm late getting you home do you?" She huffed before turning to find her clothes. "Fine let's go," she grumbled after quickly dressing.

We arrived at her house with just enough time for her to get dinner ready for Charlie before he came home. "When will you be back baby?" she asked as she walked me out the back door. "Jasper and Alice should be here by dark and we have training with the wolves at eleven. Peter and Char have already left for Seattle and won't be back till morning. I was hoping maybe you'd come with me for the training tonight…" I trailed off looking hopefully at her. She jumped into my arms and began kissing my face. "Yes, I'd love to go with you. Will Alice be there?" she asked hesitantly. I nodded not sure of how she'd feel about that. She knew they were coming but she was still nervous about seeing them. I watched intently as she processed my acknowledgement. "Will you bring me home early if it's too much?" She hesitated before continuing. "I don't want to fall back into the compliant Bella that still shows up sometimes when I'm nervous or intimidated. I'm mad at Alice for leaving the way she did when she was supposed to be my best friend. She's just so good at making me feel inadequate…." I pulled her closer to my body and began stroking her hair. "Isabella, no one can make you feel inadequate unless you let them. I'll be right by your side though, so whatever you want to do is fine." I tilted her chin up to look into her eyes. "B, you are an amazing young woman with beautiful thoughts and ideas and plans. Don't let anyone take that away from you. You can handle the wolves and I've seen you handle Peter so just treat Alice the same way. If you don't want to forgive her yet don't. If you don't want to be friends then don't be. You do what's right for you, okay?" She nodded her agreement. "I don't want to take you away from your family though. What if I can't come to the place where I'm comfortable around them or want to be with them?" The familiar crease between her brows appeared which I smoothed gently with my thumb. "Bella you are my family. We don't have to ever see them after this if you don't want to. We can start our own life. We can visit Peter and Char or travel or just buy a secluded house somewhere and live." I smiled reassuringly as she kissed my lips again before sliding down my body.

"Thank you," she said softly. "I'll be back at seven. Can you come up with an excuse to be out or do I need to sneak you out later?" Her face scrunched thoughtfully for a second. "Let me think about it and I'll let you know." I smiled before kissing her one last time and taking off into the woods. As I ran towards the house I was assaulted with a familiar scent that stopped me in my tracks….

**Jasper's POV**

As soon as Emmett called to update us on what Peter had found in Seattle and asked us to come back to Forks Alice started freaking out. She was so worried about how Bella would react to seeing her and I both. I had to admit I was a little concerned with the thought of seeing Bella again too. We hadn't seen her since her tragic birthday party. Carlisle had insisted that she wasn't upset with me and I hadn't felt any fear from her that night. I was still worried though…_how could she not be mad at me? _"What's got you so concerned son?" Carlisle asked. _Damn was I projecting?_ "I'm going to take Alice away for a while and I'm concerned about how Esme will feel. I know with Rose, Edward and Emmett already AWOL she's not going to be happy."I gave Carlisle a sad smile. He nodded his head slowly, "Does it have to be right now? Couldn't you wait just a little longer until we heard something from the others?" I shook my head. "Peter and Char need to see us." I looked sideways at him hoping I wouldn't have to explain any further. I hated lying to Carlisle, he always trusted me so completely. "If your friends need you than you better get going. I'll handle Esme. Maybe I'll take her away for a little trip of our own." A grin spread across his face as he made his decision. "Thanks Carlisle." I nodded as I walked to my room to check on Alice's packing.

"All set," Alice chimed as I walked into the room. I smiled and pulled her to me for a kiss before grabbing our bags. "A little overboard darlin'?" I asked with a smirk as we walked down the stairs. She elbowed me lightly in the ribs. "You know me," she giggled. Esme and Carlisle were standing by the front door waiting to say good-bye to us. The sad look on Esme's face nearly broke my heart. I knew Alice desperately wanted to tell them what was going on. I gripped her hand a little tighter to remind her of the need to be silent. She nodded slightly before giving Esme and Carlisle good-bye hugs. "Be safe and come home soon," Esme whispered to us as we left.

"What if she won't forgive me Jazz?" Alice asked for the hundredth time since we left Canada. "Ali we left her. She has no reason to ever forgive us for what we've done to her. But we're talking about Bella here and she's never held a grudge against anyone. I've never met anyone as honest and loyal and caring as her. It may take time but I'm sure she'll eventually forgive us. Just don't be pushy babe," I repeated for the hundred and first time. We continued to speed down the highway towards Forks in silence. I could tell by the concentrated look on Alice's face that she was trying to see what would happen with Bella. Her brow was still scrunched in concentration as we pulled into the driveway. The smell of wet dog assaulted our noses as we stepped out of the car. The lights were on in the house and I could hear Emmett playing a video game with someone but the other voice was unfamiliar. Alice and I looked at each other questioningly as we approached the house.

**JPOV**

I felt so much better after my talk with Bella and our training with Peter and Charlotte. As we ran back to La Push after training my mind continued to focus on the upcoming fight. _How are we going to protect Bells? If all of us need to fight where will she be? Can we take ten newborns? What will happen to her if Emmett doesn't make it through the fight? Will Seth and Leah really be able to protect the rez by themselves….protect Ellie? _

_**Jacob, go see Emmett**__._ Sam commanded obviously irritated by my musings. I turned and ran back towards the Cullen house. After a few more minutes I registered the sound of heavy paws behind me. I skidded to a stop and turned to face Quil.

_Why are you following me man? _I thought angrily. I was assaulted by images of Quil and Bella together.

_**I still love her too man**__. _He thought. I nodded before continuing to run towards Emmett's house which was empty. I looked at Quil curiously as we picked up Emmett and Bella's scents heading back towards her house. We took off through the forest so we could talk to Emmett.

_**What is that?**_Quil wondered as he thought about the subtle scent that was mixed with Bella and Emmett's. Our thoughts were interrupted by Paul's raucous laughter.

_**Dude he tapped that! Epic!**_Paul thought smugly. Quil and I looked at each other quizzically while Paul flashed us images of his latest sexscapade.

_WHAT! NO WAY! _I screamed in my head while Quil was frozen in shock.

_**Sorry to tell you Jake but Paul's right. That is definitely the smell of sex you picked up there**__. _Jared was at least trying to be consoling while Paul continued to roll on the ground in hysterics.

A low growl escaped Quil and I as we heard someone moving through the forest towards us…._Emmett! _

As soon as we saw Emmett stop we launched ourselves through the trees landing just feet in front of him, teeth bared, growling fiercely. "Whoa," Emmett said stepping back from us with his hands raised defensively.

_**Stand down Jacob, Quil.**_Sam commanded causing us to silence immediately.

_**She is not yours. Phase and talk to him but remember your place…you both have imprints**__. _Sam's voice was firm but also held a little disappointment. Quil and I phased and slipped on our shorts while Emmett continued to watch us carefully.

"What's the problem guys?" he asked casually eyeing us carefully. "Are you leaving now?" I spat angrily at him. He looked incredulously between Quil and I. "What are you talking about Jake? What's your problem man?" he asked obviously getting irritated. Quil stepped forward looking intently at Emmett. "We can smell what you did to Bella so we're concerned about your intentions now…" Quil trailed off as Emmett roared loudly putting his fist through a large tree next to him. "You have got to be kidding me?" he bellowed glaring at Quil and I angrily. "You honestly think I would take her innocence and then what…just leave?" I fixed my eyes on him daring him to agree with my assumptions. Suddenly I was sprawled out at the base of a tree, clutching my jaw, and nose to nose with an irate Emmett. "I will say this once and once only. I love Bella, she is my mate, my everything. You will NOT judge her for what we've done and you will NOT assume to know what happens between us. She is MINE! If you have something to say you better get it off your chest now because once we leave this forest it's over. You each have your own mates to be concerned with. I appreciate your concern for Bella but she is now and will always be MINE…understood?" he said lifting me effortlessly to my feet and realigning my jaw.

Quil and I both nodded. I took a deep cleansing breath before speaking. "I'm sorry man. We picked up the scent and thought the worst. It's still hard to believe that you won't leave her like Dickward did." I said apologetically. Emmett shook his head. "Jake I know how you feel about Bella and I respect that but you have to trust me. Don't make her choose because I promise you'll be the one without her not me." Emmett stated matter-of-factly. I nodded in agreement. "Listen we didn't come looking for you because of this anyway. I do trust you with her….I was just jealous I guess." I dropped my head in embarrassment. Emmett slapped me on the back before leading us back towards his house.

"So what's up?" he asked easily the whole matter of their sex life apparently dropped. "I've been wondering if you've thought about what to do with Bells during this fight?" I looked at him hopefully. He shook his head sadly. "No, I can't seem to come up with a feasible idea. I know it hurts when she's away from me but she can't be near the fight. I don't really trust anyone else to protect her though. Do you have any ideas?" Quil and I shook our heads. "Wanna go play some Call of Duty before I have to go back and get Bella?" he asked with a grin. "Definitely dude," Quil chimed in as we took off through the trees to the Cullen house. It was obvious by our gaming skills, or lack there of, that we were all thinking about how to protect Bella during the fight. "Sounds like Jasper and Alice are here," Emmett stated flatly as he shut the game off. Quil and I looked between each other unsure of what to do. "Relax guys. You'll like Jasper and Alice. Jasper isn't quite as easy going as Peter but he's one hell of a fighter. Alice is a pint sized firecracker, pretty on the outside but explosive when you set her off." Emmett smirked. Quil shifted nervously as the car doors outside slammed shut. "Wasn't Alice supposed to be Bella's best friend?" Emmett nodded his acknowledgement. My arms began to shake slightly. "But she left Bella just like Dickward?" I spat. "Jake, she really does love Bella. Let them figure it out okay?" he looked at me pleadingly. I sighed heavily as he walked to the front door.

"Hey brother," I heard a deep voice say. "Jazz man thanks for coming. Thanks for sending Peter and Char too. I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed having them around." Emmett's voice boomed through the house. "So who's here brother bear?" a voice tinkled. "Yea and why does it smell like wet dog?" the male voice asked. Emmett's booming laughter followed them into the living room where Quil and I stood defensively. "Jasper, Alice meet Jacob Black and Quil Ateara." Emmett said enthusiastically as they entered the room. Jasper and Alice looked hesitant as they stood next to Emmett. I squared my shoulders and stepped forward with my hand extended. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Jacob." Quil followed suite before stepping back away from them. Alice smiled sweetly at us, "Thanks for watching out for Bella while we were gone." A low growl escaped my lips. Emmett stepped in front of me. "Alice…the wolves are the ones that found Bella after Edward left her in the woods. Jacob is the one that brought Bella back from her nearly comatose state after we left her. Let's not discuss the past tonight we have more important things to figure out." Alice and Jasper nodded while Emmett motioned for us to sit.

"I'm looking forward to working with your pack. Peter tells me you guys are very aggressive and eager." Jasper smiled as he sat next to Alice. Emmett ran his hands through his hair before sighing heavily. "Okay listen I don't have much time before I have to go back and get Bella. We've been racking our brains trying to figure out what to do with her during the fight but we can't figure it out. I can't have her very far from me but she can't be near the fight either. Only the two newest wolves will be on the reservation so I don't think having her down there would be a good idea. Any suggestions?" Emmett looked around the room anxiously. "Could she go out of town maybe?" Quil asked hesitantly. Emmett shook his head vigorously. "No I can't have her away from me. There are too many things that could go wrong. She needs to be here where I can protect her." I could sense Emmett's rising frustrations at the whole situation. "I could take her on a shopping trip….maybe fly to New York for the day?" Alice bounced excitedly at her own suggestion. Emmett growled. "I said no. She's not leaving the state!" Alice seemed to visibly deflate. "I could watch her here at the house if you want," Alice tried again. Emmett sighed lightly. "That's an option I guess. I'll talk to Bella later and see what she thinks. I need to get back over to Charlie's and pick her up. She wants to see you two before we have to go train. Since the pack will be out training Bella's going to come with us tonight." Quil and I stood when Emmett did to leave. "We'll see you in a couple of hours, man," I said slapping him on the shoulder on our way out the door. "It was nice to meet you two. We'll see you at the training," I said turning back to Jasper and Alice before leaving. Quil and I ran back to La Push for a couple of hours of sleep before our training.

**BPOV**

I watched with a smile as Emmett took off into the forest before turning back to the house. _How am I going to get out of the house tonight?_ I began preparing supper for Charlie as I thought about my day with Emmett. _I can't believe we had sex! _I could feel the now familiar coil in my stomach as I replayed everything that'd happened between us. I shook my head to clear my thoughts…._Focus Bella! Bonfire maybe? _I grabbed the phone and quickly dialed Jacob's number. Billy answered on the third ring.

"_**Hello"**_

"Hey Billy is Jake there?"

"_**Sorry Bella he's still out with the pack. Is there something I can do for you?" **_I hesitated for a minute before answering.

"Um…actually I need a favor Billy." He was silent on the other end waiting for me to continue. "You know what's going on right? Where the pack will be tonight?"

"_**Yes"**_

"Emmett doesn't want to leave me here alone but he needs to train with the pack too. The problem is…."

"_**Getting out of the house all night without Charlie finding out."**_

"Um hm"

"_**Well I'm glad you don't plan on just sneaking out. There's a game on tonight and I think he's off tomorrow. Why don't I give him a call, invite him to stay tonight for the game and some early fishing tomorrow?"**_

"Thanks Billy. I'll send some supper down with him for you guys." I paused for a second before continuing.

"Billy, promise me you'll take care of him when all of this junk goes down….keep him safe…make sure he knows how much I love him…just in case you know…" my voice trailed off at the end as tears pricked my eyes.

"_**I will Bells but between the pack and your new friend I don't think you have anything to worry about sweetheart. There are too many people that love you and are willing to protect you for anything to happen." **_I knew he was trying to comfort me but he knew as well as I did that this was a serious threat. There was a good chance someone would get seriously hurt or killed.

"Thanks Billy." I whispered before hanging up and getting back to supper.

Just as I was taking the casserole out of the oven Charlie's cruiser pulled into the driveway. I finished up the dishes that were still in the sink from my preparations while he made his way into the house. "Bella," he called. "In here Dad." I wiped my hands on the towel as he came into the kitchen. "Smells great," he said walking to the stove to inhale the aroma of the casserole. He turned back to me before speaking again. "So did you and Emmett have a good time in Port Angeles today?" I couldn't help the broad grin that spread across my face. "Yea we had a great time today Dad. He's actually planning on picking me up soon for a dinner date…if that's okay with you?" I asked hesitantly. "Sure kiddo. I like that kid he seems to really care for you. What time will you be home?" he looked at me questioningly. "Um…midnight?" I asked. He smiled broadly. "That sounds fine. Billy called and invited me down for the game tonight and some early morning fishing tomorrow anyway," he paused but kept his eyes locked with mine. "Bells you know I trust you right?" I nodded my head. "No slumber parties okay?" he said earnestly. I could feel the blush covering my cheeks as I nodded. "Yes sir. I understand Dad," I stuttered out as my blush deepened. He chuckled lightly before turning back to the casserole on the stove.

"So do you mind if I take this down to Billy's?" he asked pointing at the casserole. I chuckled lightly. "Sure Dad. Why don't you go change and I'll wrap this up for you," I answered. "Thanks sweetheart," he said kissing my head and running up the stairs. Within twenty minutes he was changed with his fishing gear and the casserole loaded into the cruiser. "See you tomorrow Bells….remember what I said," he looked at me sternly. I nodded, "Yes Daddy. No sleepovers I promise." He nodded his head as he jumped into the cruiser and pulled out of the driveway. I sighed heavily. _If Emmett doesn't sleep it's not actually a sleepover right?_ I thought as I closed the front door and headed up to the shower.

I sighed lightly as the steam filled the air and the hot water ran over my aching muscles. "Beautiful…" a silky voice whispered causing my eyes to snap open and my breath to catch. I felt like my heart would beat out of my chest as I took in the naked form in front of me. My body trembled as his hands ghosted over my flesh. "I've dreamt of this for so long…my beautiful Bella…naked….wet…all mine."

**Thanks for reading! REVIEWS always welcomed! Next chapter should be up by Tuesday.**


	31. Unconscious

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

**WARNING: Our mystery man gets very close to sexually assaulting B so if you'd rather not read that just skip the ****?POV **** it's not graphic.**

31. Unconscious

**?POV**

I'd hidden my car outside of Forks and stuck to the treetops to avoid detection. Something was going on, I could feel it. Now to figure out exactly what it was. I listened as Bella talked to Charlie about their plans for the night. _Emmett….what was she doing with Emmett! I can't allow this….he shouldn't be with her. She's too innocent…to pure..._the slamming of Charlie's car door brought me out of my reverie. I listened carefully to determine what she was doing while I scented the air for any _'visitors_'. The water in the shower started drawing my complete attention to the inside of the house and my Bella. I jumped to the roof and dropped down to her window letting myself inside. I moved silently into the bathroom where the steam was already building. My clothes dropped quickly to the floor as I listened to her breathy sighs. Slipping into the shower undetected was easier than I'd imagined. Never in my wildest dreams did I actually believe I'd be standing here like this beholding such beauty. The water cascaded down her body in long rivulets drawing my eyes over her perfect creamy skin.

"Beautiful…" I whispered causing her deep, brown eyes to snap open. Her breath hitched and her heart began to race as she locked her gaze with mine. Her body began to tremble as I let my hands ghost over her warm flesh. "I've dreamt of this for so long…my beautiful Bella…naked….wet…all mine." As her mouth opened I crashed my lips to hers swallowing her protests and plunging my tongue deep into her warm mouth. I pulled her hot, tight body flush with mine as my hands roamed over her curves. _It's been too long…too long_. As she struggled to pull away and breathe I sighed heavily. I released her mouth but kept her gaze locked with mine. "Don't speak or make a sound," I whispered as my hands clutched her hips to me. I could see the terror and confusion in her eyes_. No I can't have her scared of me…_I thought as my tongue trailed down her neck and across her shoulder. "You taste amazing Isabella…better than I'd imagined." I smirked at the look of horror on her face. "Oh yes Isabella, I've imagined this since the day I met you. The things I plan to do to you…." I let my voice trail off as my hand moved slowly up between her thighs. Her legs clenched trying to block my progress causing a low growl to escape my lips. "Obviously we'll have to do this the hard way," I scolded softly. "Please….don't do this…." She began to beg. _Oh yes Bella you'll beg…_a smile formed on my lips as images of what she'd do for me flashed through my mind.

"I told you not to speak Isabella." With one swift motion I smacked the back of her head against the wall of the shower. "Sleep well my dear. We'll be together soon…just not yet," I whispered as her eyes closed in unconsciousness. I carried her into her room and laid her on the bed before going back to the bathroom and dressing. I sprayed a harsh disinfectant throughout the bathroom and Bella's room to hide my scent. Her chest continued to rise and fall steadily but her eyes showed what I'd hoped...she had a severe concussion. My fingers trailed over her luscious body as I groaned in anticipation. "Soon my beautiful Isabella…soon you'll be mine." I slipped out the window and back to the roof. The return trip to my car was quick and without incident. _She will be worth every second I've had to wait…_I thought as I drove away from Forks.

**EmPOV**

I followed Jacob and Quil out of the house and jumped into my jeep to go get Bella. I wasn't sure exactly what the plan was for tonight but I figured I better have a vehicle just in case we didn't need to sneak out. My chest tightened suddenly as I drove towards Bella's, something was wrong. My foot slammed down on the accelerator as I sped towards her house. _Hang on B, I'm almost there._ My senses were on overload as I tried to figure out what was happening to my mate….my Bella. I skidded to a stop in front of her house and quickly noticed that the cruiser was gone. I scented the air as I ran to the front door but couldn't smell anything_….no vamps…no wolves…CRAP! No one was watching her! No, no, no!_ I burst through the front door and ran straight to her room. _Disinfectant? What the hell?_ "Bella…" My breath caught in my throat as I took in her unconscious, naked form on the bed. I flashed to her side and began checking her for injuries as venom tears pooled in my eyes. "Bella baby wake up. Come on sweetheart open your eyes," I begged as I gently shook her shoulders. She continued to lay unresponsive on the bed. "Oh baby what happened to you?" I whispered as I covered her body with mine careful not to hurt her.

After a few minutes of fear and confusion about what'd happened to my Bella I came to my senses. I jumped from the bed, flipping open my phone and dialing as I grabbed some clothes out of Bella's closet.

_**"Yea?"**_

"Jasper, get over here now. Something's happened to Bella. She's unconscious. Someone's been here but I can't get the scent." I heard Jasper already running as I shut the phone and began to dress my girl. I lifted her into my arms and began stroking her face as my mind ran through the possibilities of what could've happened.

"Emmett what happened?" Alice cried as she ran into the room. I shook my head unable to speak as I looked at my angel's unconscious form. "Disinfectant? Whoever was here knew this would cover their scent. They were in the bathroom and Bella's room, but I can't smell it anywhere else. Does she have a bump on her head anywhere Emmett?" Jasper asked as he came into the room. I nodded, "A small one on the back of her head." Jasper nodded. "I figured. There's a small amount of her blood on the wall of the shower. Where did you find her?" He asked locking me with his intense gaze. I inhaled an unneeded breath and shook my head to clear my thoughts. "She was lying here on the bed…naked," sobs racked my body as realization of what could've been done to her set in. _Oh god what if they touched her or raped her_…my mind went into overdrive. "Emmett calm down," Alice said placing her hand on my shoulder. "She's still a virgin so there would be more blood if they'd taken advantage of her like that…." Alice trailed off as I shook my head vigorously. "No…we made love this afternoon…she's not a virgin anymore," I whispered as I pushed her hair off her face and placed light kisses everywhere I could reach.

Alice and Jasper looked intently at each other. "Who would've done this to her?" I asked to no one in particular. "Maybe the wolves saw something," Alice said quietly. A low growl escaped my lips. "I didn't scent any of the wolves when I got here. I don't think anyone's been her all afternoon." I grabbed my phone again and dialed Jake's number.

_**"Hello"**_

"Mr. Black is Jacob available? This is Emmett McCarty, it's really important," I rushed out.

**"He's sleeping can I give him a message, son?"** I paused for a second when I heard Charlie's voice in the background.

"Mr. Black did Bella arrange for Charlie to be there tonight?"

**"Yes he'll be here overnight and we'll be going fishing early in the morning. Is there a problem?"** He whispered quietly.

"Yes sir, I just got to Bella's and someone was here. She's unconscious. I need to know if anyone from the pack was patrolling and saw or heard anything. Please send him to my house as soon as you can."

**"Right away son…take care of her please."** His voice was barely a whisper.

I hung up the phone and continued rocking Bella. "Let's go back to the house. Jasper, can you fix the front door? Alice, could you please grab Bella's things? I'll meet you back at the house." I stood, cradling Bella in my arms and ran back to the house. "It's okay baby girl. I won't ever let anyone hurt you again. I've got you B," I cooed to her as I ran. When we got to the house I settled into the couch keeping Bella securely in my lap. I could hear the heavy paws of the wolves approaching as I held Bella's hand and whispered softly into her ear_. No one will ever hurt my mate again…_

**JPOV**

When Billy woke me up saying something about Bella being in trouble my heart nearly stopped. I jumped out of bed and took off, barely registering that I was supposed to go to Emmett's house. As soon as I phased Sam and Paul were in my head. I replayed what I'd comprehended of Billy's words as I ran full speed towards Forks and Bella. I could hear their heavy paws behind me as I ran trying desperately to make sense of what'd happened. _I'd just seen her this afternoon. I'd just left Emmett's a little while ago. How could something have happened to her? What happened to her?_ My heart stopped suddenly. _Sam, who was watching Bella's house tonight?_ An ear splitting growl erupted from me as I saw his confusion to my question and the answer…._no one._ I pushed myself faster and harder needing desperately to see her…to make sure she was okay.

I phased mid-stride as I broke through the tree line next to the Cullen mansion. I slipped on my shorts as I ran through the front door. "Emmett," I shouted following his scent to the living room. Sam and Paul were just steps behind me as I froze at the sight before me. Emmett was cradling an unconscious Bella in his arms, whispering softly in her ear. I dropped to my knees in front of him reaching out to stroke Bella's cheek. Emmett was suddenly crouched in front of the couch growling fiercely at me. Bella was lying unconscious behind him. I heard movement by the doorway but couldn't turn my gaze away from the feral vampire in front of me. I'd never been afraid of a vampire before but the look in Emmett's eyes terrified me. "Jacob, drop your head, keep your eyes on the floor and move very slowly back away from the couch," Jasper instructed me softly. "He's protecting his mate. He's not in his right mind and it'll kill him if hurts you," the tinkling, pixie voice said. I did as instructed fighting every instinct within myself that screamed to get Bella away from him.

Sam and Paul moved quickly to my side when Emmett stopped growling and lifted Bella back into his arms. He repositioned himself on the couch still cradling Bella tenderly in his arms. "Explain," Sam commanded looking between Emmett and Jasper. Emmett seemed to be completely oblivious to us as Jasper spoke. "I'm Jasper and this is my mate Alice. We're Emmett's siblings." Sam interrupted, "You sent Peter and Charlotte? Emmett called you to help with the red head and the newborns?" Jasper nodded. "What happened to her?" I whispered still staring at Bella. "We don't know. Emmett left right after you and Quil to pick Bella up. He called a little while later saying someone had been at Bella's. When we got there he was rocking her on her bed. There was a strong scent of disinfectant in the bathroom and her bedroom. Whoever was there knew the smell would hide their scent. We couldn't pick up a scent anywhere around the house." Jasper paused glancing at Alice before lowering his voice and speaking again. "He found her lying on her bed unconscious and naked. She has a small bump on the back of her head. There was a spot of her blood on the shower wall so we figure whoever was there found her in the shower. I've sent a text to Peter asking him and Charlotte to return immediately. Was any of the pack patrolling her house? Did any of them see anything?" Jasper asked hopefully. I glared at Sam as he shook his head. "Jacob and Quil had come to talk to Emmett so I assumed they were with Bella. With the training tonight I wanted everyone to get some much needed rest so I sent the patrols home. Paul and I were patrolling the reservation but that's it." Emmett growled from the couch at Sam's words.

"I should never have left you. Baby girl I promise I'll never leave your side again. Please come back to me B," he whispered quietly stroking her cheek with his fingers. "I need you….I can't live without you." We all sat transfixed as this huge vampire began sobbing. "Why won't she wake up? Alice when will she wake up?" He bellowed. Jasper walked over and placed his hand on Emmett's shoulder. "We'll figure it out bro just hang in there," he said encouragingly. Jasper turned back to us and nodded towards the door. We followed him out of the house quietly. "Sam my wife gets visions. Unfortunately since Emmett's come back to Forks she can't see his future or Bella's. We believe it's because of the pack. She can't see any of you, which means she can't see the outcome of the fight or what's happening with Bella. I'm wondering if you decided to stay on the reservation and leave Bella unprotected if Alice would be able to get a vision." He looked at Sam hopefully. Sam looked at me earnestly. "I can issue an Alpha command but Jacob would have to agree to follow my command." Jasper and Alice both looked at me anxiously. "I can't decide to just leave Bella unprotected and actually mean it." I paused for a minute thinking intently about what I could live with. "I could agree to leave her alone until the fight…to stay on the reservation with Ellie until then." I looked at Jasper and Alice hopefully. Jasper shrugged his shoulders. "It's worth a try I guess," Alice said flatly.

Within seconds of Sam issuing his command for the pack to stay in La Push until the fight and to have no contact with Bella Alice's eyes went blank. I held my breath in anticipation. Suddenly her eyes refocused but the look of horror on her face did nothing to comfort any of us. She shook her head sadly. "I can see her and Emmett but she's still unconscious. I saw myself caring for her here while everyone else was gone. I'm guessing that's during the fight but then everything went blank." Alice's face fell as she spoke. Jasper wrapped his arms around her protectively comforting her while she sobbed. "We'll be continuing our regular patrols until the fight with extra patrols around Bella," Sam stated flatly eyeing Jasper for any sign of opposition. Jasper nodded his agreement.

"Um…what do we do about Charlie if Bella's going to be unconscious until sometime after the fight?" I asked hesitantly. We all looked around uncertainly. Our heads snapped up when we heard a throat clearing behind us. All of our eyes grew wide as we watched Emmett, still cradling Bella in his arms, walking towards us. "Jasper, I'll need you to go with me in the morning to Bella's. We'll stage a break-in and call that doctor friend of Carlisle's, Dr. Matthews. You can use your gift to help me convince him that Bella would be better off recuperating at home. Jacob, I'll call you as soon as the doctor shows up and you can track Charlie down. You'll tell him that I called because somebody broke into their house and Bella's injured. Jasper will help me convince Charlie that I should stay with her until she recovers." Emmett turned back around and went silently into the house. We all stared at each other in awe. "Well, at least we have a plan for this," Alice deadpanned looking at Jasper helplessly.

Before anyone else could speak a car pulled into the driveway….Peter and Charlotte. "What happened?" Charlotte demanded as she jumped out of the car. Peter clasped Jasper on the back while Charlotte hugged Alice. "Bella was attacked but the scent was covered up by some really strong disinfectant," Alice said quietly. The anger pouring off of Peter and Charlotte was palpable. "How the hell did this happen? I thought she was bein' watched!" Peter fumed. "It was a miscommunication on our part. We thought she was with Emmett, Jake and Quil while they thought we were patrolling the area around her house." Sam's voice was confident but pained. "Where is she?" Charlotte questioned. "Emmett has her inside….she's unconscious. Apparently her attacker caught her in the shower and hit her head on the wall giving her a concussion." Jasper explained. Charlotte was visibly shaking with anger. "Please tell me she wasn't violated," Charlotte whispered fiercely looking around at each of us for an answer. "We don't know exactly what happened," Alice breathed as she wrapped her arm around Charlotte's shoulders. We all jumped as Charlotte exploded, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW? DIDN'T ANYONE CHECK HER? WAS THERE BLOOD? WAS SHE TORN? HOW THE HELL COULD YOU NOT CHECK TO SEE IF SHE WAS SEXUALLY ASSAULTED?" Charlotte stormed off to the house while we all stared in awed silence. "I think we should excuse ourselves to gather the rest of the pack. We will still be training?" Sam asked looking at Peter. He nodded his agreement. Without another word the three of us phased and ran back to La Push in silence.

**Char's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearin' as I stood there listenin' to excuses about why Bella had been alone. My body began to shake uncontrollably as I heard that she was unconscious. When Jasper said she was attacked in the shower my unbeatin' heart sank to the ground. I completely lost control when Alice said they didn't know what had happened to her. After my little outburst I stormed into the house to check on my new friend…_my new sister_. Emmett was sittin' on the couch cradlin' her lifeless body in his arms. I moved slowly to his side an' sat down without touchin' him or Bella. "Emmett," I whispered waitin' for his acknowledgement. "I didn't protect her Char….I left her alone and someone hurt her," his body began to shake violently. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders an' laid his head on my chest to comfort him. "Shhh, this is not your fault Emmett McCarty." I held him until the shakin' subsided before speakin' again. "Emmett, did you check to see if she was violated?" I asked softly keepin' him wrapped in my arms. The sobs started again as he shook his head. "We made love this afternoon Char…" his voice trailed off broken an' pained. "Emmett I think we should check her. I know what I'm lookin' for…" my voice trailed off as his eyes met mine. With a slight nod he stood up an' carried her to his room.

I waited in the doorway while he laid her on the bed an' gently removed her clothes. The violent sobs overtook him again as he looked at his helpless mate. I placed my hand on his shoulder while he cried. "Please Char…" was all he could say. I walked around the bed an' began scannin' Bella's body carefully looking for any signs of assault. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as I looked at her inner thighs. After examinin' the rest of her carefully I turned to Emmett. "Emmett, look," I said pointin' to the bruises that were formin' about three inches above her knees between her thighs. A low growl escaped his lips as his eyes flashed to mine angrily. "Emmett, she stopped him," I said alignin' my hand with the marks so he could see. "She must have squeezed her legs together as tight as she could causin' whoever attacked her to stop here. That must have been when he decided to hit her head against the wall. There doesn't appear to be trauma anywhere else. He didn't violate her Emmett." The relief that washed over Emmett was palpable as he pulled Bella into his arms an' began sobbin' again. I left the room quietly to find my mate. _Someone was gonna pay for what they did to Bella._

**Sorry for the short chapter but there will be some conflict next chapter…Victoria, newborns, and our mystery man. Take time to REVIEW! THANKS**


	32. There Are Always Losers

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoy this chapter! No one guessed our myster man correctly :(**

32. There Are Always Losers

**EmPOV**

It had been four days since my Bella had been attacked….ninety-four hours, thirty-seven minutes, and twenty-eight seconds since I'd found her unconscious on her bed…eighty-one hours, five minutes, and thirty-three seconds since Peter informed us of the three new scents with Victoria, one of them being Rosalie's…forty-five hours, eighteen minutes, and fifty-three seconds since Alice had a vision of Edward coming to Forks to check on Bella…my Bella….twenty-two hours, eleven minutes, and forty seconds since Tanya acknowledged the decision to come for Bella allowing Alice to see it. I sighed heavily as I stroked Bella's beautiful face. I wasn't ready to fight yet. I wanted my Bella to wake up. I wanted to get lost in her deep, brown eyes, kiss her soft, pink lips…I wanted my girl back. "Emmett it's time. We need to go now. Sam's waiting for us with the others." Jacob's voice seemed miles away but I knew he was right behind me. He and Quil had stayed here faithfully since Bella's attack, not just for her but for me too. "Let's go kill these leeches so she'll be safe man," Quil said clapping my shoulder lightly. I nodded as I let the anger of not only what had happened to Bella but what was coming for her overtake me. We hadn't been able to determine who'd attacked her but it was likely someone from Victoria's crew. I leaned over and kissed her cheek softly one last time before standing up.

"Alice," I began sternly. "I won't let anything happen to her, brother…I promise," Alice finished assuredly as she held Bella's hand. Like Jacob and Quil she hadn't left Bella's side since the attack. As planned, with Jasper's help, we'd convinced the doctor to leave Bella at home. We'd also convinced Charlie to let her stay at the mansion since we had more room for the medical equipment the doctor wanted for her. I looked back at my sleeping beauty one last time before leaving the room to await Victoria's arrival in the forest. Jasper assumed that between Victoria's scouting and Rose's knowledge of the area they'd be coming from the northeast. Peter had confirmed last night that there were nine newborns plus the four women. I knew they were hoping that at least one or two of the newborns would be destroyed on the way here because of internal fighting. They'd come up with a tentative plan on who'd be doing what so all I had to do was show up mad, destroy Rose and any newborns that got in my way. I let my perfect recall replay every time she'd put my Bella down, every hurtful word, and every sneer. The image of Bella lying unconscious in my bed replayed over and over as I let the anger build within me. I would protect her…even from Rose.

The wind shifted and we caught their scents before we saw them. I was vaguely aware of what was happening around me as I met Rose's gaze through the trees. The smile that played on her lips was no longer welcoming and loving but vindictive and hateful. She stalked towards me like a panther in heat stalked her mate waiting to pounce. I knew she wouldn't expect me to fight her so Jasper figured I'd at least have the advantage there. I also knew she wanted me alive as her possession so she wouldn't be the first to attack. The screeching sound of metal being torn apart echoed around the forest as Rose closed the distance between us. "I've missed you so much Emmy," she cooed softly as she stretched her fingers towards my chest. "Are you ready to come home to me baby? We'll take care of that distraction of yours…" The sound of her sugary sweet voice, the feel of her fingers running down my chest, and her words made me see red. Without hesitation I twisted her head from her body, "Bite me!" I tossed her head to the side before quickly removing her arms and legs. I heard Tanya screech as I tossed my lighter onto the pile that was my wife.

I turned to scan the forest quickly and see who still needed to be taken care of. Char had Tanya pinned against a tree as Peter shouted my name, "Emmett somethin's wrong!" He was off through the trees instantly and I followed hot on his trail towards the house…._my Bella!_

**Char's POV**

The last four days had been pure hell; watchin' Emmett care for an unconscious Bella, runnin' back and forth to Seattle to keep tabs on Victoria and Rosaskank, trainin' the wolves. As I waited for the scent of the newborns indicatin' their arrival I ran back through everythin' that'd happened. We still hadn't been able to figure out who attacked Bella an' that really bothered me. "Char, get your head in the game darlin'," my Peter reprimanded as the wind shifted. We took off side by side straight towards the newborns. Victoria had been in too big of a hurry so only a few of these newborns had actually been trained. I caught a glimpse of her face as she saw Jasper, Peter an' I. She hadn't been expectin' anyone other than maybe Emmett an' the wolves so she turned on her heel to run with Jasper right behind her. Peter an' I made quick work of three of the newborns that had come straight for us, rippin' an' tearin' their limbs easily from their bodies. As we began to take down two more I saw Tanya starin' in shock towards Rose an' Emmett. "I got Tanya babe," I called to Peter as I flashed to Tanya an' grabbed her by the throat. I kept Peter in my peripheral vision to make sure he was okay as I pinned Tanya to a tree. Before I could give her a chance to give up her eyes grew wide as she screamed, "NOOOOOOO!" I turned quickly to see Emmett droppin' his lighter onto Rose's dismembered body. Peter stiffened behind me after dismemberin' his fifth newborn in one swift motion tossin' the body towards me. Somethin' was wrong. I could tell by the look in Peter's eye his gift was tellin' him somethin'. "Emmett somethin's wrong!" he shouted and took off towards the mansion. I glanced around to see who else needed to be taken care of but everythin' seemed clear.

Tanya hung limply in my arms sobbin' silently. "Do ya really want to fight me or are ya givin' up this lost cause?" I asked angrily. "I don't want to fight you. This wasn't supposed to happen. We were just supposed to show up and take Bella….the newborns were supposed to do all of the fighting." Sobs continued to rack her body as I held her securely against the tree. "You'll help me gather these newborns and burn 'em or I'll burn you are we clear?" She nodded silently an' I released her. We quickly gathered the newborn pieces an' started a fire before runnin' a quick round of the area makin' sure everyone had been destroyed that needed to be. After checkin' in with the wolves an' Jasper I led Tanya back to the Cullen mansion.

**JPOV**

I watched as Emmett kissed Bella one last time before following Quil and I out of the house. It had been a long four days between patrols, training and watching over Bells. I wanted so desperately to find out who'd done this to her. Quil and I had run circles around Forks and Bella's house trying to find something….anything. As soon as we hit the tree line Quil and I stopped to remove our shorts before phasing.

_Jacob, Quil is everything still on track? _Sam asked. I let my mind run through all of the conversations from this morning about the fight and Bella. Everyone was focused on the leeches headed our way and the training we'd gone through with Peter, Jasper and Charlotte. We smelled them before we saw them, four vamps. As soon as we got a visual everyone tensed, only two seemed to be newborns. The other two were obviously in more control; a tall platinum blond who I assumed was Irena and a young, blond man. Apparently the leech we'd killed several weeks ago was her mate and she was looking for revenge.

_Embry, Paul you're with me. We'll take the blond female. Jake can you Quil and Jared take the other three? _Sam asked.

_Of course,_ I responded quickly.

"You killed my mate. Now I'll kill you," Irena sneered as she nodded towards the other three to attack us. We quickly split into our groups. Sam was the first one to get a bite out of Irena while Jared managed to get a leg off of one of the newborns we'd circled. As Embry got an arm off Irena Seth and Leah's thoughts began to register with us. They'd cornered a leech crossing over the border. Leah got in the first bite while Seth removed the first limb. Quil, Jared and I had one newborn completely dismembered when the older male got away from us and took off towards the Cullen house.

_I've got this one just finish with that one,_ I thought to Quil and Jared as I ran after the blonde leech. I let the thoughts of the others fall to the back of my mind as I focused on catching this one before it got to Bella. Just before we got to the creek by the house Alice came bounding through the woods towards us. I was right on his heels when she did some flying flip thing and took his left arm off causing him to stumble to the ground in front of me. I removed his left leg before he could jump back up and take off again. "Please don't kill me," he begged as I ripped his other leg from his body tossing it towards Alice who was already starting a fire. My senses questioned why Alice was here instead of with Bella but I knew she wouldn't just leave her unprotected. "Why should we let you live?" Alice asked as she glared at the leech on the ground in front of me. His eyes dropped in shame, "Just kill me." Without further question I ripped his head off and tossed it into the fire Alice had prepared. She began tossing the rest of his body parts into the fire as I whined my question at her. "Oh don't worry Carlisle came to take care of Bella like Emmett asked him to," she said matter-of-factly. My heart stopped as her words registered.

_No, no, no…._I shook my head as I took off towards the house at top speed.

_Jacob what's wrong? Isn't it good that the doctor came to help her? _Sam thought as he watched Embry burning the leech they'd destroyed. I continued running at top speed as I replayed my conversation with Emmett two days ago.

"_**Emmett man why don't you call your dad and have him come check on Bella?" I'd asked after two days of watching her unconscious form.**_

"_**No I don't feel right about it. She said she wasn't ready to see them and I don't want her to wake up to the rest of the family being here. She hasn't even seen Jasper and Alice yet. That would be too much for her to wake up to." He sighed heavily as he continued to stroke her face.**_

"_**If he could help don't you think she'd get over it?" I ventured hesitantly.**_

"_**I can't tell you why Jacob but I just know it's not a good idea….something inside tells me it would be a mistake to call him." His voice trailed off in pain.**_

I jumped the creek next to the house at the exact moment Emmett's booming voice broke the silence, "NOOOOOOO!"

**?POV**

I knew I had at most five days before Bella would wake from the concussion I'd given her. I wasn't an amateur. I'd been perfecting this technique and figuring the exact amount of force to use for the past two hundred years. I never was able to kill someone needlessly and having my way with a beautiful, young virgin then leaving her unharmed was easy. The hard part was getting her to agree to keep quiet. That had become increasingly difficult as the years progressed and times changed, especially when I felt the need to keep them for several days to really enjoy myself. I sighed lightly at the thought of all of the young women who'd given themselves to me over the years, the things they'd done for me. Their faces were a blur just the chocolate eyes and mahogany hair remained the same. I was surprised when I'd checked the patient roster at Forks hospital that my dear Bella wasn't listed. Usually I had my way with them first and then knocked them out so their memories would be blurred or forgotten all together. This situation was a little more delicate though. I followed my previous route to Bella's house figuring either she'd already awoken or Charlie had figured out a way to keep her at home.

"What the hell is going on here?" I questioned myself quietly when I found her house empty and the forest reeking of wet dog. I ran towards the mansion as my mind raced with the implications of her being there. _If she was still unconscious and Emmett was with her how would I get her away from him? What if he'd called someone in the family….Alice maybe? _As I reached the tree line behind the house I caught the scents clearly; Peter, Charlotte, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, at least two different wolves, and…my Bella. I stilled and listened to Jasper, Peter and Charlotte on the first floor talking battle strategy. _Why are they talking about battle strategy? Irena….Tanya….Rosalie…what the hell is going on here? _I let my focus switch to Emmett, Alice and two others on the second floor near my Bella. "Emmett it's time. We need to go now. Sam's waiting for us with the others." A deep voice I didn't recognize spoke softly. "Let's go kill these leeches so she'll be safe man," another deep voice spoke. _Must be the wolves…but why?_ "Alice," Emmett said sternly. "I won't let anything happen to her, brother…I promise," Alice's voice tinkled through the air. _They're leaving and my Bella is still unconscious. This will be easier than I expected. Alice has always been a push over, especially for me._

I listened from my spot in the treetops while the house emptied. Alice flitted around the room straightening up and talking to Bella softly. Bella's heartbeat began to pick up speed catching mine and Alice's attention. _It's time she's waking up! _I thought to myself jumping out of the tree and walking to the front door. I let myself in and went straight upstairs to the room I knew they were in. "It's okay Bella….I'm right here. Emmett will be back soon sweetie, just open your eyes for me please," Alice cooed softly as I silently opened the door. The scene in front of me was breathtaking. My beautiful Bella laid out like an angel on the oversized bed in a white silk nightie. Thoughts of her creamy skin under my fingers had my pants instantly becoming tight. I unconsciously took a step towards the bed before catching myself but that one movement caught Alice's eye. Her eyes grew wide as her head snapped in my direction, "What are you doing here?" I smiled sweetly at her. "Oh sweetheart, don't worry. Emmett called and asked me to come and check on Bella. He was concerned about her." I said reassuringly. "Why didn't he tell me you were coming?" I shrugged my shoulders as I spoke, "I don't know. Maybe it slipped his mind with everything else going on. If you leave now I'm sure you can catch up with them. He wanted me to send you after them as soon as I arrived." I held her gaze as I spoke trying to gain her trust. She sighed heavily as Bella began to move. I flashed her one of my most charming smiles before taking her hand and lifting her off the bed. "Go, I'll handle Bella. Everything will be fine," I said softly.

I stood still waiting to hear her leave the house. As soon as the front door closed I ran my fingers down the side of Bella's cheek causing her eyes to snap open. I placed my finger over my lips showing her I wanted her to be quiet. Her bottom lip slipped between her teeth as her body started shaking. "Oh there is no reason for that," I quieted her as my fingers trailed along her shoulder pushing the strap of the nightie down. A low whimper escaped her lips as I settled myself next to her on the bed. "Now my love there is no reason to be afraid. You know I'd never hurt you. I do have some very important things to teach you though…" I let my voice trail off as my fingers slid the other strap off of her shoulder. "W-w-hy?" she stuttered still trembling. "My dear, sweet Isabella it's my duty. I must teach you everything I know so you are prepared for your future mate." I spoke softly as I stood and removed my shirt. Tears began to trickle from the corners of her eyes as she watched me unbutton my pants. I hesitated looking at the terror on her face. _No one has ever been afraid of me before…not like this._

"Oh darling don't be afraid. I promise to make this as painless as possible." I leaned over her letting my finger trail down the front of her body slicing the silk nightie easily. Her heart was beating at an extraordinary rate pumping her precious blood furiously through her body. "I'll scream. Emmett will come and save me." Her voice trembled causing me to chuckle lightly. "Now, now my dear you don't really want me to have to cover your mouth do you? I'd rather hear the sounds you make as I pleasure you," I admonished gently as I pushed the silk nightie off of her. _Time to make you mine…._

**EmPOV**

I heard Bella say that she'd scream for me as we ran into the yard towards the house. The words that followed would have been enough to make me rip someone apart but the voice, one I knew well, blinded me to everything around me as I sprinted into the house. "NOOOOOO!" I bellowed as I burst through the door of the bedroom. The scene in the room barely registered as I grabbed his half naked form off of my Bella ripping his head from his body as I threw him across the room. I swept Bella up into my arms cradling her securely against my chest as she sobbed uncontrollably. "I-I-I knew y-you-d-d come f-f-for m-m-me," she gasped between sobs. "Oh baby girl I will always come for you. I'm so sorry I wasn't here. Is he the one who attacked you in the shower?" I asked softly as I stroked her hair. She nodded against my chest. "Oh baby…" my voice trailed off as the sounds of others coming into the house and yard registered in my brain. I grabbed the blanket off the floor and quickly wrapped Bella up before Jacob burst into the room.

"What happened?" he shouted looking between me, Bella, Peter and the headless body in the corner behind Peter. Alice was right behind him followed by Jasper, Char, Tanya and Quil. They all squeezed into the room as I continued to rock Bella in my arms. Their eyes darted around the room taking in the scene. Before I could speak two more unexpected and uninvited guests appeared in the doorway. "YOU BASTARD!" Edward shouted as he pushed past Peter and began ripping limbs off of the already headless corpse. We all stood slack jawed watching him. "Edward, stop it! What are you doing? Someone please explain to me what's going on….why is Edward tearing Carlisle apart?" Alice shouted. I sighed heavily as Bella's sobs began to taper off. "Apparently our perfect, self-sacrificing father is the one that attacked Bella in the shower…" gasps and mumbled profanities filled the room as I continued. "He was getting ready to rape her when we got here." Alice began shaking her head in denial. "No, that can't be….why would he….he couldn't….NO!" Alice screamed. "Alice, he's been doing this for over two hundred years. He has some kind of sick obsession with brown eyed, brown haired virgins," Edward sighed helplessly. "That's why I insisted on leaving Forks after the birthday party. I heard his thoughts briefly before he reined them in when she started bleeding. While everyone else was fighting their bloodlust he wanted her body. I confronted him about it but of course he denied it and insisted that I was 'hearing' things." All eyes fell on Carlisle's head lying on the floor at Peter's feet.

"But Esme…" Alice trailed off looking heartbrokenly at the only man she'd ever seen as a father. Edward growled before speaking. "He's been sexually abusing her since he turned her. She believes the things he does are normal and healthy. He controls her with sex." Jasper and I hissed loudly at Edwards words. I felt Bella tense in my arms. I looked down to see her staring at Edward. I pulled her a little closer to me and kissed the top of her head hoping to bring her attention back to me but she continued to stare at Edward. I could feel my dead heart breaking in that moment…._she still wants him…still loves him._

"Um…why don't you guys clear out and give Bella a chance to get cleaned up and changed. Jasper can you figure out what to do with that," I asked nodding towards the pile that was Carlisle. "We should probably have the doctor come out and make sure you're okay. You've been unconscious for four days…" I looked down at Bella whose gaze was still locked on Edward. "I can check her out to make sure everything is okay," Edward offered. A low growl escaped my lips causing his eyes to snap up to mine. I glared at him as I spoke, "Char would you please call the doctor and tell him Bella woke up." The room began to empty with everyone having plenty of questions still. Peter and Jasper gathered Carlisle up and carried him out while Edward continued to stare between me and Bella. She'd dropped her head and moved to sit up. "Do you want to get cleaned up before the doctor comes or would you just like to get dressed?" I whispered in her ear. She bit her bottom lip nervously keeping her eyes focused on the floor. "I'd like to take a shower first. Could you have Char come up in case I need help," she asked hesitantly. _She really doesn't want me anymore…._the thought hit me like a ton of bricks. I set her gently on the bed before speaking. "Whatever you need you know that B," I said brushing the hair out of her face. She smiled slightly but refused to look at me. I glared at Edward waiting for him to move out of the room before me. Char was standing in the door when I looked up. "Thanks," I mumbled as I walked past her. She patted my shoulder gently as I followed Edward downstairs to the living room where the others were waiting. I ran my fingers through my hair roughly. _This is not what I expected! Now what?_

**Did you like our myster man? Too many are not reviewing so PLEASE HIT THE BUTTON! REVIEW...NOW!**


	33. What's Going On Around Here?

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

**Sorry for the delay I've been wrapped up in the world of Bella/Sam and Bella/Paul…**

**This is NOT beta'd just so I could get it out for you so all mistakes are mine! Enjoy!**

33. What's Going On Around Here?

**BPOV**

My mind was reeling. Everything was happening so fast and seemed so surreal. _Shower… Carlisle naked….touching….blackness…voices….Carlisle again…torn nightie….Emmett….angry words…Edward…metallic tearing…Emmett's warm arms…Emmett's soft voice. _I could vaguely remember answering questions, something about a shower. I sat motionless on the bed wondering if I was dreaming or if the memories were real. Cool hands lifted me off the bed and carried me into the bathroom setting me on the counter. I looked up disconcertedly to see Char standing in front of me attempting to brush my hair. "You okay little one?" she asked quietly. I shook my head slightly trying to focus on her face and her words. "W-what happened?" I stuttered quietly. Her eyes looked so sad I almost hoped she wouldn't answer me. "What do you remember sug'?" Her words were soft and encouraging so I told her everything I remembered, as broken as those memories were. She listened quietly nodding to acknowledge she understood. Tears streamed silently down my face as I asked her the one question I wasn't sure I wanted an answer to. "Why is Edward here?" I whispered. She wiped my cheeks silently as she lifted my chin towards her. "I don't know sug'," Char answered softly.

We remained quiet while she helped me shower and dress. I wasn't sure I was ready to face whoever was in the house yet. I still had too many questions. "Char, can you tell me what's happened? Em said I'd been unconscious for four days….I don't understand." My voice was shaky as I sunk into the chair in the corner of our bedroom. She sighed heavily as she sat on the floor in front of me. I listened attentively as she recalled for me the events of the last four days including the battle with Victoria and the others this morning. Part of my brain was convinced I was dreaming while the other part screamed 'welcome to your life!' "So who is here now?" I asked tentatively. She smiled reassuringly before answering. "Of course Peter an' I, Emmett, Jacob, Quil, Jasper, Alice, Tanya, Kate an' Edward. Oh an' Carlisle's body I believe is still here. I don't think Jacob an' Quil will leave until they've talked to you personally. Other than trainin' they haven't left the house. Emmett never even trained. He stayed by your side the whole time….he really loves you Bella." I nodded as her words brought a smile to my face. I knew how much Emmett loved me. Suddenly I wanted nothing but to be in his arms, inhaling his scent, kissing his lips, and whispering my love to him.

"Shall we go downstairs sug'?" Char asked standing up and holding her hand out for me. I smiled as we walked hand in hand down to the living room where everyone except the one person I really wanted sat waiting for me. I couldn't help the disappointment that overtook me as my body trembled slightly. "He went for a quick hunt sug'. He'll be back soon," Char whispered as Jacob and Quil grabbed me up in a three way hug that left me breathless. "Bells, we've been so worried about you," Jake breathed as he set me back on my feet. "Are you really okay Bella?" Quil asked softly. I nodded. "Thank you guys for everything. For being here for Emmett while I was out, for fighting for me…." my voice trailed off uncertainly. They both smiled widely while looking me over. "That's what friends are for right?" Jake said with a chuckle. I smiled a little wider as I gave each of them one more hug. "We should really be getting back to give Sam an update," Quil paused, "we'll be back tomorrow to check on you okay?" I nodded my agreement.

Peter stood right behind the guys tapping his foot impatiently waiting for them to get done with me. As soon as they'd stepped away from me he had me in a death grip. "P-P-Peter….h-h-human…." I stuttered out as he swung me around in circles. "Sorry darlin'. I'm just so glad to see you an' that cute ass of yours back in the land of the livin'," he said setting me down and slapping my rear end. I felt the blush color my cheeks as he chuckled lightly. "That's my girl. You know I missed that blush of yours the most," he said grinning mischievously. Char slapped him on the back of the head. "Petey leave the poor girl alone." She laughed as she pulled him back to the couch so I could finally see the two people I'd been prepared to see the night of my attack. Jasper and Alice stood a few feet back watching me closely as I looked them over. I inhaled deeply trying to maintain my composure. "Um…thanks for coming and helping with the Victoria problem." I smiled tentatively at them. "Bella, I'm really sorry about everything that's happened. I'm sorry I left without saying good-bye. I'm sorry that I only saw what I wanted and not what was best for you. I don't expect you to ever forgive me but I promise that I'll spend as long as you'll allow me to trying to make it up to you. I really do love you…." Alice rushed out before her voice trailed off as her eyes pled with me for forgiveness. I thought back to what Emmett and I had talked about. _No one can make me feel inadequate unless I let them._ Before I could speak Jasper took a tentative step toward me. "Bella I need to apologize for your .birthday party. I never would have hurt you…." My blood began to boil as he spoke.

"Stop it right now Jasper! I've never blamed you for that night. I know you wouldn't have hurt me…even after Edward threw me into the table. I'm not your singer…it wasn't your bloodlust that caused your reaction." I kept my eyes focused on Jasper's not allowing myself to look at the one I actually blamed, Edward. "Jasper, you don't have to apologize for anything except leaving me like the others did. I know we've never been close but it hurt that you left just as much as it did that the others left." I let my eyes move between his and Alice's as I continued. "I'm not sure that I'm ready to forgive either of you yet but I'm willing to try again…slowly." They both nodded at me before Alice stepped slowly towards me. I smiled and held my arms out knowing she wanted a hug. She practically bounced into my arms as Jasper enveloped both of us grinning wildly. I began to laugh hysterically at the amount of love and happiness he was projecting. We broke apart smiling at each other. "We're going to go for a quick hunt too but we'll be back by morning," Jasper said as he took Alice's hand. "Do you mind if Tanya and I tag along?" a women I'd never met but assumed was Kate Denali asked. Jasper nodded to her and Tanya before turning to leave the room.

As they left I realized Edward was the last one in the room I had yet to speak to. I steeled my nerves as he walked hesitantly towards me. He reached for my hand but I pulled back reflexively. "Can we go somewhere private and talk?" he asked, his eyes begging me to agree. "We can sit out back but I'm not leaving the house with you…I don't trust you Edward," I stated flatly. He sighed heavily but motioned for me to lead the way. "You guys aren't leaving are you?" I asked Peter and Char. "Not on your life sweet cheeks," Peter smirked. I nodded before walking towards the back door knowing Edward was right behind me. I stepped out onto the deck and leaned on the railing looking out into the forest. _Where's Emmett? _I thought sadly as my heart began to ache. I could feel Edward standing next to me, a little closer than I really wanted, and sighed. "So what is it you want to talk about Edward? I think you made yourself pretty clear when you left six months ago." I didn't even try to keep the resentment out of my voice.

"Bella, I'm sorry." He turned to face me but I kept my eyes firmly locked on the forest. "I never meant to hurt you. Everything I said that day was a lie. I didn't expect you to believe me…" his voice trailed off desperately. "I really thought you'd see right through my lies. I thought you'd fight me…fight for us." I stood quietly trying to figure out exactly how to handle Edward. "I've never stopped loving you Bella. You're my mate…my true love. I'll spend the rest of my life trying to earn your love and trust back. I know it won't be easy…" I cut him off quickly. "Edward I don't love you anymore." His sharp intake of breath caught me off guard causing me to look briefly at his pained face. "Bella, you can't really mean that. You're my life…my soul mate." He grabbed my arm turning me towards him. "Please," he begged staring into my eyes. "I know you still love me. Please don't lie…I'll make it up to you. We just need time. I promise I'll never leave you again." I sighed heavily as I watched him. I could feel his pain, a remembrance of the pain I'd felt for so many months. "Tell me why…why did you leave me Edward? If you really loved me the way you claim you still do than why? And don't tell me it was for my own protection because we see how that's turned out right?" I seethed. He turned and dropped his head into his hands on the railing. "I thought I was doing the right thing. After the party I realized it was my bloodlust Jasper felt and it scared me. I thought I'd gotten used to your scent but I was wrong. I was so ashamed. I caught a glimpse of Carlisle's inappropriate thoughts towards you too. I confronted him but he denied it. Between his thoughts and my weakness I didn't know what to do. I convinced the family to leave," he turned back towards me with sad eyes. "I honestly believed it would be the best thing for you. If we left you'd be safe. I didn't know about the wolves. I went after Victoria but I'm not a very good tracker and I lost her in South America. If I would have known about any of that I would have been back sooner. I thought you were safe…" the venom began to pool in his eyes. "I don't know what's been going on around here since we…I, left but you're mine Bella. You've always been meant for me and I for you, love." His voice was gentle yet determined. "Edward," I spoke softly begging him with my eyes to hear and understand what I was saying. "I can forgive you…" before I could even finish my statement his arms were wrapped around me. His lips crashed into mine desperately taking my breath away with the suddenness of his actions. I felt a gush of wind pass us as I pushed against his chest trying to get away. _Emmett…._my heart began to race as I continued to struggle against Edward. He finally released my lips staring lovingly into my eyes. All I could see was red as I continued to struggle to get out of his arms.

"I don't know what the hell that was but don't EVER do that again. Do you understand me?" I hissed. Edward stepped back disconcertedly. "I don't understand? I thought you forgave me. I know you love me Bella," he whispered. I shook my head as I turned away from him. I stopped before opening the door. "Edward, you need to learn to listen first, act second." I walked briskly into the house checking the living room first for Emmett. Peter and Char were still seated on the sofa. Both gave me an apologetic look before nodding towards the stairs answering my silent question. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me up the stairs to our room. As I burst through the door my heart stopped. _What's he doing? _ "Emmett…" I breathed as I watched him shoving clothes into a duffle bag. He remained silent as he continued to throw things into the bag. I stepped into the room and put my hand on his arm. His body froze momentarily. "Emmett, what are you doing?" I whispered praying he wouldn't say the words that would break me for good. He straightened up as he zipped the bag and threw it over his shoulder. "Don't worry I won't bother either of you again," he said as he turned and walked out the door. I stood stunned for a second before chasing him down the stairs. "What the hell are you talking about Emmett?" I shouted as he hit the bottom stair. He continued to walk towards the door without acknowledging me. Peter and Char stepped out of the living room but remained silent. "EMMETT MCCARTY DON'T YOU DARE WALK OUT THAT DOOR!" I screamed. Edward had come in from the porch and was standing across from Peter and Char watching the scene unfold.

Emmett stopped and turned towards me, eyes flashing. "WHAT BELLA?" he shouted back at me. My breath caught in my throat at the look in his eyes. I could feel my heart being ripped out of my chest as he glared at me. "Please…don't go," I whispered as tears streamed down my cheeks.

**Edward'sPOV**

I couldn't stop the dread that continued to fill me since hanging up the phone with Kate Denali. My mind was running in a million directions with a million different possibilities as to what was going on. _Why couldn't anyone get a hold of Esme or Carlisle? What was going on with Rose and Emmett? Where were Alice and Jasper? Is it possible my precious Bella is in trouble?_ The flight from South America to Seattle where I was meeting Kate seemed endless. I'd wanted to fly straight into Port Angeles so I could check on Bella but I knew finding Rose, Tanya and Irina was more important right now. We figured they'd flown into Seattle too, so it shouldn't be too difficult to track them down once we got there. What we weren't expecting was to find their scents mixed with various newborns and worst of all Victoria's. I knew I wasn't very good at tracking but I never expected her to come back and be this close to Forks and my Bella.

"What do you think's going on Edward? Why would they be with this Victoria and what does she want with this human of yours?" Kate asked as we ran towards Forks following their scents. I explained to her what had happened with James last year and my theories that maybe Victoria was his mate. "Why do you think Rose, Tanya and Irina are involved than? What would Rose want with your little human if she never liked her to begin with? Could this have something to do with the problems her and Emmett seem to be having?" Kate asked. I shook my head undecidedly. "I haven't seen the family since we left Forks Kate. I have no idea what's going on but I expect to find out," I grumbled. _How could everything fall apart like this? We left Forks to protect Bella and the whole family goes crazy! What is going on? _ We ran the rest of the way in silence. As we neared Forks the sound of vampires being ripped apart filled the air. We stopped listening carefully to what was going on.

"This isn't good Kate." I whispered as I listened to the thoughts of those in the area; Jasper, Victoria, Charlotte, Tanya, too many unknown thoughts….Peter and Emmett. My dead heart disintegrated in my chest…Bella was in trouble! I ran after them as quickly as I could, knowing I was too far away to catch up with them. Red overtook my vision as I saw through Emmett's mind what was happening to my Bella. I burst through the door past the others as my mind focused solely on Carlisle's thoughts. _Why couldn't I control myself? It's been seventeen years since I was this weak…why now? Why her? How could I have done this to my sweet Bella? How will I explain this to my family? My precious Esme…will she ever forgive me. Maybe they'll burn me quickly…end my suffering….I'm a monster. _I ripped his body apart relieving some of my own anger at the situation. I continued to see red as I answered questions and tried to give a simple explanation of Carlisle's actions. My vision started to clear slightly when I saw my Bella except for the fact that she was in Emmett's arms. _Why is HE holding her? What is going on around here?_

"We should probably have the doctor come out and make sure you're okay. You've been unconscious for four days…" Emmett was saying as my thoughts reeled. "I can check her out to make sure everything is okay," I offered quickly. _No way do I want another man looking at my sweet Bella!_ Emmett glared at me as he spoke, "Char would you please call the doctor and tell him Bella woke up." Bella's eyes continued to stay locked on me until Emmett suggested everyone leave so she could get cleaned up and dressed. A low growl built up in my chest as thoughts of my own brother helping my mate get dressed flowed through my head. "I'd like to take a shower first. Could you have Char come up in case I need help," Bella asked hesitantly. I saw the disappointment in Emmett's eyes and part of me wanted to laugh at him. _Does he honestly think Bella is his?_

I took one last look at my girl before walking out the door and down the stairs to where the others were. "So what do we do with him now?" Peter was asking Jasper. "I want some answers. This just doesn't make sense to me," Jasper answered. His head snapped towards me as I walked slowly down the stairs. "Edward, let's go. We need your help. I need to know everything in his head now," Jasper growled. I nodded and followed him and Peter out of the house. _What has been going on around here? Why are Peter and Jasper having such protective thoughts about my Bella? _Emmett had followed us out but his thoughts were well hidden. I glanced at him curiously but he refused to even acknowledge I was here.I couldn't wrap my head around how so much could have changed in the few months I'd been gone if no one was supposed to have had contact with Bella. Peter began to build a pyre while Jasper reattached Carlisle's head to his torso. I was surprised at how empty Carlisle's head was right now…_The Bible in Portuguese? _I shook my head as Peter thought about all the things he wanted to do to Carlisle. Jasper's thoughts weren't much better causing me to squirm slightly at the images they conjured in my head.

"Explain everything….now!" Jasper demanded of Carlisle. I shook my head as Carlisle continued his chant of the Bible in Portuguese. Peter picked up Carlisle's right hand and tossed it into the fire he'd built. Carlisle's screams ripped through the forest as his hand burned. "Now tell me why you attacked Bella," Jasper demanded stepping closer to Carlisle's weakened body. "Margaret…" Carlisle breathed as his body began to shake with uncontrollable sobs. Everyone looked at me while I listened to Carlisle's memories shaking my head in unbelief. I squeezed my eyes shut as his most recent memories of Bella ran through his mind. I fought the urge to rip his head off again while Jasper sent calm over us. My eyes snapped to Calisle's. "Do you want to tell them or shall I….father," I spat angrily. "I-I d-don't….c-can't…" Carlisle stuttered. I inhaled a deep breath and centered myself to speak.

"I'm not sure I picked up every little detail but I got enough to give an overview of what happened." I looked out to the forest as I spoke unable or unwilling to look at the others. This man had changed me, brought me into this life…I'd worshipped him and his control. I felt betrayed now…uncertain of my future or my past. "Peter, I'm not sure how much you know about Carlisle's past but you're welcome to ask questions later if you have any." I inhaled another breath to clear my head. "Margaret was Carlisle's fiancée before he was changed. His father wasn't aware of their relationship but Carlisle had planned on marrying her after his father passed. After he was changed and realized what he'd become he went to her. She could tell he'd changed and he begged her to run away with him. He fought his bloodlust to see her but when she threw herself into his arms he lost control of himself. They were both still virgins and he didn't know how to control his physical desires. He took her on instinct. Because he was only two days old he wasn't completely aware of his strength. She died in the throes of passion when he crushed her with the weight and force of his body." Alice let out a tiny gasp from somewhere behind me.

"He tortured himself over her death until he got to Italy." My voice became hard as I went into the next part of Carlisle's story. I wasn't sure how much blame I actually put on him and how much I laid at Aro and Caius Volturi's feet. "When he met the Volturi brothers Aro read his mind. Seeing how Carlisle tortured himself daily Aro decided to try to help his 'friend'. He convinced Carlisle that it wasn't his fault that Margaret had died…it was an accident due to his inexperience. Aro knew of Carlisle's human life and knew of his need for penance. While the brothers accepted Carlisle's choice of diet Caius was never really happy with him. Aro began bringing in prostitutes that resembled Margaret for Carlisle. He would instruct them to teach him everything they could and Caius made sure Carlisle was 'experienced' in all areas of BDSM. Since Carlisle wasn't getting his thirst filled completely from the animal blood the daily sex was helping him feel satisfied and in control. Caius decided to 'help' his 'friend' even more. He began bringing in inexperienced virgins that looked like Margaret for Carlisle. Carlisle objected at first because of his upbringing but Caius convinced him that as long as the women wanted him he was doing a service for them. Caius said teaching them to be submissive in the bedroom would help them to be happier with their human mates. Carlisle soon began to see his time as 'teacher' to these young virgins as his penance for Margaret's death. Caius told Carlisle that a human woman suffered during her first sexual experience but that Carlisle could help them eliminate this pain." I paused at Jasper's loud guffaw. "I thought Maria was messed up in her 'teachings'," Peter responded.

"Carlisle respected the brothers and trusted their 'wisdom'. After he left Italy he continued his 'teachings' but only when he felt completely overwhelmed. As time passed and he interacted more with humans and less with vampires he began to question what the brothers had told him. He began to feel guilty afterwards. By the time he changed me he was convinced that he'd been wrong all of those years about taking a woman's virginity and then leaving. He's always told me that my purity was a gift that should be held onto with both hands until marriage." I sighed heavily. He'd brainwashed me against sex for all of these years as some form of penance for his digressions. "So what happened with Bella then? If he realized how screwed up he was years ago what the hell's going on now?" Emmett demanded.

"Carlisle has been able to control himself for the most part since my turn but every so often when the stress gets to him or he sees someone that reminds him of Margaret he can't control his actions. He justifies his actions with Caius' words, 'If they want to be with you than it is your duty to teach them everything you know.' Afterward he always feels guilty and punishes himself severely. He's managed to keep this mostly under control and has only slipped three times since turning me. Then Bella came into our lives…" I paused as the three men behind me growled fiercely. "Apparently Bella looks so much like Margaret that from the first time he saw her he's fought against his desire to have her. In his mind it was his chance to make up for what happened with Margaret. After we left Forks his mind went into overdrive with plans on how to have her. He finally convinced himself that it was his responsibility to 'teach' her what she would need to know. He was convinced that I would come back for her. He also knew how against changing her I am. He thought that if she knew what to do in the bedroom I wouldn't be able to hurt her. When he came back he heard her talking to Charlie about spending time with Emmett…" I spat through clenched teeth turning to glare at my so called brother who still refused to acknowledge me. "He was confused as to what was going on so he when Charlie left he snuck in through the window to talk to her. When he found her in the shower he was so overcome with lust he couldn't control himself." I shuddered at his memories from that day. "He learned early on that if the woman was overcome with great pleasure and then became unconscious ninety-nine percent of the time she'd forget what'd happened or believe it was a dream. He's never had a woman refuse him so when Bella begged him to stop he lost his courage and slammed her head into the wall. He didn't want her to remember what he'd done or at least only think it was a bad dream. He was torn between what his body wanted and the self-loathing he was already beginning to feel so he ran. He went back to Esme and began torturing himself. He knew he needed to come back and check on her so he did. He overfed on his way here thinking it would allow him to keep himself under control. Unfortunately the white nightie Alice had put on Bella was almost exactly like the one Margaret wore the night Carlisle killed her. When he saw Bella unconscious on the bed he thought it was Margaret. It wasn't until Emmett roared into the room that Carlisle was brought back to the reality of what he was doing." I finished the explanation with disgust. Everyone stood quietly for a few seconds.

"He is sorry for what he's done but doesn't expect forgiveness. He knows Bella will be safe with me now so he actually hopes you'll kill him quickly." I added softly. "I need to hunt," Emmett whispered to Jasper before running off into the forest. "So what do we do with him?" Peter asked Jasper. "Gather his pieces and put him in the basement. His crime is against Bella so she'll get to decide his fate when she's ready," Jasper said flatly. Peter nodded and did as he was told with Quil and Jacob's help. I watched the place where Emmett had run off wondering what was really going on in his head. I ran my fingers heavily through my hair as I tried to focus on Charlotte's thoughts. _I wish I could make you see how much Emmett loves you…how good you are for him. _A low growl escaped my chest. _She is MINE! _ "Hey man you okay?" Jasper asked as he slapped my shoulder. I nodded stiffly. "Come on Bella's comin' down," he said as he walked towards the house. _I have to talk to her…there is no way she can be in love with Emmett…_

**Emmett will be sharing his thoughts in the next chapter so hang in there. REVIEW PLEASE! So many alerts but so few REVIEWS…so sad**


	34. Everything Can Change In An Instant

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

**A little short but necessary...enjoy (please don't kill me)!**

34. Everything Can Change In An Instant

**EmPOV**

I kept my mind focused on other things while I listened to Peter and Jasper talk about what to do with Carlisle_. Burn the bastard_; I thought angrily earning me a nod from Edward. I completely ignored him_. If I act like he's not here will he go away_, I wondered. I followed them outside and just stood back to listen to whatever it was Carlisle would say. My stomach rolled as the story progressed. _This man that I'd always seen as a father…. this man that changed me…how did I not know any of this before?_ I became increasingly angry as Edward continued with Carlisle's story until I had to ask, "So what happened with Bella then? If he realized how screwed up he was years ago what the hell's going on now?" Edward's response that Bella looked like Carlisle's fiancée floored me. I struggled to maintain my thoughts and control my anger until I couldn't take it anymore. "I need to hunt," I whispered to Jasper as I took off into the forest. I began reciting the Constitution in German until I knew I was far enough away that Edward wouldn't 'hear' my thoughts.

_Isabella…. B…. Belly bean….I can't lose her. I know she loves me…. but does she love me more than she loved him? She couldn't take her eyes off of him…. why? She didn't want me to help her in the shower…. why? Was she worried about what HE would think? I knew this would get messed up somehow. How could Carlisle have done this to her?_ I ran until I found a momma grizzly with two cubs. I was more interested in a fight than I was dinner so I got just that. When I finally had a little of my aggression out I took off in the other direction leaving momma and her cubs alone. I found a male grizzly twenty minutes later that I did enjoy dinning on. My mind still ran through images of my Bella. I knew I needed to actually talk to her. She was probably very overwhelmed after being attacked and left unconscious only to wake up to her attacker again. Then to find a room full of vamps that she either didn't know or didn't want to face had to have been difficult for her. What did I do? I ran. I left her there with Edward and I ran…_smart move douchebag!_ I sat down along the creek about thirty miles from home and thought over everything I wanted to tell her, everything I wanted to promise her. I'll give her the choice and if she doesn't choose me I'll be the bigger man and walk away_…..I can do that right? Walk away from my love…she is my true love isn't she…. my soul mate? Of course she is…I can feel the pain in my chest being so far away from her._

I wasn't sure how much time had passed but I felt the overwhelming need to get home as soon as I could. I was almost to the creek by the house when something in the back of my mind registered Edward's voice. I stopped as Bella's scent drifted through the trees towards me_. He's talking to my Bella_…. my fists clenched at the thought of him being anywhere near her. I focused my attention on their conversation. "…If I would have known about any of that I would have been back sooner. I thought you were safe…" Edward's voice broke slightly as he spoke. "I don't know what's been going on around here since we…I, left but you're mine Bella. You've always been meant for me and I for you, love." _NO! She is not yours..._my mind screamed as my B began to speak. "Edward, I can forgive you…" her voice was cut off as her heart began racing. I took two steps forward so I could see what had stopped her words. _He's kissing her? They're kissing…I don't understand…_my mind reeled with the image in front of me. _Why?_ My instincts took over_…. run…. she doesn't want you…leave…. protect yourself._ I flashed past them to the house and into my room. I ignored Peter and Char's questions as I began filling a duffel bag with my things_. Get out…. fast…don't look at her…. don't listen…. just run!_ My mind was focused on nothing but getting out as fast as I could. I didn't want to hear their declarations of love so I blocked out all other sounds with my anger and hurt and loss. _She's my everything…. DO NOT BREAK DOWN…. not here…_I chastised myself.

I heard her running up the stairs, felt her enter the room and steeled myself against the voice I knew I would hear. "Emmett…" She breathed. I remained silent as I continued to throw things into the bag. She stepped into the room and put her hand on my arm. I froze momentarily. _She's chosen…don't do this to yourself_. "Emmett, what are you doing?" She whispered. I straightened up as I zipped the bag and threw it over my shoulder. "Don't worry I won't bother either of you again," I said as I turned and walked out the door_. Just keep walking…it'll only hurt more if you look at her face_. "What the hell are you talking about Emmett?" She shouted as I hit the bottom stairs. I continued to walk towards the door without acknowledging her. Peter and Char stepped out of the living room but remained silent. "EMMETT MCCARTY DON'T YOU DARE WALK OUT THAT DOOR!" She screamed. Edward had come in from the porch and was standing across from Peter and Char watching the scene unfold. It took everything within me not to walk over and punch him in the face. The smirk on his lips made me see red.

I stopped and turned towards her letting my anger flow through me. "WHAT BELLA?" I shouted back at her making sure not to look directly at her face. Her breath caught as she looked at me. My eyes fell to hers and I could feel my heart being ripped out of my chest. "Please…don't go," She whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks. Before I could speak Edward stepped towards her and spoke. "Bella, love, let him go. He doesn't belong here. We don't need him around while we work things out sweetheart." My mouth fell open as he stepped in between us and reached for her.

**BPOV**

_Who the hell does he think he is_? My mind suddenly filled with rage as I looked at my first love. As his hand reached out to me I stepped back away from him shaking my head. Emmett was frozen on the other side of Edward with his mouth hanging open. "Love you don't have to explain anything to him. Don't feel bad about his leaving. I promise I'll never leave you again," Edward continued speaking as he stepped towards me again. This time Peter and Char both stepped towards us. As his words registered in my brain I fell over the edge. I steeled my voice, "Do NOT touch me Edward." I looked at Peter and Char, "You guys both need to hunt. Please go. I really don't want an audience for this." My voice was firm and sure terminating any argument from either of them. They nodded and walked quickly out the front door. "Living room now…both of you," I demanded pointing my finger towards the door. They both stared at me with wide eyes. Emmett was the first to move quickly to the living room while Edward opened his mouth to speak again. "Do NOT speak Edward. If you know what is good for you you'll find a seat in the living room NOW," I cut him off quickly.

I took a few cleansing breathes before walking into the living room. They were sitting on opposite sides of the sofa staring straight ahead. I took my place in front of them and shook my head slightly. I let out a deep sigh. How did things get so messed up? "First off I am very disappointed…correction. I'm very angry with both of you right now," I said looking between the two. "Edward," I locked my gaze with his. "I'm not even sure where to begin with the list of things I am currently angry with you for. You broke me Edward. You left me and tore my heart out of my chest. I spent months barely living because of you. Now you show back up in my life assuming you have the right to kiss me or tell me what to do or how to feel. YOU DON'T KNOW ME EDWARD! Maybe you never really did…" I paused and ran my fingers through my hair. "There are so many things I want to say to you but now is not the time for that. I need to get my mind in order before we have that conversation. We will NEVER be the way we used to be. The old Bella you knew is gone…you left her on the forest floor six months ago." He opened his mouth to speak but I simply held my hand up to silence him before turning my attention to Emmett.

My heart felt like it was being ripped out of my chest as our eyes met. _God I love him so much_…I thought. My eyes fell to the duffel bag at his feet and my anger was rekindled. I looked back up into his eyes before speaking. "Emmett, I'm not even sure exactly what to say to you right now. I'm hurt…. I'm disappointed….I'm angry. Char told me you never left my side while I was unconscious until you had to go fight. You were the one that saved me. Yet you packed a bag and were going to leave without a word." I paused as tears began to form in my eyes. "After everything we've gone through…. everything we've shared," I looked at him pointedly. Edward flew off the couch growling angrily. I knew Emmett's mind had slipped back to our lovemaking. "EDWARD, SIT DOWN OR LEAVE!" I demanded. He sat in the chair by where he was standing. I turned to face him. "You left…you lost your chance with me…now you'll suffer the consequences. You wanted me to have human experiences and I have so zip it," I scolded him like a child before turning back to Emmett.

"I thought what we shared was real this time. I thought you loved me…for me. I thought we were going to spend eternity together," my voice trailed off as the tears came again. Emmett moved to stand but I held my hand up like I'd done with Edward. "No, you made a decision about us…about our relationship…without talking to me first. I know you saw Edward kiss me but instead of talking to me about what happened you ASSUMED I'd chosen him over you…you ASSUMED I kissed him back." Emmett dropped his head in shame. I sighed heavily. "This is what's going to happen right now. I'm not in any position to deal with either of you right now. You both have a LOT to think about where I'm concerned. Edward, I can offer you friendship but nothing else. Emmett, you know you've already got my heart. It's up to you what you do with it. I'm going home to see my dad. Please don't come to my house. I'll call or come back when I'm ready to talk." I sighed again before walking quietly out of the room and out to my truck.

I was glad whoever had driven my truck here had at least left the keys in it. I jumped in and took off out of the driveway. I knew I wasn't going straight home. I needed time to think, time to process, and time to grieve. _How could Emmett have done this? Why would he just walk away without talking to me? Will I ever be able to convince him of my love or will he always second guess me? Will I always have to wonder if he'll leave me over some stupid misunderstanding?_ As these thoughts ran through my head I raced down the slippery highway away from Forks. The tears began falling down my cheeks in time with the raindrops on my windshield. I pushed the truck faster trying to get away from the nagging pain in my chest. _God I love him…_.I thought as I swiped at the tears in my eyes. They say everything can change in an instant…. _they're right_, I thought as my foot slammed on the brake and my hands wrenched the steering wheel to the right.

**Sam'sPOV**

I heard Charlie yelling as I ran into the yard of the Cullen home. I walked quickly up the steps and knocked. Dickward opened the door. Jacob had told me he was back and we all hoped he wouldn't be staying. "Nice to see you too," he sneered. "I need to speak with the Chief please," I said firmly changing my thoughts to Quileute. By the look on his face he couldn't understand my thoughts and for that I was thankful. He stepped out of the way and I entered to see the Chief face to face with Emmett who looked like a broken hearted child. Dr. Matthews was standing behind Charlie waiting quietly. All eyes snapped to me when I closed the door. "Sam, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked huskily. "Could we go into the living room and sit down?" I said quietly motioning towards the other room. "Sam, I'm not in the mood right now. Apparently my daughter isn't here where she is supposed to be or at home. What's going on?" Charlie questioned angrily. I dropped my head momentarily and took a deep breath before looking at the two men in front of me that I was about to break.

"There's been an accident Charlie. The roads were slick and a deer ran into the road. I heard the tires squeal but there was nothing I could do." Everyone in the room went rigid staring open mouthed at me. "Bella swerved to avoid a deer and the truck rolled down the hill. By the time I got there the gas tank had already exploded…." Before I could continue painful wails filled the room. I watched as two of the strongest men I knew fell to their knees in pain. Dr. Matthews was trying to comfort Charlie while Emmett's body shook violently. Edward was pacing back and forth pulling angrily at his hair and mumbling to himself. "Charlie, come on let's get you home. You need to lie down," Dr. Matthews instructed Charlie helping him to his feet and leading him out of the house. Charlie's head snapped up, "Sam…" I stepped quickly in front of him. "I've already notified the station Charlie. I waited for the officers and gave my statement before coming here to find you." He nodded and let the doctor lead him out of the house.

"Emmett, I need to inform the pack. Will you be okay or would you like to come down to the reservation with me?" I asked as I touched his shoulder. He raised his head towards me. "Are you sure Sam? Was she definitely in the truck?" His eyes nearly destroyed me. I nodded my head solemnly knowing I couldn't speak. "Yes, I'd like to be with our family now." I helped him stand up before turning to Edward. "Our treaty has been amended to accept Emmett as one of our own. You and the rest of your family are still forbidden on our lands. If you need us you can call," I said defiantly daring him to argue with me. I led Emmett out of the house and to his jeep. As we drove quickly to La Push I phoned Billy and asked him to gather the pack and the elders at my house. "Why, Sam? Why? We just found each other." Emmett's body shook as he tried to gain control of his emotions. "We fought…just before she left. I didn't even tell her I loved her. I didn't kiss her good-bye." A loud wail escaped his lips as he fisted his hair and slammed his head against the seat.

Everyone was waiting at my house when we arrived and only a few of the elders flinched when Emmett entered the room behind me. He quickly found Jacob and Quil and moved towards them. Before anyone could speak I held up my hand for silence. "The gods have decided…despite our best efforts to change the future…. Bella Swan's time has come." Gasps sounded around the room as I quickly continued. "She swerved to miss a deer that ran into the road causing her to lose control of her truck. I heard the accident but was too far away to help her. By the time I arrived the gas tank had exploded and the truck was already burning. I searched the area but her scent was nowhere outside of the truck. I've already informed her father." I looked slowly around the room as the pack digested my information. Jacob and Quil were clinging to Emmett who was sobbing uncontrollably again. Billy's face was buried in his hands as his body shook slightly. "Who's with Charlie?" Sue Clearwater asked. "Dr. Matthews took him home so I don't know," I answered honestly. She nodded her head before getting up and moving towards the door. She stopped before opening it, "Billy would you like to go with me?" she asked softly. He nodded silently. I lifted his chair and carried him out to her car. I watched as they drove away. _God I hope I made the right choice…._

**Please don't kill the messenger! Good...Bad...You hate me now...REVIEW! This is not the end by any means so hang on and PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading. Oh I'll post the next chapter tomorrow if the reviews hit 400! (Is that bribary?)**


	35. It's Time

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed (especially the ones who were a little overzealous and went back to review several chapters just to push the count over 400 LOL) I have the best readers and I love you all! Enjoy!**

35. It's Time…

**EdwardPOV**

My mind was still reeling from Emmett's thoughts about taking my beautiful Bella's innocence and her words that she could only be my friend. _Why would she let him do that to her? Why doesn't she love me anymore? It has to be hormones…. she can't really love that big oaf!_ I was pacing back and forth across the house when Charlie's cruiser arrived. Emmett had been sitting motionless on the end of the couch since Bella walked out an hour ago. He came to the door as two car doors slammed outside. I stood back watching as a very concerned Charlie came through the door followed by one of Carlisle's colleagues. "She's awake?" Charlie questioned Emmett anxiously. Emmett nodded but dropped his eyes to the floor. "Great let's go check her out doc," Charlie said heading towards the stairs. "She's not here," Emmett mumbled softly. Charlie and the doctor froze in their tracks. Charlie slowly turned around and his face went from anxiously excited to furious in the four seconds it took him to turn around. "What do you mean she's not here?" He spat as he glared at Emmett.

Emmett shifted slightly before he looked up at Charlie. "Edward showed up this morning just before she woke up. We had a fight and she said she wanted to go home and see you." If I hadn't been so angry with Emmett for trying to steal my mate from me I would have felt sorry for him. "YOU LET HER GET ANGRY AND THEN LEAVE WITHOUT BEING CHECKED BY THE DOCTOR?" Charlie yelled. Emmett shuttered as sobs racked his body. I smelled him before I heard him…._Sam Uley_. I opened the door when he knocked since Emmett seemed to be unable to focus on anything. _He acts like he's dying or something…she's my mate not his!_ I thought as I opened the door. As Sam walked in his thoughts suddenly changed to Quileute. I looked at him in confusion and he just smirked. I felt the sudden change in the atmosphere as he spoke. _Too late….explosion….gone…my Bella's gone!_ I began pacing back and forth again tugging on my hair_. How could this happen? Not my Bella…_my mind raced as painful wails filled the room. I was only vaguely aware of Dr. Matthews taking Charlie out of the house. When Sam began to speak again I was brought back to the reality that a lot had changed since I was gone. _Emmett was considered one of the pack…HE was allowed on the reservation…. we were still forbidden_. I nodded solemnly as they left. I sat heavily on the stairs with my head in my hands lost in thoughts of my life, my Bella, my love.

I don't know how long I sat there before Alice, Jasper, Tanya and Kate came back. It took everything I had to explain what had happened to Alice. Sobs racked my body as the words tumbled out of my mouth…our kiss…her words…the fight. Tanya wrapped her arms around me and began cooing in my ear. "Baby, don't be so upset I'm here for you. I can take away all of your pain, lover. Let me show you how love is supposed to be. I can do so much more for you than she ever could…" Her words turned my stomach…_how could she think I'd want her now after losing my Bella?_ I couldn't take it anymore. I launched myself off the stairs and spun around to face Tanya. "OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW! I DON'T NOW OR EVER WILL WANT YOU TANYA! MY BELLA IS DEAD AND ALL YOU WANT IS TO GET ME INTO BED! GO AWAY!" I screamed before running out of the house. I ran not even realizing I was following Sam's scent until I reached a burned out piece of land at the bottom of the hill by the highway. I scoured the whole area looking for any sign of my Bella but there was none. I sat down against a tree and let the feelings wash over me.

"Edward," Alice said softly as she sat next to me. "Why, Alice? Why didn't she want me? Why is she gone? Why couldn't I save her?" Sobs racked my body as Alice rubbed small circles on my back. "Where's Emmett?" Jasper asked softly. I sighed heavily. "Sam took him to the reservation to be with his _'family'_." I spat. Jasper and Alice both nodded their understanding. "What the hell happened around here?" I demanded jumping off the ground and jamming my hands into my hair. "She doesn't love me anymore but she loves him? Even the dogs love him! How did this happen?" I shook my head but Alice and Jasper both remained silent. "Tanya and Kate went back to Alaska. Why don't we go check on Charlie…see if he needs any help with funeral arrangements," Jasper suggested quietly. Alice and I nodded our agreement and followed him.

Charlie was even more distraught than I was which helped me to see just how special my Bella was. We took over the funeral arrangements for Charlie knowing that Bella would be pleased with us for helping her dad. The minutes, hours, and days slipped slowly by as I pushed my pain to the back of my mind. Alice and Jasper spent most of their time wrapped in each other's arms. Emmett never even contacted us. He acknowledged us at the memorial service for Bella but never left the reservation. Jacob and Quil stayed right by his side during the service where they each took time to tell how much Bella meant to them and those around her. As the service progressed I began to feel like an outsider in the life of the woman I had claimed to love for the past year. My dead heart nearly shattered when Jacob talked about teaching her to ride a motorcycle. _My Bella would never do that! Who is this girl they're talking about?_ Everyone laughed when the three men talked about the crazy things Bella made them do playing truth or dare_. My Bella did that!_ By the time the service was over my head was reeling. Alice and Jasper helped me back to the house where I retreated to my room trying to put together the pieces of this puzzle called my life.

**EmPOV**

One hundred two hours, thirty-seven minutes and five seconds since Sam spoke the words that brought my world down…Bella's dead. Forty-nine hours, eighteen minutes and fifty-two seconds since I walked into the funeral home where Bella's memorial service was being held. Jacob and Quil hadn't left my side since I arrived on the reservation. My mind played an endless loop of my Bella…our first kiss…our talks…our love…her deep, dark eyes…. her delicious, soft lips…. her words of love…. her tiny arms around my waist. I vaguely registered their words unless they were about Bella…_my beautiful Bella. _"Let's go you three. In the truck now," Sam ordered. Quil and Jake jumped up but I could barely lift my head. I wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone right now. I just wanted my Bella. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. "Emmett you have to come with us…it's time." I looked up at Sam blankly but allowed him to help me up and to the truck. _What's going on? Time for what?_ My mind wondered curiously about where we were going and what we were doing but thoughts of my Bella overrode everything else as I stared helplessly out the window of his truck.

**Sam'sPOV**

_Four and a half days since this whole mess started…something's gone wrong_. The sound of my phone brought me out of my reverie. "Yes," I answered flatly. "It's time," the now familiar voice said. I nodded to myself. "The training field?" I asked. "Yes, fifteen minutes." I sat motionless as the phone line went dead. I inhaled deeply trying to focus on the task at hand. Emily's soft hands came to rest on my shoulders. "Something's finally happened." Her words were a statement not a question so I sat motionless trying to pull courage through her touch. "You'll be better when you come back now?" She asked. I nodded as I turned and pulled her into me for a deep kiss. I stroked her hair gently as I stared into her eyes. "I…" She put her fingers to my lips to halt my words. "I don't need to know. Just come back safe and whole, please," she whispered as she kissed me softly. I nodded as I pulled away and walked to the living room. "Let's go you three. In the truck now," I ordered as I looked at Jacob, Quil and Emmett sitting quietly around the room. _What a motley crew!_ I thought as I looked at them. I never expected to have a vampire on the reservation, let alone in my house. Yet here sat a man that I had more respect for than most. He'd proven himself loyal to us since the day of his return to Forks. For reasons none of us could understand he had formed a bond with Jacob and Quil that no one could break. They were truly brothers and the only connection they had_…. Bella Swan_. Jacob and Quil had stood and were waiting for Emmett to do the same when I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder. "Emmett you have to come with us…it's time." The pain in his eyes as he looked at me broke my heart yet again for him. I helped him to his feet and led him to the truck. He didn't question me just followed like a lost puppy. I suppose that's what he was now…lost. I sighed heavily as I drove towards what I hoped would be a brighter future for all of us.

**PPOV**

Char an' I looked anxiously at each other when Emmett came runnin' through the house towards his room without a word. We could hear Bella's harsh words to Edward before she ran in lookin' for Emmett. We nodded towards the stairs. Char looked back at me, "He'll listen to her won't he?" Her voice was so low an' fast that only I could hear. I shrugged my shoulders an' pulled my mate closer to my side. She'd really taken to Bella since we got here, 'specially after the attack. We heard them comin' back down the stairs an' flashed to the doorway as Bella screamed at Emmett. _Apparently he won't listen to her!_ I thought as I watched the scene unfold before us. The smirk on Edward's face when he walked in an' saw Emmett an' Bella's standoff was almost enough to make me rip him to shreds. Emmett had shared everythin' with Char an' I over the past four days about how Edward had treated her, what happened when the family left her at his misguided demand, an' how she'd been trying to find who she really was. I had to hold onto Char when Edward began speakin' to Bella tryin' to convince her that Emmett should leave so they could 'work on their problems'. I almost laughed at that one. I'd seen enough to know that Bella was truly Emmett's. I was a little surprised when she turned to Char an' I an' spoke. "You guys both need to hunt. Please go. I really don't want an audience for this." Her voice was firm an' sure as she spoke. We nodded an' walked quickly out the front door.

"Did ya hear her Pete? I'd love to be a fly on the wall in there to hear the new one she rips those boys. She's really comin' out of her shell an' standin' up for herself now…" Char's eyes glazed over with pride as she spoke. I grabbed her hand an' led her into the forest so we could run. "How about we head to Port Angeles to hunt? It's been a long day…" I said smilin' at her. She nodded as we took off through the trees. We ran in silence an' had just settled down in the industrial area to look for our meal when a sudden fear crept over me. I froze for a minute while I tried to process where the fear was comin' from. _Bella!_ I grabbed Char's hand an' took off. "Somethin's wrong darlin', Bella I think…" I let my voice trail off as I followed my gut back towards Forks. I led Char into the treetops feelin' the need to hide our scent as much as possible. We both looked at each other as the sound of Bella's ancient truck hit our ears. The engine was whinin' against the stress she was obviously inflictin' on it. "What is that Pete?" Char asked as she scanned the road ahead of us. A lone buck stood in the middle of the highway less than a hundred fifty yards in front of Bella's truck. "We're not gonna make it…" I breathed as I watched in horror as her truck careened down the wet highway goin' much too fast.

I felt like we were in a slow motion movie as we raced to stop the accident we were just too far away from. The brakes squealed as she hit them hard, turnin' the wheel sharply to avoid the animal. She lost control of the truck an' it began to spin towards the drop off along the highway. Char an' I froze momentarily as the truck flew over edge an' began to roll down the side of the hill. We could smell the blood an' gasoline as we dropped from the treetops next to the truck. The passenger door was open an' Bella was lyin' unconscious an' broken on the floor of the truck. I could hear a faint heartbeat as I pulled her body from the wreckage. Char an' I looked at each other helplessly when a large form stepped from the trees behind us. _Sam Uley…_I thought thankfully. I held her body out towards him. "She's not gonna make it Sam. We need to change her or she'll die…. it's what she wanted." I looked hopefully at Sam. "Emmett will care for her…keep her safe, teach her…" his voice trailed off as he looked at the broken girl in my arms. He'd saved her from the forest floor after Edward left her an' it was obvious he was relivin' those memories. "Yes, Char an' I will watch over her while she changes. Emmett will teach her to hunt animals an' we'll all help her stay away from humans. She won't ever be alone Sam." I tried to answer all of the concerns that flashed through his eyes. "I, Sam Uley, acting chief of the Quileute give you permission to bite Isabella Swan. You will be held responsible for her actions and her life once she's been changed." Sam's voice was confident an' sure as he spoke.

"We don't have much time Sam. I'm not sure if she's even strong enough to go through the change so we have to act fast. Everyone…I mean everyone…. must believe she is dead," I said as I handed her body to Char an' ripped the gas tank from under the truck. I began quickly pourin' the gas over the truck an' the surroundin' grass before shovin' it back under the truck. "We'll take her to Seattle for the change. You'll need to mark this whole area with your scent to try an' cover ours. Call the authorities. Inform her father, Emmett an' the others. The change usually takes three days. Give us at least five to see how she does when she wakes up. We'll contact you to let you know that everythin' has worked out. If she doesn't make it we'll let you know that too." I rushed my words out as I began to bite into Bella…her neck…. her wrists…. behind her knees. I took her body from Char's arms an' nodded. Char leaned over an' bit into her chest above her heart. She would be ours. Sam watched silently while we worked quickly. "Sam, please don't tell anyone about this. If she doesn't make it it'll only be harder on Emmett, Jake an' Quil." Char pulled her phone out of her pocket, "Number?" Sam pulled his eyes away from Bella an' rattled off his number which Char entered into her phone immediately. "Thank you," she whispered as we leapt back into the trees tossin' a lighter into the bed of the truck as we went.

"Take care of her," Sam whispered as we raced through the treetops towards Seattle. I carried her in my arms tryin' desperately to keep her as comfortable as possible considerin' the circumstances. When we reached Victoria's house just outside Seattle Char raced inside to make sure everythin' was clear before we settled Bella into one of the bedrooms. "Do you think she'll make it baby," Char whispered as I laid Bella down. "Yea darlin' shes a fighter. Let's see what we can find around here. She'll need a bath an' some clean clothes." I pulled Char into my arms an' held her for just a few minutes before we each went to find the things we needed for our new daughter.

Char an' I stayed close to Bella the entire time of her change remindin' her of the things Emmett an' the others had told us about her. Neither of us had many memories of our human life an' we wanted better for our daughter. "You know Jasper an' Emmett are both goin' to kick your ass Peter," Char quipped as we watched Bella. I sighed. "I know but hopefully they'll thank me too." Her heart was beginnin' to speed up an' it was obvious her time was comin' to an end. Jasper had called me a dozen times an' left messages about Bella's accident. Char an' I kept ignorin' the calls hopin' he would figure we were matin' after our hunt an' too busy to answer. I knew Sam would be gettin' anxious too but we needed to wait an' keep our distance until we knew everythin' was gonna be okay. Char gripped my hand as the last beats of Bella's heart sounded. We held our breath an' waited. She'd been mostly still an' silent the entire time which surprised both of us. I'd only seen two other vampires take the change so well and that was durin' my time with Maria. Both of them were fierce an' feared even among her ranks. Jasper an' I had been the only ones that could control them an' it was more of an earned respect than actual control. They were fiercely loyal, smart, excellent fighters an' determined above everythin' else. They never really went through the typical newborn period which made them even more valuable to us. Once they'd learned to control their strength, everythin' else seemed to be easy for them. I'd asked them once if they remembered their change but neither would tell me anythin'. They did acknowledge to Jasper that it was their own self-control that'd allowed their silence durin' that time. It had allowed them to begin to adjust to their new life even before openin' their eyes.

Bella inhaled deeply but kept her eyes closed. I smiled at Char. "Peter? Char?" She questioned stoppin' suddenly at the sound of her own voice. She sat straight up on the bed an' looked at us. "I'm changed…" Her voice was not accusatory but curious. She looked around the room an' inhaled again. "Where am I?" she asked as she took in her surroundin's. "Seattle," I said takin' a tentative step towards her. "Victoria's…. but she's dead," she looked at Char for confirmation. Char nodded an' smiled. "You were in a car accident sweetie. Petey an' I found ya…. it was pretty bad sug'," Char told her softly. "The treaty?" she asked. Char looked at me so I answered. "Sam showed up right after we did. He gave us permission to change you. He also helped us cover our scents so everyone would believe you'd died when the truck exploded." I paused so she could process my words. "You were pretty bad off darlin' an' I wasn't sure if your body could handle the change so we thought it'd be better if no one knew." She nodded her head in acknowledgement.

She reached up an' touched her face before runnin' her hands down her body feelin' every change that'd taken place. "Would ya like to see yourself?" Char asked softly. She nodded. Char took her hand an' led her to the bathroom where there was a full length mirror. I heard her gasp an' moved to the doorway to see her reaction. "Yea, you're absolutely stunnin' darlin'. Emmett is one lucky man…" I let my voice trail off as her face scrunched up at my words. "Where is he? I yelled at him…I left…" Her voice trailed off as she collapsed into Char's arms. Char began to stroke her hair as she whispered, "Emmett loves you sug'. He doesn't know you're here. We thought it was best since we weren't sure you'd make it through the change. Your injuries were pretty bad." Bella looked up at me studyin' my face. "You changed me?" She asked more than stated. I nodded, "Char an' I both darlin'. You're a Whitlock now…we'll always be family." She nodded her understandin'. "Thank you," she whispered as she straightened back up an' looked into the mirror again. "My hair is longer….my jaw line stronger…my lips are fuller," she spoke as she examined her body. Char an' I watched with rapt attention an' amusement. "Holy crow! My boobs are bigger…." Char an' I both burst into laughter with that one as she continued her self-examination. "My hips are wider…my rear end is rounder…am I taller?" She asked looking at Char. "Yea sug' about two inches taller an' your body has filled out quite nicely too," she answered with a giggle.

"Okay if you're done lookin' in the mirror I think ya need to feed," I stated. Bella's hands flew to her throat. "Now that you mention it I do feel a little hungry…. or thirsty I guess," she smiled shyly. I held my hand out to her but she hesitated. "Don't worry darlin' I won't let ya hurt anyone. We'll go straight to the forest an' find ya some deer or somethin'," I smiled encouragingly. She took my hand an' followed me out of the house. Her senses were in complete overdrive but she held tight to my hand as I led her into the dense forest. After two hours, one deer, an' a cougar she was completely sated an' more confident in her own skin.

We spent the next twenty-four hours in the Seattle house talkin' about everythin' vampire. She knew quite a bit but there were still lots of things she needed to learn. Her biggest problem was her strength. She was really strugglin' with not bein' able to do things for herself. We talked about everything that'd happened before the accident an' answered all of her questions as best as we could. "So do ya think it's time?" I asked as we watched the sun rise from the rooftop. She smiled an' nodded her head. "It's time…I have some things I need to take care of," she answered with a smile. "Let's go then darlin'," I said as we jumped off the roof.

**Hope you enjoyed and will REVIEW! No bribery this time because next chapter isn't written yet but should be by Tues. Thanks!**


	36. My Bella!

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

**HUGE thanks to my beta Roslyn Grey! A little shorter than most but a day early!**

36. My Bella!

**EmPOV**

Sam drove as far into the forest as possible before he parked the truck and ordered us to follow him. I still wasn't real happy about being out without knowing what was going on. I wanted to just curl up and think about my Bella_. God I miss her so much!_ As we ran I was vaguely aware that we were heading to the baseball field where Jasper and Peter held the training. I looked around scenting the air automatically…. nothing. The forest was eerily still as we ran. When we stepped into the clearing I smelled Peter and Char. My eyes snapped up to theirs. _Why are they here? Where have they been? _"Sam," Peter said nodding, "thank you." Sam stepped forward to shake Peter's hand. "I trust everything went well?" A huge grin spread across Char's face as Peter nodded. "Sam, what's going on here?" Jacob asked with slight irritation in his voice. Sam simply looked at Peter who looked at Jacob and Quil before returning his eyes to mine. "They say your life can change in an instant…" Peter began. "Sometimes it takes three days," the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard tinkled across the field like a refreshing spring rain. My eyes snapped to the sound as the three men beside me gasped. "Bella," I breathed. My mind ran in a million directions at once as she stepped into the clearing_. How did this happen? ...shes beautiful …. shes a vampire …. Who did this? …. MINE! ALL MINE!_ I flashed across the field and wrapped my arms around her swinging her around in circles. "Is it really you baby girl? I'm not dreaming?" I stopped and looked down into her face. Her lips were fuller and she was taller…_WOW she's filled out!_ I ran my fingers through her silky hair as I stroked her cheek. "God I thought I'd lost you for good…." My voice trailed off as I realized I should have known about this. Peter and Char were laughing behind me as I set Bella on her feet. I kept her behind me as I stalked towards Peter. "You!" I said pointing my finger at him. "You did this? You didn't tell me? You made me think she was dead? You are a twice dead man…." I growled menacingly.

A strong hand on my arm stopped my advance. "Em, he didn't want you to hurt more if I didn't make it. My injuries were very severe. He wasn't sure my heart would make it through the transformation. Don't be angry with Peter, please?" I stopped as the sound of her beautifully soft voice begged me to. I turned back to her and realized I hadn't kissed her yet. I pulled her into my arms and crashed my lips against hers. I wanted to be slow and tender but I'd missed her so much I couldn't help my sudden need for her. I lifted her off the ground and began running without letting our lips part. A low growl escaped me as she pulled her lips away from mine. "Stop Emmett, I'm not leaving you. I want to see Jacob, Quil and Sam though, please. I promise I won't leave your side…. we still have some things to talk about." She looked pointedly at me. I dropped my head in shame remembering her last words to me and how I'd behaved. "I-I…" she placed her fingers over my lips before I could continue. "Shush…there will be plenty of time for that later. I've missed you too much to deal with that now but I do need to see them," she said nodding towards where we'd just come from. I nodded and returned to the field. "Sorry," I said slightly ashamed as I looked at the awed looks on Quil and Jacob's faces as they took in my beautiful Bella. I never thought she could be more beautiful than she was before….I was wrong. As I watched her move towards the others I stepped towards Peter and Char. "Thank you…both of you," I said quietly. Peter clapped me on the shoulder, "She's our family now. We protect our own…don't ever forget that Grizzly." He and Char grinned at me. "So does that mean you'll be my in-laws?" I asked smirking evilly. I really loved Peter and Char. "Oh Petey, I guess we didn't think this through very well did we?" Char teased lightly.

I'd been watching Bella move slowly towards Jacob and Quil while Sam studied her with a hard look. Jacob and Quil were still motionless and speechless as they looked at her. I was a little surprised when her head snapped towards Sam. "Sam, thank you. I promise I will never bite a human. As much as I love you guys I will abide by the treaty and stay off your lands. I won't hurt any of you…. ever. I will always be here to help too if you ever need it. It's the least I can do after everything you've done for me." She stepped right up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. A low growl escaped my lips at the sight of her with another man but I knew it was just a family love. Sam tensed for just a second before he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. "It's good to see you Bella. I'm glad things worked out…. the elders were getting a little nervous having Emmett at my house since he wasn't feeding properly." He chuckled as he pulled away and looked down into her eyes. "Bella, just like Emmett you are family. If you believe you're in control and will not harm any of our people you will always be welcome on the reservation. Maybe we can finally get you cliff diving…" his voice trailed off while we all laughed. She turned to Jacob and Quil who were both smiling widely at her.

"Dead looks good on you Bells," Jacob said as he pulled her into a hug. I could see the tension fall from his body as he held her. "I thought we'd lost you for good," he whispered into her ear. She chuckled lightly, "You can't get rid of me that easily, Jacob Black. Besides I haven't gotten to know your girl yet. You know she has to be best friend approved right?" They pulled apart laughing together. She truly is amazing. "How is she so controlled?" I asked Peter. He shook his head before answering. "I really don't know Emmett. I told Char I've only seen a transformation like hers twice before…" my eyes snapped to him. "What do you mean a transformation like hers? What happened?" I spat angrily. Bella had turned to watch us and gave me a disapproving look. _Man…in trouble again_. Peter noticed the look between us and chuckled before continuing. "That'll never change, man. Anyway she was completely still an' silent throughout the whole thing. As I said I've only seen this two other times when I was with Maria, two guys that were completely still an' silent through their changes. They were unbelievable. Their self-control was amazin'. They were fiercely loyal, superb fighters an' determined above anythin'." Peter chuckled a little before continuing. I noticed a shy look on Bella's face as Peter began to speak again. "When we took B out for her first hunt I promised her we'd run straight to the forest so she wouldn't be tempted by human blood," he shook his head and chuckled at the memory. "Apparently Seattle boy scouts camp in the forest just outside the city. Unfortunately they happened to have a first year group out there." Low growls sounded from the wolves, Bella looked embarrassed and Peter just ignored it all and continued. "You remember our sweet Bella's reaction to blood as a human?" Peter asked looking around at us. "She passed out at the smell," Jacob said as I nodded. "PETER you promised!" Bella scolded. "I'm sorry darlin' but they really do need to know. It'll make Sam feel better." Bella crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine." Char giggled as Peter continued. "I guess it's true that some of our human qualities are amplified durin' our change. One of the boys apparently hadn't learned how to use a pocket knife an' had cut himself. Bella here stopped when she caught the scent. She inhaled deeply looking at Char an' I with concerned eyes then sank down to the ground like she was gonna be sick." Peter doubled over clutching his stomach as he continued. "The smell…of…human blood…made her…nauseous," he stuttered out between bursts of laughter. Sam, Jacob and Quil covered their mouths to hide their snickers but Bella heard them anyway.

"So I'm a defective vampire! At least animal blood doesn't make me sick…" she pouted. I couldn't control my laughter anymore. We were all rolling on the ground in hysterics while Bella stood with her arms crossed over her chest defiantly. "You know mean people suck right?" she scolded us. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her. "Oh baby girl don't be angry. It's a good thing don't you think?" I asked as sincerely as I could. She nodded as I kissed her forehead. The others had gotten themselves under control and Quil stepped over to us. "Sorry I just can't wait any longer Bells," Quil said snatching her up into a bear hug. "Damn you're hot. You know…" he trailed off as he leaned in and whispered something silently into her ear. "QUIL!" she admonished him with a slap on the shoulder. "Damn girl you're strong," he acknowledged as he set her down. "You better keep those thoughts to yourself or I'll show you just how strong I am," she quipped rolling her eyes at him as he snickered.

"I hate to break up this happy reunion but I texted the other two members of our family to join us B," Peter said from behind me. Bella inhaled an unneeded breath and turned to face him. The look on her face was almost pleading as he spoke again. "Darlin' we talked about this. Jasper an' Alice are our family, therefore your family now. You don't have to embrace them with open arms but ya do need to see them. Besides if I know either of them, which I do, they've been tearin' themselves apart over this…. especially Alice. She'll be wonderin' why she never saw the accident an' blamin' herself for it," Peter said firmly. I let out a low growl at the tone of his voice towards my Bella. "Emmett, she's our daughter an' as such she'll be expected to learn certain things. As her mate your job is to make her happy. As her, for lack of a better term, parents it's our responsibility to teach her how to live an' adjust to this life. There are many things she's not aware of yet about life in general an' more importantly about life as a vampire. I promised Sam when he agreed to her change that we'd be responsible for her actions an' we will be for at least the first year. After that she's your responsibility completely." He slapped me on the back and chuckled. I tucked Bella into my side and inhaled her heavenly scent. "I love you B," I breathed into her hair. She wrapped her arms around my waist as we waited for Alice and Jasper to arrive.

It only took a couple of minutes before we could hear them coming through the trees towards us. As soon as they entered the field they froze. "Bella," Alice breathed before flashing to us and crushing Bella in a hug. "I thought we'd lost you…. how…. who…. what happened?" she rushed out as Jasper gently pulled her away from Bella obviously feeling Bella's discomfort. Before anyone could respond Alice was in front of Peter poking his chest. "YOU! Why wouldn't you tell us? She's our sister! We should have known….you….you…." Alice was railing on Peter and didn't even notice Bella's rising anger. In a flash Bella was in front of Peter and Alice was flying across the field. Our mouths were all hanging open as Alice stood up. "What the hell Bella?" Alice demanded as she stomped back across the field. "You WILL NOT speak to Peter that way! It's only because of him, Char and Sam that I'm even here. He didn't tell you because my injuries were so severe he wasn't sure I'd make it through the change. How would you have felt if he'd have told you and I died anyway? He was looking out for the best interest of our family. You will apologize to him NOW!" Bella demanded. Our mouths all continued to hang open as she spoke. "Go girl," Char encouraged causing us all to laugh. Bella sighed heavily while Alice had enough sense to look apologetic. "I'm sorry Peter. Thank you for saving her…. for turning her…. for giving us a second chance with her. I know we don't deserve it…. I don't deserve it so thank you." Alice's words were filled with sincerity causing Bella to smile as she fit herself back into my side.

"Now what?" Quil asked. We all looked around at each other before our eyes fell on Bella. She sighed heavily. "Well I have several things to deal with including Carlisle and Edward but right now I'm taking my man back to Seattle…." she turned and began running her fingers down my chest. "…to a hotel…" her fingers brushed over my lips. "…until I'm satisfied that he's sorry for doubting me," she finished as her fingers brushed the waistband of my jeans. I inhaled sharply as I noticed her jet black eyes. Chuckles and giggles sounded around us as she took my hand and led me towards the forest. We stopped at the edge. "Don't tell Edward yet…. let him suffer for a few more days if possible," Bella called over her shoulder before taking off at a run into the forest. My mind ran through all of the things I could do now that she was a vampire to apologize for my stupidity.

We ran to Seattle in silence. To my surprise Bella had absolutely no problem being around people. We checked into the honeymoon suite of a downtown hotel. Peter had warned me that Bella was really struggling with her strength so I handled everything at check-in. Just as we were walking into the room my cell chimed alerting me to a new text. I flipped it open as I took in the room_**. Sending clothes…. you'll have to dress her. ;-) Alice**_

I smirked at the text while Bella raised her eyebrow at me. I chuckled before holding the phone so she could see Alice's message. Her lips formed a tight line before she quickly snatched the phone from my hand accidentally crushing it in the process. She tossed the crushed pieces into the trashcan and stalked towards the windows. I slowly walked over to her and began gently massaging her shoulders. I could see her eyes drift closed as she enjoyed my touch. "I love you," I whispered as my lips brushed just under her ear. Her breath caught and I could almost hear her heartbeat speed up as it always did when I kissed her there. "Are you angry that you didn't get to change me?" she asked softly. "Never," I assured her. "I would have liked to have been the one to change you when you were ready to be changed but I'm just so happy to not have lost you. I wouldn't have cared if Edward had been the one to change you." I paused for a second. "Well maybe I would have been a little irritated if Edward had changed you but Peter and Char…..they're family so it's cool." I let my hands run up and down her arms.

"Eternity is a long time….I didn't give you a final chance to change your mind…I'd understand if you don't want me anymore," she whispered still staring out into the now darkening sky. I spun her around and tilted her chin towards me. "Isabella Marie Swan Whitlock…. wow that's a mouth full." I couldn't help but chuckle just a little. "I want eternity with you! Don't go back to the girl you were when Edward left. I'm not Dickward….I will never leave you….I will never hurt you…. YOU ARE NOT MY PUPPET…..YOU ARE MY MATE…. MY CHOICE…. MY FOREVER!" I declared trying to push all of the love and devotion I felt towards her into the words. My thumb caressed her cheek as she searched my eyes. "I love you Belly Bean…. forever," I whispered as I pressed my lips gently to hers. "I'm sorry I let my jealousy overshadow my common sense. I will never doubt you or your love for me again." I kissed her again with a little more urgency. "I will do whatever I have to do to make it up to you." I whispered between kisses as my hands slid down her body. She was a vampire now and tonight I would show her just how sorry I was about everything that'd happened before the accident. She was mine and I would make sure she knew it before we left this room.

**Edward'sPOV**

I hadn't left my room since the memorial service for my love….my Bella. Emmett was still MIA and now Alice and Jasper had gone hunting. It was strange yet welcoming to have the house silent of others thoughts. I knew as soon as Alice and Jasper returned with Peter and Charlotte that something was wrong…. maybe not wrong but they were definitely hiding something from me. _Where had Peter and Char been the past five days?_ I made my way quietly out of my bedroom to the living room where they were all seated watching a movie. I expected at least one of them to acknowledge me but no one did. I sat in a chair in the corner of the room searching their thoughts for some clue to what was going on. Alice seemed almost…excited. "So how was your hunt?" I asked to no one in particular. "Good," Jasper said thinking about a sexual encounter in the woods with Alice. I wrinkled my nose as I tried to block his thoughts from my head. He snickered softly so I knew he'd seen my reaction.

"So where have you guys been?" I asked Peter and Charlotte hoping I'd find something out. Before either of them could speak I flashed out of the room to sounds of their mocking laughter. _Disgusting…. how could they even get in that position? Why is everyone thinking about sex!_ I ran out of the house and into the forest. I might as well hunt since I've been pushed out of my own house. I ran through the forest thinking over the past few days, Peter and Charlotte's absence and sudden reappearance and Emmett's connection to the wolves. I suddenly ran into a scent I'd never expected to smell again…_strawberries and freesia_. This was different though…not as pure. I stopped and focused on the smell. _Strawberries…freesia…. suede and vanilla…who is that?_ I followed the scent a little further and growled as I picked up a second scent_…. Emmett_. I turned and ran back to the house at top speed. I wanted some answers and I was going to get them.

**Alice'sPOV**

Edward had rushed out of the house when Peter and Char used our 'sex thoughts' idea to block Edward from their minds. Always the prude he couldn't even stand to hear thoughts about sex. As we sat there listening to Peter and Char tell us about Bella's accident and her change I was astounded. I didn't know a lot about newborns but Jasper had told me enough about his time with Maria that I thought I had a good idea of what was expected. _Our Bella…. such unexpected behavior._ As I listened to them talk a vision flashed through my mind…. _Edward storming into the house demanding to know where Bella is!_ "Upstairs…. sex now…. lots of lust Jasper…don't stop until Bella and Emmett are back!" I rushed out standing and pulling Jasper up the stairs behind me. "Wait what is going on Alice?" Jasper asked sweeping me up into his arms to stop my ascent up the stairs. "Edward picked up Bella's scent…well her new scent. He's not a hundred percent sure it's hers but he picked up Emmett's mixed with it so he wants answers." They all looked at each other questioningly for a minute. "Won't he just follow the scent if we're occupied?" Peter asked hesitantly, obviously worrying about his new daughter. I closed my eyes trying to see something in Edward's future. I sighed, "Yes…so what do we do?" The three of them looked at each other again. "I'll tell him about Bella. He's not to leave though. I won't have him running off to Seattle and ruining her time with Emmett," Peter stated flatly. We all nodded and sat back down to await Edward's arrival.

**We're reaching the end...one maybe two chapters left. Send your REVIEWS and let me know what you think or what you'd like to see before we leave our happy couple! Thanks to all of my faithful readers and reviewers.**


	37. Consequences

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

**A/N so sorry for the long delay. RL happens and I just couldn't get the words out. It's never taken me this long to write a chapter before but I hope you like it anyway. Thanks to all of my faithful readers. One chapter after this which I promise will be posted by Wed.**

37. Consequences

**BPOV**

"I love you Belly Bean…. forever," Emmett whispered as he pressed his lips gently to mine. "I'm sorry I let my jealousy overshadow my common sense. I will never doubt you or your love for me again." He kissed me again with a little more urgency. "I will do whatever I have to do to make it up to you." He whispered between kisses as his hands slid down my body. _I'm not breakable anymore!_ I thought with a smile as Emmett's warm hands found their way around my waist. I turned around to face him, pulling back slightly so I could look into his eyes. "You really hurt me by not trusting me Em," I said running my finger down the front of his shirt slicing it open. "Do you trust me now Em? Do you really trust that I am yours and nobody else's?" I asked keeping his eyes locked with mine. I loved watching his eyes turn black with desire. "Yes," he breathed as his hands gripped my hips tighter. I smirked as his hips pressed into mine and I felt just what I could do to him. "You'll have to prove that you trust me Emmett. You'll have to do everything I say without question or hesitation." I trailed my fingers up and down his chest waiting for his acknowledgment to my words. "O-ok-kay," he stuttered. "Emmett…." I said as my hands slid down and unbuttoned his jeans. I smiled at his sharp intake of breath. "Emmett, do you trust that I can satisfy ALL of your needs?" I whispered as I slid his zipper down slowly. "Mhm," he mumbled as he squeezed his eyes shut at my touch. "Good. Then you will wait until I give you permission before you cum baby. Do you understand?" I cooed as I slid one of my hands into his hair and pulled him in for a kiss.

I ignored the time ticking away in the back of my head. I didn't count the number of orgasms I had or gave after the first, even though I was acutely aware of each one. I did memorized EVERY inch of Emmett, the sounds he made when I touched or licked or sucked on different parts of his body. The way he sighed my name as I kissed his thighs made me melt. The sound of my name falling reverently from his lips as I brought him to yet another orgasm brought such intense pleasure I actually purred. I memorized his taste, his smell, his feel. I let myself really experience my new senses as they were filled with everything Emmett. I felt his tongue as it trailed down my body from my ear to my toes and everywhere in between. I felt his perfectly sculpted body press and move against mine. I felt his fingers as they explored my new body and the changes that had occurred. I controlled and I begged. I sighed and I screamed. I touched the heavens and still found myself in hell unable to get enough of him. Our bodies fit perfectly together as we came over and over and over again. We were one in every sense of the word. We shared our deepest fears and secrets, our dreams and memories. It was rough and fast, it was sweet and soft, it was urgent and needy….it was more than I'd ever dreamed.

The obnoxious ringing of the hotel phone brought us out of our sexual bliss. "WHAT!" I practically shouted into the phone as Emmett chuckled from underneath me. "Relax there darlin' I just wanted to let you know that Edward picked up your new scent so I had to tell him what happened. I wouldn't have interrupted but it has been" I cut Peter off before he could continue. "Thirty-six hours, four minutes and seventeen seconds since we left the clearing but only thirty-two hours, fifty-one minutes and twenty-seven seconds since we lost our clothes so I don't see why you're calling." I was huffy as Peter chuckled on the other end of the line. "Darlin' I would give you as much time as you wanted with Emmett….trust me I know how you feel. Edward on the other hand is about ready to track you to Seattle. We also have the issue of a very weak Carlisle in the basement and a distraught Esme pacing upstairs. So if I promise you and Emmett as much alone time as ya want once we get settled in our new house will ya please come back today….well like now?" His voice was so soft and pleading that I couldn't resist. "Fine…two hours." I hung up the phone and looked at Emmett's grinning face. He pulled me into a sweet embrace and kissed my lips softly. "Two hours means we have time to shower before we leave," he said wagging his eyebrows. My whole body tingled with anticipation as I jumped off the bed practically dragging him to the bathroom.

I studied every ripple, every muscle, every inch of Emmett as the hot water ran down his body. _So sexy….all mine. _My fingers ran reverently over his smooth skin as I slowly washed him from head to toe, massaging his scalp, scrubbing his back, and worshiping his body in every way possible. _I could do this forever, _I thought as I listened to Emmett's groans of pleasure. "Oh….Belllllllaaa," Emmett moaned as his fingers twisted tighter into my hair with his release. As I stood to my feet Emmett's strong arms wrapped around my waist turning us around and setting me under the shower head. His lips crashed to mine passionately as his hands roamed freely over my body. "I love you so much B," he breathed as our lips parted. His long fingers slipped down to where I desperately needed them to be as his lips continued to caress my neck and shoulder. "Oh god Emmett….yes baby!" I cried as my head fell back and I braced myself against the shower wall. As I came down from my high he finished washing me and shut the water off. I watched as Emmett dried me off and dressed me in silence. I could tell something was on his mind but he hadn't spoken. Before he could walk away to get himself ready I grabbed his face between my hands forcing him to look at me.

"Emmett, you are my choice, my one and only. You brought me back from the darkest days of my life and helped me to see with clarity the lies I'd believed as truth. You gave me back to myself." I trailed my thumb over his plump lips as I spoke. "You have to trust me, you have to talk to me and you have to be willing to fight for me if it comes to that. I want to be with you forever….you are my other half Emmett. You make me laugh, you bring me pleasure, you fulfill every need and desire I have. I love you Emmett….forever," I whispered as I pressed my lips to his gently trying to express my deep feelings for him. When we finally pulled apart he sighed heavily. "I'm sorry baby girl. I guess I'm still worried that you'll see Edward and realize you still love him." His fingers caressed my cheek as he spoke showing me just how vulnerable he was. Rosalie had controlled him for so long that he was afraid to stand up for himself and what he wanted. "Emmett, Rosalie is gone. You are in control of your life now not anyone else. I'm yours if you want me…." I trailed off as his arms lifted me into a bone crushing hug. "I love you B….forever." The grin on his face turned to utter annoyance when the hotel phone began ringing again.

"What!" he growled as he grabbed the phone up. "Relax man, just wanted to make sure you picked up the new cell Alice had sent to the front desk and remind you of the time," Jasper answered with a chuckle. I couldn't help but giggle as Emmett rolled his eyes at the phone. "Fine, I'll get it and we're on our way." Emmett hung the phone up and swung me around before setting me back on my feet. "So…" he said as he grabbed my hand and led me towards the door. I couldn't hold my laughter in any longer as he reached for the door knob. "Em…" I stuttered between giggles. He stopped and looked down at me with a slightly annoyed look. "….clothes, baby?" I said trying to reign in my laughter as I pointed to his still naked body. He looked down at himself then back at me before growling under his breath. I clutched my stomach as laughter poured out of me. I waited by the door while he quickly dressed and came back without a word. As we walked to the front desk to get the cell phone and check out it was obvious his attitude was still a little sour.

"You were going to ask me something before we left the room…." I let my question trail off giving him a chance to answer as we walked out of the hotel. He sighed heavily before grabbing my hand and leading me towards the forest. I waited patiently for Emmett to speak while we ran out of the city. _Eight minutes, thirty-five seconds of silence….what is wrong with him?_ I thought. Emmett slowed his pace as I was getting ready to speak again. "I was thinking about what Peter said when he called….about moving to a new house." Emmett kept his eyes forward as he spoke but I could tell there was something different in the tone of his voice. I waited patiently for him to continue when he suddenly stopped. I turned and ran back to him trying to figure out what was bothering him. "Bella," he said as he grabbed my hands in his. "What kind of plans have you made with Peter and Char already? I mean…. I'm assuming….I guess… I'm included in those plans right?" I smiled reassuringly, "Of course Emmett. We haven't really made any definite plans other than a plan to get out of Forks as soon as possible. They have a house in Colorado that would accommodate all of us with plenty of space for me to roam for the first year. We're guessing Alice and Jasper would want to come with us for a while. But if you'd rather go somewhere else…." I let my sentence hang as I took in his demeanor. He dropped my left hand and tugged on my right before taking off at a run again. We ran in silence back to Forks. I could tell he was in serious thought about something so I just let him think.

We slowed about seven miles from the house, knowing Edward wouldn't be able to pick up Emmett's thoughts yet this far out. "I have a house in Tennessee….my family's house," he paused looking hesitantly at me before continuing. "Esme remodeled it for me several years ago but Rose refused to go see it…something about hillbilly's and no shopping." He shrugged his shoulders. "There's plenty of land, mountains, rivers, lots of wildlife. I'd really like to take you there. The house isn't quite as big as this one….only three bedrooms but it has an awesome game room and hot tub." He looked at me hopefully. I threw my arms around his neck, "Of course Emmett! I would love to move to your family's house in Tennessee. If the others want to follow they can or they can go to Colorado. Thank you baby," I whispered. The grin on his face was priceless. _I hope I can always make him smile like that….so beautiful! _ He stared into my eyes for several minutes before speaking again. "I used to think I was happy with my life. Now….you've given me so much more than I ever thought possible. I love you Isabella." We ran the last few miles back to the house in silence holding hands.

As soon as we cleared the creek we saw Peter, Char, Jasper, Alice and Edward waiting for us. Edward was pacing like a caged animal. "Bella," he breathed as our eyes met for the first time. I looked up at Emmett and nodded as Edward walked slowly towards me. "You sure baby girl?" Emmett whispered. "I'm sure Em." He leaned down and kissed me softly before glaring at Edward as he walked past him. I waited silently while the others went back into the house before looking at Edward again. I sighed heavily as I realized how close he was standing to me now. "Edward," I said looking at him out of the corner of my eye. "Let's sit," I said flatly walking to a couple of large rocks next to the river. I was slightly surprised by his silence so far but took the time to gather my thoughts as we sat. Guilt overwhelmed me when our eyes met. He looked like a lost little boy without any hope for the future. "You're amazing Bella," he whispered reverently. His hand reached out tentatively towards my face. "Edward, I'm not yours anymore," I stated quietly. His face crumbled with my words. I could almost feel his pain as venom tears pooled in his eyes. "That's how I felt when you left me in the forest six months ago." The look on his face nearly devastated me as he opened his mouth but was unable to speak. "Consequences, Edward. Every choice has them. You will get over me, I promise. We were never truly meant to be together. I know you think you loved me but you left me…." I sighed heavily before continuing. "I honestly have so many things I want to tell you but I don't know that any of it matters anymore. I am what I am now and I've chosen my eternity. Emmett is my forever Edward. He and I were meant for each other. I love him with every part of my being." Edward dropped his eyes from mine. "There's nothing I can do is there?" he whispered softly. I took his hand in mine. "No Edward, there is nothing you can do. I know you'll need your family and I don't have a problem with you being around as long as you understand your place. I belong to Emmett. If you accept that you're welcome to be wherever you're the most comfortable. Emmett and I will be moving to his family's home in Tennessee. We haven't discussed it with the others yet but I'm sure Peter, Char, Jasper, and Alice will go with us. I haven't seen Esme yet so I can't make any other assumptions." I tried to smile reassuringly as I looked into his eyes.

"I love you so much Bella. I was only trying to protect you when I left. I never wanted to hurt you, love." His words echoed through my mind as I stared blankly at him trying to keep my anger under control. _You didn't mean to hurt me….you left me for my own good….you love me! _My mind reeled from his words even though on some level I expected them. I took my hand away from his and placed it in my lap as I took several deep breathes. "Edward, I'm trying to be compassionate and forgiving here so please just stop speaking. I've spent a lot of time replaying our relationship in my head….especially while I changed. I don't believe anything you're saying. You loved my silent mind and maybe my blood but never me. You never gave me the chance to be me. You never knew the real me. You always told me what to do, where to go, and how to act." My voice was rising with each word I spoke. A sudden wave of calm fell over me and I smiled towards the house with a small nod. "Listen Edward maybe I was wrong. I think you need to give me some time. I don't think it's a good idea for us to be around each other for a while." I could see the anger slowly overtaking his features. "NO ISABELLA….YOU. ARE. MINE. I WILL NOT LET YOU GO THAT EASILY!" he shouted grabbing my arms and bringing the rest of my family out of the house in a flash. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Emmett roared as he burst out of the house running full speed towards us. Edward's eyes flashed to the others as realization dawned on his face. He dropped my arms before the others arrived and took off into the forest. "Are you okay baby?" Emmett rushed out as he scanned my body for injuries. "Yeah I'm fine." Peter and Char waited for my response before taking off after Edward. "Stop guys!" Jasper called after them, "He's too fast. He's already gone." They came back to us slowly. I could see the frustration in Peter's eyes. "Hey Peter, don't worry about Dickward. He'll get over his tantrum eventually. Let's head inside. I'd like to see Esme and I guess I have to deal with Carlisle now too." I sighed heavily as Emmett wrapped his arms around me and led me inside. He kissed the top of my head as we walked, "I love you B." I smiled up at this wonderful man that I could now call mine. "I love you too Em."

Esme was standing on the porch as we walked up to the house. Her body was trembling slightly as she looked at me with venom filled eyes. "Bella," she whispered. My heart nearly broke as I took in the woman I'd once considered my mother. As broken as I felt when they left me alone the woman before looked completely devastated and defeated. I could see all of her pain as it flashed across her face. It didn't matter that she'd left me because of Edward. It didn't matter that her husband had tried to rape me. It didn't matter that her daughter had wanted me dead. She blamed herself for all of it but still loved me and without a doubt I still loved her. I held my arms out to her, "Mom," I breathed. She flashed into my arms and we both silently sobbed into each other's shoulders. I heard the others, minus Emmett, go into the house. "I'm so sorry Bella. I never imagined…." Her voice trailed off. "Shhhh, Esme I don't blame you for any of this, not for Carlisle, not for Edward, not for Rosalie. They each made their own decisions. It's hard to see someone's faults when you love so unconditionally. I guess that's one thing we've always had in common huh?" I pulled back to look into her eyes. She brushed some hair out of my face as she gave me a sad smile.

With a deep breath she spoke again. "I guess you've decided what to do with Carlisle already?" her voice was hesitant. "Honestly I haven't given it too much thought. With everything going on with the change and Edward showing up here I was hoping to talk to you about it…." I let my sentence trail off hoping I wouldn't have to say anymore. She stepped back from me and took both of my hands in hers. "I won't attempt to apologize or explain my husband's behavior but I will tell you that he is my mate and I do love him very much. I will accept whatever punishment you deem necessary…but I can't live without him. He has tried so hard over the years to control that part of himself. I do believe that he can be helped now that the family is aware of the problem. He was always too worried about what others would think of him to get help." She looked imploringly into my eyes before continuing. "I think an indefinite amount of time in Alaska with Eleazar would be helpful. He's always been a good friend and he studied deviant behaviors extensively during his time with the Volturi. I honestly believe the brothers used Carlisle as some kind of sick experiment under the guise of trying to help him." Esme shook her head sadly. I looked up at Emmett who seemed concerned with Esme's suggestion. "What do you think babe?" I asked him with a squeeze of his hand. "I don't know B. Is he still going to see you the same way? Will he try this again…with someone else? I'd personally like to remove his balls for what he tried to do to you," Emmett huffed the last part out trying not to upset Esme but still express his anger over what had happened.

"I really don't want to see him, not yet anyway. I like your suggestion Esme. I'd really like to see him get some help for his problem. If you think Eleazar can help than that's where I'd like him to go." A smile lit up Esme's face as she reached to hug me. I heard a low growl from Emmett. I raised my hand to stop her motion. "I'm not done yet. I agree with Emmett's suggestion also. I believe it would prove beneficial if his genitals were removed." Esme gasped as she covered her mouth. I heard Peter chuckling from inside the house and smiled. "I believe Peter would be willing to handle that for me. I will have them packaged and shipped to Alaska with specific instructions that they are only to be given back when you need them. They will have to be removed again anytime he leaves the house until his recovery is complete. He is also not to go anywhere unsupervised. That includes work. I'll ask Jasper to call Eleazar with the specifics of my punishment and what I expect the results to be. I'd like Jasper to receive regular reports from Eleazar about Carlisle's progress." Esme's eyes were still showing shock as I finished speaking. I reached up and held her shoulders securely as I looked into her eyes. "I love you Esme and I will forgive Carlisle when the time comes but what he did to me was unacceptable. Even if he didn't actually rape me he had every intention of it. Someday we'll be a family again but for now," I paused as I pulled Emmett closer to me. "For now I think we'll be spending time with 'our' family….Peter, Charlotte and Jasper and Alice if they'd like to join us." I chuckled as Alice squealed from inside the house. "I believe Carlisle is in the basement. You should probably put him back together and get him something to drink. I expect both of you to be on your way to Alaska by morning." I nodded curtly letting her know I was done with this conversation as I led Emmett into the house.

Peter and Charlotte were smiling broadly as we entered the living room. Alice was bouncing on Jasper's lap while he tried desperately to contain his own laughter. "So," I said as Emmett and I sat down on the sofa. "Emmett and I have decided to move into his family's house in Tennessee." All the smiles disappeared as I looked around the room. "Esme remodeled it for him several years ago and no one has ever lived there. It's only three bedrooms but he says it has a great game room and a hot tub," I spoke slowly waiting to see if they'd get what I was saying. When no one spoke I continued, "I know you had planned on going to Colorado but we'd love to have you move to Tennessee with us." As soon as I finished speaking Charlotte and Alice were out of their seats jumping around the room. Peter and Jasper smiled at each other before looking at Emmett and I. "I guess that's a yes from the ladies," Peter said. Emmett pulled me into his side and smiled widely at his brothers. "So when do we leave?" Char asked pulling me into a hug. "I'd like to stay here until we know for sure Carlisle has made it to Alaska." I looked up at Emmett, "We'll need to say our good-byes to the pack…" My voice trailed off as Emmett pulled me into his arms. "A week, we'll leave in a week," Emmett said as he stroked my hair. The others nodded and excused themselves to give us time alone.

"Will we ever see them again?" I asked softly as Emmett sat down pulling me into his lap. He held me close for a minute before speaking. "When we thought you were dead Sam took me to his house and the pack watched over me. Jake and Quil never left my side." I watched Emmett's far away gaze as he spoke. My heart so full of love for not only this man but the pack who'd taken me in and watched over me when I had no one else. "I replayed every minute of our time together from your first day of school until the second you walked out the door after our 'fight'." His long fingers ran through my hair as he spoke. "But now you know just how many things we can focus on at once so you'll understand this. The whole time I was thinking about a future without you, what I'd do, where I'd go. I also thought a lot about the pack and everything they've gone through because of us moving to Forks. It was obvious to me just how important you had become to them after we left you." He paused for a second and looked into my eyes before continuing. "I know they are proud but I would like to do something special for them. I was thinking maybe I could make a donation to the tribe specifically for the care of the pack. I was also thinking that we should bring the pack into the twenty-first century," he said with a wicked grin. "New laptops with webcams, wireless internet cards, cell phones and anything else you can think of." The smile that spread over my face was so wide it almost hurt my cheeks. I threw my arms around Emmett's neck kissing him firmly as my fingers tangled into his hair. "Thank you," I said breathlessly as I pulled out of the kiss. "Hey they're my family too. I'll miss them just as much as you will. Plus I'm sure we can come back for short visits. No more than a few days at a time though. I won't put any more children through what the others have gone through." Emmett stroked my cheek gently before kissing me again. "I love you B," he whispered. "I love you Em…forever."

**Please REVIEW! Thanks**


	38. Goodbyes Are Not Always Forever

**I do not own Twilight, SM does but I love playing with the characters so enjoy!**

**This chapter is much longer than I expected which explains the delay. It is technically Thurs. here but somewhere it's still Wed so don't be too mad at me.**

38. Good-byes Are Not Always Forever

**EmPOV**

I had made the call to Jacob letting him know our plans while Alice and Char occupied Bella with plans for our move to Tennessee. The pack was planning a farewell bonfire for Bella and I at the end of the week before we left Forks for good. Carlisle and Esme had made the trip to Alaska without incident and Eleazar was very happy to help his old friend get his life sorted out. Jacob and Quil had spent the last three days with us interrogating Peter, Char, Jasper and Alice on everything; their histories, their future plans and most importantly their relationship with Bella. They claimed it was because they were worried that she might be hurt again. I think they just wanted to know who'd be taking their place as protectors for her plus they wanted as much time with her as possible before we left. They both understood why we couldn't stay and why our trips back would be short and far between. When they were both satisfied that Bella would truly be loved and cared for by our 'family' they went back to the reservation. They needed to be close to their imprints even though they were hurting with the knowledge that they were losing Bella.

Bella and I had spent the entire day in Seattle shopping for laptops, internet cards, cell phones and video cameras. She didn't want to miss anything special that happened within the pack. We hadn't discussed our financial plans with the pack yet and had decided that we would tell them tonight. We'd invited the whole pack, their imprints and some of the council to a party at our house, compliments of Alice and Charlotte. "How do you think the tribe will take the gifts?" Bella asked me as we drove back down the driveway towards the house. I sighed heavily because the same question had been on my mind since the idea came to me. Her hand reached for mine as we came to a stop by the garage. "I hope they'll be accepting and understand our true intentions. I would never want to make them feel like they were taking charity. They've just done so much for us…." my voice trailed off as I looked into Bella's eyes. They were slowly turning to gold and now resembled a beautiful orange sunset. I leaned in and kissed her soft lips. "They're family….they'll understand," she whispered as we pulled apart. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I thought about the special gift I'd picked up for Quil. No matter what I would always be closer to him than anyone other than Bella. We'd formed an unspoken understanding over the past months with Bella. We both loved her deeply and would do anything to protect her. Jacob was automatically in our club, even though he'd actually broken her heart when he phased, he still loved her deeply. He'd also loved her longer than either Quil or I had.

Jasper and Peter came out and helped us unload our purchases into the house. "Wow, the place looks great ladies," Bella called out as we walked into the house. Of course Alice had gone overboard as usual. There were long tables piled with every kind of food imaginable. The decorations were extravagant and all nature related so the house smelled overwhelmingly like the forest. I noticed a fire pit already prepared in the back yard with low benches scattered around it. "You know Alice we could have just done this outside instead of bringing the whole forest inside," I laughed as we set the last of the boxes in the living room. "Har, har Emmett. I did all of this for you and Bella anyway so a little gratitude would be nice. Besides I'm hoping the decorations will cover some of the wet dog smell," Alice said with a grin while Bella huffed and the rest of us laughed. "Is it that time already?" Bella asked causing us all to stop and listen to see what she'd heard. A grin spread across my face as I grabbed her hand and headed to the front door. "Yep, that's them." I felt Bella shift next to me. "I don't know if I can do this Em. It's not just the pack but the imprints too. What if I can't control myself….what if I hurt someone?" her voice fell to a whisper as she spoke. I turned and pulled her into my arms locking my eyes with hers. "B, you'll be fine. You didn't eat the hotel staff in Seattle, you didn't eat the boy scouts your first time out. You won't eat the council or the imprints…they're family remember. Also that's what the rest of us are here for. Jasper will be watching your feelings for any sign of bloodlust and Peter and I will be close by all night. If you get nervous just hold your breath, okay?" I smiled down at her as I reassured her of her control. The cars came to a stop outside and we walked hand in hand out the front door to greet our other family.

Jacob and Quil were the first ones to us with Ellie hiding slightly behind Jacob. "Hey guys glad you could make it," I greeted as they hugged Bella. I kept my eye on Ellie as she watched the interaction between the four of us. Bella pulled away from Quil and turned her attention to Ellie who still seemed nervous. "Hey Ellie, I'm Bella. I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you properly sooner but a lot has happened since my Jakey here imprinted on you," she said with a smile holding her hand out to Ellie. Jacob held Ellie's hand and nodded reassuringly at her as she stepped closer to shake Bella's hand. "Hi, Jake's told me all about you. I'm sorry we won't have time to get to know you before you have to leave. I know how important you are to Jake which means you're important to me too. If there's ever anything you need please let us know." Ellie paused for a second and shifted uncomfortably before continuing. "Maybe we could exchange phone numbers. You know Jacob can be a little difficult sometimes and it'd be nice to have someone to talk to who understands him." She smiled shyly at Bella who pulled her into a gentle hug. "Of course Ellie, I would love that," Bella whispered in her ear before releasing her so she could follow Jacob into the house. We greeted the other guests, some of whom weren't very pleased to be here but were cordial none the less. The conversations seemed to flow freely while the pack ate and complimented Alice and Char on their decorations and food. Bella and I made a point to move around the room and talk to everyone as the meal continued. By the time everyone was full the atmosphere seemed to have relaxed. Peter and Jasper were getting along really well with the pack, talking fight tactics and what not. Char was sharing recipes with some of the imprints while Alice was explaining the advantages of buying in bulk online, not just for food but clothing also. I took Bella's hand and led her away from her conversation with Billy to help me start the fire outside. "I think it's time to talk to them. What do you think?" I asked her as I lit the fire. She smiled at me, "I think you're right. Let's get everyone out here and talk to them." Before we could go back inside Quil came out with the others following close behind him.

"Hey, good looking fire. Are there s'mores?" he asked hopefully. Alice laughed as she came flitting out of the house with bags full of chocolate bars, boxes of graham crackers and bags of extra-large marshmallows. "Where did you get these marshmallows?" Embry asked holding one between his fingers. "They're freakin' huge!" Paul exclaimed as he stuck one on his roasting stick. "I'd love to see how many of these you can shove in your mouth Quil," Jake said laughing. "We are not going to find out," Bella admonished. "I am not cleaning up marshmallow puke tonight you two," she finished with a serious glare. Some of the other guys began laughing as they continued to make their s'mores. Jasper, Peter, Char and Alice had stayed inside giving us some privacy to talk to the pack. "Hey where are Jasper and Peter?" Paul asked looking around the fire. I cleared my throat and stood up. "Actually, they're inside with Charlotte and Alice. Bella and I wanted to talk to all of you about something and since it's family related they're giving us some privacy." I looked around the room to see how my words would be accepted. The pack sat up a little straighter as did the council members waiting for me to continue.

I inhaled deeply and took Bella's hand in mine. "You know that Bella and I consider all of you family. If it weren't for all of you Bella would have been killed by Laurent in the woods or by Victoria or one of her newborns. You found her after Edward left her alone in the forest, you loved her, you helped her heal and I can never repay the debt that I owe you for that. You've not only protected her but you've accepted both of us as part of your family. You helped me through my grief when I believed she was lost to me forever. You know we have to leave because of Bella's change but we are also leaving so hopefully no more children will be forced into the life my family has brought upon you. All of that being said, Bella and I have done some things that we hope you will accept as part of our gratitude to you." I sighed heavily as Bella squeezed my hand gently. I pulled an envelope out of my back pocket and handed it to Billy Black who looked at me questioningly. "Inside that envelope are a few things. First is a check for five hundred thousand dollars." I held my hand up as gasps and grumbles began to spread around the room. "Please let me finish. The check is for not only the pack but also to bring some new money into the tribe. I know you work very hard to keep your money on the reservation but there is still some business that has to be done elsewhere. Even with the scattered tourism there isn't enough money to care for the tribe and the pack as well as the council would like, right?" I looked around to the council members for acknowledgement. "I know most of the pack still live with their parents but eventually they'll all need their own spaces and Bella and I would like to help them obtain that. So the check is to be used as the council sees fit; pack housing, new business start-up costs, general land improvements or whatever else is needed." I looked again at each council member as I spoke gauging their reactions. "This is not a hand out. This is an investment in a place we consider our home." Billy smiled at my words and nodded his head in agreement. Bella began bouncing slightly at my side and I knew she was getting anxious for the gift giving to begin. I chuckled lightly as I squeezed her hand again.

"Okay before Bella bounces out of her shoes let me get through the rest of this. Also in that envelope you will find a bank book. The account is set up as a joint account in the name of Emmett and Bella McCarty and Protectors, Inc. Protectors, Inc. is a not for profit organization that helps its community grow by providing educational expenses and living expenses to those deserving of their help. The organization is run by Jacob Black, Sam Uley and Quil Ateara. The money in this account is to be used strictly for the pack; grocery expenses, cell phone and internet bills, online college expenses and any travel that might need to be made." I smiled at Bella as she bounced excitedly next to me. The pack and council looked a little confused. "Emmett I know I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer but when did we start a not for profit organization? And most of us don't have cell phones let alone computers we could take online courses on so please explain," Jacob said hesitantly. "My attorney set up the organization as a way to help the pack out without too many questions being asked. The money in the account is continually invested according to Alice's stock market visions so it will never run out. The names can be changed as the pack changes so if the pack continues or is ever restarted there will be money specifically for them." I explained quickly before nodding at Bella. "Come on out guys," Bella called to Peter and the others who brought out most of our purchases from the day. "Emmett and I went shopping today. We bought each of you a new laptop with a webcam and wireless internet card, a cell phone with unlimited texting and talk time, and a video camera," Bella practically squealed. I could see the sour looks some of the council members and pack members had so I jumped in to stop any complaints before they started. "I know you probably think this is too much and maybe you're right but I couldn't tell Bella no. These gifts are for purely selfish reasons. Bella may never get to go to college because of the hand life has dealt her, much like yours. She also doesn't want to miss anything. While you may have to live your life on the reservation at least you have your family and friends. Bella's lost all of that and our lives can be very lonely. She wants to be able to pick up the phone and call Quil or Jake or Ellie whenever she wants someone to talk to. She wants to see the crazy stuff you guys pull at the bonfires. She wants to see Emily and Ellie and even Claire round with child when the time comes. She wants to still be a part of this family and this is the only realistic way for that to happen. We can't be here because of what our presence does to you but at least with webcams and cell phones and video cameras we can stay connected. Please don't take this away from her," I finished in a whisper. Several of the men dropped their heads in shame. They knew I was right. Jacob rose to his feet and swept Bella up into one of his bear hugs. "This is great Bells. Thank you," he said setting her back on her feet. I noticed the venom pooling in her eyes as I pulled her into my side. Mumbled thanks rang around the group as Jake sat back down. "Bella and I will deliver everything tomorrow and spend the day helping you set everything up if that's okay," I directed my words to Sam. He nodded his agreement.

The pack stayed and ate and visited for another hour before excusing themselves to home and patrols. We asked Quil to stay behind after the others left so we could give him our special gifts. "So what's up Bro?" Quil asked as we walked into the living room. "Well, I wanted to get something extra special for you. My way of saying thanks for being such a good friend." I waved my hand towards a stack of boxes as we entered the living room. Quil's mouth fell open as he took in the sight before him. "What is all of this? Are you kidding me? I don't know what to say…." His voice trailed off as he looked between me and the boxes. Bella and I both laughed. "Quil you know Emmett just won't be the same if he can't play Xbox with you at least a few times a week," Bella said still chuckling. Quil ran his hands through his hair. "Okay I get that but what is the rest of this stuff for? I mean I really don't need a fifty-six inch TV or what is that….extra remotes?" he asked confusion evident in his voice. "Well I figured you'd need enough remotes for the pack plus a few extras in case anyone has anger issues…." I said letting my sentence trail off as Bella burst into laughter. "Emmett doesn't like to lose and tends to go through a LOT of remotes," she said between giggles. I scowled at her slightly before smiling at her honesty. "Yea well we can't all be as well controlled as you little miss," I said playfully. "Okay so what are those boxes for?" Quil asked bringing our attention back to the pile of boxes in front of us. "Oh those are all of my favorite games and some new ones I thought you'd like. We also got some party games for when the pack gets together so you guys can play together. Plus I got that box full of games for Claire. Bella thought it'd be something you and her could do together. It's mostly educational stuff and lots of girly stuff but they'll be good for the next couple of years." Quil pulled Bella into a hug before slapping me on the back. "Thank you guys this is way too much but I get it. I'll miss you guys so much," he smiled with tears in his eyes. "Hey I really should get home though. I've got early patrol in the morning. You guys will bring this stuff down tomorrow then?" he asked toeing the carpet nervously. "Yea we'll be down tomorrow and I'll make some double chocolate chip cookies for you too," Bella said giving him another hug before walking towards the door. "I love you Quil," she whispered as she hugged him again on the front porch. He gave her a sad smile before turning and running off towards the forest. I pulled Bella into my side and led her upstairs silently.

"I wish I could take the pain away baby girl. I know this is hard on you, especially since you never got to say good-bye to your dad. At least you can still keep tabs on him through Jake and Billy. Plus we won't lose our pack when we leave." I whispered into her hair as I held her close to me. "As long as I have you Em everything else will be fine." She paused for a minute as her fingers ran through my hair and down my neck in a gentle caress. "Make love to me Em, please," she breathed almost silently_. I will never deny her anything_, I thought as I began removing her clothes.

**BPOV**

Emmett's body next to mine seemed to be the only thing that eased the pain caused by my losses. I'd lost my life but I'd gained an eternity with my love, Emmett. I'd lost my mom and dad, unable to say good-bye but I knew they'd be taken care of by the pack. Now I was preparing to lose the pack too. At least this wasn't a permanent loss, not yet anyway. Two days. I had two days until we left for Tennessee. As the sun began to shine through the window above our bed I smiled and curled into Emmett's side. "Hey are you making those cookies for Quil before we head to the reservation or down there?" Emmett asked as his fingers ran through my hair. "I should have all the ingredients here so I'll make them before we leave. Have you decided where we're starting this morning?" I asked looking up at his smooth features. "I told Jake I'd call him and have the pack meet at his house. Since everything is the same it'll be easier to go over it once. Quil will be on patrol so we'll go to his house later…have some one on one time," he paused just long enough to kiss my head. "Alice and Char spent the night activating the phones and plugging in the phone numbers so they're ready to go. Peter and Jasper set up the networking on the computers so they're ready to go too. All we have to do is deliver them and set up Billy's TV and then Quil's TV and Xbox system." The smug smile on his face reminded me of a little boy who'd guessed his Christmas present early. "I love you Em," I said as I kissed his chest. "Ugh, baby girl if you want to get those cookies done and get to the rez today you should really stop doing that," he sputtered as my lips moved down his chest. "Fine," I huffed jumping out of bed to dress.

"Hey nice to see you guys emerge. I got everything ready for the cookies. I hope you don't mind," Alice said as we walked down the stairs. I gave her a sincere smile, she was trying. "Thank you Alice. Would you like to help me make them?" She practically jumped into my arms, "Thank you Bella." Emmett and I both chuckled. "It's not a big deal Alice. Thank you for working on the phones last night too. You've been a big help and I appreciate it. You've given me some space and I appreciate that too. We'll get there," I finished hugging her lightly. Jasper, Peter and Char were standing in the door grinning. It really was hard not to love Alice. Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my head. "The guys and I are going to load up the jeep okay." I nodded taking Alice and Char into the kitchen with me.

"So things are good between you an' grizzly man?" Char asked as I mixed the cookie batter. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. "Yeah, things are great. Things didn't happen the way I had envisioned them but I'm glad I got my chance at eternity with Emmett." I sighed happily as I plopped cookie dough onto the pans. "It still surprises me how much we have in common and how good we really are for each other. Sometimes it hurts when we're apart. I don't think it's like the mating pull but more like part of me is missing. He's so much a part of who I am now that I can't imagine not having him with me." I smiled as I thought back to our meeting in Port Angeles. "When I found him in Port Angeles I felt like a little piece of my heart had mended. He played such a big part in my search for who I really am and what I wanted out of life…. we're so compatible. I know it sounds cheesy but it's like he completes me. I never felt like this with Edward. I always felt like something was missing in my relationship with him but I didn't know what." I let out a bitter chuckle. "I actually blamed myself for not being enough for him. I thought there was something wrong with me and that's what was missing." I shook my head as I set the timer for the first batch of cookies. "I can't wait to get to Tennessee," I said wistfully as my mind drifted to the future.

We worked on the rest of the cookies while discussing our plans for the immediate future and our move to Tennessee. Alice was concerned about the shopping of course but insisted that as long as she had the internet everything would be fine. Char was excited about being back in the mountains. She said her and Peter loved Colorado so Tennessee should be great too. We talked about some of the things I should still expect to deal with as a newborn and the things that I seemed to have no trouble with. Char was amazed, after what she'd seen in her early life, that I had so much control over my emotions and especially my thirst. "You about ready baby girl?" Emmett asked as he came into the kitchen wrinkling up his nose. "Stop that," I scolded swatting his arm. "I know they stink but I can still remember what they used to smell like and it was wonderful." I wrapped the last of the cookies up and handed the containers to Emmett. "Let's go! We'll see you guys later okay," I called as I followed Emmett out of the house.

Our ride to La Push seemed to last forever since Emmett and I were both so excited to get there. The pack was already gathered at Jake's when we arrived. The guys eagerly helped us unload the boxes and pass everything out. Emmett was a whiz with everything electronic so he answered everyone's questions while I helped Seth set up Billy's TV. When Seth and I finished I went to the kitchen and prepared sandwiches for the pack while they played with their new toys. "Hey," Leah said walking into the kitchen. "Do you need any help?" she asked softly. Quil had told me a little about Leah and why she was so jaded and hateful so her offer surprised me. "Um, no I'm just about done but thanks." I turned to look at her as she fidgeted nervously in the doorway. "Look Leah I know we don't really know each other but I believe in complete honesty. If there's something you want to ask me or say to me please just do it. I won't lie to you and I won't sugar coat things. If I don't want to answer or you piss me off I'll tell you," I finished with a cocky grin. She chuckled lightly and sighed. "I think you and I would've gotten along well," she said sadly. "Um, that's the reason for all of this stuff. Just because I'm not here doesn't mean we can't still get to know each other….maybe become friends?" Her eyes met mine and softened slightly. "Thank you, for all of this. I gave up all of my dreams of college and a career when I phased. You've given me back some of that…a lot of that. You're one strong woman Bella. First Edward and then Jacob and Quil…both on the same day…" her voice trailed off as she looked behind her nervously. "…but you're happy now. I guess I figure if you can lose three guys and still find love maybe I should get over the one guy I lost. Maybe there's still hope for me after all." She toed the floor nervously as she spoke. "Of course there's hope for you Leah. You'll find the one that deserves you. Just don't give up okay?" I said. She nodded before turning and going back to the living room with the others.

Once everyone began to eat Emmett and I excused ourselves to go to Quil's. We met him halfway there as he was coming off First Beach. "Hey dude, want a ride?" Emmett called. Quil jogged to the jeep and jumped in the back. "Just finishing patrol?" I asked as he settled in the backseat. "Yeah, I stopped down on the beach to see Claire. Ellie is watching her today and they're building a sandcastle." The joy and love in his voice was obvious whenever he talked about his imprint. "It's so good to see you this happy Quil. I guess it makes my leaving a little easier, knowing you and Jacob have special someone's to love you," I trailed off as Emmett took my hand in his. We stopped in front of Quil's house and carried the boxes inside. "I asked Ellie to keep Claire on the beach for a while so we could get everything set up. I want to surprise her with the new TV and video games." He laughed lightly, "You're going to be her new best friends when she sees all this stuff." Emmett and I laughed with him as we unpacked boxes and began setting things up. I hooked up the TV and Xbox while Emmett showed Quil the cell phone and laptop. "Well I'm all finished," I said with a grin while Quil played with the webcam on the laptop. "I'm gonna walk down to the beach and get Claire and Ellie if that's okay," I stated more than asked. Both guys nodded but continued their conversation without any other acknowledgement.

A smile played on my face as I enjoyed the rare sunny day and my walk through La Push. As I stepped onto First Beach and began looking for Ellie and Claire a howl pierced the air. Something was wrong, I could feel it. _Edward? Why the hell is Edward's scent on First Beach? Oh god Ellie and Claire…._my mind raced as I took off after the still fresh scent. _The cliff top? What is he doing? _My phone rang as I ran through the forest towards the cliffs. "He's got Claire and Ellie," I spat into the phone. A fierce growl ripped through the line as Emmett processed what I said. "Where?" he demanded. "Cliffs, I'm almost there….hurry Em." I shoved the phone back into my pocket as I broke through the tree line on the cliffs. I couldn't smell any of the pack so they had probably just picked up Edward's scent on their land. This was one of the times I was thankful for the vast vampire brain I now possessed. As I continued to reach my senses out in search of the pack I was able to also take in the scene before me. Edward had Claire in one hand by the arm while Ellie was being held over the edge of the cliff by her neck. My vision began to blur and turn red as I glared at Edward. "What are you doing Edward?" I demanded. "Let them go now." My voice was hard as steel as I stepped towards him searching for a way to make the girls safe and get them away from him. His harsh laughter brought my focus back to him. "You think you can demand anything of me, love? You've turned your back on me. You've cheated on me with my own brother!" Edward's voice sounded almost maniacal. He lifted Claire to his face and ran his nose down her neck. For the first time, I noticed his eyes were no longer the beautiful gold I'd always loved but rather a bright red. "You've fed from a human Edward." It was a statement of fact and not a question but it brought his evil laughter to the surface again. "Oh love; it's your fault you know. You could have prevented it. You can still prevent this," he said dangling Ellie over the edge of the cliff. I could sense the pack getting closer as he spoke. "How Edward? Tell me what you want. I'll give you anything. Just let the girls go," I begged stepping closer to him. Claire was just feet from me but I couldn't grab for her or Ellie would get hurt. Edward smirked at me as the pack broke through the tree line. I held my hand up towards them to halt their movement. Quil and Jacob's wolves growled simultaneously.

"You just have to tell the truth love. Tell Emmett you don't really love him. Tell him that you're choosing me instead, that you love me. Leave the big oaf here and come with me, love. I can give you everything you need….anything you want." I couldn't believe my ears as I listened to Edward speak. I could feel Emmett behind me and I lifted my hand to stop him from coming any closer when Edward snarled in his direction. "You're right Edward. Everything has been a lie. I only want to be with you," I tried my best innocent voice as I took another step towards him locking his gaze with mine. "Leave the girls here and take me away with you. Show me what I need Edward," I cooed. My stomach turned in on itself with my lies and deceit. Edward studied me closely as he brought Ellie back over solid ground. "No, I don't trust you love. You love these filthy mutts too much. I think you need to prove yourself to me." He tossed Claire towards me causing her to scream out in fright. It took every ounce of my control to catch her little body without crushing it. I held her close to me trying to comfort her as Edward watched me. I knew immediately that I'd messed up. He was watching to see how I'd handle the child, the wolf child in his mind. I moved to set her down as I felt Quil phase behind me. "DO NOT PUT HER DOWN ISABELLA!" Edward shouted causing me to grip her just a little too tightly. "Shhh, I'm sorry Claire. It's okay sweetie. It'll be okay, I promise," I whispered into her hair. "SHUT UP!" Edward shouted as he glared at the pack behind me. "I can't focus with all of you shouting at me," he almost pleaded. "They're going with us," he nodded towards Ellie and Claire as he spoke. "I may get hungry on the way," he snickered evilly causing Ellie to cry out desperately. He pulled her close to his body and inhaled her scent. "She does smell a little like you mutt but I can fix that," Edward sneered as he ran his tongue down her neck from her ear to her collar bone. Jacob's wolf growled menacingly behind me. I could feel his anxiety which along with Claire's sobs turned my vision completely red.

The sound that escaped my mouth when I opened it was beyond description. A mix of anger, hatred, frustration and pure fury radiated off of me. Before I even knew what'd happened Edward was on his knees clutching his now severed wrist. Ellie was on her knees also, trying to pry Edward's fingers from her neck. A slight shimmer around her was the only indication of what had happened. "Holy shit B!" Emmett whispered in awe. Edward jumped to his feet reaching for his hand but was unable to penetrate the shield that was still around Ellie. He began screaming at me to give him back his hand. I handed Claire to Quil, who quickly began checking her for injuries. As I stalked towards Edward I vaguely recognized Jacob's voice behind me begging to get to Ellie. My eyes flashed to him for a fraction of a second as I consciously pulled my shield off of her. Edward was backed against the edge of the cliff visibly trembling. I saw his decision to jump the second he made it. A red haze covered my eyes again as I screamed, "NOOOOOOO!" Emmett's booming laughter cleared my vision as I took in the sight before me. Edward was dangling over thin air trying desperately to fall into the water below but unable to. A light shimmer showed the outline of a bubble around him. "Bella! Bella, let me out of here!" Edward demanded. "Hhm," I said with a sigh and a wrinkle of my eyebrows. "Do you think I can move him back over land before removing the shield? I'd really hate to have to jump in and catch him," I asked to no one in particular. Emmett's strong arms wrapped around my waist as I thought about what to do with Edward. "Why don't you try?" Emmett whispered in my ear. A shiver ran down my spine at the feel of his warm breath on me.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on bringing Edward back over land and releasing the shield. He fell with a loud thud to the ground where the pack surrounded him completely. Jake and Quil growled as they put their imprints behind them. "Come on," I said to Ellie as I took Claire from Quil's trembling hands. "This is something you really don't want to see," I said as Jake placed her hand in mine and kissed her cheek. "We'll be at Billy's when you're done okay Em?" I called as I walked into the forest with the two scared girls. My body tensed slightly when I heard the first metallic ripping sounds echo through the forest. I knew the girls wouldn't hear it but it still made my skin crawl. "Will they be okay?" Ellie asked as we cleared the forest. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me in a half hug. "Of course they'll be fine. This is what they were made for. Protectors, remember?" I smiled at her. Claire had fallen asleep against my shoulder and I couldn't help but enjoy the feel of her tiny body in my arms. "Thank you," Ellie whispered. "No need to thank me. If it wasn't for me you would never have been in danger to begin with. I'm sorry." Ellie squeezed me tighter, "Don't be sorry. No one is to blame but him." We walked the rest of the way to Billy's in silence.

**QPOV**

As soon as we knew the girls wouldn't hear what was happening, the pack backed away from Edward. Jacob and I looked at each other for just a second before phasing. We worked in complete harmony slowly tearing Edward apart. Leah and Seth built the fire while Embry and Emmett tossed the pieces in for us. I couldn't believe he'd taken our imprints as a way to try to get Bella back. The pack dispersed after the last piece of Edward was tossed into the fire. Jake and I phased together to watch the fire burn. Emmett stood by us offering his silent support while we dealt with the events of the past hour. I'd never thought about losing Claire and today made that a very real possibility. I was thankful for Bella's presence today. I knew she'd blame herself for this but if she hadn't been here Edward may have killed them before the pack found them. "Why do you think he did it? I mean I know he wanted Bells back but why our imprints?" I asked as we walked back through the forest. Jake shook his head while Emmett sighed. "I think it was a combination of every mistake he's made over the years. He left Bella because of his misguided belief that she'd be safer without him. She turned to a pack of teenage wolves that protected and loved her. Then he assumed she still loved him and tried to go back to the way things were before he left. She told him off and almost got herself killed in an auto accident which I guess did actually end her life. He never wanted her to be changed. I think that was the final straw. After he saw with his own eyes that she'd been changed and still didn't love him I think he just lost it. He wanted to hurt anyone he could but most importantly he wanted to hurt Bella. He knew from my thoughts how close Bella and I had become to you two. I guess he figured the best way to hurt Bella was to hurt those she cared about the most." We walked on in silence for a while longer.

"What was that freaky thing she did up there? Was that some kind of shield or something?" Jake asked as we walked across First Beach. Emmett grinned from ear to ear. "Yeah, wasn't that awesome. God that was so hot!" Emmett said dreamily obviously replaying it in his head. Jake and I both chuckled bringing him back to the present. "Um sorry. Yeah Edward was never able to hear Bella's mind so Carlisle thought she might be a mental shield of some kind. I guess her shield is physical too if she gets angry enough. Did you see her eyes when the shield was up? They were cycling between red, orange and yellow like flames dancing in a fire….amazing," he whispered. Jake chuckled, jabbing Emmett in the ribs as we approached his house. Billy was sitting on the front porch as we walked up. "Everything okay now?" he asked. We nodded. "It's been handled," Jake answered flatly. "Um, be quiet when you go in there," he cautioned as we stepped onto the porch. The three of us looked at each other curiously before opening the door quietly. We stopped in our tracks as we looked at the sight before us. Bella was lying back in the center of the couch with her eyes closed as if she were sleeping. Ellie was curled into her left side sound asleep while Claire was curled into her right side snoring softly. Jake reached over, grabbed his phone off the side table and snapped a picture. We moved back out the door quietly closing it behind us. "Xbox?" Emmett said with a raised eyebrow. "Let's go," Jake and I replied in unison laughing. Life would be good…no matter the distance we were family and nothing would ever change that.

**THE END**

**Please Review and let me know what you thought of the story. I'm always open to suggestions for future story ideas and/or pairings. Thanks to everyone who stayed faithful!**


End file.
